


The Dark Potter

by Alexandrawinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Harry Potter, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 131,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrawinchester/pseuds/Alexandrawinchester
Summary: My name is Annabella Mackenzie Rosalyn Lilith Potter and this is my story of how I became the most feared person in the muggle and magical world.In the world of magic i am a outlaw as i am a vampire but not only am i a vampire i am a tribrid (Vampire, Witch and Werewolf) and the only one to exist, but as the years went on i realized that i missed my little brother and needed to get the lies that he had been told out of his head and make sure that he was happy.Follow my journey to see how i become this person...





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my other half drawing on my back and I couldn't help but smile, you see my other half wasn't like me, yes he was a hybrid and the biggest baddest one out there but you see there was more to me than meet the eye. I was 24 years old and I had seen more death in my time that anyone should have, you see my parents were murdered by the hands of a wizard that is getting away with it. He came to our house when my little brother was 15 months old and tried to kill the both of us because of some future that some idiot woman saw and he took it as the end for him, you see he was told that **_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_** which he believed that this was about my brother and also believed that this was about him and well he took it the completely wrong way.

You see this man was no one other than one Albus Dumbledore headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and well he decided that that night he would make it out as the big bad dark lord Voldemort who was going to try and kill my brother that night and asked that my parents have  a secret keeper so they would be able to stay hidden and safe, so when my father decided that he was telling the truth he nodded and went to do this for the man that he believed was the best wizard in the world, but what they didn't know was that it was Albus that was going to try and kill my brother that night not Voldemort. You see I knew that he was going to try and kill my brother and it was something that I knew he knew as well.

It was a cold night that night and I couldn't sleep, you see I knew about my magic as my parents had sent me to Beauxbatons Academy because I was a girl and I didn't want to go to Hogwarts, dad was upset when I told him that I didn’t want to attend Hogwarts and of course he wanted me to go to Hogwarts but mum had convinced him to let me go so I was able to complete my magical education without Albus making it difficult for me.

I remember that I  was home for the holidays that year and I looked over to see that mum and dad were cooing over my little brother as he was toddling around the room and I couldn't help but smile as I always wanted a little brother to spoil, I knew that I needed to see my brother more often but it was difficult due to me not being like my parents (well mostly like my father, my mother did see that I could be different to the others which she didn’t mind so much) you see in my last class we learnt how to do a heritage potion and what they would be used for and well I found out a few things about myself that I am sure that Albus didn't want my parents knowing about because they would see it as a dark trait, you see I wasn't a good witch like many before me in my family, I was a bad witch (I know being a potter and not being good but hey what do you expect we aren't all good people), I did the potion on my own and smirked at the results that I got;

**_ Annabella Mackenzie Rosalyn Lilith Potter _ **

**_Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter (Nee Evans_ ** _(adopted) **)**_

**_Godparents: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black_ **

**_Species/Heritage: Werewolf, Vampire and Witch (also will have a creature inheritance which will come to light at 16 which is the werewolf side)_ **

**_Powers:_ **

**_Seer_ **  
**_Controls Fire, Ice, Earth, Energy, Lighting, Water, Darkness, Sound, Speed, Poison, Gravity, Metal, Smoke, Shadow, Light, Mind, Time, Wind, Destruction_ **  
**_Will be able to speak to animals and tame them._ **  
**_Summon and control the dead_ **  
**_Summon demons and weapons_ **  
**_Will also be able to shape shift._ **

I couldn't help the smirk to come back to my face when I read this again as it was like finding out again that I could be the most powerful witch in the world well apart from some on the planet that already control a lot of things. I turned back to my other half and smiled, "today will be my brothers forth year at Hogwarts this year" I explained.

He turned to me and frowned you see he didn't know about this world because we was born a werewolf who was turned into a vampire because of his family. You see he didn’t know that vampires used to be part of our world so he doesn’t have any idea what happens in our world "so what are you going to do then" he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, "well I think that it is time that my little brother gets to see me again, I haven't been able to see him since my parents died because of what that ass did" I snarled.

He kissed me and traced his fingers over my wrist and smiled, "please calm down and remember that this means that we will always be connected to each other Anna and I will come anytime you need me" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "of course it will Nik and I promise that I will come back to you, I just have to make sure that my brother is okay because I haven't seen him in a while and I have a horrible feeling that something bad has been happening to him and something worst is to come" I said.

Nik nodded and I quickly walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase and grabbed my wand from the draw and smirked as Nik laughed, "I still can't believe you still use that, I have seen you use magic without that" he said.

I turned to him and smiled, "remember love that I am going to Hogwarts and they cannot know that I am a dark witch because they will attempt to lock me up" I explained.

He nodded and walked over to me, "do you need a lift to the station baby" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "no I can get there myself, plus I don't think you want people asking questions that you cannot answer" I explained.

Nik nodded and I walked over to the suitcase and muttered a spell and went to packing everything that I would need for a couple of months at the school, I quickly wrote down the address and what to do when the owl returns and turned to Nik, "as I know that you love to write letters because your old and this is the only way you can speak to me there until I come back. Once you have wrote them give them to Zeus and he will give them to me" I explained and passed him an address, "this is for the owl and what you will need to do" I explained.

Nik nodded and I walked over to him and smiled, "I am going to get changed and then I can leave" I said to him.

Nik smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down as he went to looking though the phone he had, I grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom and smiled as I came across my reflection, I had midnight black hair and bright electric blue eyes and I didn't reach much over 5ft 7 but I was a catch to the right man which was my man. I quickly got changed into some clothes and looked into the mirror and was happy with my reflection as I was wearing my leather red skirt with fishnet tights, my black and red top and leather jacket over the top and my Doc Martens on as well. I pulled my hair down and let it fall into curls and quickly put on some make-up and smiled, "prefect" I said and walked out of the room to see that Nik was still looking at me; "wow" was all he said to me. (Picture in the top to see what she is wearing)

I smirked and turned around so he could see the whole thing and smiled, "I know right" I said to him.

He shook his head and we walked out of the room and downstairs where he had called me a cab, "are you sure that you don't want me to come with" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "Nah I'll be alright" I said to him.

He nodded and kissed my head, "please be safe Anna" he said to me.

I nodded and quickly kissed him good bye and walked out of the door so I could get to the train station to see my brother for the first time in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as the taxi driver pulled up to the Kings Cross train station and I turned to him as I got out of the taxi, "thank you" I said to him and passed him some money as I got out my luggage from the back of the car.

I walked into the station and noticed that it was packed with all sorts of people everywhere coming and going from the days and starting work which made me laugh, I was walking along the station moaning about people being in my way as I made my way to the platforms 9 and 10 for me to be able to get on the train so I could go to Hogwarts and figure it out from there as I knew that my uncle Severus would be there and would help me if I needed it, I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I watched a family of red heads and one black haired boy was walking towards the barrier for the Hogwarts train, seeing the messy black hair I knew that it was my brother Harry as he looked so much like our father which did make me smile, deciding that I wanted to wait to see my brother I noticed that I was being looked at and it was no one other that Lucius Malfoy himself who was looking confused, "Uncle Lu" I said as I walked over to him.

Lucius looked at me and smirked, "Annabella, long time no see" he said to me and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "where the hell have you been, you have had Narcissa and I worried about you" he asked me when no one was listening.

I smiled and turned to Narcissa but noticed that the red headed family where looking at us and one of the boys was whispering about me, "she must me a dark witch to speak to him like that, you know they only like to keep it in the family" he said to my brother.

I looked to him and snarled, "I would watch what you say to me, just because I have some class and speak to the right people does mean that I am a dark witch" I snapped making the red headed boy take a step back and Harry look to me.

"The Malfoy's are bad news" he said.

I turned to him and nodded, "yeah and if you believe everything that these idiots are telling you, you are an idiot to believe them" I said to him.

Harry looked to me and I smirked making my blue eyes shine with mischief, "I think that you need to think about your friends Harry, I mean I am sure that you can do a lot better than him" I said to him.

He looked confused and turned to me, "I don't believe I know who you are so how do you know my name" he asked me.

I smiled and turned to Lucius, "do you mind if we continue this conversation as I believe that I am done here and I need to speak to you about a few things" I asked.

Lucius nodded and turned to his family, "let us drop Draco off at the train and then we can go back to the manor" Lucius said to me.

I nodded and noticed that I was still being stared at, turning my attention to the family of red heads I smirked, "you can leave now, your making me itch" I snarled.

They left saying that my parents needed to give me some manners and I couldn't help the snort to come from me as they wouldn't believe it when they found out who I was, I turned on my heel and followed the Malfoy's and smiled as Narcissa was fussing over me, "Bella hunny please let me sort you out" she said to me.

I looked to her and smiled, "Aunt Cissa, I promise you that I am fine" I explained and smiled as she walked over to Draco and began fussing over him.

I smirked as he turned to me and frowned, "I don't remember you from when I was younger" Draco said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him, "that would be because I am a lot older than you, I am 24 now and would have only been a child when you were born, but I do believe that you were a very cute child. Always following me around like a puppy" I explained to him.

He nodded and I watched as he had a light blush to his face and turned back to his father, "I still don't like potter" Draco moaned.

I laughed and noticed that Lucius just nodded, "just give it time Draco, he doesn't realise that he has picked the wrong friends because of everything that has happened to him" I explained.

Draco looked intrigued and I smiled, "your find out soon Dray" I said to him.

He nodded and I watched as he got onto the train and sat with his friends, "Bella let us leave so we can speak" Lucius said to me.

I nodded and he held his hand out for me and I grabbed hold and felt the pull in my stomach when he took his from the station and to the manor, I smiled and turned to them "it hasn't changed a lot since I came here as a child" I said to them.

They laughed and Lucius looked to me, "I have some questions that I think you need to answer" Lucius asked.

I nodded and we walked into the main foyer and I turned to him still standing outside as there was a barrier there I couldn’t get through without the permission from the householder, "I do have some manors Lucius as you made sure and will not come in till I have been invited" I explained.

Lucius smiled and looked to me, "oh you never listened to me around this and I am sure that this has nothing to do with why you look 17 when you should be about 28" Lucius said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, "Smart man aren't you Lucius" I said to him and pulled out a piece of paper, "this will explain it all to you plus I can explain some bits but I would like somewhere comfy to sit" I said to him getting impatient.

Lucius smirked as he knew that my temper was rising and nodded, "come on in Annabella" Lucius said to me.

I smiled and walked into the manor and smiled as it had not changed a lot, "so where have you been Bella, we have been really worried over you epically Severus and Sirius Bella" Lucius said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "I found him Uncle Lu" I said.

Lucius looked confused and I noticed that Cissa walked over to me and smiled, "your mate, you found him" she asked as she looked down to my wrist and looked at the tattoo.

I smiled and nodded, "yes I have, his name is Niklaus Michelson and he is like me Werewolf and Vampire" I explained.

Lucius nodded and looked to me, "Annabella I want to see him and make sure that he is good for you and you know that Severus, Remus and Sirius will want to do the same as well" Lucius said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I am aware of this and so is he because he knows that this is important to me, but there is something else I need from you which is more important at the moment" I said to him.

Lucius looked to me and sighed, "That look you get in your eyes when you are planning something bad is worse than the dark lords Bella" Lucius said to me.

I smirked and leant back into the chair and turned to them, "well there are a few things that I know about that night that Albus doesn't want me to know or anyone else for that matter" I explained.

Lucius looked intrigued and I turned to him, "it is something that will come to light soon because at the moment I don’t have the patience to explain it because my temper rises and you know that isn’t a good thing" I explained.

Lucius took my hand and smiled, "I know that and you know that we all don’t want you to go down this path because we won’t get you back from it" they said to me.

I looked to them and smirked, "well I think that it's a little too late there" I said to him and looked out of the window thinking about the things that I have already done.

I didn't notice the look I was receiving from my godparents which was a good thing as I was going to do something that they wouldn't like me doing, "Lucius can you get me into Hogwarts" I asked.

Lucius looked at me and smiled, "of course I can, but can I ask why" Lucius asked.

I smiled, "because I need to see what lies have been feed to my brother because when I saw him at the station he was like our father which I did not like as he seems to be taken advantage off and this is something that I cannot watch" I explained.

Lucius nodded and Cissa walked over to me, "you know don't you, I mean what really happened that night" she asked me.

I looked to her and nodded, "have done since Harry was born, Albus is a fool to think that he could wipe my memories of it" I explained.

Lucius looked pissed and I turned to him, "it wasn't Tom that killed my parents uncle Lu, it was Albus" I explained.

Lucius snarled and looked to me, "I will get you into the school, I believe your other godfather Remus works there as the DADA teacher and well he needs some help, I will put you forward and make sure that you get the job. Also I will speak to Tom and explain that he needs to come and speak to you" Lucius said to me.

I smirked and nodded, "thank you uncle Lu" I said to him.

Lucius smiled and walked over to me and kissed my head, "be careful around him Bella, he will be able to sense your werewolf and vampire side and if he does he won’t hesitate to throw you in Azkaban" Lucius said to me.

I nodded and looked over to him, "put my name under Michelson that way he cannot find anything about my previous name and well I would like to see him try" I snapped.

Lucius looked confused and I smiled, "Nik and I have been married for a couple of years and well I don't want Albus knowing who I am quite yet" I explained.

Lucius nodded but I knew that he wasn't happy, "I will make sure that you meet Nik over Christmas uncle Lu I promise as I am sure that we will be spending Christmas with you this year" I said to him.

Lucius smirked and nodded as he walked towards the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and smiled at me, "Ministry of Magic" he said and I watched as he walked into the flames going to get me that job.

I sighed as he disappeared and I turned to see that Cissa had walked over to me with a box in her hands and smiled as she passed me the box, "this was supposed to be for your 18th birthday and well we didn't know what happened to you, so here" she said to me.

I opened the box and smiled as inside the box was my invisibility cloak from when I was a child with a letter attached, "this is from your parents" Cissa said to me.

I looked to her and she smiled, "I will be in the library when you want to speak to me" she said and with that she walked out of the room and left me with the letter.

I opened the letter and sat down on the chair and began to read;

**_Our dearest Annabella,_ **

**_If you are reading this then your father and I are dead and for that I am sorry, if this has reached you then by this letter we are making you the magical guardian to your brother Harry because we do not trust anyone else with your brother at the moment. You are to make sure that you brother does not go to my adopted sister as she hates magic and they will abuse him and make him feel worthless and he is never to feel like this, being as he is a boy he is not the heir to our family that falls to you Annabella because you take after me, you see Albus Dumbledore will make it out as I am a muggle-born witch and I can promise you that I am not, you see I was adopted into the Evans family when I was born as my mother died when my brother and I was born, you see the man we used to see your uncle Tom he is my brother, he is older by 5 minutes. Albus does not know that I am a Riddle and that I am Tom's sister and this is something that they cannot find out because they will try to kill Harry thinking that he is heir to the throne Tom has made for himself. This is not true as this heir is you Annabella which Tom and I have both agreed that your brother doesn’t have it in him to be ruthless if needed and I need you to promise your father and I that you will protect your brother at all times. Please be careful Anna as you cannot trust everyone._ **

**_Love your Mother and Father_ **

**_Lily and James Potter_ **

I felt tears come down my cheek and walked over towards my case and slid the letter in there and wiped my eyes, quickly checking my reflection I smiled and walked into the library to see that Cissa was reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat down on the chair in the library reading a book with Narcissa when I heard the fireplace go in the main room and Lucius walked into the library and smiled when he looked to Narcissa and I, "well here you are Bella, you are in to Hogwarts" Lucius said to me.

I looked at the letter that he passed me and couldn't help the smile that came to my face, "looks like Remus has a second teacher" I said smiling.

Narcissa laughed and turned to me, "don't rile the headmaster up to much Bella, I want to be there to see that" Narcissa said to me.

I laughed and nodded as I knew that she would want to be there she always does, I walked over to Lucius and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, "thank you uncle Lu for making this happen for me" I said to him.

Lucius smiled and nodded “you are more than welcome; it has been a long time coming for this old fool to get what is coming to him. I will find your Uncle Tom and we will see you soon” Lucius said to me.

I smiled and nodded, I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder from the side and threw it into the fireplace, and “Severus Snape's Quarter's" I said and stepped through and smiled as Sev was now looking at me.

I smiled as I looked to him and watched as he looked really confused to who I was and why I was there, " who the hell are you and why are you in my quarters" he snapped at me.

I looked to him and smiled, "who do you think I am" I asked.

Severus looked at me and I watched as he walked around me trying to figure out who I was, I smirked as he walked over and pulled my face to his and smirked, "well if it isn't my god-daughter" Severus said to me.

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his chest and breathed him in, "hey uncle Sev" I said to him and pulled away so I could walk over to the chair and sit down.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to me, "not that I am happy to see you as we have a lot to catch up on, but why are you here?" Severus asked me.

I smirked as I passed him a parchment and he looked down smirking, "well I don't think that he will be too happy about this, he doesn't like people prying into his life. Plus Albus had the order told that you died with your parent's" Severus said to me.

I looked to him and growled, I felt my vampire and werewolf side come out and I couldn't help the growl to come from me, "I'll kill him, he doesn’t have the right to spread these lies" I snarled.

Severus walked over to me and pulled me to his chest and ran his hand through my hair, "please calm down, this is another reason to why I think I need some answers too" Severus said to me.

I looked to him and nodded, "do we have time for this chat" I asked.

Severus looked to his clock and nodded, "of course we do, the train doesn't arrive for another 40 minutes and then there is the sorting which we will have to go to as we need to see which will be snakes for my house" Sev explained.

I smiled and nodded, making myself comfy in the chair and I turned to him and smiled, "when I was in my 5th year I found out there was an inheritance potion that I could make to find out more about myself and well I do like my potions so I decided that as they weren't going to show me how it worked that I would do it myself. So I decided that I would do this on a weekend so I wouldn't get caught" I explained.

Sev rolled his eyes and looked at me to continue, "so once I had done the potion I pricked my finger and added the blood so I could see this, turns out that Albus put a few blocks on my magic including some certain things that I knew he wouldn't want me to know about, so I went to Gringotts and got them broken, turns out that Albus has being doing some bad things towards a certain family" I said smirking.

Severus looked to me and frowned, "like what?" Sev asked.

I smirked and shook my head, "that at the moment is to stay with me Sev, not because I don't trust you because you know that I do but if he believes that I am dead and the others do as well I would like to keep it that way for now" I explained.

Severus nodded and turned to me, "but you will tell me what else you found out about yourself won’t you" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "of course I will, it turns out that I have a creature inheritance which was a werewolf which I knew about before this because of reasons and of course being a witch as this was because of mum and dad but when I hit 16 I got the complete werewolf side and I will tell you know that was not nice because turning each month hurt like a bitch and I didn't like that one bit" I explained.

Severus smiled and nodded, "I have a wolves bane potion that I can give you which will help with the pain of turning" Severus said.

I smiled and shook my head, "it will not be needed because when I was 18 I met my husband Niklaus Michelson and well he was the first ever Hybrid in the world, Half Vampire, Half Werewolf" I explained.

Severus looked confused and I smiled, "long story short my husband was turned into a vampire when his brother was killed and well for the werewolf side in some needs to be triggered when you kill someone which for Niklaus was when he first feed on a human he killed her" I explained.

Sev nodded and I knew that it was fine to continue, "so when he found out that he could break a curse that was put on him when he was first turned because of the affair that his mother had with a werewolf she cursed Niklaus werewolf side and he needed a doppelganger, Vampire and Werewolf to break it" I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, "Annabella" he said.

I smirked and leant back, "I broke it for him and well not long after he turned me so I wouldn't have to turn" I explained.

Severus looked pissed and I smiled, "its fine uncle Sev, I don't mind" I explained.

Severus looked at me and shook his head, "Annabella do you realise that Vampires are not welcome in our world anymore because they don't have self-control and will kill anyone in sight" Severus said.

I looked to him and snorted, "Does it look like I want to kill you" I asked.

Severus shook his head and I looked to him, "Severus I have been like this for 5 years and I have control" I said.

Severus looked and nodded, "okay but any problems you come to me including any people that annoy you" he asked.

I nodded and he walked over to me, "I mean it Annabella because I cannot lose you again" he said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "of course, so I have a question for you" I asked.

Severus nodded and looked down, "of course" he said.

I looked to him and smiled, "my brother Harry what is he like" I asked.

Severus sighed and sat down, "well to be honest I haven't made it easy for him here, you see I was harsh to him when he first came here because he didn't have any answers to my questions and well from then on he and I don't like each other" Sev explained.

I frowned and nodded, "the red head that follows him" I asked.

Severus smirked as he looked at me "that red head would be Ron Weasley" he said.

I frowned and noticed that he didn't look impressed either, "he's not in Slytherin is he" I asked.

Severus shook his head, "no he isn't, I am sorry to say this but he is in Gryffindor" Severus said to me.

I groaned and looked to him, "how can we both be so different" I asked.

Severus laughed and nodded, "Sirius Black is trying to bring his bad side out but he can't" Sev explained.

I nodded and turned to him as I was walking towards the door, "leave that to me, we came from the same people so he must have a bad side to him which I am sure I can bring out" I explained and walked out of the room with Severus beside me.

"Come on, I believe that we have some students to welcome and for me to scare" Sev said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "don't people know that you are a big softie" I asked.

Severus turned to me and I couldn't help the laugh to come from me, "oh yeah you’re going to be the scariest person there" I said still chuckling.

Severus rolled his eyes at me and we walked into the great hall where I was being stared at by people and one person in particular that was trying to get into my mind, blocking him from my mind I noticed that he didn’t look to happy about this, I noticed that Severus walked over to him and smiled, "I do believe that we have a new teacher sent to us by the ministry" Severus said passing Albus some parchment.

Albus looked down and I could see that he wanted to tell me to leave but smiled as he turned to me, "of course, I was told that you would be coming here to help with the Defence against the Dark Arts. Remus I would like you to meet Anna Michelson, she is your new assistant" Albus said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him, "I am not an assistant Albus, Remus and I will be doing the class together" I said and turned to Remus and smiled as he looked at me in a strange way, "sorry you seem familiar to me, like I have seen you somewhere else" Remus said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "I am sorry but I don't think we have meet before, I think that I would have remembered you if we had" I explained.

Remus nodded but I knew that he didn't leave it as he wanted to ask more questions but sensed that this was not the right place to do this, "Miss Michelson" Albus said to me pulling me out of my rant in my head.

I turned to him and smiled, "Mrs, I do believe that I am married" I explained.

McGonagall turned to me and smiled, "never heard the name Michelson before in the wizarding world" she said to me.

I smiled at her and nodded, "well that would be because my husband is a muggle, we meet at a festival" I explained.

She smiled and I took a seat next to Severus and he smirked as I turned to face him, "take the smirk off you face Sev" I snarled.

He laughed and Albus turned to us, "Mrs Michelson, wouldn't you prefer to sit with Remus as he is the other teacher for DADA" Albus explained.

I smiled and turned to Remus, "you do not mind that I sit with Severus do you, I have known Severus for a long time and would like to sit with a friend for the moment" I explained.

Remus smiled and nodded, "of course I do not mind" Remus said to me.

I smiled and nodded "thank you" I said to him and turned back to Severus ignoring the headmaster.

I felt more pressure on my mind and turned to Albus letting my eyes turn gold smiling as he backed off from me, "Anna" Severus snapped at me.

I smiled as I turned back to him, "I'm fine" I said and looked forward as the hall began to fill with students for the upcoming year.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus and I was watching as the students walked in and I noticed that I was being looked at I turned to see that Severus was smirking at me I leant back in my chair and watched as my brother sat down with his friends which I couldn't help but groan, "Really Gryffindor" I said.

Severus laughed and turned to me, "were being watched" Severus whispered to me.

I turned around and noticed that Albus and Remus were looking at us and I rolled my eyes, it was normal for this to happen but I knew that deep down Remus was trying to figure out who I was. I noticed that McGonagall had disappeared up to the doors at the top of the great hall and I watched as she brought down some scared looking first years, I could tell from here which ones would be which house which I knew was going to entertain me. I leant back in my chair while this happened as I knew that Remus and I were going to have these new students this year.

I knew that my brother and his friends were still speaking about me as I could hear them, my brother seemed to think that there was something about me that he couldn’t figure out but it was this Ron person that was determined to make me out to be the bad person because of me knowing the Malfoy's which always make me laugh because if he knows the truth I was certain that he would run a mile from my brother. I snorted and made Sev look to me with some others and they looked confused, "What" I asked.

Severus smirked and looked to the others, "she doesn't have any manners, her mother and father did try but they didn't win with that along with some other things that she couldn’t learn" Severus explained.

I turned to him and scowled, "I do have manners, I just choose not to use them" I explained.

Severus laughed and we watched as McGonagall walked down with the children to a stool which had a hat on the top and she was holding a large parchment which I was sure had names on it for the houses this year, I noticed that Severus was looking to his house and I turned to him deciding that I had enough of this for now, “I will see you back at the quarters, I am tried” I explained to him.

Severus smiled and nodded, “of course Anna, I will sort my house out and then will come back” he explained.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you” I said and turned to Remus and I knew that I  would not get out of the conversation for much longer so looked to Remus and smiled, "I will see you tomorrow I believe that I am going to have an early night" I explained.

Remus smiled and nodded, "would you mind if I came and walked with you, I would like to speak to you about our classes" Remus said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "of course" I said to him.

Severus looked to me and smiled, "I will be back once I have spoken to my snakes and then I am sure that I will beat you in a game of chess" he said making me smiled.

I nodded and walked out of the room with Remus knowing full well that my brother and his friends where watching me wondering what I was doing with their teacher, I noticed that Remus was watching me and I couldn't help the smile as he was still the same as I remembered when I was younger, I knew that he would be sad hearing that I was dead as I knew that Albus wanted to us there werewolves and knew that Remus was his way in, shaking my head I turned to him and smiled, "can I help you" I asked.

Remus smiled and shook his head, "sorry you remind me of my god-daughter is all" he said to me.

I smiled and turned to him pretending to play dumb, "what happened to her, you speak about her like she isn't around anymore" I asked.

Remus looked to me and I could see the pain in his eyes, "well I'm not sure, I was told that she died when her parents died the night her little brother was 15 months old, but I just cannot believe that she is dead. It is something that a few of us cannot drop" Remus explained.

I nodded and smiled it was nice to know that people didn't believe Albus's lies, "who else is like you, believing that she is alive if you don't mind me asking" I said to him.

Remus smiled and shook his head, "of course I don't mind you asking, the more people who can help find her the better, but there is my best friend Sirius Black and well Severus as I know that he misses her as well as Lucius Malfoy" Remus said to me.

I smiled and nodded, it seemed like my godfathers where not believing what Albus was saying, I turned to Remus and placed my hand on his arm and grinned, "good luck Remy" I said to him and walked into Severus place knowing full well that he would figure this out by tomorrow.

I walked into the library and grabbed a book as I waited for Severus to get back so I could play him at chess and watch as he lost the game to me, I smirked and leant back in the chair with a glass of fire whiskey and waved my hand at the fire smirking as it roared to live.

I heard Severus walk in about an hour later and I knew that he wasn't alone he was with Remus, listening to the conversation that I knew was about me, "Severus I am telling you that Anna is our god-daughter" Remus explained.

I smirked as I knew that it wouldn't take long for him to figure it out, "but there is something that is throwing me off about her" Remus said.

I heard Severus laugh and I knew that I would have to come out sooner or later, I put my book down and walked out of the library and stood by the door frame and smirked as Severus turned to me and smiled, "wondered when you would come out here, did you hear us speaking to each other" Severus asked.

I smirked and turned to Remus and smiled, "hello uncle Remy" I said to him.

Remus looked to me and smiled, "Bella sweetie" Remus said to me.

I nodded and he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him and sobbed in my hair, "I knew that you were alive, but why would Albus lie to us about this" Remus asked.

I smiled and looked to him, "because he isn't to be trust and you need to tell Pad foot about this" I explained.

Remus nodded and smiled, "you brother will be happy to know that he has some family" Remus said to me.

I looked to him, "yeah I am sure that his lovely red headed friend is going to let a dark and bad witch by him" I said.

Remus looked confused and I smiled, "I saw Lucius at the train station and well the little worm saw me speaking to him" I explained.

Remus knew that I wasn't telling the complete truth and looked to me, "well we can't all be prefect" I said and turned to Severus, "he cannot know because he would ask questions that I cannot answer" I explained.

Severus nodded and turned to Remus, "we need to keep this low because Albus cannot find out that she is alive" Severus explained.

Remus nodded and I took his hand, "he tried to wipe my memory of that night and well to be honest it didn't work, I know what really happened that night and soon he will realise this" I explained.

Remus looked worried and I smiled, "he cannot do anything to me Remy, trust me I will be fine" I explained.

Remus walked over to me and smiled, "you have Sev and I here and I know that Lucius will be looking after you when you're out of here, but promise me that you will try and get them to speak to Sirius so we all can work together on this" Remus said to me.

I went to protest but Remus looked down to me, "also we will want to make sure that this husband is good for you" Remus said making me roll my eyes.

"Of course you will, but please don't be to mean" I asked.

Remus and Severus laughed which made me pout, "come on, I believe that I promised you a game of chess little one" Severus said to me and turned to Remus, "your welcome to stay if you wish" Severus said to him.

Remus smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan" Remus said.

I smiled and for the first time in a couple of years I knew that my family would accept me and Nik for what we were.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to the smell of bacon frying and I knew that it was Severus that was trying to wake me as this was something that he always did when I was younger, I groaned as I got up and walked over to my case and grabbed out some clothes for me to wear, knowing that I would have to wear something that was more for a teacher as well my dress sense did scream evil than anything else that I owned. I rolled my eyes and looked to my clothes and noticed that there was a box on the bed and I smiled at, 'for your first day' I knew that this was from my uncle Lucius as I would be able to find that hand writing from anywhere.

I opened the box and couldn't help the smile to come to my face, there sat a beautiful black leather dress that would look like a skater dress on me and I put it with my black leather biker boots as well, quickly sorting my hair out, I let it lose down my back and laughed as it wasn't wanting to do anything I wanted but be a mess so I waved my hand over my hair and smiled as it tamed itself and I walked out of the room to see that Severus was stood there dressed all in black, "could you look any more like a vampire Anna" Severus asked me.

I looked down and smirked, "got to make the kids here scared of me somehow, plus isn't the dungeon bat your thing" I asked.

Severus smirked and turned to me, "funny dear god-daughter of mine" Severus said.

I laughed as he passed me a sandwich and looked over to me as we sat down, “so then I had a nice conversation with Lucius and Tom Bella” Severus said.

I groaned and looked to him, “I promise that I will explain this but I need time uncle Sev” I explained to him.

Severus nodded and we walked out of the quarters where he turned to me and smiled, “I promise you that I will be there when you want to talk Bella sweetie” Severus said as we got to the great hall where I noticed that Albus was stood with the minister of Magic, I smiled as I walked over to Remus and sat down, "why is he here" I asked.

Remus looked to me and shrugged, "not sure really, all I know is that Albus was just as shocked with him being here" Remus said to me.

I nodded and noticed that I was once again being stared at again, I rolled my eyes and noticed that Remus was smirking, "funny Remy" I said to him.

Remus laughed and I noticed that Draco walked over to me and smiled, "I see your dress fit well, father asked mother to find you something" Draco said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "it's beautiful Draco and I will write to Cissa and tell her thanks" I said to him.

Draco nodded and I smiled as he walked back down to the table and sat with his friends, I knew that he was sad that he couldn't be friends with my brother and I knew that my brother being in Gryffindor was something to do with Albus. I looked over to see that Albus was walking over to me and smiled, "so then Anna, I do not believe that I have seen you in Hogwarts when you were a child" Albus said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, deciding that I could have some fun with Albus I nodded, "of course you wouldn't have Albus, and I didn't attend Hogwarts as my mother and father decided that I would go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic because they didn't want me here" I explained.

Albus looked pissed and the minister turned to me and smiled, "well at least you have a magical education, any family around Mrs Michelson" the minister asked.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah I have my husband and his brothers and sister, plus I have my god parents and my baby brother" I said.

The minister smiled at me and nodded, "well if there is anything you need please do let me or either Lucius know" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you minster" I said to him.

Remus snorted and turned to me, "you can charm your way into anything can't you" Remus said to me.

I smirked and nodded, "of course, do remember that I grew up with 4 god parents that each gave me something new to learn each month" I said to him.

Remus nodded and I turned my attention to the headmaster as he stood up and looked to the school, "Good morning and I am sorry to disturb your breakfast but we do have something wonderful to share with you" Albus explained.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that Severus looked just as annoyed as I did, I smirked and turned my attention back to the headmaster as he carried on with this, "so this year we have been picked to enter the Twi-wizard tourerment this year" he said with the school cheering.

I groaned and noticed that McGonagall was looking at me and I smiled, "this is a good thing for our school" she said to me.

I nodded and turned my attention back to the headmaster as he continued, "we have rules for this as it can be horrible tasks which may hurt you, so only students in 5th year and above may put their name in the goblet" he explained.

I smiled as this was a big change from the year that my school was doing it, of course I was put in that year and well I won as well which I am sure that the headmaster won't want harry finding out about that would he, I smirked as Remus got up and turned to me, "come on we have 4th Years first" he said to me.

I moaned and nodded, "yay" I said to him and we walked out hearing Severus laughing at me.

Remus and I walked down the halls to the DADA room so we could get ready for the class and I turned to Remus, "Uncle Remy" I asked.

Remus turned to me and smiled, "What's up Bella sweetie" Remus asked me.

I smiled, "do you think he will forgive me when the time is right" I asked.

Remus stopped and turned to me as he grabbed my hand and smiled, "I promise you that he will, I will tell you that it will take some time for him to believe this because of the lies he was told" Remus explained.

I nodded and sighed, I mean that I had a good life and when I met Nik I knew that it could only get better but I knew that sooner or later I would need to come back to our world because Albus needed to be taken care off and couldn't be allowed to be around anymore. I smiled as Remus turned me to look at him, "you know when you want to speak to us all and tell us what happened, we will help you" Remus said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I know you will and I will in time" I explained.

Remus nodded and we walked into the classroom and he smiled as we took a seat and waited for the class to come in, I noticed that my brother and his friends were the first to come in and I watched as Harry and Ron gave me a dirty look and the girl well she was looking at me in a strange way which was freaking me out, "Hermione is there something wrong with Mrs Michelson" Remus asked.

She looked around and smiled as no one else was around, "you look a lot like Harry" she said to me.

I frowned and couldn't believe that she was the one that would get this, I smiled and walked over to her, "well I think that somewhere down the line we might be related but I can tell you that my brother is my baby brother" I lied to her.

She nodded and smiled, "well it is nice to meet you Mrs Michelson" she said to me.

I laughed and shook my head, "please Anna, Mrs Michelson makes me sound old" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, "thank you Anna, I am Hermione Granger" she said to me holding her hand out to me.

I smiled and shook her hand, "nice to meet you, but I think you should go back to your seat, as your friend seems like he is wanting to protect you from me" I explained.

I watched as she turned around and looked to him and sighed; "sorry Ron doesn't like many people" she said to me and walked back to her seat.

I smiled as I believed that this friendship that she has with my brother is a real one and not one that Albus has set up, but I needed to know if Ron's friendship with my brother was real or fake. I smiled as the rest of the class came into the room and smiled when they saw me, "good morning, so as you have noticed we have a new teacher who is going to be working alongside me, her name is Anna Michelson" Remus said to the class.

I smiled and waved, "nice to meet you all, and trust me I didn't think that I would be one to be walking these halls" I said to them.

They looked confused and I smiled, "I am not a Hogwarts student back when I was younger, I went to Beauxbatons for my education so this is a nice change" I explained.

I noticed that some hands raised and I smiled and I turned to a girl in slytherin and nodded, "yes" I said to her.

She smiled and looked to me, "is that one of the schools that will be completing in this competition" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "yes it is, normally this competition hosts no less than 3 schools and for the previous school to compete they will need to win the previous year" I explained.

They nodded and Remus walked in and smiled, "okay so today we are going to speak about the creatures that are in the world and which creatures are an inheritance and what ones aren't" Remus explained.

I smirked and turned to the class, "I'll be nice and give you one, so a werewolf can be an inheritance and a creature who can get turned by a bite, but does anyone know the difference in the creatures" I asked.

Remus smirked and sat down on the edge of the desk and smiled as no one raised their hands, I turned to Remus and smiled, "do you want to show them???" I asked.

People looked confused and I turned to the class, "now as you are aware Remus here is a werewolf that has been bitten and turns this way, he will be limited to full moon changes and can sometimes access the wolf side on extreme circumstances" I explained and watched as Remus let the amber of the wolf bleed into his eyes making people smile.

Hermione turned to me and raised her hand, "Yes Hermione" I said to her.

She smiled and looked to me, "isn't a werewolf inheritance supposes to stop the full moon changes meaning that they can change as they please" she asked.

I smiled and nodded; "yes it does, and it also changed the type of wolf that they can change into" I explained and watched as they all gasped as they looked to me.

"So as you can see that Anna here has an inheritance of Werewolf and can change her appearance when she wants to, but this cannot always been easy as this is more painful because they can feel all the bones breaking and will be able to hear it as well" Remus explained.

I smiled and noticed that I was being stared at by Ron, "does that mean that she is a dark creature" Ron spat.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "I have a pack which is where I met my husband just like Remus we will do as the alpha asks" I explained.

He snorted and I walked over to him, "just because we follow our alpha doesn't mean that we have to agree to what he wants, we all have a say and it gets listened to" I explained lying about where my heart lies in this war.

He snorted and I walked over to him and bent down, "why do you have it in you to believe that I am a dark and evil witch" I asked.

I knew that people were looking but I knew that this needed to be done, "because you look and speak like one, plus your friendly with the Malfoy's who are on the side of you know who" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and felt the anger build in me, "just because I am friends with the Malfoy's doesn't make me dark, Lucius is my god-father who swore that he would look after me when my parents died, I ran from him when I was 13 and he panicked when he saw me a couple of days ago. And as for you-who-must-not-be-named well does it look like I have the dark mark on me" I asked.

He shook his head and I got up, "watch where you throw out that Mr Weasley" I said to him.

He squeaked and I turned back to Remus and smiled, "please do carry one Remy" I said to him.

Harry snapped his head to me and I smiled, "Harry" I asked.

He shook his head and I looked to Remus who nodded, "so anyone else knows of any creatures that are turned and an inheritance" I asked.

Draco raised his hand and I smiled, "Draco" I said to him.

"Vampires" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "correct, Remus would you like to explain the inheritance part of this" I asked.

Remus smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan, okay so does anyone know the difference between them at all" Remus asked.

People looked stumped and I smiled, "okay so for a vampire that is an inheritance, an inheritance for vampirism mean that they will age like normal humans and require both ordinary food and blood to survive. Now they will have fangs and some vampire abilities, such as enhanced speed, agility and senses, but to a lesser degree than a bitten vampire. Once they reach puberty and have tasted human blood for the first time, they begin to gain more vampire traits" I explained.

Remus smiled and walked down to me, "Very true, the inheritance for all vampires are seemingly 'half-human', in that they have human weaknesses to illness and injury (although they apparently have a better immune system than ordinary humans). Also their body temperature is also slightly cooler than the average human's temperature, though not to the point where a human doctor would be concerned if they needed to be looked at. Inheritance vampires are apparently capable of turning humans into vampires, despite technically being only part vampire." Remus explained as he looked at the class.

They all smiled and I could see that they were interested in this so I smiled; I noticed that a hand raised and it was my brother, "Harry" I said.

"Vampires that are turned what is the difference in them" he asked me.

I smiled and looked to Remus, "do you mind if I take this" I asked.

Remus smiled and nodded, "go on, I know that you are loving this at the moment" Remus said to me.

I smiled, "you always knew me too well didn't you Remy" I said and turned to the rest of the class and smiled, "depends on which you believe; the fairy tales or the truth" I asked.

Ron looked to me and laughed, "The true Vampires wouldn't dare come back to our world; they are banned and out lawed. They coming anywhere near here would mean that they would receive the kiss from the dementors" Ron said to me.

I smirked and nodded, "of course and this is why they are in hiding and only come out when needed, but does anyone know what they are looking for when trying to spot a bitten vampire to an inheritance vampire" I asked.

People looked confused and I smiled, "that's okay, being that vampires are a lost to our world but that doesn't mean that they aren't in our history books as they have been around a lot longer" I explained.

Remus smiled and walked over to me, "you have this, I am going to grade some papers" he said to me.

I nodded and watched as he left to his office and I turned back to the class and smiled, "even though we don't agree with what they did, we live and still eat some of the dishes that they do" I said to them.

People laughed and I smiled, "yeah I know, so funny but it is true. Places that the vampires have created and made are still around today and they are in places like England” I explained.

I noticed that everyone was listening to me and decided to be a little mean, “Ron as you seem to know everything about people so can you tell me the other place that vampires have made cities and towns” I asked.

Ron looked to me and I noticed that Hermione put her hand up but I choose to ignore her, “well” I asked.

He shook his head and I sighed, “shame, so the other place that the vampires built are in Romania where vampires made their marks so they could be remembered" I said.

I noticed that there was a hand raised and I saw it was a girl from Slytherin again, I smiled as they seemed to have some brains between them, I smiled and nodded to her, "sorry I didn't get your name" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, "Daphne" she said.

I smiled, "Okay Daphne, what is your question" I asked.

She smiled and looked to me, "what about the books, some muggles have books on vampires. Would that be true at all" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "no the books on vampires that the muggles have are a made up story, you see vampires in our world cannot go into the sunlight as it burns them so they have to wait till the night, but they can eat things like garlic and salt which the books say they cannot as it doesn't bother them either" I explained.

She smiled and I turned to the class, "but that doesn't mean that vampires that are bitten have it easy because they cannot go into a house without a invite as they do not have a sole so the household would not let them in, they have to live on blood otherwise their bodies will shut down but they will not die because there body will just desecrate" I explained.

They looked sick and I laughed, "but there are some cool tricks to being a vampire, they have speed which makes them look like they are running really fast and can compel someone as well making sure that they do as they are told, along with some other little tricks that vampires don’t always tell" I explained.

They all smiled and I turned to them, "we will continue this on Wednesday, have a nice break and Harry please can you stay behind" I asked.

Harry nodded and I watched as Ron stayed with him, "Mr Weasley, off you go, I will make sure that Harry gets to his next class" I explained.

Ron went to say something but Hermione pulled him out and I smiled as Harry walked over to me, "have I done something wrong, because normally I do well in this class" he asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, "of course you haven't done anything wrong and I know that you are trying your best for your classes, but Remy told me that you don't know what your parents were like before they had you and would like to" I said.

He looked confused and I walked over to my bag and pulled out a really old photo album and walked over to him, "this is old and means the world to me as it has pictures of people I care about from their time in Hogwarts them self-up until my little brother was born, but in here is pictures of your parents Harry and well someone else that I would like you to see. I won't pressure you to look at it but please when you have some time please looked through this” I asked.

Harry looked to me and I smiled, "you can keep this for now, I don't mind" I said to him.

Harry smiled and looked to me, "you know Hermione was right, I think that we do in fact look a bit alike" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked to him, "would you like me to walk you to your next class" I asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, "I would love that, maybe you can answer some questions I have once I am looking at this" Harry asked.

I smiled and nodded, "of course I will Harry" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled as harry was looking at me and I turned to the office where I knew that Remy would be listening to my conversation and not grading papers, deciding that I would have some fun with him; “uncle Remy” I shouted.

Remus walked out and smiled as he saw harry stood there, “Anna you don’t need to shout sweetie, I can here you from the office with you speaking normally” Remus said as he walked out.

I smirked and he turned to Harry, “did she give you the photo album she had in her bag” Remus asked.

I looked to him and he laughed, “Do remember who your speaking to Anna, I know what you’re like you have always been the same since being a child” he said.

I grumbled about unfair godfathers and turned to Harry who looked confused, “come on I will speak on the way to your next class, what do you have” I asked.

Harry looked to me and sighed, “Potions with professor Snape and I hate this class” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “come on, I need to speak to Severus anyway” I said.

Harry nodded and we walked out of the class and I smiled as I did need to push him in the right direction as he was looking at the album and not watching where he was going, I knew that he wanted to look in further to the album but there was something that was holding him back, “harry are you okay, you seem distant all of a sudden” I asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, “I just don’t really know a lot about my parents I mean up until I came here I was lead to believe that they were drunks that got killed because of my father” he explained.

I frowned and felt the anger in me and looked to him, “how did you find out the truth harry” I asked.

Harry turned to me and stopped, “Hagrid told me that my parents were not drunks and that they were wizards, Hagrid told me about the bank account that they set up, but for some reason I cannot access it all” he explained to me.

I smiled as I had yet to meet Hagrid as he was one of the people that wasn’t at the breakfast, I took his hand and smiled when he looked to me “your answers to that will be in the photo album Harry, and for you to be able to access this account you need to be the heir to access all of the account or have the person who is the heir to the family present” I explained.

Harry looked confused and opened the album and gasped, “Is this my mum and dad on their wedding day?” he asked.

I nodded and smiled as he turned the page to see that she was pregnant and he looked confused, “this cannot be with me, this looks like it was after the wedding and I know that they were married for about 13 years being I was born. It was something that my aunt had said, saying that my mother was a slut and got pregnant in her last year of school” Harry said.

I snarled and looked to him, “petunia is a stupid little woman who cannot do anything without the say so of her husband who I believe would still be the size of a whale” I snarled.

Harry looked to me and frowned, I smiled and watched as he realised what was the truth, “you are the second child to Lily and James Potter, they had a little girl to begin with” I said to him making him look so happy.

Harry looked so happy and turned to me and wrapped his arms around me and I froze, I hadn’t held my brother since I was a child and this was a strange feeling to me “I have a sister” he said taking me out of my ranting once again.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and nodded, “of course you do, her name is Annabella” I explained letting my walls drop so he would figure the rest out.

He looked up to me and smiled, “it’s you isn’t it, Hermione was right. Plus this feels familiar to me, like I have been in your arms before” he said.

I laughed and nodded, “she is a smart one isn’t she, but harry you must promise me something” I said to him as I rounded and looked to him.

Harry nodded and I smiled, “you cannot let anyone know that I am your sister, this will make some people upset and probably have a wobbly” I explained.

Harry looked upset and turned to me, “why, I believe that professor Dumbledore would be able to help us” he said turning around.

I took his hand and pulled him back towards me, “harry he must not know who I am, I will explain this to you but it isn’t safe here for you to be speaking about this” I explained.

Harry sighed and I knew that he wasn’t happy about this, “okay but can I come and speak to you later in the evening about this because I want to know the truth about all of this” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course you can harry and I understand that you will need someone to speak to so you can tell your friend Hermione that she was right, but not Ron there is something about him that I do not trust” I explained.

Harry looked to me and sighed, “He doesn’t trust you because you are friends with the Malfoy’s, plus I think what happened earlier put you in his bad books” he explained.

I rolled my eyes and flipped the book to another page and turned to Harry, “Ron doesn’t like me because he believes that I am a dark witch and that speaking to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy makes me one completely. It is more than your friends that make you dark, it is blood and family and what you believe, trust me harry our mother was in slytherin when she came to Hogwarts Harry and she was good friends with them which is why they became my godfathers and because dad was friends with Sirius and Remus they also got that reasonability as well” I explained.

Harry looked confused and we came to the potions office and I turned to him, “I just don’t trust him Harry so please doesn’t tell him” I asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, I kissed his head and pushed him into the door with him grumbling about horrible teachers and bossy sisters, I smiled as he was still grumbling to what an ass I could be which made me smirk as Ron was giving me evils because of it. I looked up to see that Severus was looking at me “Bella” he said to me.

I smiled, “Sorry Severus but Harry being late was my fault as we were speaking about some things that he needed to here” I said to him.

Severus smiled and nodded, “okay then kiddo, thank you for bringing him back to class. Also you need to speak to your uncle Lucius, he has been annoying me” Severus said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “okay then” I said.

I turned to Harry and smiled, “you can come to Severus quarters this evening if you wish to speak to me about what we spoke about earlier, but like I said only the person we spoke about okay” I said to him.

Harry nodded and I knew that he would be bringing Hermione with him, “I am sure that Severus will let you in depending on his mood” I said and walked over to him and smiled, “thanks” I said and walked out of the room and down to the quarters I shared with Severus.

I opened the door and there stood someone I didn’t think I would see in a long time as it was my Uncle Tom, “Annabella Mackenzie Rosalyn Lilith Potter” Tom said.

I smiled and it didn’t bother me him using my name in the wrong bit due to me being married now, but I ran over to him wrapping my arms around his waist and digging my head into his chest, “come on sweetie, come and speak to me” Tom said.

I looked to him and shook my head, “I can’t, not yet” I said.

Tom got down and looked at me in a serious look, “Annabella when your mother died it was the worst day in my life because I lost my sister and this was something that I couldn’t handle, so I went to the house that night to get you and your brother so you would be raised my me but Albus was there and well blamed me for what happened” Tom said.

I looked to him and shook my head, “it wasn’t you Tommy, it was Albus because he didn’t like the idea that mums and dad would have another child just as powerful as me” I explained.

Lucius looked pissed and walked over to me, “you’ve known this whole time and kept it to yourself, Bella you will end up exploding at him soon” Lucius explained.

I laughed and watched as they looked at me, “oh I will explode and when I do he will wish that he never tried to kill my brother and me” I snarled.

Tom pulled me into his side and sighed, “oh Anna sweetie” Tom said.

I pushed away, “do you know why he got away telling the world that I was dead” I snarled.

They shook their head and I looked to them with pure hate on my face, “that killing curse he sent to Harry was the second one, the first he threw at me and it worked, I got my inheritance early because I was that close to dead that it came early to save me, I believe that he used the memory spell just in case” I snapped.

Lucius looked to Tom and he could see that he was pissed, “I gained it that night and it was so painful that my body turned into a wolf and well I was terrified and didn’t know what or where I was going, I tried to go back to Harry but I couldn’t because I didn’t know if I would be accepted” I snapped.

Lucius bent down and grabbed my hands, “the werewolf inheritance your mother didn’t have and neither did your father we are not sure where this comes from. We have looked everywhere for this and for some reason it has been hidden” Lucius explained.

I smiled and turned to Tom, “I believe that this comes from you” I said to him.

Tom looked confused and turned to me, “but you are not a child of mine Anna, you are my niece” Tom said confused.

I smiled and shook my head, “no I am not, but you and mum come from the same parents and well from what I could find out is that your father had this inheritance and it goes to the first born on each family, so you will have it as I know you do and so do I and so will my first born and Harry’s first born” I explained.

Tom smirked and nodded, “but I don’t use my inheritance I didn’t need it because of the hassle that it causes me” he said.

I looked to him and sighed, “I can turn as I please now without the pain because of my husband Niklaus” I explained.

He looked confused and I continued, “My husband is what his world now calls a hybrid, he is half werewolf and half vampire” I explained.

Tom looked at me and shook his head, “do you know what happens if you get caught Anna, they will kill you” Tom snarled at me.

I looked to him and laughed, “I would like to see them try, I cannot be killed the normal way” I snapped and walked over to the draws and pulled out a blood bag and drank it.

Lucius looked to Tom and laughed, “she is a female you Tom, she cannot be stopped once she has her eyes on something, you remember what she was like when she was a toddler. I remember that she had wand-less magic as a toddler which made you and her mother over the moon, but I could see that James was scared of that” Lucius said.

I laughed and felt better, “now that is better, I don’t think that I am going to go and drain anyone anymore” I said and waved my hand over the bag and watched as it burnt.

Tom looked impressed and I turned to them, “I told harry the truth” I mumbled.

Lucius smiled and nodded, “I thought that you would, how he took it” Lucius asked.

I looked to them and sighed, “well he didn’t put two and two together to begin with and thought that someone else was his sister until he hugged me and felt that connection, but then he wanted to speak to Albus, I got him not to and to come and speak to me later this evening as well” I explained.

Tom smiled and walked over to the armchair and looked to me, “he will come around and I am sure that he will push those limits with you Anna, you did” Tom explained.

I smiled and nodded, “does this mean that you are going to help me with my little headmaster problem in this school” I asked.

Tom and Lucius nodded, “I am sure that we will be able to get some other people on our side once they know the truth, also we have had Sirius at the manor he is looking for blood and I know that sooner or later he is going to come here asking Albus what he has been playing at, I would suggest that you speak to him sooner rather than later Bella” Lucius explained.

I nodded and looked to Lucius, “I will, I will see if Remus can take me over there this evening after my talk with Harry” I said to him.

They both nodded and I turned back to Lucius and smiled, “the Weasley family, what can you tell me about them” I asked.

Lucius looked confused and I smiled, “the young redhead boy Ron, he doesn’t trust or like me and to be honest I think that he is Harry’s friend but only though money that is being paid to him by someone and I would like this to be found out” I explained.

Lucius laughed and nodded, “doesn’t surprise me that they are being paid to be his friend, I can find out for you if you wish and get the goblins to sort this out” Lucius said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “please, I want to make sure I can cut all the ties that Albus has on him, starting with those stupid relatives that Albus forced him to live with” I explained.

Lucius looked confused and I sighed, “I can see the signs of an abused child anywhere and I know that they are doing that to him Lucius, but at the moment I cannot prove it” I explained.

Tom smiled, “I will look into this and then see if I can get guardianship of my nephew if I can, I think that he will be better off with me than he would anywhere else Albus will try and hide him” Tom explained.

I nodded and looked over to him, “well I believe that we need to tell Severus what happened as well as Remus and Sirius as well because I know that Severus and Remus would like to know what is happening” I explained.

They nodded and I turned to Tom, “can we do this at your manor, I think that it will be safer for harry as well than being in the school” I explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, “of course, I will make sure that my followers are at your call, plus you do know that you are the heir to this school which mean that they will protect you at all times and make sure that Albus cannot do anything to Harry if he tries” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you uncle tom, I think that I might see if I can get the school to look out for my little brother” I said to him.

Tom and Lucius smiled and I watched as they left the quarters and I made my way back to Remus office to have a conversation that I knew he wasn’t going to like.


	7. Chapter 7

I made my way into the classroom and noticed that Remus was sat at one of the desks with a 4th year who looked like he was asking something about today’s lesson, I looked to Remus and smiled as he noticed me, “give me a minute Anna, I will be with you in the minute” Remus said to me.

I nodded and walked up the steps to the office and sat down on the chair waiting for my godfather to come up so we could have this chat, I knew that he wasn’t going to be happy about what he was going to learn about both what happened and where my side is and I knew that he was going to want to kill Albus for what he has done to this family. But I knew that he needed to know and I wanted to know where he would come into this because I wasn’t sure that I could leave again once this was all finished.

I heard Remus walking up the stairs and looked at me which pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to him which from then he could see that something was wrong, “what happened Anna” he asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, “I promise that it is nothing to do with Harry and I, that seems to be okay in sorts” I explained and looked to him, “but you might want to sit down, because what I am about to tell you isn’t going to be easy to hear Remy” I said to him.

He looked worried and I turned to him, “I have just spoken to Lucius and my Uncle Tom” I aid and looked to him and smiled as he looked to me, “I know about your mother not being a muggleborn, she told Sirius and I” Remus explained to me.

I nodded and carried on with my explanation “well they believe that I need to tell you what happened that night and to be honest it will be easier with some help, and I believe that Siri and Severus need to know the truth about that night as well, can you bring Siri here now so I can explain this to him, I will speak to Severus later” I asked.

Remus nodded and walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and smiled at me, “Black Manor” Remus said.

I looked worried as Sirius doesn’t normally stay there as his parents didn’t like the fact that he was in Gryffindor and decided that they would cut him out of the family for it which used to annoy me because they were supposed to be family and stick by him, I knew that he came back to the black name and became the heir when he broke from Azkaban due to no one else was around to take it as Narcissa was a Malfoy and as for Bellatrix she wasn’t all there in the end because of what this war had done, but I hadn’t really known anything more for him since then. “Remus what is this about, you don’t normally call during school hours; is Harry okay and who is this” Sirius asked as he was looking at me.

I looked to him and smiled, “come on Uncle Siri that hurts that you don’t recognise your god-daughter” I pouted.

I smirked as he looked over me and wrapped his arms around me, I felt as he pulled me out again and looked around me making sure that I was okay and I couldn’t help the smile to come to my face as this was the side of Sirius not many people knew, I frowned as he pulled my hand to his and frowned, “does he treat you right” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course he does Siri and I promise that you will all meet him at Christmas” I explained.

Sirius nodded and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him and I knew that he wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon, making myself comfy on him I looked to Remus and smiled, “are you sitting comfortably” I asked.

Remus smiled and nodded, “we have half an hour till our next class so please carry on” Remus said.

I nodded and looked to them, “do you remember when Albus came to the house when harry was 14 months old and told them about the vision that one of the teachers here spoke about which was supposed to be about Harry and his defeat in the dark lord” I asked.

Remus and Sirius nodded “of course, Albus explained that Harry was going to be killed because he was supposed to kill the dark lord and they both couldn’t live at the same time, so Albus explained that he would come and kill him because of this. I do remember that he spoke to your parents and he asked that there be a secret keeper so they would be able to stay hidden for the time needed to find out more” Remus explained.

I nodded and Sirius looked to me, “Lily and James asked me if I could be this keeper but I couldn’t do it because something didn’t seem right so we asked one of the others to do it which was peter as we wanted to know if the words that Albus was saying was the truth” Sirius explained.

I smiled and I knew that Sirius wasn’t finish, “a month later I received a cryptic call from James saying that something wasn’t right because Tom wasn’t in the UK, I was worried about you all that I came to the house to find that it was burnt down to the ground and that Albus was blaming Tom for it saying that he was jealous of his nephews powers as I knew that lily said that her brother wouldn’t hurt her children, I remember the look of terror and disgust on his face once he found this out. I asked about you because I couldn’t see you and he looked to me with a smirk on his face saying that you died, I did the wrong thing and went looking for you not realising that it was only Albus with Harry, when I got back Albus made it out as I was the keeper and I was taken to Azkaban for this. Anna I didn’t kill your parents” Sirius explained.

I looked to him and smiled, “I know that you didn’t kill my parents and you cannot blame yourself for what happened, you did what any god-father would have done and looked for the missing child and for that Sirius thank you” I explained and smiled as he kissed my head.

I turned to them both and took a deep breath as I knew that this was the part that they were going to be pissed about, “I found out the truth the night before I went back to school because he always was around the house trying to look for other things, he never did like me always said that there was something dark in me that my parents needed to watch out for, I was due to go back and I said to mum that something didn’t seem right which mum and dad agreed with me and said that I could stay with Harry in the nursery for some extra protection due to me having wand-less magic” I explained.

Remus smiled and nodded, “go on” he said.

I smiled, “it was that night that he came to harry to kill him, you see it wasn’t Uncle Tom that he was always saying it was Albus and I didn’t like this one bit so I raised a shield around the room to try and make it difficult for him to get to my brother, I noticed that there was no sound from my parents and I don’t know what he did to them, but Albus didn’t like the idea of having someone else more powerful than him and he decided that he wanted to get rid of the problem, but what a lot of people don’t remember from that night was that there was two green lights that night, Albus threw that killing curse at me first and then to Harry but because of our mother protecting Harry it bounced off him but me it didn’t, my inheritance kicked in 3 years earlier because I needed to live” I explained.

Remus had amber bleeding into his eyes and I knew that he was trying to keep control of the wolf inside, I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled, “calm down Remy, this isn’t the place for you to lose control and I am fine” I explained.

Remus looked to me and I smiled as the amber went back and he shook his head at me, “I cannot believe that he killed you because if it wasn’t for your inheritance I would have lost you for real, he believed that you were dead so he told the world that you were not caring about the lies that he was telling” Remus said.

I nodded and looked to Siri, “he cast a memory spell on me trying to make me forget what he tried to do to my brother and I but because of the inheritance I received it didn’t work, I still remember what he did and why he did it. I had to go to the goblins to take the blocker spells of me which he placed because he didn’t like the magic I had, I bet my life on it that Harry had magical blockers on him and some others because he is way too trusting for a boy that is hurt, I remember that harry had a mean streak in him when he was a toddler as he could make the other baby and toddlers cry from things he could do” I explained.

Sirius nodded and looked to me; “I need the truth from you and trust me when I tell you I don’t care which side you belong to” he said and took a breath, “light or dark” he asked.

I looked to him and smirked as I looked down and then back to him, “what do you think” I asked.

He rolled his eyes and looked to Remus, “looks like I am switching sides because I am sure that once Harry knows the truth that he will come to your side as well and I am not going to fight against my family for no one, I have been doing that for so long” Siri said.

I looked to him and laughed, “You don’t have to Siri I don’t mind if you wish to stay on this side, I have been this way all my life and nothing is going to change me now” I explained.

Sirius and Remus walked over to me and smiled, “first off who is running this show, you or your Uncle Tom” Remus asked me.

I looked to him and smirked as I leant against the door frame, “me, I will have Nik with me as well and he will know what to do to help me” I said.

Remus smiled and nodded, “that is more than enough to make me come to your side, you are my god-daughter and I am sure I will know of some others that will come to your side as well once they find out the truth about our dear headmaster” Remus explained.

I smiled as I knew of a few students that would follow me as well, I knew that some students would need to be taken care off because of what Albus would be making them do for his pleasure and I turned to my god-father to look to them, “Ron is being paid to be Harrys friend and I am sorry but he isn’t going to like me much more than he does because I am going to make him wish that he didn’t accept that money” I explained.

Sirius smiled and walked over to me, “I am sure that I have some black bad blood left in me that will make people proud, I believe that between Lucius and I we can find out who is being paid to be friends with Harry and who isn’t” Sirius explained.

I laughed and nodded, “well we will be spending Christmas at the riddle manor, you and Remus are invited to stay and Uncle Tom is trying to get guardianship over Harry as we speak, but the people that he is staying with well they will come to the realisation that you don’t piss of an original vampire” I explained.

Sirius nodded, “well I will go now and speak to Tom, I can get some things rolling as well on his end and something that Lucius will need” Sirius said to me and kissed my head, “I will make sure that this Nik is the correct guy for you” Sirius explained.

I smiled and nodded, “I believe that you are not the only one, so is Severus, Remus and Lucius” I explained.

Sirius nodded and looked back to me, “what about the order headquarters that Albus is using” he asked me.

I smiled and looked to them, “let them continue to use it because I will be the one to ruin their plans when I turn up at the house” I snarled and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Remus and Sirius behind.

I noticed that the first years had come into the class and I smiled as they all did looked really scared of Remus and I, “good afternoon, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts, you will be studying with me Anna Michelson, but please call me Anna and of course my other teacher Remus Lupin” I explained and smiled as Remus walked down the stairs as I heard the fireplace go signalling that Sirius had left to my Uncle Toms.

They all nodded and Remus smiled, “don’t all look so scared we don’t all bite hard” Remus said making me laugh.

I turned to the board and waved my wand over it and smiled as the board had todays lesson on it, “today we are going to learn an easy topic for your first class and that is creatures in the wizarding world today” I explained.

They all nodded and Remus walked over to me and smiled, “so can anyone think of anything that can be a dark and light creature” Remus asked.

I walked over to the board and picked up the chalk and smiled as a small girl put her hand up, “Hi, what can you tell us” Remus asked.

She swallowed and looked to us “Werewolf” she said.

I smiled and nodded, “correct, now does anyone know if they are light or dark” I said.

I noticed that another hand went up and I smiled, “yes” I said.

He looked to me and nodded, “is it true that Professor Lupin is a werewolf” he asked not really answering my question.

I smiled and nodded as I turned to Remus and shrugged my shoulders, “yes I am a werewolf” Remus explained.

He nodded and I noticed that a Hufflepuff girl raised her hand and looked to me, “werewolves are supposed to be dark creatures, but in the last couple of years they have become more for the light side because of the war that is coming” she said to us.

I looked to her and smiled, “you are correct that they are normally dark creatures and there are werewolves out there that still do believe that they should side with the dark because that is that they believe, but you are correct that some werewolves don’t want to be with the dark side” I explained.

Remus looked to me and I smiled, “you see werewolves are always a pack creature and they are more than just people, it is a family and for them to be a family you need to feel like you belong. Now when you do feel like you belong you will follow and do everything that they ask because you feel like you are making the right choices” I explained.

Remus smiled and nodded, “correct and for now I don’t have one” he explained.

I knew in that moment that he would be on my side and take with my husband and I which made me smile. I would send a letter to Nik later and explain what we needed to do and see if he would be okay with this, I was pulled out of my thoughts by Remus who looked worried, “Anna are you okay” Remus asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course I am, sorry about that I get lost in my own thoughts. Now where were we” I asked.

Remus still looked worried and I smiled at him, “what about any other creatures that people can think about” I asked turning the class to me.

They smiled and I looked around, “come on someone got to know another” I asked.

They all looked worried and I laughed, “Okay I will give you a clue, our gamekeeper is half of it” I explained.

They smiled and a Raven claw raised her hand, “yes” I said to her.

I looked to Remus and then back to me and smiled, “Giants” she said.

I smiled and nodded, “yes Giants are another creature but these are light creatures as they are friendly, does anyone know any more of them” I asked. 

I noticed that as they didn’t look so scared people were more and more shouting out answers and I smiled, “correct, now next lesson we will be doing some practical and I hope you all will join in” I said to them and smiled as they left the room.

Remus walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, “you’re worried about what harry is going to do when he finds out that you’re not on the light side” Remus said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, “as much as I love my brother and if he doesn’t choose to accept me the way I am, I will be more than happy that I was able to get him out of the lies that people have feed him” I snapped and walked out of the room and towards the great hall for lunch where I wouldn’t have to speak to anyone for a while.

I sat down in the chair and noticed that Severus was looking at me and I waved it off, “I’ll tell you later” I said to him.

Severus looked to me and frowned, “Anna are you okay, you seem like your pissed off” Severus said to me.

I looked to him and shook my head, “not here” I snarled and walked out of the great hall with Severus and Remus following me.

I didn’t know that Harry had gotten up to follow and see if I was okay as I got to the chambers that I was staying in with Severus I blew, my temper lashed out and my magic reacted to that and the room was destroyed. “Annabella please you need to calm down, you are going to wear yourself out” Severus said to me.

I screamed and felt a pair of hands on my, I opened my eyes and noticed that it was my brother and my magic died down so I was more calm, “Anna please calm down” Harry said to me.

I looked to him and sighed, “harry I am so sorry I didn’t want you to see me lose control, my magic reacts to my temper” I explained.

Harry smiled and looked to Hermione who I just noticed was there, “harry magic reacts the same way” she said to me.

I nodded and turned to Harry and he looked like he wanted answers, “I believe now is a good time, can she be trusted” I asked looking at Severus.

Severus walked over to Hermione and gently pushed her into a chair and smiled, “don’t push me out” Severus said.

Hermione looked scared but nodded, I turned to Harry and shook my head, “I need to know if she can be trusted with what is about to be said” I explained.

Harry nodded and I turned to Severus as he looked to me, “she can, she has some problems of her own regarding the headmaster” he said to me.

I smirked and walked over to her and bent down, “did you tell anyone else what you know about me” I asked.

She shook her head and I smiled, “well nice to meet you Hermione, I believe you know that harry is my brother” I asked.

She smiled and nodded, “yes I do and I know that you aren’t on the light side either” she said to me.

I smirked and leant against the door frame, “having been for a long time, prefer the bad side” I explained.

Harry looked worried and I turned to him, “I will tell you my story but you have to promise to let me finish” I explained.

Harry nodded and I waved my hand and a chair appeared and I sat down, “Harry you have to understand that our mother wasn’t a muggle born witch she was a pureblood that wanted to fall in love with another pureblood” I explained.

Harry looked confused and I waved my hand and an album came to my hand and I passed it to my brother, “this is our mother and her twin brother Tom” I explained.

Harry looked confused and I turned to Severus who smiled, “your mother as you are now aware was in Slytherin with Lucius and I” Severus explained.

Harry nodded and I smiled, “mum and dad got pregnant with me in the middle of there last year and well to put it the nicest way possible mum was almost killed and poisoned because a certain man did not want me to be born” I explained.

They nodded and I smiled, “our uncle Tom helped our mother in her pregnant with me and made sure that I would be okay if anything like this happened but what this man who was trying to kill me forgot was that I am not a potter like our father” I explained.

Harry looked confused and Remus walked over, “you harry are so much like your father that it makes me proud because even though he was a Gryffindor he could stand with your mother that Severus and Lucius came to care for him like a brother, so when Anna was born we thought that she was going to take after you mother but to be honest she doesn’t she is the female version of your Uncle Tom, which some days can be terrifying when they are in the same room together” Remus explained.

Harry looked to me and I watched as he got off his chair and looked to Remus, “Voldemort can do that” Harry said.

I rolled my eyes and looked to him, “that’s Uncle Tom to you Harry and now you promised to let me finish” I explained.

He nodded but I noticed that he didn’t sit back down near me which to be honest amused me, “when you were born it was the best day of my life because I would have someone to have some who could keep up with me in the magic department and well could cause mischief with me” I explained.

He looked confused and I smiled, “I had come back from school and well I could hear shouting as mum looked after you while dad picked me up and well for the past hour you had set the curtains on fire and duplicated the toys that you had because you were bored and mum just couldn’t keep up so she left you to it, I walked over to you and smiled as you always were a happy baby and squealed when you saw me, I remember that I waved my hand over your toy and it became one and you just laughed at me” I said smiling.

Harry looked worried and turned to me, “I can’t do wand less magic” he said to me.

I looked at him and frowned, “sorry continue dear mighty sister” Harry said rolling his eyes.

I snorted and looked to him, “something was right that night as Albus turned up and said that you were destined to defeat the dark lord but for you to do that he would come and kill you as a baby” I explained.

Harry smiled and nodded, “I take it you know this part” I asked.

Harry nodded, “yeah, he came and tried to kill me but it failed and bounced back to him killing him for a while” Harry explained.

I smiled and shook my head, “Harry Uncle Tom didn’t come to kill you as he wasn’t in the UK at the time when this happened to you Harry and well you had the second curse thrown at you” I explained.

I noticed that got Severus listening to me, “Bella what are you on about, there was only one light that night” Severus said.

I sighed and shook my head, “no, I was not happy when I woke that morning as something was telling me that you were in danger, I explained this to mum and dad and they said that I could stay in with you because I didn’t want to leave you, I woke to a sound of someone walking into the nursery and well when I looked up I noticed that it was Albus that was there, I didn’t think that there was something right about him so I made it out as I was still asleep as I wanted to know what he was doing, I bolted for you when I saw the wand come out and he turned on me and threw the killing curse at me, Harry he almost killed me because if it wasn’t for my inheritance that came in early I would have been dead” I explained.

Harry looked pissed and turned to me “your lying” he said.

I walked over to him and took his hand, “close your eyes” I said to him.

Harry did and I showed him what happened the night and I looked to the others and noticed that Remus and Hermione were trying to hold  back Severus from killing the headmaster, “I can’t believe that he did this to me, I believed him when he told me that I would defeat the dark lord” Harry said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, “You won’t be going anywhere near Albus harry, you are my little brother and I will do a better job at protecting you” I snarled.

Harry stood up and walked over to me, “I get that you are the big sister and that you  have been this way for a long time but you cannot tell me what I can and can’t do” Harry snapped at me.

I looked to him and smiled, “oh I can little brother” I snapped.

Harry and I turned to each other and I didn’t even hear the fireplace go and us being pulled apart, “Harold James Potter, Annabella Mackenzie Rosalyn Lilith Potter you will stop this fighting right now” Uncle Tom snarled.

I looked to him and felt my magic react, “this is between Harry and I so stay out of it” I snarled.

Tom looked to me and frowned, “I’m sorry what did you say to me Anna” Tom said.

I turned to him and laughed, “you heard me, I am done with being the nice potter and being the good girl when I have to be, I have never been that person and I will never be that person so people can stop with the looking at me like I am going to keel over” I snapped.

Tom grabbed my arms and looked at me, “you are losing control and you are going to kill someone in the minute” Tom said to me.

I felt my vampire side come up and I snarled at him, “and” I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked over to me and I turned to her, “I would leave” I snapped.

Hermione looked to me and smiled, “you are family Anna, Harry means the world to me and you being his sister means that we are family, but you need to calm down. Being a vampire I believe that you have a mate” she asked me.

I looked to her and for some reason I trusted her, “Niklaus” I said and felt the pain in my stomach.

I gasped and Harry rushed over to me and looked to our Uncle, “she needs to feed” Harry said.

I nodded and I heard the fireplace go and Lucius walked into the chambers and turned to me, “come with me Anna, you need to feed and you cannot do it on school grounds” Lucius said.

“Harry” I said.

Severus and Tom looked to me, “we will make sure that he is safe and that the headmaster cannot get to him, Hermione can you go with Harry and make sure as well” Lucius asked.

Hermione nodded, “of course, be careful and come home to us” she said and Lucius picked me up and walked through the fireplace with me.

Lucius walked into the manor and I knew that I wasn’t going to last much longer, “let go” I said.

Lucius nodded and I disappeared from him and into the town where I drained it from the people and couldn’t care what I was doing, I knew that I was embracing who I was which probably wasn’t a good idea for me to do but I just couldn’t care what was going to happen at the moment. I looked up as I was covered in blood and there was a few wizards around, growling I turned to them and noticed that I could probably get away with killing them, I waved my hand and watched as they all flew to the wall and felt my eyes change and laughed, but it wasn’t a nice laugh it was full of pain and they knew that they weren’t going to live, I pushed my hand out to them and smirked, “looks like this is then end for you” I said and shoot a big beam of green light at them without having to say the killing curse.

I smiled and walked into the pub and quickly cleaned myself off and walked back to the manor where Narcissa was shouting, “Aunt Cissa” I said.

Narcissa turned to me and breathed out, “got her” she said and walked over to me, “are you okay” she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course I am, why wouldn’t I be” I asked

She looked to me and I sighed, “I might have killed the town and some of the wizards that found me” I explained.

Lucius walked in and sighed, “That big light show down in the town was you then, Anna you killed 6 wizards” Lucius said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “and it won’t be the last” I explained.

Lucius walked over to me and smiled, “please I need you to be careful, there is only another 6 weeks until Christmas and I would like this whole family together as one” Lucius said to me.

I walked over to him and smiled, “I promise that I will be on my best behaviour” I explained.

Lucius looked to me and laughed, “sure and Tom will were a tutu” he said to me.

I laughed and fell to the floor, “oh I would pay to see that, please uncle Lu, make that happen for me” I said to him.

Narcissa laughed and I turned to her, “have you seen Sirius yet” I asked.

Narcissa smiled and nodded, “yes he has been here for a while, I believe that he keep annoying Lucius by turning into a dog and sleeping on his side of the bed” Narcissa said.

I smirked and turned Lucius and smiled, “doesn’t Lucius like Dogs” I asked.

Lucius looked to me and I smiled as he just rolled his eyes and walked away muttering out evil woman, “I can still here you” I said laughing and turned to Narcissa, “I need to get back because I have a feeling that Harry is trying to get Ron off his back” I explained.

Narcissa smiled and turned to me, “let Draco know and I am sure that he will help, as he has wanted to be friends with Harry since first year” Narcissa explained.

I smiled nodded, “will do, Bye uncle Lucius” I shouted.

Lucius smiled and walked over to me passing me a book, “this will remove any spells or potions that harry might have on him, just you and Severus will need to make the potions to begin with” Lucius said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you, I will see you at Christmas and I might take the train home to annoy some people” I said laughing as I walked into the fireplace going back to Hogwarts.

I was still laughing as I stepped through and noticed that Remus and Severus was still in the quarters and looked at me in a strange way, “Anna” Sev said to me.

I smiled, “Siri has been sleeping on Lucius side of the bed as a Dog and for some reason I cannot stop finding this funny as well as Uncle Tom in a Pink Tutu” I said trying my hardest to get control of my laughter.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to me, “you are like a child Anna” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course” I said and skipped out of the chambers and towards the great hall as I knew that it would be near dinner time and we were getting two other schools coming here for the competition.

I walked into the great hall and looked around and noticed that Harry was looking at me with a smirk on his face and I walked over to Harry and smiled as Ron frowned at me, “teachers don’t come down here” he snarled at me.

I turned to him and smiled, “well then, your welcome to leave” I said and turned to Harry, “I believe that Draco would like to speak to you Harry” I said to him and looked over to Draco waving my hand knowing full well that Albus was watching.

Draco walked over and smiled as he saw me, “did you see mum and dad” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “did you know that your dad doesn’t like dogs” I said smirking.

Harry looked to me and I smiled, “your mother told me what you really wanted Draco, why don’t you try again” I said to him.

Draco looked to Harry and smiled, “Draco Malfoy would you like to be my friend” Draco asked my brother.

Harry smiled and nodded, “thank you and I am sorry that I didn’t want it the first time around, it seems like my head was clouded” he said.

Draco smiled and nodded, “you and Hermione are welcome to come to our table if you wish” Draco said.

Harry smiled and held his hand out to Hermione and they walked over there, I turned to Harry and smiled, “can you come and find me once dinner is done, we have some work that needs to be completed as you missed some of potions” I lied.

Harry nodded and I turned back to the teachers table and noticed that I was getting a unhappy look from Albus and I smiled as I looked to McGonagall and Severus, “isn’t it nice that they get along with each other, I think that Harry and Draco will make a great friendship” I said smiling.

Severus and McGonagall smiled and nodded, “of course” they said and I turned to Albus, I mean isn’t this what you aim for Albus, all your students getting along with each other” I asked.

Albus looked like he was sucking on lemons and I walked back to my seat with a smirk plastered on my face as this time I had won, Severus and Remus were hiding there smirks in goblets of wine and I picked mine up and smiled, “lovely” I said and watched for the other schools to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus, Severus and I were watching as the two other schools had arrived and to be honest when I saw my old school I couldn’t help but smile as it did bring back good memories for me as they ran down the middle of the isle and make it look like they were the most beautiful people in the world, I smiled as the headmistress looked my way and nodded at me as I was sure that she did recognise me as I hadn’t changed that much since being in school and then the boys from Dumstrang came in and well if I didn’t have Nik I would have been impressed, “who is the guy with the headmaster” I asked Severus.

Severus turned to me and smiled, “Victor Krum, plays for the world quddich team” Severus said to me.

I looked as Severus was looking to the Dumstrang School and smirked, “where your uncle Tom wanted to go” Severus said to me when he caught me looking at him again.

I smiled and nodded my head as this was something that I had remembered a lot of because Tom was always pissed he didn’t go to the school he wished, “yeah he does go on about not being able to go to that school doesn’t he” I said.

Severus nodded and I smirked as a plan came to mind and I turned to Severus, “I have an idea to have a good laugh at Christmas, do you fancy helping your lovely god-daughter” I asked.

Severus looked to me and frowned, “who does it involve” he asked me.

I smirked and leant back in my chair so he would have to figure it out for himself, I noticed that Albus was speaking to Harry and he turned to him and smiled, quickly listening in so I would know what had happened;

_Albus bent down to the Harry and smiled, “Harry I would like to speak to you about Anna the new DADA teacher if that is okay, I believe that she is trying to get into your mind and feed you some lies about your parents and I only want to look out for you” Albus said to my brother._

_Harry smiled at him and shook his head, “I haven’t spoken to her much to be honest as she doesn’t really seem like she really likes me, plus she is friends with professor Snape who doesn’t like me at all for some reason that I cannot find out so I think that I would be happier away from her” Harry explained._

_I smirked and noticed that he was looking at me and I couldn’t help smiling back to him, “so what about earlier when she came to speak to you and see if you wanted to speak to Mr Malfoy” Albus asked._

_Harry smiled and I knew that smile, I had it meaning that he had a plan to make him pay for what he did to this family “with Malfoy I cannot stand that idiot and I was just trying to make the woman happy as she seemed to be doing more for herself that anything else I mean if you haven’t noticed she doesn’t look all that sane to me” he said._

I tuned the rest of the conversation out and rolled my eyes as I turned to Severus, “he’s taking the piss out of me saying that I am not sane” I pouted.

Severus laughed and nodded, “we what do you expect, he is a male you and well to be honest I do not think that he is lying is he” Severus said.

I pouted and sat back in my chair and noticed that the other schools where really quite compared to the students at this school, Albus stood up and I watched as he walked out to the front and smiled, “so this year our school competitors have arrived and now we can start for students to put their name into goblet and there is an age spell around it so students in the 4th year and under cannot put their names in” Albus said.

People were moaning and I looked over to see that Harry looked happy, I smiled and looked back to Albus and noticed that he looked to the other headmasters of the schools and smiled, “do you agree to the age limit” Albus asked.

They nodded and I watched as the spell went around the goblet and I smirked as I watched the Weasley brothers, “wonder what they are planning” I asked Severus.

Severus looked to me and smirked, “anything with those two” he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that owls came in with post and two things dropped in front of me and I smiled as I knew the handwriting of both of them, one was from my husband Nik and the other was Lucius which made me smile and wave it in front of Severus, “can you keep this for me please” I asked.

Severus nodded and put it into his robes and I quickly opened the letter from my husband and smiled as he wrote in his handwriting that I liked;

_My Dearest Annabella,_

_I hope that you are having a good time at Hogwarts and that you are making some trouble as I do know that you will get bored soon, I noticed in the papers that there was a blood bath in a town not fair from Wiltshire and I was thinking that this could be you. I hope that you are okay and that no one has pissed my beautiful wife off._

_With Love Niklaus_

_Xxx_

I smiled and noticed that Severus was looking at me and I smiled, “I will explain later” I said to him and smiled as he nodded, I grabbed some parchment and a quill and quickly wrote back so he knew that I was okay.

_My Dearest Niklaus,_

_Thank you for your letter and it is lovely hearing from you as I have missed you, as for the people in the town I will admit that it was me as my temper got the better of me and well I needed some release so my uncle took me to his home and I went from there. I am sorry if this has caused any trouble and I will find a way to make it better. We have been invited to spend Christmas with my uncles and aunt as they all would like to meet you…_

_I hope that you don’t mind this; also there is an important matter which we need to discuss as well._

_With all my love_

_Annabella_

_xx_

I sealed it up and passed it back to Zeus and let him fly away with it so I knew that it would get back to Niklaus at once, I turned my attention back to Severus and noticed that he looked pissed, “you were very chipper this evening when you came back” Severus said to me.

I nodded and knew that I couldn’t lie to him, “I may have fed a bit too much and done something that I shouldn’t have” I whispered.

Severus looked to me and sighed, “Anna please be careful, what would you do if you got caught by our world” Severus asked me.

I looked to him and snickered, “what I did this afternoon” I mumbled.

Severus looked confused and I sighed, “I may have lost control of my thirst and well did something that I know you would not be proud off” I explained.

He nodded and turned to me, “we will be having this conversation later, maybe next time I will let your Uncle Tom speak to you” Severus said to me.

I sighed and knew that Severus was disappointed in me, I sat back in the chair and knew that I would have to get his respect back, “Anna” Severus said.

I turned to him and smiled, “I get it Severus, I will be more careful” I said and went to picking at my meal as for once I wasn’t hungry.

I got up and excused myself and decided that I would take a walk along to clear my head, I made it outside and noticed that Ron was stood there and smirked as he looked at me, “so what did you say to my best friend to make him stop speaking to me, because he and Hermione won’t even look at me let alone speak to me” Ron snapped at me.

I looked to him and laughed, “you don’t care for harry, you are only friends with him because you and your family are getting paid for it by Albus aren’t you” I said to him.

Ron looked to me and took a step forward, “and what would you know about what my family is being paid for” Ron snarled not denying that he was being paid to be my brothers friend.

I looked to him and smiled, “it’s more easy you and your sister, I mean being that you are the youngest of 7 children and well the Hogwarts fees alone are going to be a lot of money and that is not including things such as the uniform needed for the school year and of course the books as well, there again that is not including anything else that you would need or want. Then again your mother decides that she is going to back Albus on his little mission to rid the world of the potters, I mean he killed three of them already so he might as well go for the fourth but not until there is something else he has got from him” I said to him.

Ron took a step back and I smirked as he looked worried, “I will find out what the other bit is and when I do Ronald you and I are going to be having a different type of conversation” I snapped and turned around walking back down to the chambers and grabbed the bottle of fire-whiskey.

I chugged down half of the bottle and shook my  head, today was not going how I thought it would to be honest I thought that I would have had a good day since I had feed but then I had to run into that stupid little red head. I looked down to the bottle and frowned, “this is not going to be good” I said.

I heard the door open and Severus walked in with Remus, my brother and his little friend, “Anna” Harry said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him and he turned to Severus, “is there anything you can give her to sober her up” Harry asked.

I laughed and pulled myself out of the chair and looked to him, “I’m fine” I said and took a deep breath to try and control my blood thirst.

I heard the fireplace go and Tom walked through with Lucius and Sirius and I couldn’t help it but I couldn’t stop laughing, “What is wrong with her” Hermione asked.

They all looked to me and I couldn’t help but see my Uncle Tom in a pink tutu, Lucius walked over to me and smiled, “she is thinking about something I said earlier and I believe that she is still finding it funny” Lucius said.

I stood up and took a deep breath and looked to them “I’m okay” I said and just couldn’t look at Tom because I would start again, I noticed that Harry walked over to me and I smiled as he cuddled into me, “so can I ask what you found funny” Harry asked.

I nodded and bent down to his ear and whispered what it was that I was laughing at, “Uncle Tom in a Pink tutu” I whispered and knew that Remus and Sirius heard because they all snorted and started to laugh.

I turned back to him and couldn’t help it but the giggles came back to me, harry walked over to me and smiled, “maybe between the both of us we can make this seen to the others” Harry said.

Harry and I smirked and Tom looked scared, “why do I have the sudden urge to run from my nephew and niece” Tom said to us.

We smiled and Harry took my hand, we both closed our eyes and pictured Tom with a pink tutu on which was what he was wearing when we opened our eyes, “Really you two” he growled at us.

We both snorted and turned to him, “now that is something that you cannot forget” I said and we both started laughing again with Severus and Lucius joining in.


	10. Chapter 10

It took about 20 minutes before we could all sit down  and have a honest conversation because of the giggles but we were able to calm down and that was when Tom walked over to me and smirked, “I will get you back for that dear niece of mine” Tom said to me.

I laughed and walked over to him, “haven’t you been trying to do that since I was like 3 and still to this day I can run rings around you” I asked.

Tom laughed and nodded, “you always give Sirius a run for his money when you are playing your tricks and that is saying something” Tom said to me.

I smiled and noticed that Harry and Hermione was wrapped around each other which made me smile as I was always like that with Nik and I wanted to see my brother happy, but that wasn’t what was bothering me it was the ring of bluish/purple what was around Hermione’s wrist that looked like it was painful and that made me wonder what had happened to her to make that happen.  I walked over to her and smiled as I bent down to her and gently pulled her face to make her look at me, “what happened to you” I asked making Severus and Remus walk over to me.

She shook her head and I smiled, “you can tell me sweetie I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you” I said to her.

She looked at me and I knew that she believed me which made me smile because I knew that she would know speak to me, I smiled as I sat down next to her and took her hands in mine “why don’t you start at the beginning and then we can help you as much as we can” I explained.

Hermione nodded and she looked to Harry, “go on, I trust Remus, Anna, Tom and Sirius” Harry said and looked to Severus and Lucius, “I don’t mean it to be cruel but I don’t know you yet” Harry explained.

Lucius smiled and walked over to him, “I would like it if I could get to know you as well, I know that it isn’t something that was made official but I would like to have you as a god-son as well as your sister” Lucius explained.

Harry smiled and nodded and I turned to Hermione, “go on” I said.

Hermione nodded and she turned to me, “I wasn’t the first witch in my family and well my mother was always the jealous type, you see her sister was what they call a doppelganger and well she was always the pretty one and the one that the boys would always fight over” Hermione explained.

I looked to her and smirked, “your last name isn’t Granger is it” I asked.

She looked to me and shook her head, “no, but how do you know that” she asked me.

I smiled and sat down beside her and took her hand, “so my husband is a Michelson and he has been for a 1000 years, now in a small town called mystic falls is a family called Gilbert” I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, “yeah my aunt Miranda died a couple of years ago” she explained to me.

I smiled and nodded, “well the gilbert girl is like her mother and has two boys well vampires after her” I explained.

Hermione looked to me and frowned, “your husband, is he like you” she asked me.

The question made me look to her and smile, “yeah he is” I said to her.

She nodded and I knew that she was now worried, “he won’t hurt her will he” Hermione asked me.

I looked to her and smiled, “your cousin is now a vampire because my sister in law ran her of the bridge because she was linked to a killer that was trying to kill my husband and I” I explained.

She looked confused and I smiled, “I can admit some of the stuff I have done, I have because I was bored and trust me when I tell you, me being bored is not good for anyone” I explained.

She laughed and nodded, “alright then” she said to me.

I laughed and looked down, “your arm” I asked.

She turned to me and smiled, “as I was saying before I got side-tracked, my mother was never happy that she was always the one to be left behind and well Miranda was always the smart woman and the woman to get everything she wanted, so she received a Hogwarts letter but she never went to school because of her boyfriend she wanted to stay with him” Hermione explained.

I smiled and nodded, “so when I got my letter, she blew up and started shouting that life was unfair and well if my father wasn’t there I think that she might have killed me” Hermione explained.

I wrapped my arms around her and looked to her, “you are safe here with me and I think that I might ask my husband something, you see I don’t want you going back to them because I don’t know what will happen to you and in this world I am dead, only the people in here know who I am” I explained.

She smiled and nodded, “and I promise that I won’t tell anyone who you really are” she said to me.

I laughed and shook my head, “I don’t mean it like that, I mean that I want to adopt you” I said to her.

Harry looked to me and I smiled, “to the world I am dead harry and maybe that is best, but Hermione needs a good family and parents to care for her” I explained.

Harry nodded and I looked to him, “plus I cannot adopt you because it would raise way too many questions which is why Uncle Tom has something to ask you” I said looking to Tom who had some papers in his hands.

Hermione curled into me and I noticed that Tom walked over and bent down in front of Harry and smiled, “I got two sets of papers, the first is guardian ship papers that means that you can come and stay with me and then leave when you are 18, or I have adoption papers which will make you my son instead of my nephew” Tom explained.

Harry looked to me and I smiled, “you will always be my brother harry and this won’t change anything between us, the only change it will have is that you will have more and more family” I explained.

Harry smiled and turned to Tom, “adoption please, I would like a father to have as my own” he said.

Tom smiled and kissed his head, “I will sort this for you know” Tom said and turned to me; “behave Anna” Tom said and walked out.

I mumbled about unfair uncles and turned to Lucius, “he cannot be that unfair to me” I moaned.

Lucius laughed and looked to Hermione, “I believe that you haven’t given Anna an answer” Lucius said to her.

Hermione turned to me and smiled, “if you can get this done then yes I would love to become your daughter” she said to me.

I smiled and turned to Hermione and smirked, “trust me I will get you to me” I said to her and stood up cracking my bones into place.

Harry walked over to me and poked my back and smiled, “Anna can I ask you something that I think you’re not going to like” Harry said to me.

I turned to him and nodded, “yes” I said.

Harry looked to me and smiled, “you’re not a good witch are you” he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, “no I’m not harry and to be honest I don’t think that I will ever be but that doesn’t mean that you have to be, I don’t choose your future harry” I explained.

Harry smiled and nodded, “well I think that I am going to enjoy having a big sister” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I am sure that you will” I said to him and turned to the fireplace, “I will be back before you have class tomorrow okay” I said to them.

They all nodded and I grabbed some floo powder and prayed that this worked as I put our fireplace on the floo network, “Michelson Manor” I said and stepped through to see my husband.


	11. 11

As I stepped through there was my husband stood there looking straight at me with a big smile on  his face, I squealed and ran over to my husband and wrapped my legs around his waist as he caught me, “Anna, what are you doing here” he said.

I smiled and leant down to capture my husband’s lips and smiled as he moaned and pushed me against the wall and ran his hands over my thighs, “this is in the way Anna” he said to me.

I smirked and leant against his ear, “then what are you waiting for then love, rip it off me I know that you want to” I said to him.

Nik growled and ripped the dress from me and smiled as he was now able to get to my body and kissed his way down my stomach making me moan as he was hitting the right spots, I pushed my hands into his hair and pulled him up to face me and smirked, “don’t play nice with me now love” I snarled at him.

I felt the air against me as Nik got to the bedroom and pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, I smirked as he leant down to my pants and licked which made me buck up to him and couldn’t help the moan to come from me, Nik ripped the underwear from me and pushed his face into me and I couldn’t help the scream of his name to come from my lips as I hadn’t been with Nik in about 2 weeks that I was missing him so much, I pulled Nik up to me and smiled as I reached down and pulled his trousers off him and then pulled him closer to me, “Fuck me Nik” I snarled at him and moaned as he pushed himself into me.

I went against the rhythm as I needed the release and I knew that he did as well, we had been at it for hours and know we had been laying in the bed as he was drawing on my back again, when I turned to him I noticed that he smiled as he was looking at me, “I missed you to” he said to me and reached down to kiss me.

I smiled and kissed him back, “so then my love, I would like to speak to you about something if I may” I asked.

Nik nodded and I waved my hand and smiled as a file came to my hand and I passed it over to my husband and smiled, “her name is Hermione and she is a 15 year old girl whose mother abuses her” I explained.

Niklaus looked down the file and smiled, “she is very bright” Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “top of all her classes, now I would like for us to adopt her, but there is a small parental problem” I explained.

Nik laughed and turned to me, “so we can either compel them or kill them depending on what type of mood you are in” Nik explained.

I smirked and climbed over my husband, “my inner bitch is itching to come out” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “do you have an address for these people” Nik asked.

I nodded and pointed to the top of the file where the address was and smiled, “come on love, this could be fun” I said to him.

Nik looked to me and smiled, “I still don’t think that you are all there love, I mean looking forward to wanting to kill people” he said to me.

I smirked and nodded, “of course, I mean I had to kill the people that tracked me because I was sloppy but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the kill” I explained.

Nik laughed and I got up and walked over to the wardrobe and got changed into a pair of leather pants and some black knee high boots and got changed into a dark purple top as well and walked into the bathroom and quickly got my make-up sorted and quickly let my hair lay in waves. I walked into the bedroom and smiled as he was dressed in jeans, boots and a grey shirt with his leather jacket over the top which made me smile, “come on let’s get some breakfast” Nik said to me and we walked down into the kitchen where I noticed that there was a few people around.

I smirked and leant against the door, “I see the hybrids are still around love” I asked.

Nik smiled and nodded, I watched as he turned around to the girl and smirked, and “you must remember my wife Annabella” he asked.

She nodded and I turned to her and smiled, “I remember you, aren’t you Haley” I asked.

She smiled and nodded, “yeah I am” she said and walked over to Nik and ran her hand down his arm.

I growled and she turned to me, “you shouldn’t have left your husband alone” she said to me.

I noticed that Nik pushed her off him and she pouted, “I told you that I love my wife” Nik said.

I smirked and pinned her to the wall and laughed as she was trying to push me off her, “don’t forget that I am an original vampire like my husband with a few differences love” I growled.

She looked scared and turned to Nik, “please” she gasped.

Nik laughed, “My wife has every right to do this because you cannot get over that I do not want to be with you. I love my wife” Nik snarled.

I pushed my hand through her chest and grabbed her heart and smiled as she was looking at me, “please” she said.

I smiled and pulled her heart out of her chest and looked to her as she was shocked, “I am a witch as well as a vampire and werewolf and I do not like it when people touch my husband, you love are done for this life” I snarled and threw her heart on the floor where she slumped down to the floor.

I turned to Nik and snarled, “If you so much have touched her back Niklaus, you and I are going to have a different conversation involving your manhood” I snapped.

Nik smiled and walked over to me, “I promise you that I have not and would never cheat on you my love” he said and wrapped his arm around me.

I smiled and nodded; “I know love” I said and kissed him.

He smiled and took my hand, “well then, I believe we have a child to go and adopt” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “so did you receive my letter” I asked.

Nik smiled and nodded, “of course and I would love to spend Christmas with your family, maybe once we have these papers signed I can come earlier” Nik asked.

I smiled and nodded, “I think that I can work that, being a parent you would have all rights to be with her” I explained.

Nik smiled and we walked out of the manor and went to find our child’s parents so we could be made her parents instead, I noticed that Nik was humming and I couldn’t help but smile as this was a side to him I loved. We walked hand in hand onto a street where Hermione’s parents lived and I turned to Nik, “we cannot let them know that we are vampires because we will be hunted in our world okay” I explained.

Nik smiled and nodded, “of course, we can act like normal human beings” Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course” I said and we walked up to the door and I rang the doorbell.

An older man came to the door and I smiled, “Can I help you” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “my name is Annabella Michelson and I work for Hogwarts, can we come in as I would like to speak to you about your daughter” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, “of course please do come in” he said to us.

Nik and I smiled and we walked into the home and I smiled as he pointed to a sofa and smiled, “would you like any tea” he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, “no I am okay thank you” I said to him.

He nodded and sat down, “so how is Hermione doing in school” he asked me.

I smiled, “really well, she is top of her class and is a very bright student. But that is not what is worrying me, is your wife home Mr Granger” I asked.

He shook his head and Nik and I noticed that he looked scared of her, “may I ask, is Hermione the only child that you have” I asked.

He nodded and I walked over to him and bent down, “I have seen what she has done to her and I cannot stand back and watch as a child gets hurt” I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, “there is nothing that I can do, because of the headmaster at the school I am stuck with watching her” he explained.

I felt my temper rise and the glass bowl blew up and I smiled at him, “sorry my magic is linked to my temper” I explained.

He smiled and nodded, “of course, please do not worry it was my wife’s not mine” he explained.

I looked to him and smiled, “I would like to take Hermione and raise her as my own away from Dumbledore and his little croons” I explained.

He looked at me and sighed, “Will she be out of this man’s hands” he asked me.

I took his hands and smiled, “do you know the name potter” I asked.

He nodded and looked to me, “he normally is around here boasting about the potters that he killed, there is something that he doesn’t tell us” he explained to me.

I smiled and took his hand, “my maiden name is Potter and Albus believes that I am dead, I would like to leave it that way” I asked.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and nodded, “please make sure that my daughter is well looked after” he said to me.

I nodded and he walked over to some papers and passed them to me, “here, you will need these to make sure that she is yours” he explained.

I smiled and nodded, “I promise that she will be well looked after” I said to her.

He nodded and we walked out of the house and I turned to Nik and smiled, “you’re not going to like this next part, hold on to me love” I said to him.

Nik looked confused but did as I asked and we disappeared and came into the middle of a packed street; “I’m going to be sick” he said and bent over.

I laughed and rubbed his back, “sorry love, but it is the only way to get here” I explained.

Nik looked around and frowned, “where are we” he asked me.

I smiled and looked to him, “Diagon Alley” I explained.

He still looked confused and I took his hand and we walked into a big bank where he looked at me about to ask something, “keep your mouth shut and don’t say anything, they are not very nice creatures” I explained.

He nodded and I walked down the hall to the top and smiled as he looked down to me, “name” he asked.

“Annabella Potter” I said making Nik look at me.

He bent over to the table and looked at me, “well Albus Dumbledore has been saying that you are dead” he said.

I smirked and nodded, “I am aware of that and for the time being I wish for him to believe this because I believe that he is doing some things that he shouldn’t, but first I wish to put the adoption papers through for Miss Hermione Granger” I said to him.

He nodded and took the papers from me and nodded, “of course she is now a Michelson due to your marriage” he explained.

I smiled and nodded, “that is fine because I cannot have anyone finding out that I am alive at the moment” I explained.

He nodded and I turned around with Nik and smiled at him, “I believe that we have one last stop to make” I explained.

He looked worried and I smiled, “when we get there remember to be polite and don’t cuss and certainly do not bring up our sex life because I promise you that they will kill you” I explained.

He looked confused and I took his hand and we disappeared and got to the manor where I knew Lucius and Narcissa would be around, “warn me next time love” he said to me.

I smiled and turned to the hall, “UNCLE LUICUS” I shouted.

I heard footsteps and someone laughing, “You don’t need to shout Anna” Lucius said.

I noticed that he looked to me and then over to Nik and smirked, “well look at this you brought him to us then in the end, I was worried that we wouldn’t get to meet him” Lucius said to me.

I smirked and walked over to him, “play nice Uncle Lu, I want a husband left by the end of the night” I explained.

He nodded and looked down to my hand, “is that blood” he asked me.

I looked down and smirked, “don’t know what you on about” I said to him and turned to Nik, “will you be okay while I find my uncle Siri and Tom” I asked.

Nik smiled and nodded, “of course love” he said.


	12. 12

I walked up the stairs and bumped into my aunt and smiled, “Niklaus is here, your husband is always questioning him” I explained.

She smiled and turned to me, “I want to know what he looks like” she said to me and jogged down the hall.

I laughed and walked into the sitting room where I saw my uncle Siri playing a game of Chess with my uncle Tom, “hey did you hear me, I said Niklaus is here” I said to them.

I watched as they ran out of the room and I knew that I had to protect him from them so I sped out of the room and in front of him while they all were looking at me in shock,  “back off and then you can speak to him” I explained.

They nodded and I turned to Niklaus and smiled, taking his hand I turned to the others, “Niklaus I would like you to me my two godfathers Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa and then there is Sirius Black, and next to him is my Uncle Tom which is my late mothers brother” I explained.

“Everyone this is my husband Niklaus Michelson” I explained.

Narcissa smiled and walked over to him, “Nice to finally meet you and thank you for protecting our Annabella, we have been so worried over her” Narcissa said.

I smiled and noticed that Lucius, Sirius and Tom where all frowning at him, “what gives you the right to think that you can date let alone marry my niece” Tom growled.

“Tom” I snapped.

I felt a hand on my arm and noticed that Niklaus smiled, “it’s okay Anna” he said to me.

Nik walked over to Tom and smiled, “I am sorry that I didn’t have the chance to speak to you before I met your niece and I was raised to ask for the permission to date the daughter or niece but I was not able to. I hope that you will now grant me permission to stay with your niece because she is the best person I could hope for” Nik said.

I turned to him and smiled, “aww that’s lovely” I said to him.

He smiled and turned to my godfathers and uncle, “do I have permission to carry on my marriage with your niece” he asked.

Tom, Lucius and Sirius walked over to me and smiled, “are you happy and does he make you happy” they asked me.

I looked to them and smiled, “of course he does and I think you know that he does, I understand that you missed the biggest part of my life and I get that you are only trying to protect me, but isn’t it better with another to help” I asked.

Lucius walked over to me and smiled, “we approve but you know that the issue as there is still your other god fathers that will want to meet him” Lucius said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I know and I will take him but at the moment Niklaus cannot go to Hogwarts” I explained.

Lucius nodded and looked to me, “he can stay here, but you will have the same rules as you did as a teen Annabella” Lucius said to me.

I looked to him and snorted, “I am an adult and you cannot treat me as I am a child” I snapped.

Tom walked over to me and placed his hand on my arms and smiled, “I understand that you are an adult Bella but you need to listen to us, you look and act like a teen still” Tom said.

I pouted and looked to him, “I can act like a teen if that’s what you want” I snarled and disappeared.

I got to the roof of the manor and frowned, “I can’t see why they always are treating me as I am a child” I said to myself.

I heard my godfathers and uncle looking for me and I couldn’t care I knew that I was going to get into a lot of trouble for this but hey, I waved my hand and watched as the gardens began to change and Tom looked up where I smirked as he looked at me, “ANNABELLA” he shouted.

I smirked and looked down, “yes Uncle Tom, what can I do for you” I asked.

He looked to me and I smirked I appeared in front of him, “what in the hell do you think you are playing at” Tom snapped at me.

I smirked, “well you seem to think that I am a child and cannot be an adult so fine” I snarled and waved my hand and watched as he froze there in ice. “oh yeah don’t forget that I am the one with the elemental powers” I snarled and walked back into the manor and turned to Sirius and smirked, “Anna come on sweetie” he said to me and I waved my hand at him and watched as he turned into his Dog form where I turned to him and smirked, “you’re going to be stuck like that until Uncle tom thaws out” I explained and turned to Lucius and smiled “ANNABELLA POTTER” Lucius snarled.

I smiled and waved my hand and turned his now platinum blonde black and smiled, “looks good” I said to him.

He growled and I walked into my bedroom where Nik was sat and smiled, I turned to the door and slammed the door shut, “DO NOT SLAM THE BEDROOM DOOR ANNABELLA” Lucius shouted.

I laughed and looked to Nik, “I am in so much trouble” I said to him.

Nik smiled and walked over to me and kissed me, “I guessed that you were” he said to me.

I smiled and laid down on the bed as I waited for my uncle to unthaw and my other uncle to become a human again, “so is the black going to wear off” Nik asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, “only I can turn it back, and in about another 20 minutes and you will hear my uncle shout for me to change it back” I explained.

Niklaus looked to me and I smiled, “well I believe that I will have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow because they are calling the names for the Twi-wizard competition and I for one want to know who is going into it” I explained.

Niklaus smiled and turned to me, “I will be fine here, your aunt said that she will explain this world to me, so if that headmaster asks anything I will be able to answer them for you as well” he explained.

I smiled and nodded, “try not to let her dress you, my Aunt Cissa has a thing fir re-dressing people, she has been trying to dress me for years now” I explained.

Nik laughed and nodded, “seems like she will have fun with that because you are stubborn” Nik said to me.

I looked to him and put my hand on my heart, “I am not stubborn” I said to him.

He laughed and I heard a growl from the door, I waved my hand at the door and noticed that Sirius was laid there and I got of the bed and walked over to him and smiled, “sorry uncle Siri” I said to him and waved my hand over him and smiled as he looked up at me, “you are forgiven Annabella, but please do not do that again” Sirius asked me.

I nodded and walked over to him, “I just don’t like it when people treat me like a child, I am not a child” I explained.

Sirius looked to me and took my hand, “Bella you do realise that you will always be a child to us because that is what you will be” Sirius said.

I went to speak and he smiled, “I know that you don’t like it and I know that your upset about it but I promise you that we are only looking out for you because we have only just got you back” Sirius said to me.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, “I didn’t mean to upset anyone” I explained.

Sirius kissed my head and pointed to the door, “go and thaw your uncle, but you have permission to leave Lucius like that because I find that funny” Sirius said to me.

I smiled and nodded, I walked outside of the door and into the garden where I noticed that Narcissa was sat smiling, “thank you for the laugh you have given to me today” she said to me and I waved my hand over my uncle and watched as he looked to me, “come and take a walk with me sweetie” Tom said.

I nodded and we walked out of the gardens to a place that I didn’t know about and he turned to me and took my hand, “I am sorry that I pushed you sweetie, I didn’t mean to upset you” Tom said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “it’s okay, I just seem so lost Uncle Tom, I mean I have Nik and all of you but I just seem like I am missing something” I explained.

Tom looked to me and wrapped his arm around me, “Anna it’s okay to miss your parents” Tom said to me.

I looked to him and let myself cry for the first time since that night, I felt arms around me and I knew that Tom was trying to comfort me “shh… little one uncle tommy is here” Tom said to me.

He began to rub my back and I felt the darkness come as I was falling to sleep, I heard a chuckle and knew that Tom was looking down to me, “still fit here like you did when you were a child” Tom said to me.

I closed my eyes for the last time as I fell to sleep on Tom like I did when I was a child.

TOM’S POV

I looked down and noticed that Bella was asleep and I couldn’t help but smile as she was like the child I remember, I cast a quick weightless spell on her and stood up smiling as she snuggled in closer to me, “come on little on, I believe you need a bed” I said to her.

I walked into the manor and noticed that pissed off Lucius walked in, I looked to him and watched as the anger melted away when he noticed that she was asleep in my arms, “is she okay” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah she is just confused is all Lucius, I believe that she has spent so long alone with just Niklaus thinking that she was alone to be then thrown back into a world where she didn’t think she belonged” I explained.

Sirius walked over with Niklaus and I turned to him, “you have my permission and I will accept that you love her” I said to him.

He smiled and walked over to me, “could I speak to you all about her” he asked.

We nodded and walked into the study where I placed her down on the bed and sat down looking to Niklaus, “can I ask how you two meet” I asked.

Niklaus smiled and sat down on the chair and nodded, “it was when she was 16 and well she was a stubborn person then, she was on the streets when I came across her” Nik explained.

I nodded and noticed that Lucius and Sirius looked confused, “I asked if she was okay as she was covered in blood and I didn’t want to scare her off, I asked if she would like somewhere warm to stay and she smiled and nodded, I didn’t know it then but it was our bond forming” he explained.

I smiled, “thank you for bring her in from the cold, I searched everywhere for her but couldn’t find her” I explained and looked down to my niece who was sleeping peacefully.

Lucius walked over to me and I laughed, “When she wakes I will make sure that she brings your hair back to normal when she is awake” I explained to him.

He nodded, “please do” he asked and I turned to Nik, “what did you want to tell us” I asked.

Niklaus nodded and smiled, “Anna has a small humanity issue that I need to speak to you about” Nik explained.

I looked confused and I smiled, “so because I was the one that turned her and well I don’t really turn many people she became an original vampire and because of that she is easy to turn her emotions off” he explained.

I looked to her and frowned, “but she seems fine” I said to him.

Niklaus smiled, “oh she is, but it won’t be long till that happens and I need you to know what is going to happen, I don’t know what will happen and what she will be like, but I am 100% sure that she will be worse than she is now” he explained.

I nodded and looked to him, “she has a temper” I said.

Nik laughed, “oh yeah and it is worse than mine and that is something that I worry about because her magic is linked to her temper” he said to me.

I smiled, “yes it is, she is like me when it comes to her magic” I explained.

“Am not” a sleepy voice said.


	13. 13

I looked over to see that Nik and everyone else was looking at me and I turned to everyone and smiled, “I can control my humanity and plus I have a lot to lose if I do” I said to them and cracked my bones as I stood up.

Nik looked to me and I smiled, “don’t worry I am not pissed about it, I get your worried” I said.

Nik walked over to me and bent down, “I just don’t want you to do something you are going to regret is all” he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, “I haven’t done anything yet that I regret” I said and got up walking into my room and getting changed into something that would be better for me to be going back into the school wearing.

I grabbed some black jeans and a red shirt which I pulled on with a pair of heels and pulled my hair into a ponytail as I walked back to Nik and the others, “I believe I have a teaching position to get back to” I explained.

They nodded and I walked over to Nik and smiled, “will you be okay here love” I asked.

Nik smiled and nodded, “of course I will, I will also make sure that I write to you as well” he said.

I smiled and nodded, “sounds like a plan” I said and kissed him as I left to go back to the school to see Hermione, Harry and the others.

I stepped through the fireplace and noticed that Severus and Remus were in the middle of a game of Chess and they turned to me and smiled, “Anna what a nice surprise” Remus said to me.

I smiled and knew that I was going to regret this, “Niklaus is at the Malfoy manor if you wish to meet him” I said.

I got up and I smiled as they turned to me, “do you mind” they asked.

I stopped and turned to them and couldn’t help the shocked look on my face because of their question, “no I don’t mind, I think that you will also like Lucius new look” I said remembering that I forgot to take it off.

Severus and Remus looked confused and I smiled, “your see when you get there, would you like me to tell them that you have been caught up” I asked.

They smiled and Remus turned to me, “please don’t make it something that I am going to end up getting caught over” Remus asked.

I smiled and shook my head, “I would never do that to you Remy” I said smirking as I walked out of the door.

I walked into the great hall and noticed that Harry and Hermione were sitting together on their own and there wasn’t many students around, I walked over to them and sat down on the bench next to them and smiled, “hello there, where is everyone else” I asked.

Harry looked to me and smiled, “its Friday afternoon, we have the evening off from lessons for the draw tonight” Harry said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, “but, I, umm, what” I said confused.

Hermione looked at me and smiled, “you look just like each other when you’re confused” she whispered to me.

I smiled and turned to her, I reached down into my pocket in the robes and pulled out a letter for Hermione and noticed that there was another letter in there which must have been the one I gave Severus to look after a couple of nights ago, “Miss Michelson” I said passing her the papers.

She looked to me and smiled, “really it went through” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course it did, did you really think I couldn’t get what it was that I wanted” I explained.

She smiled and I turned to Harry, “this doesn’t mean that you have to give up your relationship okay, but there are some things that I have found out about our dear headmaster” I explained.

Harry looked worried and I smiled, “do not worry about it Harry, I have sorted it” I said to him and pushed his plate to him, “your thin eat” I said to him.

He laughed and I reached down and pulled out the other letter and noticed that it was a Ministry letter, which means that Lucius had looking into something for me, I noticed that Harry and Hermione where once again in their own little world so I opened the letter and noticed that it was from Lucius and I smiled. Quickly looking at the wording I knew that this was not going to be a good letter;

**_Dear Annabella,_ **

**_I have been poking into things in the ministry regarding you and your brother and well I have found out some interesting things about you both, now I have put them down in order on the letter for you to look at, but the one I think that you need to look at is the money because I do not think that the goblins are aware that they are being stolen from…_ **

  * **_Albus Dumbledore has been made magical guardian to one Harry Potter under the request that he will have control over the accounts and property that are owned by the Potter family. Below are the changes to be made to the Potter Vault;_**


  1. _40% of the Vault is to be paid to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_
  2. _40,000 Gallons are to be paid to one Molly Weasley_
  3. _10,000 Gallons are to be paid to one Ronald Weasley_
  4. _5,000 Gallons and a marriage contact to one Harry Potter are to be paid to Ginevra Weasley_


  * **_Albus Dumbledore has taken control over all of the Potter, Black and Lupin property and arranged the set up to put Sirius Black into Azkaban and is plotting to Kill Remus Lupin as well once he is no longer useful._**
  * **_Annabella was presumed dead and was told to the wizardmot that she was killed by one Tom Riddle Aka Lord Voldemort_**



**_I would be careful around the other Weasley as they might be in on this but I believe that a meeting needs to be made with the goblins for this to be correct and I am sorry to mention this to you Anna, but I think that you need to come out of the shadows to take down Albus for good._ **

**_With love_ **

****

**_Lucius Malfoy_ **

I was furious that Albus had been taking this amount of money from the vault and I turned to Harry who was looking at me, “I am going to have to put a hold of plans for the moment because your big sister is about to murder your headmaster” I growled.

Harry grabbed my hand and I noticed that Hermione did the same on the other and pulled me out of the hall and down the corridor to the slytherin common room, Harry knocked on the door and smiled when Draco opened up, “harry what’s wrong” Draco asked.

“Anna is going to kill the headmaster and she is going to lose control, this is the only place I know that he won’t come to” Harry explained.

Draco smiled and nodded, “come on Anna, what is this about” Draco asked me.

I passed him the letter and saw that Harry was still stood by me, “don’t you want to know” I asked as I looked to him.

He smiled and cuddled into my side and I smiled and I wrapped my arms around him, “harry would you mind if I came out to the school about being your sister” I asked.

Harry looked up to me and smiled, “of course I would mind, Anna you’re my big sister and everything to me know” Harry said.

I smiled and noticed that everyone was looking at me and I smirked, “yes the big bad witch is a Potter” I said to them.

They laughed and I walked over to Draco as he seemed pissed, “do you want to know something that will brighten your day” I asked.

Draco looked confused and I sat close to him, “your dad currently has black hair” I said to him.

Draco smirked and looked at me, “that’s funny” he said.

I smirked and nodded, “he pissed me off when he met my husband” I explained.

Draco and the others looked at me and I shrugged, “you don’t piss of a witch that controls all the elements and can see the future and past and be able to control the demons of this world” I said looking smug.

They all stood back and I laughed, “don’t worry I will not do anything” I explained.

They nodded and I looked to them, “bet I would have been in slytherin if I would have gone to this school” I explained.

They all smiled and I turned to my brother, “come on, I believe we have a fun evening ahead, Hermione sweetie come on” I said to her.

She smiled and walked over to me and wrapped her arm around me, “can I ask you something” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “can we speak freely here, without any one of these telling on me” she asked.

I nodded, “Slytherin are normally the ones that do all the bad” I explained.

She smiled, “Can you blood adopt me please” she asked.

I looked to her and she smiled as she turned to Harry, “we are a couple we are best friends” she explained.

I looked confused and Draco laughed, I watched as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her, “you thought that harry and Hermione were a couple” he asked.

I nodded and Harry laughed, “Anna I am gay” he said to me.

I laughed and looked to Draco, “you hurt her and me and you will be having some conversation that your dad cannot save you from” I explained.

He nodded and I turned to Hermione and smiled, “if this is what you want I will be more than happy to do this, but you do realise what happens to you don’t you” I asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded, “I will look like you and your husband and I will also take after the both of you in magic” she explained.

I smiled and nodded, “because you will be a child of mine and Niks, you will have the werewolf inheritance which will come when you are 16 and also you will have my magic as well” I explained.

She nodded and I looked to her, “you will look completely different which will mean that you will have to be resorted and come to school as you are a new student” I explained.

She nodded and I turned to Draco, “is your fireplace attached to the floo” I asked.

He nodded and I walked into the room and grabbed some floo powder, “Malfoy Manor” I said and watched as it flashed green, “Nik walk through with uncle Tom” I asked.

I stood back as Nik walked through with Tom, Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa and I smiled as Tom had a hold of Nik, “I don’t know what is worse your travel or that” he said to me.

I smiled and bent down, “Nik” I said.

He looked to me and smiled, “Anna” he said and kissed me.

I smiled and turned him to face my brother, “this is Harry my little brother, Harry this is Niklaus my husband” I said to him.

He smiled and shook his hand, “it’s nice to finally meet you” Nik said to him and turned his attention to Hermione and smiled, “and you must be my daughter” Nik said.

She smiled and nodded, “yes” she said.

I smiled and turned to Severus, “she wants to be blood adopted” I explained.

Severus nodded and turned to me and Harry, “okay then that can be done, Harry you need to be seen as Toms and this will be done in a while” Severus explained.

Harry smiled and nodded, “Sirius, Remus do you want to go for a walk, I think that they need to be alone” Harry said.

I smiled and turned to Draco, “why don’t you take your parents and I will sort this out” I explained.

They nodded and I walked over to Lucius and smiled, “do you want your hair back to normal” I asked.

Lucius smiled and nodded, “please” he said.

I waved my hand over and smiled as it went back to his platinum blonde hair, “there” I said to him.

He went over to the mirror and smiled, “oh thank god, Draco we are going to go to the headmaster, I am sure that I can come up with some sort of excuse” Lucius explained.

I smirked and nodded; “I am sure that you can, and please do make sure that you stay for dinner, you as well aunt Narcissa” I said and made them wonder what it was that I was planning.

I turned to Hermione and waved my hand and watched as a potion came to my hand and smiled, “are you sure that this is what you want to do” I asked her.

She smiled and nodded, “yes” she said.

I nodded and passed the potion to Severus who double checked it and smiled at me, “I would have loved to teach you” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “okay Uncle Tom is here encase people try to come in” I explained.

Hermione nodded and I walked over to Nik and held my hand out for his and smiled, “this won’t hurt a lot” I explained.

He nodded and I pricked his finger and the blood went into the potion and I did the same and gave it a shake and smiled, “this is going to be a painful process” I explained.

She nodded and downed the potion in one and passed the vial to me, “come here it will be less painful with us both near you” I explained.

She nodded and closed her eyes as the change took place.


	14. 14

It had been an hour and Hermione was still asleep but I had to admit that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, well I would now say that as she was our daughter, she has Niks hair colour which was honey blonde and she was a little bit taller than she was before and she was fuller as well, I smiled as I ran my hand through her hair and turned to Tom who was smiling, “she looks beautiful” Tom said to me.

I smiled and noticed that Nik was rubbing her back and smiled, “will she wake soon” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course she will, she should wake in the next 10 to 15 minutes” I explained.

He nodded and went back to rubbing her back and smiled as Tom looked to him, “I have a surprise for you later” Tom said to me.

I frowned and he just laughed, “don’t worry it isn’t bad” he said to me and turned around to the fireplace and walked back into the manor.

I turned to Nik and smiled, “she is going to need a new name love” I explained.

Nik looked to me and smiled, “well what would you like to name our daughter” he asked me.

I walked over to him and sat down in his lap and smiled, “I think that we should call her Larcissa” I said to him.

Nik looked to me and frowned, “I don’t really like that, if you would allow it, could we call her after my sister I lost Freya” he asked me.

I smiled and kissed him, “I think that it is beautiful and I don’t think that we could have a better name for her, Freya Lily Michelson” I said.

Nik kissed me and nodded, “that is a beautiful name” he said and we turned our attention to Freya and smiled as she cuddled into her father.

I kissed Nik and bent down to Freya, “mummy will be at the great hall, I will send your uncle Severus to come and get you” I said to her and kissed her head.

I turned to Nik and smiled, “send one of the kids here to Sev when she wakes up” I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to one of the girls and she smiled at me, “I will get Severus when she is awake Anna” Daphne said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you Daphne” I said and walked out of the slytherin common room and up to the great hall where the students were beginning to file in.

I looked around and noticed that Harry was looking at me and smiled, I smiled back to him and walked up to the teachers table and noticed that Albus had made room for Sirius, Lucius and Narcissa which made me wonder what would make him agree to this because everyone knew that he didn’t like them one bit. I walked up to the table and smiled, “Severus” I said as I sat down next to him and smiled.

Sev turned to me and smiled, “how is she” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “Freya should be waking up soon” I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, “that’s good” he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that I was being stared at and I turned to see that the headmasters from the other schools where looking at me, I smiled and turned my attention  back to the rest of the students and smiled as the minister came in and turned to the students, “so before we draw the names out of the goblet, we will be having a quick silence for one of the students of Beauxbatons who lost her life when trying to protect her brother from he who must not be named” the minister said.

I realised that he was on about me and I stood up and smiled as my family were looking at me in a strange way, “I believe that there is some information that you have wrong there Minister” I said looking at him.

The Minister turned to Albus and frowned, “but Albus told us all that Annabella Potter died protecting her brother” the Minister said as Albus made his way down to us.

Albus smiled as he turned to me and smiled, “I believe that you went to school with Bella didn’t you dear” he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, “no” I said.

He looked confused and I looked at him, “have a real good look into my memories Albus” I said to him.

Lucius and Sirius were nearly out of their chairs and I smiled, “its fine” I said to them and I turned to Albus, “I think you would rather do it than the minister” I whispered to him.

He looked worried and I felt him go into my mind, I only let him see what I needed him to see as I could tell he was trying to poke around in there. Once he came out he looked to me and then to Severus and the others, “that is why you are here, your protecting your god-daughter” he asked.

They nodded and I turned to the rest of the teachers and smiled, “my maiden name before I got married was Potter and Harry is my little brother” I said to them.

They looked to me and the Minister turned to me and smiled, “I would like to speak to you if that is possible Miss Potter, I would like to get that night in your opinion” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded; “of course” I said and sat down on the chair with a smirk plastered to my face.

Narcissa was laughing and Lucius, Sirius, Remus and Severus all looked worried, I smiled and turned back to the minister, “just before we do go any further, my daughter Freya has been going to a school in France and well her father and I would like if she could attend this school” I explained.

The minister smiled and nodded, “well another potter, we would be honoured” Albus said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “she is a Michelson, I am married remember” I said to him.

He grumbled and I smirked as Daphne walked in with Freya and she smiled when she saw me, “mum” Freya said and I couldn’t help the smile to come to my face.

I got up and walked over to her and smiled, “I would like to introduce you to my daughter Freya” I explained.

They all smiled and she turned to me, “what now” she asked playing dumb.

Albus walked over to her and watched as she pushed her self-further to me, I smiled and placed my arm around her and lead her toward McGonagall who smiled and pulled the hat out, “don’t worry child, I am sure your be with your uncle Harry” she said to her.

Freya smirked and looked to her, “might not be” she said and I watched as the hat was placed down on her head and shouted out Slytherin just as it touched it.

I laughed and sat back down as she took her seat next to Draco who smiled at her, I turned to Albus with a grin plastered to my face, and “you now may continue” I said to him.

People laughed and I turned to Severus and noticed that he was now looking at Freya and smiled, “where did the name come from” he asked me.

I smiled, “Nik had an older sister who died, she is named after her and mum” I explained.

Severus smiled and nodded, “beautiful” he said to me.

I nodded and we sat there as Albus went to the goblet and smile, “now for the time we have been waiting for, please can we have silence” Albus said.

I rolled my eyes and listened for our champions, one by one they came out, and we had Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts which meant that we weren’t going to win, then there was Victor Krum for Dumstrang and then there was Fleur Delacour for my old school which made me smile as we might win again this year. I turned my attention back to the students when the goblet spat out another name which was my brother Harry. I noticed that Dumbledore looked pleased with himself and Harry turned to me looked scared, I stood up and walked over to Albus and smiled, “I will take my brothers place” I said to him.

Albus laughed and shook his head, “you cannot because you are not a student” he said to me.

I frowned and turned to the minister, “my brother is not old enough, and I won this back in my day” I explained making his eyes turned to me.

The Minister turned to Severus and smiled, “how old would you say Annabella looks” he asked him.

I could see where he was going with this and I frowned, I didn’t want to go back to school. Severus smiled, “I would say that she looks 18, you didn’t finish your education did you” he asked me.

I shook my head and turned to the Minister, “my inheritance came in and well I couldn’t handle that and everything else so I left and ran” I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, “for you to do this you need to go into the last year of Hogwarts and we will swap your brother out for you” the minister explained.

I nodded and he walked over to Albus, “I think this is best, she will win this for you Albus” the Minister said.


	15. 15

I looked over to Severus and he walked over to me, “maybe this will be better, Anna you can finish your education and look after your brother at all times” Severus said to me making sure that all the teachers could hear him.

I smiled and nodded, “I know, but I didn’t think that I would be finishing my education here” I explained.

Severus smiled and turned to Albus, “I mean two Potters will be good for the school board wont it, I remember the first time that she didn’t come you where devastated” Severus said pulling on the lie he knew that Albus would grab on to.

Albus got up and walked over to me and smiled, I saw the twinkle in his eyes and he took my hand, “Annabella please do forgive me, but that night when I got to the house I checked over you and you where cold without a pulse. I am sorry that I lead people and your brother to believe that you were dead” he said to me and I knew that he was putting on a show for the teacher and the students that didn’t have a clue.

I smiled and nodded, “of course I mean standing in the way of a curse like that to protect my brother was the best thing that I could do, I mean I would do it again if he were to be hurt like that” I said to him.

McGonagall walked over to me and I smiled, “would you mind if we choose a house for you to be in” she asked me.

I smiled and turned to her, “of course not” I said to her and sat down on the stool.

McGonagall put the hat on my head and smirked as it began to speak to me, _“well if it isn’t another potter, the brother and daughter of one Lillian Riddle”_ it said to me. I smirked and though back, _“well what do you expect from me, I am not the good little witch that he thinks I am_ ” I thought to him. The hat laughed and looked out to the crowd, “Harry and Annabella Potter are Slytherin” the hat shouted.

I smirked and noticed that Harry ran over to Draco and Freya and I laughed, “little brothers, always in a hurry aren’t they” I said and watched as Severus waved his wand over my clothes and they turned in school robes and a uniform, I frowned and walked to the top of the table and sat down smirking as people turned to me.

“well if it isn’t the little teacher playing student” a boy said that I didn’t recognise, I smiled and got up as I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, I let my fire element take control over my hand and grabbed hold of him and smirked as he tried to move away, “let me make this clear to you little boy, this is my house and I will make sure that you are always the last or the one that isn’t all that, next time you go anywhere near my brother, daughter or even Draco and his friends I will rip your little heart out for you to see” I growled in his ear.

I noticed that he wet himself and I laughed, “Not so big now are you” I snarled and walked over to my brother and sat down, “hey little brother” I said to him.

Harry laughed and looked to me, “you’re going to call me that a lot aren’t you” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “yep” I said and noticed that Freya poked me, “mum” she whispered to me.

I looked to her and noticed that she was holding her stomach and knew what this was, “Freya come with me” I said to her and grabbed her hand with Harry, Draco and Severus following me.

I pushed her outside and down to the forbidden forest and turned around, “Niklaus come and follow me” I said knowing that he would hear me.

I heard a swoosh and turned to see Niklaus, “Freya” she said walking over to her, “Dad it hurts” she said to him.

He turned to me and I smiled, “he is coming into her inheritance, this is going to be painful Freya” I explained.

She nodded and I turned around to Draco, Harry and Severus and smiled, “you cannot interfere and need to let her do this alone, because if she doesn’t get through this she will die” I explained.

They nodded and I noticed that they looked worried, “Nik and I will get her through this I promise you, but I need you to make sure that no one finds us” I explained.

They nodded and I walked down to where Freya was and sat down on her right and smiled at her, “do not fight this otherwise you will die” I explained.

She nodded and looked scared, “it will hurt but we will be hear with you, you see the big black wolf in front of you” I asked her.

She looked and tried to move back and I smiled, “it is your father” I explained.

She nodded and I turned to her, “once you have changed I will change and you can get to know me” I explained.

She nodded and I stood back and watched as she let this happen to her, I smiled as she became a wolf and she was honey coloured and I changed and smiled as I walked over to her and pushed my head into her neck and watched as she nuzzled into Nik and I. I felt the change as I turned back and noticed that Severus was smiling, “your bigger than I thought you were” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “Nik says that I am white” I explained.

He smiled and nodded, “completely pure white” he said.

I smiled and noticed that Draco was asleep by the tree while Harry was still looking out for people, I gently walked over to Harry and wrapped my arm around him, “why don’t you take Draco back to the common room, I will be there in the minute” I explained.

Harry shook his head and turned to me, “I want to make sure that Freya is okay” he said.

I smiled and looked to him, “and she will be, her dad is with her and I will bring her to the common room in the minute little brother” I said.

He nodded and I watched as he walked over to Draco and pulled him up, “come on we need to go back to the common room Dray” Harry said.

I smiled and turned to Severus, “can you make the same potion for Freya that you do for Remus” i asked him.

Severus smiled and nodded, “of course I will” he said and turned to Freya, “I will have it for you in the morning” he said to her and turned to me, “remember that you need to be in that common room by 11, my students always follow my rules” he said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, “of course” I said to him.

I watched as he left and I turned around to see that my husband and daughter where now in their human forms and Nik walked over to me and smirked, “what is this I see, a school uniform” he purred at me.

I smirked and walked closer, “really Nik a student” I said to him.

He smirked and I turned to face Freya and smiled as she walked over to me and took my hand, “thank you” she said to me.

I smiled and kissed her head, “what are parents for, now come on your uncle Severus can be mean if we are late” I said to her and smiled as Nik kissed me and cuddled his daughter, “I will be at the manor, please be careful Anna” he said and we watched as he disappeared from us and I smiled at my daughter.

We walked into the school and she smiled as she turned to me and laughed, “it is strange to know that I am going to school with my mother” she said.

I smirked and nodded, “I didn’t ever think that I would be in school again” I grumbled.

She nodded and I noticed that Albus was walking towards us and I frowned wondering what it was that he wanted, “Anna there you are, do you mind if I have a conversation with you” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course headmaster” I said and turned to Freya, “do you mind just letting Severus know that I am with the headmaster, I do not wish to get into trouble for not being in the dorms on time” I said to my daughter.

She smiled and nodded, “of course” she said and I watched as she turned to the painting and walked through.

I turned to the headmaster and smiled, “would this be better done in your office” I asked.

He nodded and walked up the corridor and I knew that this was not going to be a nice conversation, I followed him and noticed that he wasn’t talking at all which I knew was a bad sign “Mrs Michelson please have a seat” he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, “drop the granddad look Albus, it is only me and you in the office” I said to him.

Albus turned to me and smirked, “so how in the world are you still alive” he asked me.

I smirked and leant against the doorframe and laughed, “I think I will leave you looking like a fish on that one, as to be honest it does amuse me” I explained.

He looked pissed and he turned to me, “I can get you kicked from this school” he growled at me.

I laughed and turned to him, “but you won’t because the minister said he wants this school to win for a change” I explained.

He turned to me and I walked into his space and pushed him to the wall, “you need the money Albus and I know that you will not want the ministry to be looking into this school as they might find out some things that you don’t want them to know” I explained to him.

He looked to me and pushed me to the floor and laughed, “I will kill you and your brother Anna and when I do I will take your brother and your powers for my own” he snarled.

I pushed myself of the floor and slammed my hand flat and watched as he hit the wall and I snarled, “you will keep your distance from my brother and I, you so much as lay a finger on my brother or daughter and I will make your life a living hell Albus” I snarled to him.

He looked frightened and I knew that my magic was leaking out of me and I knew that I needed to leave before I blew the castle to pieces, I turned around and walked out of the room slamming the door so hard that I broke it, I was fuming because of this prick and I knew that I would be in so much trouble if I broke the school because of my magic, I knew that Remus was closer and walked into the office and screamed letting my magic free.

REMUS POV

I heard my god-daughter scream and knew that this couldn’t be good, I ran out of my office and down the stairs to see that the furniture was floating in circles and she was screaming still, I saw the door open and Minnie walked in wondering what was happening, “get Severus now” I snapped.

She nodded and I tried to get closer but I was being pushed away from her because of the magic she held and I knew that there was only one person who could calm her and that would be her brother. “I HATE HIM” She screamed.

I was confused and turned to her, “what happened hunny, I need you to calm down” I said to her.

She turned to me and I noticed that her eyes were red and she was pissed, I walked closer to her and I smiled as I was able to get closer to her, “HE WANTS OUR POWER” She screamed and I went back another step and frowned, I wasn’t winning with this conversation.

The door opened and Severus walked in and looked around, “what happened” he asked me.

I sighed and shook my head, “she won’t say much, but Severus she is pissed” I explained.

He looked to me and I nodded, “okay then” he said and took a step towards her.

As I walked over to her I felt her magic pushing me away and I  knew that sooner or later she was going to tear this castle apart, “I cannot get close to her and I do not remember what Lily and James did to calm her down” Severus said.

I noticed that Harry walked into the room and looked over to Anna and smiled, we watched as he walked over to her without any problem and pulled her hand to him and took some of the magic down from the room, “Anna” Harry said.

She snapped her head to him and he smiled, “are you okay Anna” he asked.

I wanted to kill him for that because she was going to lash out at him, “Harry” she said looking confused.

Severus walked over to Anna and smiled, “come on sweetie, you have used too much magic and it is taking too much on your mind” Severus said.

I smiled as I pulled harry off the floor and turned to him, “she will be okay, thank you for coming and sort her out because I always knew that you would be the one to help her with her magic” I explained.

Harry looked to me and frowned, “what happened for her to have all this magic” Harry asked me.

I smiled and looked to him, “normally pureblood family only have one child and normally they only have one line in the family, but with your family you and your sister are powerful you are more powerful that Albus as well but not like your sister because she has the magic from all four founders” I explained.

Harry looked to me and frowned, “does this mean that I have to be like her and Uncle Tom” Harry asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, “of course it doesn’t mean that you have to follow in their footsteps, but maybe before you choose you might want to speak to your sister, she is this way because of Albus” I explained.

Harry looked confused and nodded, “but she was able to protect me” he explained.

I sighed and patted the stool next to me, “I am only telling you this because of the magic she is showing and you will need to know if you want to protect her” I explained.

He nodded and I sat down in front of him and took his hand, “as your aware Albus was the one that tried to kill you, and that your sister was worried about you” I explained.

He nodded, “Albus didn’t fire the only killing curse at you, he threw it at Anna when she was 13” I explained.

I watched as he looked pissed and I turned to him, “Anna would have died if her inheritance didn’t come in that night, and well when Albus thought that she was dead he still tried to wipe her memory, Harry she saw her parents die in front of her and she was scared, but over the years she toughened up and become the woman that she is now because she wants a safe world for you and if I am being honest I don’t think that is evil or bad, it is Albus that is the big bad” I explained.

Harry looked pissed and I turned to him, “she really does love you” I explained.

Harry nodded and I smiled, “speak to her Harry, she doesn’t bite that much” I said making him laugh.


	16. 16

I woke up and was confused the last thing that I remembered was storming out of the headmasters office because of the idiot that he was, I looked around and noticed that I was in my room that was in Severus’s chambers and frowned how in the hell did I get here. I got up and dressed into the uniform that was hanging on the bedroom wardrobe and I smirked, I grabbed the clothes and looked to the end of the bed and noticed that there was a school robe there as well, I quickly got dressed and walked out of the room and noticed that Remus, Severus, Lucius and Sirius all sat there and looked to me.

Severus turned to me and smiled, “I think that we need to talk, you haven’t ruined a classroom in years” he explained.

I sighed and nodded, “I will but I don’t know what you will want to know” I said as I sat down.

Lucius walked over to me and bent down, “Anna what happened” he asked.

I looked to him and shrugged, “nothing” I said not looking to them.

Sirius laughed and I looked up, “something happened, this doesn’t happen because of nothing” he said to me.

I sighed and nodded, “nothing happened okay, he just said some things that he shouldn’t have and well I lost control of my magic” I said.

Severus sighed and smiled, “go on, breakfast is starting” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thanks uncle Sev” I said and walked out of the chambers and into the corridor where I noticed that Freya, Harry and Draco were waiting for me, “hey” they said.

I smiled and nodded, “hey” I said and walked over to Freya, “did you get any sleep last night” I asked.

She nodded and smiled, “yeah, did Severus find you with the headmaster” she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course he did hunny, come on you all need to eat” I said and walked in front of them to the great hall where I noticed that I was being stared at.

I looked up and noticed that Albus was smirking at me and I couldn’t help but frown, “come on you lot, we need food” I explained.

Severus spotted me and walked down, “you need to come to the headmasters office after breakfast, the minister and reporter are here and it isn’t going to be fun for you Anna” he explained.

“Of course” I said and grabbed some cereal and went to stuffing it into my mouth.

I knew that Harry and the others were worried about me and to be honest I didn’t think that I was helping the case, I turned my attention to Harry and noticed that he was just pushing the breakfast around his plate, I looked to him and tapped his plate, “eat” I said.

He looked to me and smirked, “speak to someone” he said to me.

I laughed and looked to him, “touché” I said to him and smirked.

He smiled to me and took my hand, “if you cannot speak to anyone else, you know that you can speak to me” he said.

I smiled and nodded, “I know that I can little brother” I said to him.

He smiled and I went back to my breakfast and thought about what I would need to do to get rid of Albus, I knew that I would have to embrace my dark side to get this done but I knew that once I did it I wouldn’t be the same person anymore as my husband would lose his wife and my daughter her mother and not to mention my little brother would have lost me as well. I sighed and knew that Albus needed to be stopped and I knew that I would need some help on my end to get this done, I knew that my uncle Tom would get his followers to follow me but I needed something more people of my own to follow under my name.

I looked up and noticed that Remus and Severus were looking at me and I knew that they were worried about me, “Annabella, please could we talk” a voice said.

I turned around and noticed that McGonagall was stood behind me and I smirked, “of course, is Albus coming” I asked.

She smiled and shook her head, “no, I would like to speak to you in my office. You can bring one of your godfathers if you wish” she said to me.

I frowned and shook my head, “there will be no need, I can protect myself” I explained and stood up, “as I have your class first I will come with you” I explained.

She smiled and turned to Harry, “I promise that you can trust me” she said.

He nodded and I turned to follow her, we walked over to the doors and noticed that I was being looked at again and smiled as I knew that Albus was wondering what was happening, I smirked as I walked out of the hall and we walked into her office and I turned around and waved my hand over the door, “we don’t want him walking in now do we” I explained.

She nodded and I turned to her, “what can I do for you, I believe there is something that you want to speak about” I asked.

She nodded and looked at me, “just before I get to what I want to say, just to let you know that I am happy that you are alive Anna, my heart broke when they told me that you was dead” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I know, you used to be the one that was always nice to me as a child. You looked past the darkness in me and for that I knew that you could be trusted” I explained.

She smiled and nodded, “I came across you last night in the classroom and well I must say that what I saw was pure magic in its firmest” she said to me.

I shifted in my seat and she smiled at me, “I do not mind seeing it like that, but Anna I must ask what made you lose control over your magic” she asked.

I sighed and shook my head, “you wouldn’t believe me” I explained.

She smiled and walked over to me and bent down taking one of my hands, “Annabella do you trust me” she asked me.

I nodded and she took both of my hands, “please trust me” she asked.

I nodded, “Tom didn’t kill my parents” I said to her.

She looked shocked and turned to me, “it was Albus” she said more to herself.

I nodded and looked to her, “there was something off about him when I was a toddler, he would always be scared of me and well to be honest it didn’t bother me because I liked to spend time with my Uncle Tom, it wasn’t until my brother was born that he took an interest in him instead” I explained.

She nodded, “I didn’t want to go back to school that night because I knew that Harry was in danger, Minnie he tried to kill my brother” I sobbed.

Minnie walked over to me and wrapped her arm around me, “come on child” she said and pulled me into her, “he threw that killing curse to me first and if it wasn’t for the inheritance I would have got at 16 coming early I would be dead” I explained.

She looked pissed and I grabbed her hand and smiled, “you cannot let him know that you know because I have plans for the headmaster” I snarled at the end.

She nodded and I turned to her watching as my eyes flashed, “you really are your uncle Tom” she said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “yeah well with Albus paying of people to be friends with my brother and my true side came up” I explained.

She laughed and leant against the table and looked to me, “you and harry are the opposite side to a penny, you are dark and he is light and together you make each other normal” she explained.

I frowned and he walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a diary and turned to me, “this was your mothers and in here explains what happened for you to be this way and why it is Harry that bring you down a few pegs” she explained.

I nodded and she looked to me, “you have me on your side Anna, make it count when it happens” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course” I said and turned around waving my hand so the book disappeared and the door unlocked, “thank you for speaking to me Minnie” I said to her.

She smiled and I walked out of the office and in to the classroom where all of a sudden there was two red headed boy smirking at me, “well another Potter” one said, “I wonder if she is like the other or like us” the other one said.

I turned to them and I looked to them, “do you two have names or do I call you thing 1 and thing 2” I asked.

They laughed and looked to me, “she has a sense of humour” they said.

I rolled my eyes and they put their hands through my arms and pulled me down with them, “we don’t care that you are slytherin” one said, “it is the fact that you are different” the other said “that makes us what to be friends with you” they said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to them, “I hate twins” I said.

I saw them smirk and I sat down pulling the diary out and began to read it ignoring the rest of the class;

_Dear Diary;_

_This is the last year that Tom and I are going to be in Hogwarts together and well I have found out that I am pregnant with James child and well I don’t have any clue what I am doing or how to be a mother, I told Tom and James and they are over the moon as Tom has always wanted to be an uncle and James always wanted to be a father so I knew that I would have them here to help. I was worried about what Albus would say because he is trying to at the moment cause trouble for my family and well my brother isn’t happy with this, so I went to the only teacher I could trust Minnie. I told her about my pregnancy and she is over the moon for me and said that I would make a great mother and she was sure that our little one would make a lot of trouble…_

_I laughed when I thought of that because I was thinking about the life that was growing inside thinking that it would grow up to be just like Tom and I…_

 

I looked up as Minnie walked in and looked to us and smiled, “books away, today we are going to learn to change a stone into a sword” she explained.

I put the diary down and looked up, “does this mean that once we have done it we can do what we want” I asked.

She looked worried and turned to me, “if you can do it Miss Potter first time I will give Slytherin 500 points and you can sit there and read you book” she said to me.

I smirked and nodded, “okay then” I said and waved my hand and watched as every stone in the room turned into a sword and I smirked, “that okay for you” I asked.

She smiled, “always a pleasure teaching you Anna” she said and looked to the class, “500 points to Slytherin” she said and smiled, “for the rest of you, you will be learning how to do this” she explained.

I smirked and went back to the diary that I was reading.


	17. 17

I noticed that it was now the end of class and the terror twins turned to me and smirked, “so what does our female Potter have now” they asked.

I turned to them and shook my head, “I may be a potter but I am nothing like my little brother, I would be wise to remember that” I snarled and turned around walking out of Minnie’s class with them looking at me.

I walked into my next class and noticed that Severus wasn’t in here, wondering where he would have gotten to I sat down in the middle of the room and noticed that a few of the Slytherin where walking over to me, “Hey Anna” they said to me.

I smiled at them and nodded for them to sit down, “I believe that we haven’t introduced our self’s” they said.

I nodded and looked to them, “I am Amelia Cools and then you have Amanda Leads” she said to me.

I looked to her and she smiled, “Really, that is our names” she said.

I nodded and she turned to me, “thank you for knocking that idiot down a few pegs earlier, a lot of us knew that Harry was meant for Slytherin” she said to me.

I frowned at her and she laughed, “he looks a lot like your uncle and well he can be mean when he is pissed off” she explained.

I nodded and looked to her, “so what do you want” I asked her.

She smiled and put her hand on my arm, “okay you do realise that you cannot speak to a Gryffindor” she said to me.

I turned to her and smirked, “and why does it bother you who I speak to” I asked.

She smiled, “because we want to make sure that you fit in while you are here” she said.

I looked to her and smiled as she sat down, I stood up and towered over her, “who I speak to is my business and what I do is my business, so I would leave me alone before you end up in a worse situation” I snarled to her.

She looked to me and I noticed that she didn’t move, I smirked as my magic flared and she fell to the floor, “your eyes” she said.

I smirked and walked over to her and bent down, “remember this love, I do not take well to threats” I snarled and sat back down as Severus walked into the class, “Miss Cools to your seat please” Severus asked.

She looked to me and I smirked, “but she can” she started and Severus turned to her and smiled, “she can what” he asked.

She looked up and sighed, “nothing sir” she said and I smirked as she looked to me looking terrified.

Severus turned to the class and I knew for one that I wanted to see this scary dungeon bat side of him, I noticed that he was looking at me and I knew that he would want to find out what happened for her to be scared of me, “today we will be making the draught of living dead” he said.

I looked to him and he laughed, “including you miss potter” he said.

I grumbled about unfair god-fathers and he walked over to me with a smile on his face, “this came for you this morning, I believe your uncle Tom sent it to me instead of you” he said.

I nodded and there was a letter attached to it and I unfolded it and smirked as it was my uncle Tom’s writing;

_Annabella,_

_Sirius and Lucius told me of you going back to school and taking the place of your brother, and I am so proud of you for doing this, showing that your family is the most important. I will of course be there at every one of the trials with your brother and everyone else, so I have got you some things that you will need including some better quality of clothes for while you are there, over Christmas there is something I would like to speak to you and your brother about some things that you husband has already said he is happy for you to if you wish._

_Have a good school year and I will see you at Christmas._

_You’re Uncle Tom_

I smiled as I put the letter down and unwrapped the presents and it was everything that I would need to survive the year, I smiled as the clock was silk and had a heating charm on it which I quickly swapped out for my old one and smiled as it began to warm me up, I grabbed what I needed and noticed that the Weasley twins walked over to me and smiled, “fancy making people talk behind our backs” they asked me.

I smirked and nodded, “why not, I haven’t annoyed my Uncle Severus in a long time” I explained and they sat down on either side of me.

I smiled as they began to cut up what they needed and turned to me, “so can we ask you something” they said.

I looked to them and laughed, “I believe that you just did” I said.

They rolled their eyes and looked to me, “why do you not like our little brother and sister” they asked.

I looked to them and frowned, “because you brother is an asshole who thinks that he can live of my brother’s fame and get paid from it and your sister because she expects my brother to fall in love her with and marry her” I explained seeing if they knew about this.

They looked shocked and I turned to them, “how do you think that your parents have been able to afford sending all of you here” I asked.

He looked confused and my aura darkened, “because I am being stole from to pay for it, I will tell you know that I will get all that money back” I snarled.

They smiled and nodded, “of course you will and we will help you, but Anna the room has gone cold and icy” they said to me.

I nodded and looked to Severus and smiled, “sorry” I said and waved my hand making the room warm again.

Severus nodded and I turned back to the twins, “I am going to the bank this evening because I need to get this sorted out, would you mind coming because you two seem not to be bothered about this” I explained.

They smiled and nodded, “of course Anna, I think you forgot didn’t you, but Fred and I are the youngest after Bill and Percy” George explained.

I looked to them and smiled, “the terror twins, you always loved to come to the house when we were younger, I wasn’t really a nice person then either” I explained.

They laughed and nodded, “don’t worry, we can help” they said.

I nodded and quickly went to stirring the potion and they looked to me, “you did that without even looking” they said to me.

I smirked and turned to them, “it help that you are the god-daughter of a potions master and well that you enjoy potions as well” I explained.

They smiled and nodded, “thanks for the help Bella” they said.

I laughed and nodded, “your welcome” I said to them and walked over to the desk and smiled, “mine and the Weasley twins” I explained.

He looked up and smirked, “the twins huh, please don’t get yourself into too much trouble” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “you don’t seem to have a problem with who I speak to” I said to him.

Severus smiled and took my hand, “you seem to only speak to people who can help you in your cause and sometimes they become good friends, Anna sweetie it is Albus that doesn’t like it when houses speak to each other” he explained.

I smirked and nodded, “I am going for lunch as I am sure that the twins are going to make their brother and sister scream at me so see you later” I said smiling as I walked out of the classroom.

I walked into the great hall and noticed that Freya was being screamed at by Ron and some others and she was just sat there smiling at him, I smirked as I walked over to her and smiled as she looked to me, “is there a problem here” I asked.

Ron turned to me with what looked like his new little friends and smirked, “well if it isn’t the next dark lord in the world” Ron said to me.

I smirked and leant against the table, “I’m not a guy so it wouldn’t be lord, but I do like the sound of Dark Queen Harry what do you think” I said looking at him.

Harry smiled and nodded, “sounds really dark and I like that, you will be the best dark queen to exist” he said.

I smirked and turned to Ron and placed my hand on his shoulder, “remember this Ron, just because you think that you can get away with taking my money from me doesn’t mean that you are all that here. Remember who you are speaking to” I spat at him.

He turned to Harry and frowned, “where’s Hermione Harry” he asked.

Harry smiled, “gone, she didn’t want to be here anymore because you were always trying to get into her pants” Harry snapped.

Ron smirked, “she is mine, I was promised that she would be married to me” Ron snarled.

I pushed him into the wall and smirked as he whimpered, “you are not going anywhere near Hermione and your sister can think again if she thinks that she can have my brother” I said now looking to her, “I will make it hurt and trust me when I tell you this I expect you to believe me when I tell you this, you touch my brother and I will kill you” I snarled and dropped Ron as he stood up, “nice to see that you are scared of me, look little brother he wet himself” I said.

Harry smirked and walked over to him, “I believe that you heard my sister, leave before I make you” I snarled.

I smirked and watched as they left and I turned to Harry and was impressed, “you channelling your inner uncle Tom” I asked.

Harry smirked and shook his head, “nah more like inner Severus” he said.

I laughed and we all sat down and went to eating lunch, I turned to Harry and smiled, “did you receive a letter from uncle tom” i asked.

He nodded, “something about Christmas” he said to me.

I nodded and I turned to Freya and smiled, “you are okay Freya” I said to her.

She nodded and turned to me, “that cannot happen anymore right, I mean the contract in with that idiot” she asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, “Hermione isn’t alive anymore is she” I asked.

She smiled and shook her head, “no she isn’t, plus I am happy with Draco” she said to me.

I nodded and looked to her, “oh that reminds me, we are staying with Draco and his family over Christmas, so you will see each other over the holidays” I explained.

She smiled and I turned to Draco, “do remember that her father will be there and he is protective of his daughter and will not be happy seeing you kiss his daughter” I explained.

Draco smiled and nodded, “I will speak to her father before anything, I have been raised as a pureblood” he explained.

I nodded and knew what was expected of a pureblood child whether they are female or male, and I knew that Tom would want to make sure that Harry and I were up to standard for the family, “I know Draco and remember that I know what you need to do” I said smirking.

Harry smirked and turned to him, “god luck” he said.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry and smirked, “wait till you bring home a boyfriend” Draco said to him.

Harry nodded and I smiled, “they won’t care, uncle tom is gay” I explained.

Harry looked to me and frowned, “really” he asked.

I nodded and noticed that the twins walked over and sat down, “harry, Anna” they said.

I smiled and turned to Freya, “this is my daughter Freya” I explained.

They smiled and nodded at her, “it’s nice to meet you again” they said.

I frowned and Fred passed me a note which I was worried about, “I know and this is how we can get to the bank” he said to me.

I nodded and looked down ‘ _we know that Freya is Hermione and we are on your side if you will have us’_ I looked back to him and smirked, “were see” I said and turned to Harry, “I need you ready to leave this evening harry, we have some family business to take care off” I explained.

Harry nodded and I got up and kissed my daughters head and smiled, “make sure that you have your homework done and that you are not getting into too much trouble with Draco” I explained.

She smiled and nodded, “of course mother” she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked to her, “please do not call me mother, I am not old” I pouted.

She laughed and nodded, “ok then mum, is that better” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, I turned to walk away and looked to the three of them, and “stay away from Albus” I said to them.

They nodded and I walked down the hall and into the one classroom I didn’t think that I would and smiled as Remus looked up to me, “okay then I know that you are pissed, what happened” he asked me.

I frowned and looked to him, “what are you going on about, I have had quite a good day today” I said.

He looked to me and I nodded, “fine, but you are not going to be happy” I explained.

He smiled and walked over to me and took my hands, “you can never be a disappointment” he said.

I smiled and sat down, “Minnie came to me today asking what happened, she found out the truth and well to  be honest she reacting a different way to what I thought she would” I explained.

Remus looked to me and I sighed, “Albus wants to kill harry and I and take all the magic we have and well Minnie said something that made me think” I explained.

He looked worried and I pulled out a diary, “it is mums and well I have only read a little bit of it but from what I have figured out is that I was born with all the darkness from our family” I explained.

Remus walked over to me and smiled, “and Harry with all the light” he said.

I looked to him and he patted the table, I sat down and he looked to me, “I believe that you mother and father believed that you would be the next dark lord to walk the planet and well to be honest I didn’t believe it till you where about 3 and well you were able to summon demons of our world” he explained.

I smirked and nodded, “still can” I said.

Remus laughed and nodded, “you wouldn’t do anything to send them back, kept saying that they were your friends and that they would help you take the world one day, it was your father that explained to you that you don’t always need them as you have your family” Remus explained to me.

I looked confused and he turned to me, “Harry is the light to your dark together you will rule this world” he explained to me.

I smirked and looked to him, “Harry keeps me Sane” I said.

Remus nodded and I sighed, “okay then” I said and turned to the window, “Harry and I have to go to the bank to make sure that  Albus can no longer steal from me” I snarled.

Remus nodded, “good luck and remember to make sure that they put your vault under the dark section of the vaults” Remus explained.

I smiled and nodded, “of course, plus I have an interview with a reporter for this competition” I explained.

Remus looked to me, “we are so proud of you for coming to your brother’s rescue” he said.

I smiled and looked to him as I walked out of the door, “remember he is my little brother” I said and walked out of the room and towards the headmasters office for this interview.

I walked out of the room and towards the headmaster’s office where I noticed that Severus was stood outside waiting for me, “don’t want you on your own with this man again” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thanks uncle Sev” I said to him.

Severus smiled and kissed my head, “come on” he said to me.

I smiled and we walked into the office and noticed that the other headmasters were there and so was the reporter, I felt someone collide with me and I looked up to see that it was my old headmistress, “oh Anna, I am glad that you are okay. You had me worried” she said.

I smiled and nodded, “I am okay, I promise that I am okay” I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, “of course, but remember that I am here if you wish to speak” she said to me.

I smiled and turned to my uncle, “this is my god-father Severus Snape” I said to her.

She smiled and turned to him, “you have a very brave god-daughter for taking this on again” she explained.

Severus smiled and nodded putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him, “she is my world and I will make sure that nothing or no-one can hurt her ever again” Severus said.

I smiled and noticed that the reporter walked over to me and smiled, “miss potter, and I am Rita skeeter” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I know who you are” I said.

She nodded and sat down, “ignore the quill, it will be writing as we speak” she said.

I nodded and sat down, “so then, you have been at the school for a couple of weeks without people knowing who you where, why?” she asked me.

I looked to her and smiled, “I didn’t want people to know who I was, I was left when I was 13 alone and didn’t have anyone to look after me, so when I met my husband he talked me into finding my brother” I explained.

She nodded and looked to Albus, “you must be so happy that you have another potter in your school” she asked Albus.

I turned to Albus and smiled, “of course, it was a breath of fresh air to find out that you were alive. I was always so worried about our young Harry” he said.

I smiled and turned to him, “yes many people were worried about him, but what I learnt when I was hear about my brother was disturbing” I said smirking to Albus as he looked at me.

Rita looked to me and frowned, “what do you mean, the saviour to our world was well looked after” she said to me.

I smiled sadly and shook my head, “no  he wasn’t, my parents always had a will that made it clear that my brother doesn’t go to her sister and brother in law because they do not like magic and that they would abuse him and make him believe that he was not a human being and a freak” I explained.

She looked to Albus and frowned, “but you said that there wasn’t a will” she asked.

Albus turned to me and frowned, “I did not know that there was a will left by your parents” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah there was, but unfortoany it has gone with all the other documents” I lied.

He smiled and nodded, “that is understood child, it is a good thing that I am still his magical guardian” he said to me.

I smiled and held myself back from killing I’m here and now because of the lies he was telling, “well at least he has me and my husband and daughter” I said to him and turned back to Rita, “is there anything else you wish to ask me” I asked her.

She smiled and nodded, “why did you put yourself in harm for your brother” she asked me.

I smiled and put my hand on her arm and she looked to me, “because he is my brother and it is my duty to protect him, I am his big sister” I said.

She smiled and nodded, “thank you Miss Potter, you are free to go” she said to me and I smiled as I turned to Severus, “may you take me  back to my dorms, I wish to speak to my brother” I explained.

Severus smiled and nodded, “of course I can, come on” he said and we walked out of the office and to my brother.


	18. 18

We walked into the common room and I noticed that Freya was in Draco’s lap kissing him, “Freya Lily Michelson” I snarled.

She snapped her head up and looked to me, “mum” she said.

I walked over to her and pulled her out of Draco’s lap and turned to Draco, “I don’t want to see you for the moment” I snarled at him and dragged Freya to the chambers with Severus and turned to her, “what in the hell do you think that you are doing” I snapped.

She looked to me and shrugged, “it got out of hand and I am sorry” she said to me.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa, “Freya what would have happened if it did go too far” I asked.

She looked confused and I turned to her, “I am too young for grand-children” I explained.

She looked to me and laughed, “Jesus I wouldn’t get pregnant because I wouldn’t be having sex with him, it just got out of hand and for that I am sorry” she said to me.

I sighed and pointed to the bedroom, “you are grounded Freya, you are to go to lessons and then you come to dinner but nothing else till I can trust you” I explained and turned to Severus, “keep an eye on her will you, I am going to speak to Draco” I said.

He nodded and I walked out of the chambers and left Freya with Severus and walked into the common room to see that Harry was ready, “I will be about 10 minutes” I said to him.

He nodded and I walked to the room that he shared with Draco and knocked, “Draco can we talk” I asked.

The door opened and he walked over to his bed and looked at me, “am I going to be in a lot of trouble” he asked me.

I looked to him and frowned, “Draco you have been raised better than that, what would have happened if you slept with her” I asked.

He looked to me and sighed, “I love your daughter Anna and I wouldn’t take advantage of her” he said to me.

I smiled and made him look to me, “that doesn’t mean that you would have stopped, Draco I know the power of lure” I said.

He turned to me and sighed, “I am sorry Anna, I didn’t mean to upset you” he said.

I smiled and kissed his head, “you are forgiven Draco, but you have the same punishment that Freya does. You are grounded and you will got to lessons and for food and then you are to come back here and stay in your room” I said to him.

He nodded and I got up, “this will stay between you and I, I promise that I will not tell your father” I explained.

He nodded and I got up, “I will be at the bank sorting this mess out that Albus made, Severus is in his chambers if you need someone” I explained.

Draco nodded and I walked out of the room and noticed that Harry was reading a book, smiling I quickly walked into my room that I had to myself and quickly got changed, I grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans and my AC/DC top pairing it with my fitted red leather jacket and my Dr Martins as well. I grabbed my black cloak with the hood and walked out of the dorm and to Harry who was looking at me. I looked down to what my brother was wearing and he was wearing a pair of black jeans with some converses and a grey tee-shirt and his cloak over him as well. “come on little brother we have a headmaster to get back at” I explained.

Harry nodded and pulled his cloak around him and grabbed hold of my arm as we disappeared from Hogwarts and got to Diagon Alley, “stay close” I said to him.

He nodded and we walked into the bank and I walked over to the head goblin and smiled as he looked to me, “Mrs Michelson it is nice to see you again” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “and it is good to see you to Griphok” I said.

He nodded and I turned to him, “do you have somewhere private that we could speak, it is not something that you are going to want to be discussed here” I explained.

He nodded and I smiled as Harry and I was lead to a private room and Griphok sat down looking at me and I smiled, “first off do you realise that you are being stolen from” I asked.

He looked pissed and I pulled out a parchment which had a letter on and passed it to him seeing what he made of it, “yes Albus said that you gave permission for him to be sorting out your accounts” he said to me.

I looked to him and crossed my arms, “do you really think that I would have given permission to that bastard to take my money, I have only just found out about this and I want it all reversed, I want all the money that has been paid to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley paid back” I snarled as I stood up.

He nodded and looked to me, “of course Mrs Michelson” he said.

I smirked and placed my hands on the desk, “I also want the guardianship that Albus has over my brother terminated until the adoption papers from him go through” I snarled.

He nodded and I looked to him, “NOW” I snapped.

He nodded and ran out of the room trying not to cry and Harry turned to me and smiled, “that was awesome Anna, I didn’t think that you could make a Goblin cry” he said to me.

I smirked and watched as Griphok came back in with another Goblin and turned to me, “we have checked the accounts and can see that Albus did not in fact have permission to take from your account and we are not happy about this. No one steals from Goblins” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, “do you know who I am” I asked.

He nodded and I walked over to him and pinned him to the wall, “trust me when I tell you this, Goblins are nothing to Vampires and I promise you that I am going to kill you if Albus keeps taking money from me, I want it all back plus interest and I want his guardianship over my brother terminated” I snarled.

He nodded and I bent down to him, “you have 12 hours and I want an owl confirming this” I snarled and turned around walking through the door of the bank with my brother following me.

We got outside of the bank and Harry grabbed my hand stopping me, “Ron and Molly where being paid” he asked me.

I looked to him and noticed that he looked hurt, “I thought that they cared for me” he said.

I took his hands and made him look at me, “Harry you know that I only want what is best for you right” I asked.

He nodded and I looked to him, “do you want to speak to them” I asked.

He looked to me and I smiled, “I don’t mind coming with you, you might be able to get some answers from the others to see if they still want to be friends” I explained.

Harry nodded and walked over, “can you not yell” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course, come on” I said to him and took a hold of his hand and we disappeared from the ally and got to the burrow where Harry stood behind me and looked around, “I think it is best to play scared” he said.

I nodded and we walked over to the door where it opened and Molly and Arthur came out and smiled at Harry, “oh Harry Dear” Molly said.

Harry stayed behind me and I smiled as he was playing broken really well, “Hello Molly” I said and she looked to me, “Annabella” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah, it’s been a long time. How are Percy and Bill” I asked.

Molly smiled and pushed us into the house, “they are well thank you” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “Harry are you coming out of there” I asked.

He smiled and turned around so he was facing them and smiled, “hey” he said.

Molly walked over to him and smiled, “Ron told me that you have fallen out with each other” Molly said.

Harry looked to her and shook his head, “he didn’t like it when Anna told people that she was my sister and well wanted me to not accept her into the family” Harry said.

I looked to him and frowned, “he wanted you to choose” I asked.

Harry nodded and I turned to Molly, “I believe that you need to understand something, I cannot have Harry around people that are being paid” I said.

She looked pissed and Arthur turned to her, “your taking bribes” he said to his wife, I wanted to leave but knew that Arthur would need me, “I told you that lily’s brother wouldn’t have tried to kill his family, Jesus I knew that Anna was dark she always has been and you have been taking bribes” he yelled.

I sighed and walked over to her, “you are to pay back everything that you have taken from me and my family and I want this from you, Ron and Ginny” I snarled.

She nodded and I turned to Arthur, “I would advise taking your children that want to come and go” I said and turned to Harry, “come on little bother, we need to get back to school” I said to him.

Harry nodded and turned back around so he was looking to Molly, “you should be ashamed of yourself, you’re a mother yourself and you did this to me and my sister who is parentless because you wanted money” Harry snapped and I placed my hand on his shoulder, “come on she isn’t worth it, she will pay back the money she has taken and I am sure that you will see Arthur again” I said to him.

Harry nodded and we left the house so we could get back to the school, I turned around and waved my hand over the house and turned to Harry, “she cannot tell Albus that we were here” I said and we disappeared.


	19. 19

****

Harry and I appeared at the forbidden forest and I turned to Harry and smiled, “come on we can go for a walk, because I have a feeling that you want to talk to me” I said to him.

Harry nodded and we began to walk around the forest and he looked at me, “do you expect me to be dark like you” he asked me.

I snapped my head to him and smiled, “of course I don’t Harry, it is your life and you can do what you please Harry” I explained to him.

He nodded and looked to me, “and what if I wanted to follow you” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “if you wish to follow me than I would be happy to have you as you keep the evil from taking over me, but if you don’t I wouldn’t hold that over you because you have the right to be who you want to be” I explained.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around me, “well it looks like you are stuck with me” he said.

I smiled and nodded, “and I wouldn’t have it any other way” I said to him.

Harry smiled and I turned to him, “but I do want you to stay away from Ron and Ginny because I don’t want them near you” I explained to him.

Harry smiled and nodded, “I will, so you going to unground Draco and Freya” he asked me.

I sighed and nodded, “I will, but at the moment they need to learn that I stick with my words” I explained.

Harry smiled and I turned to him, “I would have done the same to you as well Harry, I didn’t care who started it, they both should have known better” I explained.

Harry smiled and nodded, “of course, Draco and I were going to go to Hogsmead for the weekend with Freya can we still go” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course you can” I said to him and we walked into the school where I turned to my brother, “is there anything else you want to speak about” I asked.

Harry shook his head and I smiled, “go on then little brother, you have a busy day tomorrow with watching me learn what my first task is” I said smiling at him.

Harry laughed and went into his dorm and I turned around walking down to the dungeons where i knew that Severus would still be, I placed my hand on the painting and smiled as it opened and I walked in to see that my uncle Tom was here as well, “Annabella” he said.

I smiled and pulled my cloak off, “good evening uncle Tom, Sev” I said to them.

They smiled and I walked down to the room I had here and opened the door to see that Freya was asleep and I smiled as she was curled in a ball, I walked over to her and pulled the cover over her and kissed her head, “you are forgiven” I said to her.

She smiled and snuggled down in the blanket and I closed the door as I walked back out, I grabbed the glass of fire whiskey from Tom and smirked as he looked to me, “well I hate Goblins” I moaned.

Tom laughed and got a new drink and looked over to me, “what did they say” he asked me.

I smiled, “told them what happened and that I wanted all the money back that had been taken from me and Harry and that I wanted the guardianship over harry terminated from Albus until the adoption papers go through for him” I explained.

Tom nodded and I smirked, “they didn’t believe that they were being stolen from so I politely told them to check and they came back explaining that we had in fact been stolen from, I might have made the goblin cry” I said to them.

Tom and Sev laughed and I sat back, “so I have a question for you both” I said to them.

Severus looked to me and I smirked, “how long have you been pretending that those feeling for each other aren’t there” I asked.

They looked to me and was shocked, “I can see you know” I said to them.

Tom smiled and walked over to me and bent down, “your uncle Severus is all mine, but I do realise that he needs time” Tom explained.

I smiled and nodded, “of course, well I am going to bed because I am knackered, do remember that I can hear as I have vampire hearing so make sure there is a silencing spell around” I said smirking and ran into the bedroom closing the door chuckling to myself.

I walked over to my daughter and smiled as she was still asleep, I waved my hand over the bed and made it a king size and got in beside her smiling as she cuddle into me, “night mama” she said.

I laid down and fell to sleep…

\--

I woke up the next morning warm and something laid over me, I opened my eyes and noticed that Freya was laid half on me and half off. I smiled as I gently poked her to wake her up and smiled as mumbled something, “come on sweetie, we need to get to breakfast” I said to her.

She moaned and opened her eyes, “but I want to sleep” she said to me.

I laughed and pulled her up; “come on” I said to her and pushed her into the bathroom.

I got dressed and walked into the main room where Severus was and Tom was still here which made me grin, “not a word” Tom said to me.

I smirked and turned around as Freya walked out, “what is uncle Tom here for” she said to me.

I laughed and turned back around, “they were having a serious conversation with each other last night” I explained.

Severus went red and I laughed, “aww man, I am so glad I was tried last night” I said.

Tom smirked and I turned to Freya, “come on your mother needs food” I said to her.

Tom walked over to me and smiled, “when was the last time you feed Anna” he asked me.

I looked to him and frowned; “I’m fine” I lied.

I noticed that Tom walked over to the kitchen part of the room and grabbed a knife and turned to me, “prove it, and control the hunger” he said and cut his arm.

I growled as the smell of blood came to me and made me worst, I tried to turn away but there was something that was flipping in my brain, “hurry up” he said.

I frowned and he walked over to me and smiled, “you have a meeting and trial today and I don’t want people finding out about you” he said to me.

I shook my head and snarled at him, “leave” I said.

He shook his head and grabbed a hold of me, not realising that I was stronger than him I pushed him away and watched as he got back up and looked to me, “it is me or no one” he said to me.

I went for him and knew that he would use his magic on me, “calm down” he said to me.

I looked to him and growled, “Calm down, you are the one showing fresh human blood to a god-dam vampire” I growled at him.

He nodded and I couldn’t say no any longer, I went for his arm and sank my teeth into his arm and sighed as I was more hungry than I thought, “good girl” he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him who was going to be harder for me to do, as I knew that I would want more, “not a child” I said to him.

He smiled and looked to me, “I will grab some blood bags for you so you are drinking on a daily basis, your feeding habits are now under me” he said.

I nodded and he smiled, “I don’t want you to be found out” he said.

I smiled and noticed that Freya was looking at me and I sighed, “I don’t feed as often as I need, I cannot be found which means that I can only feed when I am out of here” I explained to her.

Freya looked worried and I turned to her, “I am fine hunny, but we have breakfast to get to” I said to her.

She nodded and I knew that she was worried, I smiled as we walked out of Severus rooms and down to the great hall where Freya saw Draco and looked to me, “go on” I said to her and smiled as she ran over to him, I watched as he picked her up and swung her around.

I smiled and walked over to Draco and Freya and looked to them, “you are free to go out and you are no longer grounded” I said to them and sat down grabbing a bowl and some toast.

Harry walked over to me and passed me a napkin and smiled, “you have blood on your mouth” he whispered to me.

I wiped it off and smiled, “thanks” I said to him.

He nodded and I noticed that Albus walked over to me and smiled, “Miss potter, please can you come to the tent after breakfast, you wasn’t in your dorms last night for us to tell you” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course and I am sorry that I wasn’t there I was with Severus as I was trying to sort out a few things from my mother” I lied.

He nodded and I turned back to my breakfast and grabbed the paper from the table and began to read it, “you sure about this sis” Harry said.

I smiled and nodded, “of course, I have powers and magic that Albus doesn’t know about” I explained.

Harry looked intrigued and turned to me, “can we find out what my powers are” he asked.

I nodded, “I will after this trial, is that okay” I asked.

He smiled and nodded I watched as Draco, Harry and Freya looked over to me and smiled, “good luck, we will be in the stands with Uncle Sev and the others” Draco said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course, I will see you in a bit” I said to them and walked out of the hall to bump into a redheaded female, “your Harry’s sister right” she asked me.

I nodded and she grabbed my arm, “he is mine, I have a contact to say that he is mine” she snapped at me.

I looked to her and frowned, “Harry is a human being not some belonging and I am sorry to tell you this but you really aren’t my brothers type” I explained to her.

She looked to me and laughed, “he will realise that he doesn’t need an evil bitch for a sister soon and when he does we will be here when he needs someone who doesn’t want to control him” she snarled at me.

I looked to her and smiled, “Ginny is it” I asked.

She nodded and I smacked my hand to the side and watched as she was pinned to the wall and I smirked, “you can go back to your precious headmaster and tell him that Harry is my brother and that you will not be going anywhere near him and that goes for your brother, mother and that stupid headmaster” I growled to her.

She looked to me and I smiled as she looked scared, “Harry isn’t the problem you need to be looking out for it is me” I snarled and let my magic free and she screamed.

I laughed as I walked away from her and towards the tent where I knew that my first trial would be waiting for me, I climbed up the stairs and noticed that the others were there and they looked at me, “hey Anna” they said.

I smiled and waved, “hey” I said.


	20. 20

I looked over to see that there was loads of people in the stands and that there was a lot of chatter about what was happened for the first trail, I looked over to Fleur and noticed that she looked scared and I smiled as I walked over to her, “are you okay” I asked her.

She looked to me and smiled, “oh hey Anna, are you okay” she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course but you looked scared” I said to her.

She nodded, “I have been told that it is dragons and I do not think that I can kill a dragon” she whispered to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I understand, and you don’t have to kill it, just stun it” I explained.

She smiled and nodded, “thank you” she said to me.

I looked over to the reporter and noticed that she was walking over to me and smiled as she looked at me, “Miss Potter, it will be nice to see you do this. There are bets on whether you are going to be killed or not” she said to me.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, “of course, which side are you” I asked.

She laughed and I smiled, “trust me I will not be dying today” I explained to her.

She nodded and Albus walked in and smiled to us all, “okay so the first trial today in in this Bag, this here is Charlie Weasley who is in Romania with the dragons and there are 5 dragons in here” he explained.

We all nodded and I watched as Charlie walked around with a bag and smiled at the each of us, “so there are 4 dragons that you will have a pick at, there is a dragon for the each of you there is the [Swedish Short-Snout](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Swedish_Short-Snout), Common Welsh Green, [Chinese Fireball](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chinese_Fireball) and the Hungarian Horntail.  Where all of you will have one that will be protecting a golden egg” Charlie explained.

We nodded and he walked over to Cedric and smiled, “your first” he said and I watched as he pulled out the Swedish Short-Snout Dragon and I smiled as he was okay, next was Fleur and she took out the Common Welsh Green Dragon and Viktor took out the Chinese Fireball Dragon which mean that I was left with the Hungarian Horntail Dragon.

I sighed and turned to see that Dumbledore was grinning at me, “the Horntail Dragon” he said to me and  bent down so he would be the only one to hear what was said, “make sure it doesn’t kill you” he said to me.

I smirked and leant down to him, “oh Albus do not think that a Dragon is going to kill me” I said and petted the dragon on my hand and smiled as it spat fire at Albus, “Good Boy” I said to him and walked over to Charlie, “well it’s been a long time since I have seen you Charlie” I said.

Charlie turned to me and smirked, “Annabella Potter” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “well it is Michelson now as I am married with a daughter” I said.

Charlie smiled and wrapped his arm around me, “it’s good to see you again Anna, it has been too long” he said to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, “you too, you seen your brother and sister” I asked.

Charlie laughed and shook his head, “no I don’t speak to my mother, brother and sister” he said to me.

I smirked, “not anything to do with the money she has been taking from me is” I asked.

He looked to me and frowned, “I knew that she was doing something but Jesus I didn’t think that she would take it from you” he explained.

I nodded and looked over to see that Albus was dealing with the reporter to listen to me, “he has been stealing from Harry and I, I got it sorted last night but I don’t think that he is going to be happy once he finds out” I said smiling.

Charlie smiled and looked down to the small dragon, “you can keep him, and Anna I am on your side” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you” I said and watched as Cedric was the first to go out.

I noticed that cedric used a charm to change a stone into a dog to distract them and I couldn’t help but smile as that was smart, Fleur was next and she charmed her dragon to go to sleep but the dragon snored and brunt the bottom of her skirt off but she had been able to get the egg which she was happy about, Viktor was next and he turned to me and smiled, “good luck” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you, you too” I said to him.

I watched as he turned to his dragon and blinded him so he could get the dragon and from those three I would know that Viktor and Cedric would maybe be people who would come my way when the fight would be needed. Viktor came back in and smiled, “have fun” he said.

I smirked and nodded, “of course” I said and walked out to the middle of the arena and smiled as the dragon was there and stared at me.

I looked around and noticed that Albus was looking at me with a smirk on his face and then opposite was my uncles and my brother, Draco who was with Niklaus and Freya which made me smile, I turned my attention back to the Dragon and smiled as he turned to open his mouth, I ducked out of the way and threw my hands in the air and watched as the dragon was becoming sleepy as I was freezing him, I knew that Albus was shocked as he didn’t know that I was an elemental witch and I waved my hand making the ice stop, walking over to the dragon I placed my hand on his head and smiled, “night night” I said and reached to grab the egg and smiled.

I turned to Severus and the others and smiled as they clapped, I heard the dragon move and turned around frowning that dragon should still be asleep, noticing that Albus was chanting I moved out of the way just in time for me to not be brunt to a crisp, I growled and went to move when the dragon moved over my head and I frowned, “this is going to be painful” I moaned and appeared in the middle of the arena making the dragon turn around and face me, “looks like the students are going to think I am really evil” I muttered and raised my hands, feeling the dark power of the demons I pushed my hands towards the dragon and smiled as the demons began to cloud around him making it blind to my presence and walked out of the arena with a smirk plastered on my face.

Albus turned to me and frowned, “that is a dark power, how did you get that” he asked me as there were reporters around.

I frowned and looked to him, “I didn’t know that I could do that, do remember that I wasn’t able to finish my education because of what happened that night” I lied to him.

He frowned and I knew that he didn’t believe me I smiled and noticed that Harry ran into me and wrapped his arms around me, I knew that he was playing on this a bit due to the headmaster being here and looked up to me, “I thought that you were going to be hurt sis, I cannot lose you” he said pushing his head into my stomach trying to hide his smile.

I laughed as I rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, “I told you that I would be fine Harry” I said to him.

Harry nodded but didn’t do anything to get out of my arms and I turned to Severus, Remus, Sirius and Lucius who all looked very pale and I smiled, “I am sorry if I scared you, but it seemed as the dragon was being spelled as it should have stayed asleep” I explained.

Albus laughed and looked to me, “it was just because you were as powerful as you think you are” he said.

I looked to him and smirked as he was looking around the tent, “Albus there is nothing there” I said to him and moved my hand making the demons that I could control stay invisible and looked to them ‘torment him’ I sent to them and smiled as they went to playing with his body.

I noticed that he looked confused and I smiled as I walked over to him making sure that no-one else could hear us, “remember who you are dealing with Albus, you are just a little man with some power compared to my brother and I. I will make your life a living hell” I snarled at him.

He walked away and I noticed that Viktor was looking at me and walked over, “that is a very dark power” he said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, “and, there is nothing that you can do or say that I am evil” I snarled at him.

He held his hands up and smiled, “only saying, I am on your side” he said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, “were see” I said to him and turned around walking to the others and smiled as they wrapped their arms around me, “we need to talk about some things” a voice said.

I turned around and noticed that my husband was stood there and he looked pissed and I knew that Tom had spoken to him, “you told him” I said turning on Tom.

Tom nodded, “you need to keep on top of it” Tom said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, “I do when I can” I snapped.

Niklaus smiled and walked over to me, “come on, we need somewhere else we can speak” he said and we walked back to the common rooms as we knew that it would be safe there.

Freya came over to me and wrapped her arm around me and smiled, “I was really worried when that dragon woke back up” she said to me.

I smiled and looked to her, “it was the headmaster, he was trying to kill me” I explained.

She looked pissed and I smiled, “remember you need to keep yourself calm Freya, it isn’t going to help if you lose control” I explained.

She looked to me and frowned, “that is the same for you mum, I cannot see them taking you and dad from me. I need you just as much as anyone else” she said to me.

I stopped and turned her to me and wrapped my arms around her, “I am not going anywhere and I am sorry that I haven’t kept on top of this, I promise that I will from now on” I said to her.

She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her smiling as she was happy to cuddle into me, I walked to the common rooms with her next to me as she didn’t want to let me go which I could understand. We walked into the common room and everyone was there including Narcissa who was smiling at me, “congratulations on getting the egg” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thanks” I said and the others come up saying the same including the kids that were scared of me, “is it true that you are an evil and dark witch” a voice asked.

I turned around and there stood a small boy who looked like he was always in a sun bed and he was more interested than scared, “rumour is around here is that you can give the dark lord himself a run for his money” he said to me.

I laughed and walked over to him, “anything else you have heard about me” I asked.

He nodded, “that you are a hybrid creature, half vampire, half werewolf” he said to me.

I was impressed and that was normally a hard thing to do, “what is your name” I asked.

He smirked, “Theo Nott, Theodore” he said to me.

I frowned and turned to my uncle Tom, “as is one of your death eaters” I asked.

Tom smiled and nodded, I turned to the room and looked around, and “any other death eater children in here” I asked.

A few stepped forward and I noticed that two big boys did and I smirked, “let me guess crabe and goyle” I asked.

They nodded and I rolled my eyes, “you are just like your parents, you might want to ask them about the dark lord niece” I said to them and turned to Tom, “sorry but your next meeting might be questions and answers” I said to him.

Tom smiled and shook his head, “don’t worry about it, just remember that I might just get you to come to this meeting” he said to me.

Draco looked up and frowned, “but kids aren’t allowed to go” he said.

I turned to him and laughed, “I am not a child Draco, I am an adult who looks like a child” I explained.

He nodded and smiled, “sorry” he said.

I shrugged, “it’s alright” I said and noticed that Niklaus walked over to me and smiled, “hello love” he said and kissed me.

I smiled and kissed him back, “hello” I said.

Nik turned to Tom and smiled, “she feed from you earlier” Nik asked.

Tom nodded and looked to Niklaus, “she hadn’t feed in a couple of days” Tom explained.

I looked down and felt Niklaus looking at me, I looked up and noticed that he looked worried not pissed or upset, “what happened Anna, you normally are really good with your feeding, is there a problem getting it” he asked me.

I sighed and looked to him, “I am busy Nik love, and maybe I should have kept on top of it but I didn’t and I promise that I will now” I said to him.

He smiled and walked over to me and kissed my head, “I am worried that you not getting what you need, so I have an owl delivery coming to your uncle Severus with blood bags for you, they will come every week for you love” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “okay then” I said and kissed him.

Nik smiled and turned to Freya and smiled, “come here princess” he said to her and smiled as she ran over to us and cuddled in.

I kissed her head and turned to Harry and smiled, “come here little brother” I said and smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me and looked up, “I miss our mum and dad” he said.

I looked to him and nodded, “so do I kid” I said.

He nodded and we sat down on the bed in the dorm room and I turned to everyone, “come on, I think that we can have a movie night” I said and waved my hand watching as the vase turned into a Television and we all laid down to watch the TV forgetting all about the egg…


	21. 21

I woke to the sound of my brother crying and I looked over to see that he was still asleep but dreaming, looking at the clock I noticed that it was 3 in the morning, I climbed out of bed and into his as I pulled him into my arms and smiled as she snuggled down and I rocked him beginning to sing a song that our mother used to sing to us when we would have nightmares;

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,   
All through the night.  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night.

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night.  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night.  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night.

I smiled as he went back to sleep and couldn’t help the tears to come from me as I really did miss my parents, I gently pulled myself out of his bed and walked out of the room not seeing that Sirius was awake and smiled at me. I walked up to the tower on the side and looked out of the door way when I heard someone come up the stairs and saw that it was in fact my husband who smiled, “Sirius woke me up” Nik said to me.

I turned to him and he walked over to me wrapping his arms around me and smiled, “what is it that is wrong Anna, you never cry” he said to me.

I laughed and shook my head, “Harry woke up crying and he was still shifting in his sleep, I remembered a song that our mother used to sing to us when we would wake from having nightmares” I explained.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around “it is normal for you to miss your mother and father Anna” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I know but I know that they would be disappointed in me because of the past that I have taken” I explained and couldn’t help the tears to come from me.

Nik wrapped his arms around me and I broke down on him, I hadn’t done this since my parents died and even then I realised that I couldn’t do it because I needed to be careful of my surrounding, I felt Nik sit down on the floor with me and I couldn’t help the tears to come, “who are you” a voice said.

I looked up and noticed that it was Minnie and she looked down to me, “oh Anna, come with me we cannot have Albus finding you here” she said to me.

Nik helped me up and we walked into Minnie’s office and she smiled at me, “so who is this” she asked me.

Nik smiled and held his hand out, “Niklaus Michelson, I am Anna’s Husband and Freya’s Father” Nik said.

Minnie smiled and nodded, “I am Minerva McGonagall but Anna here calls me Minnie as does most of the teachers here” she said smiling at my husband.

Minnie turned to me and walked over to me and bent down wiping the tears from my face and smiled, “what is wrong child” she asked me.

I looked to her and smiled, “I just miss my parents and well I now that they would be disappointed in me” I said not liking that I would be showing my emotional side to her.

She smiled and took my hand, “come with me, I have something that I would like to show you” she said to me.

I looked confused and she passed me a vial of sliver stuff and smiled, “this is your parents when I was teaching them, I think that seeing this will show that you are not being worried over something that they wouldn’t care about” she explained to me.

I nodded and she walked over to a big bowl and turned to me, “you need to put your head in to see this” she said to me.

I looked to her and laughed, “You may not be on Albus’s side but that doesn’t mean that I trust you” I said to her.

Minnie smiled and pulled me over and took my hands, “I promise you that I will not do anything to you and I think that you need to see this because it will answer some questions that you have that you haven’t realised yet, also you can see your parents and what it was that they really were like when they were in school” she said to me.

Niklaus walked over and smiled, “I will make sure that she doesn’t do anything that she shouldn’t” Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “okay then” I said and turned to Minnie and nodded, “okay then let’s do this” I said to her.

Minnie smiled and looked to me, “this is there last year when they were pregnant with you” she said to me and poured the vial in and nodded, “you have to put your head in” she said to me and I placed my head down into the water and felt like I was being pulled into another time.

-25 Years Ago-

I looked around and noticed that Hogwarts hadn’t really changed much through the years as there was still all the same tables in the same way as they are now and that the banners and posters for the school houses where all the same as well, I knew that I couldn’t been seen which was a good thing as I could see my parents sitting at the table with my godparents as well which made me smile as they did all hang around with each other not caring that my father, Sirius and Remus were all in Gryffindor. I looked around and noticed that Albus was sat there in his chair watching all the other students but he was distance with them as he was with me and this was strange as some of the teachers in the school always said that he would always try to get my mother away from her brother when they were in school which shows that they are lying to my brother and I.

I notice that as they left McGonagall had followed them down to the lake and I noticed that my Uncle Tom was speaking to my mother but she looked further along that I thought she was when she was in school, I walked further to see if I could hear what they were saying and smiled when I could as they were speaking about me, “Tom I don’t want her to be born here in this school, I want her to be born in the manor as we was. She is destined to have power and I want her to have it” Mum was saying.

Tom smiled and nodded, “and she will be, it is ready for us to go to Lily but we have to finish our last couple of days here and then we can leave, you know that we don’t want Albus starting to getting worried over what we are trying to do” he said to her.

I watched as she turned to him and watched as she growled and as her eyes flashed red as my uncle toms and mine did and he laughed, “stop tapping into our little dark princess’s power” my father said.

I snapped my head over to him and couldn’t help the smile to come to my face he knew that I was going to grow up bad and dark and that he didn’t care about this at all, I looked over to see that my mother looked over to him and smiled, “I am happy that she isn’t going to be good, I cannot believe that Albus thought that she was going to be the saviour for this war” mum said laughing.

I smirked and leant against the door frame as they walked into the common room and watched as they were all smiling and talking about me and I couldn’t help the smile on my face, they knew that I wasn’t going to be a good witch and that made me feel better about what I had to do.

-Now-

I came back out and turned to Minnie and smiled, “they were always together, teachers are always telling me that they didn’t like my mother being around Tom” I explained.

Minnie smiled and nodded, “yeah they didn’t, but as your mothers pregnancy with you progressed she was able to tap into  the magic that you had because I am assuming that you wanted her protected, people became scared of her” she explained to me.

I nodded and looked to her, “the magic that Tom had and that I, did she have any of it” I asked.

Minnie smiled and walked over to me, “your mother was very talented and when it came to showing what she could do she would only let the people that she trust see, I don’t know what you mother could do as the pregnancy went on Tom and your Father became protective over her and you” she explained.

I smiled and looked to her, “thank you for showing that to me, at least I was able to find out that my parents really didn’t care what I became” I said.

She smiled and took my hands, “I watched as you got more and more magic and I knew that it wasn’t going to be used for the light side, Anna you have and always will be a dark witch and for that I didn’t care because your mother was like the daughter that I couldn’t have” she said.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you” I said to her and walked out of the office with my husband and we walked back to the common room to see that my brother was awake and drinking coffee, “hey where have you been” he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, “getting an answer to a question that I didn’t think I needed to know” I explained.

He nodded and I smiled, “come on I believe that it is almost time to wake them up and we have a day in hogsmead to get some presents” I explained.

Harry smiled and nodded, “so then, have you found out who you are taking to the Yule ball” he asked me.

I looked to him and frowned, “Nik” I said to him.

Harry smiled and shook his head, “you aren’t aloud, Albus has said that it has to be someone in your year” he said to me.

I growled and turned around slamming the door open to Draco’s room and looked to Lucius who was trying not to smirk at me, “we have to choose someone from our year” I snarled.

Lucius looked confused and I turned to him, “for the Yule ball” i asked.

Lucius smiled and nodded, “I am sorry Albus went straight to the minister on it, I wasn’t able to stop him in time, I was going to tell you this morning” he said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, “I don’t have any friends in my year” I said to him.

Lucius smiled and it was Draco that looked to me, “you know that you can get around this right” Draco said to me.

I looked to him and he shook head, “you aren’t a student here really, you are only playing student because the minister said that you needed to be in school, I know that you cannot go with Niklaus but isn’t there someone else you can go with who is your age” he said to me.

I smirked and nodded, “Draco you are a genius” I said to him and turned to my husband and smiled, “I am sorry that I cannot take you but the ministry will not budge on it, but do you remember Charlie” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, “yeah we meet him a few years ago when we went to Romania” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “would you mind if I asked him so I had someone to dance with” I asked him.

Niklaus walked over to me and smiled, “of course not hunny, I want you to make sure that you are happy when taking this headmaster down and I know that if you could you would take me” Nik explained to me.

I smiled and nodded, “you know that I would love” I said to him.

He smiled and I turned to Lucius and smirked, “Charlie was in my year when I went to school” I explained.

Lucius laughed and turned to Severus and the others, “this is going to be worth watching, Nik I can get you into the ball but only as Freya’s father” he explained to him.

I smiled and walked over to Nik and smirked, “want some fun” I asked him.

Nik laughed and nodded, “we will see you later” Nik said and grabbed my hand and we disappeared.

We got to my room and I waved my hand making sure that no one could get in and I smirked as Nik pushed me into the wall and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he looked to me, “the school girl is a turn on” he growled at me.

I smirked and turned to him, “so are you going to be the big bad teacher who is going to give me detention” I said to him.

Nik growled and pushed his hands up my legs and I couldn’t help the moan to come from me, I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me, “don’t play nice Nik” I growled.

Nik smirked and ripped the clothes from me and threw me down onto the bed and smirked as he climbed over me and looked down, “prefect” he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him as he leant down and started to play, I couldn’t help the moaned that came from me and I moved my mouth to his shoulder and bit down drinking from him and heard him moan, “Anna” he moaned.

I smirked and flipped us over and pulled the remainder of the clothes we both had on and straddled him smirking as his hands when to my waist and he pushed himself into me, I moaned and began to move so I could get the release that was needed from not being with my husband like we used to. Nik bit down on my shoulder and I moved faster as the blood sharing was something that was only done when needed, he flipped us over and kissed me as he began to pound into me making me shout his name as I came for the first time as I knew that there was going to be more.

I woke up and noticed that Nik was fast asleep and have bit marks all over him and I couldn’t help but smirk as that was my sign he was mine, I kissed his shoulder and smiled at him “hey love” I said to him.

Nik smiled, “we haven’t done that in ages, I mean we can go awhile but to go for hours without a break is a record” he said to me.

I smiled and crawled over him and kissed him, “Anna you making me hard again” he said to me.

I smirked and moved down his body and took his member in my mouth and smirked as he hands went to my hair and tangled themselves in my hair as I began to suck him off, I knew that he would last long as we had been at it for so long, I felt him get faster and knew that he was close so I pushed more of him in and smirked as he came shouting my name.

I got up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower as I got in I noticed that Nik walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, “well that was out of the blue” he said.

I smiled and kissed him back, “what can I say, I missed our time together” I said to him and looked to him, “and feeling a bit guilty that I cannot take you to the ball” I said to him.

Nik smiled and kissed me, “really love I do not mind, do remember that I live for you as you do me, so your revenge is mine as well as mine is yours” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I know love” I said to him and quickly got cleaned up.

We walked out of the room and noticed that I was being looked at by my godparents and they shook their heads at me, “I thought that we told you we were going to hogsmead” Narcissa said to me.

I looked to her and smirked, “Aunt Cissa it is only 12 and we don’t normally go till 1” I said to her and walked over putting my hand on  her shoulder, “don’t worry so much aunt Cissa” I said to her.

She smiled and kissed my head, “come on your brother and daughter are in the hall trying not to annoy Ron” she said to me.

I laughed and she looked to me, “I see where coming out of all the leather, do we need to go clothes shopping as well for you” she asked me.

I looked down at what I was wearing and knew that it was fine, “I don’t see why people have problems with my dress-sense” I asked.

She smiled and walked over, “because you are a pureblood lady and should dress as one” she said to me.

I looked to her and laughed, “Who is also a vampire and werewolf, I don’t like the robes all the time” I explained.

She smiled and looked to me, “well I believe that you need some jeans and some tops as well as some dress robes and a new dress for this ball” she said to me.

I nodded and turned to Nik, “this is going to be like shopping with Rebekah” I said to him.

He looked to me and smiled, “its fine, plus I have to fit in with you all being Freya’s father we have to show that I know what I am doing” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thank you” I said to him and turned back to Narcissa, “nothing pink” said to her.

She nodded and we walked out where they disappeared as they didn’t want to be found, I walked into the great hall and noticed that Charlie was still here and sitting with Fred and George. I smiled at my brothers and walked over to them and sat down ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone else, “Charlie, can I asked you something” I said to him.

He turned to me and smiled, “of course Anna, you know you can ask me anything” he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “so I have been told that i have to ask someone from my year to go to the ball with me because I cannot have anyone on the outside coming in” I explained.

I noticed that Ron and Ginny walked over to us and turned to their brothers, “you do know that mum doesn’t want us speaking to her because she is a dark witch and turned Harry against us” Ron snapped while looking at me.

I turned to them and noticed that Charlie looked to me and smirked, “I know who and what she is and it doesn’t bother me, she is a good friend and we don’t care what you or our mother thinks” Charlie snapped.

Ron and Ginny looked hurt and Charlie turned to me and smiled, “now what was you going to ask” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “would you be my date to the Yule ball” I asked.

Ron laughed, “He isn’t in school idiot” he said to me.

I smirked and looked to Charlie, “no but he is in my year for school” I explained.

Charlie smirked and nodded, “I would love to Anna, we never did the first time around” he said to me

I nodded and kissed his cheek and smiled, “thank you Charlie” I said and turned to him and the twins, “you are welcome to join us at the slytherin table, but leave the idiots” I explained to the three of them.

They nodded and I walked over to the table and sat down next to my daughter and smiled as she kissed my cheek, “hey mum” she said to me.

Charlie walked over with the twins and I turned to the others, “Draco, Harry and Freya I would like to introduce you to Charlie Weasley” I said to them.

Draco smiled nodded, “my father speaks about you, says that you don’t follow in your father’s footsteps” Draco said to him.

Charlie smiled and shook his head, “no I don’t like muggles” he said.

I smirked and turned to him, “Charlie and I were the loaner when we were children, naturally his mother blamed me” I explained.

Harry frowned and turned to Charlie, “I have seen you at the house before” he said.

Charlie smiled to Harry and looked to the twins, “they are a handful and well our mother doesn’t really like the three of us, Percy she got along with because he went to work for the ministry and as for Ron and Ginny well they believe that they dark lord is back” Charlie explained.

I rolled my eyes and he turned to me, “I am sorry I wasn’t there for you when he killed your parents, I know that your Uncle Tom tried to find you” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “it is fine Charlie, I found my husband and then got my brother not including my daughter” I said wrapping my arm around Freya.

Charlie turned to Freya and smiled, “you look like your father” he said to her.

She smiled and nodded, “thank you” she said and Charlie looked to me, “when you have some time I would like to speak to you about some things” he said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “we are at the Malfoy manor over Christmas, you can come over with the twins if you wish” I explained.

He nodded and turned to Draco, “is that okay with you” he asked.

Draco smiled and nodded, “of course, I will let mother and father know that you are coming” Draco explained.

Charlie smiled and turned to Harry and Freya, “it was nice meeting you but I do have to be going, I have a headmaster to get money out off” he said and turned to me, “be careful he is planning something for you” he said to me.

I smirked and looked to him, “you know me Charlie” I said to him.

He smirked and I turned to the others, “come on we have a hogsmead trip to do and your mother has convinced me to by new clothes” I moaned.

Draco laughed and I turned to see that Harry was looking back over to Charlie and I smirked, “he is too old for you” I said making him jump.

Harry growled at me and I laughed, “okay then” I said backing off.

I smirked as I turned to Freya, “looks like Harry has a crush” I said to her making him growl at me again.

I laughed and ran ahead of him with him chasing me, I laughed as I turned to him. “You’re going to have to try harder than that if you want to catch me little brother” I said to him and ran off towards the entrance for us to go to hogsmead.


	22. 22

We all got to hogsmead and I turned to see that Harry was looking at me with a smirk on his face, I smiled as I looked to him, “what are you planning” I asked him.

He smirked and I noticed that Lucius, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Narcissa, Nik and my Uncle Tom where all looking to us and I frowned, “I think that I am not going to like this trip” I said to them.

They all looked to me and I smiled, “Harry is planning something” I said.

Uncle Tom walked over to me and smiled, “where you taking the piss out of your brother” he asked me.

I looked to him and put my hand on my chest, “I would never do that, I am an angel Uncle Tom” I said able to keep a straight face.

Tom just looked at me and laughed, “yeah and I’m a muggle” he said to me.

I laughed as he looked at me again, “you said it” I said giggling and walked over to Lucius and smiled, “did you know that my brother has a crush on a certain Weasley” I said to him.

He smirked and turned to Harry, “please don’t tell me it is Ron” he asked.

I snorted and Harry turned to me and pouted, “I do have some self-control and have you seen Ron, I don’t think that anyone could love that” harry said.

I smiled and nodded, “well said brother” I said to him and Lucius turned to Severus and smirked, “one of the twins” he asked.

I heard Severus moan and I laughed, “He wishes I think that the twins are straight” I said.

Harry smiled and nodded, “yeah they are, I believe that they like someone in slytherin, not that there mother likes that” Harry said laughing.

I smirked and decided that I was going to find out who it was that was and noticed that they were all trying to figure out who it was, I turned to see that Harry had placed his hands over Draco’s and Freya mouth to stop them from speak and I turned to Remus, “any guesses” I asked.

Remus turned to Sirius who looked to be thinking and I turned to Harry and smiled, “I think that if he thinks any harder he is going to hurt himself” I said to my brother.

Harry laughed and nodded, “yeah I think so” he said and walked over to me.

I placed my arm around his shoulder and we looked to Tom and Nik who both looked worried, “is it me, or do they look like trouble together” Tom asked.

I laughed and shook my head, “we would never be any trouble to you, but we will give you a clue as the others cannot seem to get it, he was at the school earlier” I said.

Narcissa looked to me and smirked, “Charlie Weasley” Narcissa said making them all look to my brother and smile, “isn’t he a bit too old for you” Tom asked.

I laughed and looked to him, “I said the same thing, Harry I think that I am getting old if I am agreeing with Uncle Tom” I said.

Harry smiled and nodded, “I know he is, but you all don’t need to worry as he doesn’t know” Harry said to us.

I smiled and walked over to him, “don’t worry about that Harry, if it is meant to be then it will” I said to him and thought to myself to have a talk to Charlie about my brother.

Harry smiled and nodded, “thanks sis” he said.

I nodded and looked to him, “does this mean that I am forgiven” I asked.

He smiled and nodded, “for now, I am sure that you will do something to make me mad at you again before this year is over” he said to me.

I smiled and kissed his head, “come on we need to get presents and I need to speak to Nik” I said to him and walked over to my husband, “I was thinking that maybe you want to invite your brothers and sister over for Christmas” I said to him.

Nik smiled and nodded, “I think that will be a great idea, I know that Elijah has meet you but I do want you to meet Rebekah” he said.

I smiled and nodded, “sounds like a good time and it means that Freya can see and meet the rest of the family” I explained.

Nik smiled and kissed my head, “I will sort it for Christmas” Nik said to me and we walked over  to Freya and smiled, “anything you want for Christmas that we can get you except for the surprise we  have” I asked.

She looked to us and smiled, “I can think of a few things” she said and grabbed some parchment and a quill and went to writing a list for us.

I noticed that Tom and Lucius were being secretive about something and I turned to Nik and smiled, “so are you going to tell me what my uncle has planned for my brother and I” I asked.

Nik smiled and shook his head, “this is one thing you won’t be getting out of me love, I think that when you and Harry find out that it will be a good thing for you” he said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, “okay then, but I don’t like surprises” I said.

Nik smiled and kissed me, “it will be worth the wait” he said and we walked into  a shop and I noticed that it was a clothes shop, “Really” I said.

Narcissa smiled and nodded, “come on, Freya are you coming with us” she asked my daughter.

Freya smiled and nodded, “I believe that mum does need a change of clothing and appearance” she said.

I growled and looked down, “there is nothing wrong with the way that I dress” I said.

Narcissa walked over to me and smiled, “of course there isn’t, but you scream dark” she said to me.

I looked to her and smirked, “and, I am not afraid of what people think of me, I never have been” I snapped.

Tom and Lucius walked over to me and smiled, “do you think that we care what side your brother and you are on, I know that you are a dark witch Anna you always have been and I knew that from the minute you were born because of where you were born as well” he said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, “Riddle manor” I said to him.

He looked to me and was confused, “Minnie gave me mums diary and she said in there that she wanted me to be able to have the power I am born to, but why was I born in riddle manor and harry wasn’t” I asked.

Tom smiled and looked to me, “you and harry are the complete opposite to each other, you needed to be born at riddle manor for the dark power that you inherited when you turned 17you’re your brother was born in the potter manor for all the light magic that he will inherit when he turns 17” Tom explained.

I looked to Harry and he smiled, “don’t worry I will still be by your side” he said to me.

I smiled and looked down, “do I have to get rid of the leather completely” I asked.

They smiled and shook their heads, “trust us” they said and I watched as they went around the shop picking some things up making me worry.

Lucius walked over to me and smiled “here go and put this one, trust us” he said to me.

I nodded and walked over to the dressing room and looked at the clothes that I had and couldn’t help but smile, maybe this would be a good idea for me, they had passed me a pair of skinny jeans that had netting at the side that would show my legs and passed me a pair of heeled boots as well, I was looking at a dark grey tee-shirt which would have had my red leather jacket over the top. I smiled and quickly got changed and pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let it fall around my face and smiled at my reflection as I did still scream evil. I walked out of the dressing room and smirked as everyone looked at me and nodded, “now that is evil at its best” Narcissa said to me.

I smirked and nodded,  “I will let you have this one” I said and quickly went to picking some other clothes out so I would have some more.

We walked out of the shop and I passed a bag over to Harry and smiled, “it is time that Albus stops seeing you as the hurt little boy and see you as a potter” I said to him.

He nodded and I turned to him, “take the glamour off as well harry, the skinny little rake doesn’t work anymore” I called out.

Everyone looked at me and I laughed, “He is talking to someone who lived for glamour’s, he has been biting back to our aunt and uncle and I believe that Harry looks different” I explained.

They nodded and I smirked as harry walked back out and his hair was longer and looked a bit like Severus as it was longer and came to just under his ears and he was a lot bigger in his arms and chest as he had been working out and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket over the top, I smirked and looked to the others, “now you can see the family resemblance” I explained.

They all looked to me and my brother and smirked, “you really can see it now, Harry looks like Anna a bit with the dark hair and the dress sense” Tom said.

I smiled and we walked into the pub for something to eat to see that Ron was in there with his sister and mother and Harry smirked as she looked to us and looked scared, “we don’t want trouble” she said looking at me.

I smiled and nodded, “makes two of us, we are here because we needed to do some shopping for Christmas and well as you can see the glamour has been taken off my brother so he needed some new clothes” I said to her.

She nodded and I smiled, “can you tell Charlie that I was asking for him please” I said making her nod.

I turned back and walked over to Severus and he looked confused, “they are broke, since I got the money stopped and made sure that they pay it back there is nothing or no one that will give her or her idiot children Ron and Ginny a job” I said looking satisfied.

They smirked and we sat down on the tables watching as people looked at us and I smiled as Draco wrapped his arm around my daughter and smiled as he cuddled into him, I noticed that Nik was looking at him and smiled, “do not hurt my daughter, family or not but she gets hurt and I promise you that they will not find your body” Nik snarled at him.

Draco nodded and noticed that Narcissa  and Lucius didn’t say anything and nodded, “he will not hurt her, he was raised with manors of a pureblood” Lucius said to us.

I smiled and nodded, “I know he was” I said and turned to Nik and smiled, “she is a tough cookie like her daddy” I said kissing  him.

He kissed me back and nodded, “of course she is” he said and we went to ordering dinner.

I noticed that we were being stared at and it was starting to piss me off, “what” I snarled as I turned around and noticed that Ron and his sister where stood there looking pissed.

Ron turned to me and snapped at me, “what did you do with Hermione, she hasn’t been seen in ages and her parents said that she was fine. I know that you have done something with her” he snapped at me.

I looked to him and laughed, “and what do you care about her, from what I knew she was just a porn in yours and Albus little game” I snarled at him.

Ginny smiled and looked to me, “she is to marry my brother and make sure that we have money” she said to us.

I smirked and turned to her with my magic flowing through me making her back into her mother, “I would worry more about yourselves and what it is that I am going to do to you than other people. What you and Albus don’t know is better for me and my family” I growled at them.

Molly tried to push her daughter behind her and I smiled, “I wouldn’t try to act like the doting mother now molly, we have all seen your true colours” I snapped.

She looked confused and I turned to Narcissa and smiled, “she is a real and true mother, she care for her own child plus others, she would never let her son use other children of families to get money because she is jealous, Narcissa and my mother were and are better than you ever could be” I snapped.

She laughed and looked to me, “says the little orphan with no parents” she said to me.

I looked to her and my eyes flashed red and she screamed, “I would leave now” I snarled as the magic in me reacted with my temper.

I noticed that there was cups and plates flying around and my hair was whipping around which was not helping the look I was given as she was walking backwards as I was walking towards her, “I would leave her and never come back, do not ever speak to me about my parents ever again” I snarled at her.

She was pushed out of the pub my by magic and I turned back to see that Harry had walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled.


	23. 23

I turned to Narcissa and smiled, “so where are we going to find a dress for this Ball, I mean I don’t really want to go but I know that I have to” I explained.

Narcissa smiled and walked over to me, “this will be fine, I know that McGonagall teaches you all the dance and I am sure that Harry and Draco will have to be present as they too are going to the ball, so we can get there tuxes as well as yours and Freya’s dresses” she said to me.

I nodded and we walked out of the pub and Lucius walked over to me and smiled, “you are going to have to come with me, students shouldn’t be able to teleport” he said and I noticed that Sirius took Harry and Narcissa had Draco and Nik and Freya where with Tom and we all teleported to the town in London where Narcissa had a look in her eye.

I turned to Harry and smiled, “this is going to be annoying, I hate dress shopping” I said.

He looked confused and i smiled, “the last time that I did this was with you and mum, I didn’t get to where the dress” I said trailing off the story.

Narcissa looked to me and smiled, “do you remember what it looked like, and maybe we can get someone to make one for you” she said to me.

I smiled and shook my  head, “no it will remind me of what I lost and I cannot do that” I said.

Sirius and Remus walked over to me and placed their arms around me and smiled, “so then, where are we going to find this dress because I know for sure that we are all going to want to make sure that this is the right dress for you” Sirius said and I noticed that the others were smiling and nodding.

I turned to Freya and smiled, “we will find something for you as well princess” I said to her.

Freya smiled and we walked down the street finding the shops that we needed, I noticed that much hadn’t changed and I turned to Tom and smiled, “find somewhere and I will be back in a hour, as we are in muggle London, I can feed” I said and turned around seeing the Nik walked off with me.

We turned down a alley and he took my hand, “let’s have some fun” he said to me and we disappeared to a small town on the outskirts of London and smirked, “now this is what I call dinner” I said and raised my hands making lighting and scaring people as I was making it out of control.

Nik smirked as people where looking at us and I smiled, “now now, let’s see what I can get for dinner” I said and walked around the people and smiled as they all looked to me, “please don’t hurt us” a woman said.

I turned to her and laughed, “why shouldn’t I, I am higher up the food chain and well I DON’T LIKE MUGGLES” I snarled at them all.

They looked scared and I waved my hand and smiled as one of the women came to me and I drained her of blood and grinned to Nik, “kill them all, make this town run red. It is time that our world see just what we can do” I snapped.

He nodded and we turned this town red and we were sat on top of the roof of one of the houses as aurors turned up wondering what had happened, I waved my hand and made us invisible to them and smirked as the order turned up and I noticed that it was Albus, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Severus and some others that I didn’t recognise. “Albus I told you, it is Anna she is pure evil” Molly said.

I noticed that Remus and Sirius were looking around and I knew that they were looking for Nik and I, “Anna isn’t an evil or dark witch Molly and you need to stop with this. She is just a lost child” Sirius said.

I smirked and waved my hand making the lighting hit just in front of Molly making her scream and looked up, “really who else can control the elements” she snarled.

I laughed and jumped down on the floor and walked over to Molly and smirked as she still couldn’t see me, I laughed as I walked over to Severus and smiled, “sorry uncle Sev” I said and waved my hand making the bodies burn and Nik and I left leaving them to sort through the mess.

We walked back through to the shops and I noticed that Narcissa, Tom, Lucius, Freya, Draco and Harry where all looking to us and frowned, “what happened and why are you covered in blood” Harry asked.

I looked down and laughed, “Huh that was why I was getting funny looks” I said and waved my hand over my top and jeans making them clean again.

Harry looked confused and Lucius walked over to me and smiled, “the order called and they had to leave” he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “I know they came just as Nik and I left” I said.

Lucius and Tom looked confused and I sighed, “Just remember that I am not a good person” I said to them and walked into the shop leaving them more confused.

I was happily looking through dresses when Nik walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck I smirked as I turned around and looked at him, “I am supposed to be finding a dress” I said to him.

Nik smirked and I noticed that the shop keeper was looking at us and I smirked as I turned to her, “what” I snarled.

She backed off and I noticed that Tom was looking at me and frowned, “that was rude Anna, say you’re sorry” he said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, “Yeah let’s not” I snapped.

He looked to me and I turned back around and went back to Nik, “can we find somewhere where we can have some fun” I said.

Nik smirked and nodded and took my hand, “but that means that your miss school” he said to me.

I laughed and looked to him, “you do know that I am not a child” I said to him.

Nik took my hand and we disappeared leaving them all yelling for Nik and I, we got to the flat that we had and Nik pushed me down on the bed and I grinned up at him, “come on then” I said to him and smiled as he pushed me down into the bed and we began to have sex.

Severus’s POV

I noticed that I was getting a burning sensation and I turned to the others, “Sirius, Remus I believe that we are being called, make sure that we get there at different times” I said to them.

They nodded and I turned to Tom, “I will be back as soon as I can, I will make sure that I find Anna and Nik as well, Keep Freya safe” I said to him.

Tom smiled and nodded, “of course I will, she is like a grand-daughter to me” Tom explained.

I smiled and nodded, “come on then” I said to the others and left the shop.

I got to the headquarters and noticed that Sirius and Remus were looking at me and frowned, “your late” he said to me.

I turned to Sirius and smirked, “bite me mutt” I said to him and turned to the headmaster, “what is going on, you don’t normally call meets like this” I asked.

I had to admit that I was worried as this was something that he didn’t like to do, “we have had reports of a town on the outskirts of London that has been killed, all the people dead and the town is now red” he explained.

I had to admit that I was now worried as I knew that Anna and Nik had gone to feed, we all nodded and disappeared to the location that was reported and I couldn’t help the worry in my stomach when I looked around there was body’s everywhere and the town was running red, there was lighting in the sky and I knew that this was my god-daughter and I felt sick to my stomach. I looked over to see that Remus and Sirius were looking around and I sighed, “Albus I told you, it is Anna she is pure evil” Molly said.

I growled and looked to her to bite back but it was Sirius that beat me there, “Anna isn’t an evil or dark witch Molly and you need to stop with this. She is just a lost child” Sirius said.

I wanted to find her and wrap her up in my arms and hide her away but she was making this more difficult for me to protect her, I felt the presence of someone and knew that it was Anna and Nik, we watched as the bodies went up in flames and she said she was sorry to me. I knew from that moment that we were losing her, her humanity was turning off and if I didn’t do something now we were going to lose her. I noticed that Albus was looking at me and I looked up, “huh sorry” I said.

Albus smiled, “my boy, do you know where Anna is, I mean she wasn’t at school” he said to me.

I could see where he was going with this and smiled, “I believe that she is with Lucius and Narcissa, they wanted to find her a dress for the ball” I said.

Albus smiled and Molly turned to me, “yeah you should now you are always with them” she said to me.

I looked to her and laughed, “Her mother also made me her god-father along with Sirius, Remus and Lucius, she is everything to me since I lost her mother” I said to her.

Molly looked to me and snorted, “I still don’t trust you” she said to me.

I looked to her and sighed, “Whatever, Albus I will bring my god-daughter to you but you have to stop with the rumours because she is only a child and she is my family. Shouldn’t that be enough for you” I asked.

He nodded and I knew that he was never going to leave her alone, I turned to Sirius and Remus and smiled, “are you coming back with me, I believe that Anna and Harry will want to see you” I said.

They smiled and nodded, “yeah I think we will and molly please do not say anything else about my god-daughter, you will regret it” Sirius snapped and we went back to the others to see that something was wrong.

I ran into the shop with Sirius and Remus behind me and I turned to Tom, “where is Anna” I asked.

Tom looked worried and I turned to Harry, “where is your sister” I asked.

He looked up and I saw the broken look on his face, “she left, there is something wrong with them” he said to me.

I nodded and looked over to them, “the town that has been ruined and the people killed, it was Anna and Nik” I explained.

Harry looked to me and shook his head, “no I only just found her and she wouldn’t do this” he said to me.

I sighed and walked over to him and Freya, “they drained the town and killed everyone  in there, I know her magic anywhere” I explained.

Tom walked over to me and bent down, “her humanity is gone” he said to me.

I nodded and noticed that Freya looked around, “I lost my parents” she said.

I shook my head and looked to her, “no you haven’t, I will get them back to you. At this moment we have a bigger problem” I said.

Harry looked to me and laughed, “what can be worth more than getting them back” Harry snarled at me.

I looked to him and frowned, “Albus knows that Anna did this and we need to find her and take her back to school, he cannot find out what she is” I explained.

They all nodded and I turned to Freya, “come on I want you to stay with Narcissa, Draco and Harry while the rest of us go and find Anna and Nik” I said to them.

I could see that she wanted to fight me and I looked to them, “I need to know that you three are safe and Narcissa can stay at the school” I explained.

They nodded but I knew that they weren’t happy about this and I turned to the others, “be careful if you find her, she is a vampire with no humanity and a husband that is the same” I explained.

They nodded and I turned to Remus and smiled, “can you get her sent at all” I asked.

He looked to me and frowned, “your both werewolves” I said.

Remus sighed and shook his head, “it doesn’t work like that, she has an inheritance that is working different to mine which was a bite” he said to me.

I nodded and Tom walked over to me and place his hand on my shoulder, “I think that we should spilt into groups, that way they cannot out smart us” Tom said.

I nodded and tuned to the group, “Sirius and Lucius is one team, Remus and I for another and I know that Tom will be fine alone as they have the same magic” I explained.

Tom nodded and we all left our own ways to find our missing family members…


	24. 24

I laughed as Nik and I were having a good time with the people that we were feeding off, I knew that sooner or later we would have to cover our tracks but at the moment I knew that we would be fine. I stepped over the body and laughed as Nik was leant against the wall and looked to me, “so then, what would my queen like to do now” he asked me.

I smirked and looked to him, “well I think that we should get Freya, she can be taught her magic by me” I explained.

Nik smiled and nodded, “true I don’t think that she is needed to be at that school as I do not like the headmaster” Nik said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “this is going to be fun” I said and we walked out of the house and into someone that I didn’t think would find me, “Uncle Siri” I said to him.

Sirius and Lucius looked over and smiled at Nik, “what happened you two, one minute you were fine and the next you weren’t” Sirius asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “I am just sick of being the good person the person that has to play nice” I snarled at him.

Lucius walked over to me and I took a step back, “I am not coming back, Nik and I will take Freya and leave” I snapped.

Lucius looked to me and smiled, “what about your brother” he asked me.

I looked to him and laughed, “He will be fine without me, without me around I am not the one that is infecting his mind with darkness” I snapped.

Lucius and Sirius looked over to me and smirked, “Harry isn’t as nice as you think, did you know that he was the one that gave the stone in first year to someone else than Albus, he killed the basilisk in the 2nd year and he hasn’t been able to be himself because he was always doing something for someone else, but then you came into his life and do you know what he said to me when he first saw you that day on the station platform” Sirius asked me.

I looked to him and laughed, “She was the dark witch that was mean to my friend” I said crossing my arms with a smirk plastered on my face.

Sirius smiled and shook his head, “No, he asked me if you knew him. His words to me where ‘do you think she knows who I am’” he said to me.

I looked to him and noticed that Nik was intrigued as well, “I believed that he didn’t know about me, no one told him he had a sister as that was all kept hush hush” I said.

Sirius looked to me and smiled, “Remus and I told him about you when we could and well your name is in the school because Albus wanted to make sure that people knew that he was the one to try and save them” Sirius said.

Something in my flipped and I broke down, “what have I done” I said falling to the floor.

I felt arms around me and pushed them off me, “no I don’t deserve your help, I killed all those people just because” I said looking to them and turned to Nik, “Freya” I said.

He looked to me and smiled, “she will still be with your uncle, I don’t think that she will mind that we went off the deep end” Nik said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, “off the deep end, Nik I killed for no reason just because I wanted to. That is not someone who can look after a child” I said.

Nik walked over to me and looked at me, “keep your emotions in check Anna, you will lose control of them otherwise” Nik said to me.

I looked to Sirius and sighed, “how much does Albus now about me, I wasn’t really trying to hide the bodies” I said to him.

Sirius and Lucius looked to me and sighed, “Molly knows that it was you and she is trying to convince Albus of this, he is suspicious of you Anna I am not going to lie to you” Sirius explained.

I sat down on the step and Lucius looked to me, “come on we need to go inside” he said to me.

I looked to him and shook my head, “not a good idea” I said to him.

They looked confused and I shook my head, “let me say that me with no humanity doesn’t have a care in the world if she is caught” I moaned putting my head back down.

They looked confused and I moved out of the way and noticed that Lucius was looking to me and Nik, “I think that you to need to come off the human blood, maybe stay on blood bags” he asked.

I looked to him and he sighed, “I cannot hide this” Lucius said to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Nik, “grab our clothes, ill burn the house down” I said like it was the most normal thing to do.

Nik nodded and I looked over to Lucius and Sirius “this isn’t the first time that I have done this, normally it is because things have got out of hand” I explained.

Lucius looked to me and frowned, “you and I are going to have a conversation about your lack of emotion when it comes to muggles” he said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, “I don’t like muggles and I think that you know that, I will never like them no matter how many conversation that you have with me over it” I snarled.

Lucius stood back with his hands up and smiled, “I know but this is stupid, not even your Uncle Tom does things like this” Lucius said to me.

My aura darkened and he stepped back with Sirius laughing, “Please do not anger our god-daughter” Sirius asked.

Lucius smiled and nodded, “I just think that we need to have a conversation with her, I know that she doesn’t like muggles and that is understandable but this is going to bring attention to us” Lucius said.

I sighed and nodded, “okay but that doesn’t mean that I am going to listen” I said pouting.

Lucius and Sirius nodded and Nik walked out with a bag and turned to me passing me a picture frame smiling, “I don’t think that you will want to leave this one here” he said to me.

I looked down and noticed that it was a picture of Harry and I and I smiled, “I forgot that I had that” I said and passed the photo to Sirius who smiled, “I remember this” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “come on out” I said to them and walked over to them and turned back to the house and frowned, “I really liked this house” I said moaning as I waved my hand over the house and watched as it went up in flames.

Sirius and Lucius walked over to Nik and I grabbing us and smirked, “you won’t be trusted to do this on your own for a long time” he said to me and with that we disappeared and got to the school where Severus walked over to me and hugged me, “I thought that I lost you” he said to me.

I sighed and shook  my head, “were fine” I said to him.

Severus nodded and I knew that this wasn’t the end of the conversation, “Albus is in the office with the rest of the order members, I am sorry Anna but you are going to have to pretend that you were at a friends or something” Severus said to me.

I nodded and noticed that Charlie was here and I smirked, I ran over to him and smiled, “want to annoy your mother” I asked.

Charlie looked to me and smiled “sure why not, I am sure that this has something to do with where you where earlier” he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, “with you” I said.

Charlie laughed and nodded, “just like when we were kids” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “thanks Charlie” I said and walked over to Nik, “do you want to go and check on Freya, I think that we might have worried her” I explained.

Nik smiled and nodded, “of course” he said and nodded to the others as he went to find our daughter and Charlie walked over to me and linked his arm through mine, “come on my dear friend” he said.

Severus laughed and looked over, “come on Remus, Sirius” he said and we walked into the headmaster’s office where Molly was yelling at Albus about me.

I shook my head and Charlie laughed, “Hello mother” Charlie said.

Molly looked up and frowned, “Charlie what are you doing with a murder” Molly asked.

I looked to her and Charlie pulled me back, “Anna come on” Charlie said to me and turned to Minnie who looked like she would go along with anything that was said by Charlie and i.

Albus looked over and frowned, “Mr Weasley why are you here” Albus asked.

Charlie smiled and turned to me, “well when Anna here told me that she took the place of her brother in the competition she was told that she needed someone from her year to go to the ball with” he explained.

Minnie could see where we were going with this and I smiled, “so seeing as Charlie and I are the same age and we did end up in the same year as well he agreed to go to the ball with me, Severus explained that you have been looking for me, could I please ask why” I said to him.

Albus turned to me and smiled, “no reason we would just like to know where you where is all” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course headmaster, I was with Charlie” I said to them.

They all looked to me like I was lying to them and Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulders, “we were rehearsing for the dance, you see we wanted to make sure that we knew it, we do intend to outshine the rest of the students” Charlie said.

I smiled and knew that Molly was pissed and turned to Charlie, “but I thought that you were going to be back in Romania” she said.

Charlie smiled and looked to his mother, “sorry but I think that I will be staying here, plus there is something that I am wanting to do here for someone else” he said.

I turned to him and he smirked at me, “I will get it out of you Charlie” I said to him.

Charlie laughed and nodded, “I am sure that you will” he said to me.

I smiled and turned to Albus, “is that all you wanted, I know that my brother should be back from his trip to hogsmead” I said to them.

Albus nodded and I knew that he wanted to do something else to me and I noticed that Tonks was in the back of the room, “Hey Tonks” I said to her.

She smiled and waved, “hey Bella, long time no see” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “sorry about leaving you to finish school on your own” I said to her.

She smiled and shook her head, “don’t worry, let us know when you are free, it will be to catch up” she said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “you’re on, I am sure that the twins would love someone who can out prank them” I said.

Tonks laughed and nodded, “dam right” she said and I laughed as I walked out of the office to see that Sirius, Remus and Severus had been asked to stay.

Charlie and I walked out of the office and down the stairs where he turned to me and smiled, “so where were you really” he asked me.

I looked to him and sighed, “Doing something that I shouldn’t have done” I said to him.

He looked interested and I passed his the paper and he looked confused, “I lost my humanity I was close to not getting it back. Lucky that Sirius and Lucius found Nik and I in time” I explained.

Charlie smiled and kissed my cheek, “don’t worry I am sure that you will be fine, try and stay out of the way of Albus and my mother for a while” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, “I think that I might have let my inner bitch out to your mother, brother and sister” I said to him.

He laughed and looked to me, “come on we have a few kids to find” he said to me.

I nodded and noticed that he was staying with me, “so you like my brother then” I asked.

Charlie looked to me and sighed, “that noticeable is it” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah for the both of you” I said to him.

Charlie smiled and looked to me, “would you mind if I asked your brother out” he asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, “of course not  Charlie, just remember that you are going to get a lot of stick for this from your family as your brother and sister do not like me and as for your mother well you have seen what she is like” I explained.

Charlie looked to me and smiled, “you worry too much” he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “I have been told that, come on” I said and we turned to the great hall to see that some students were in there as well as Narcissa, Harry, Freya and Draco.

I smiled as Narcissa saw me and ran over to me, “Anna you had us all worried about you” she said to me.

Before I could answer I was tackled to the floor and noticed that Freya, Harry and Draco all were laid on top of me, “Really guys” I said to them.

Freya laughed and kissed my cheek, “I was really worried that you were gone, dad said that you are better now” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded “of course I am okay now, I am sorry that you had to see that side of me I was hoping that you would never see that” I explained.

She smiled and shook her head, “I am just glad that you are okay” she said to me.

I smiled and kissed her head, “come on off” I said to them and smiled as they stood up and I grabbed my brother and pulled him into a circle and kissed his head, “I am so sorry harry” I said to him.

He wrapped  his arms around me and buried himself into me and shook his head, I knew that there was tears coming out and being the man  he was he was hiding so he didn’t  have to deal with people, I pulled him out so he was looking at me and smiled, “I am sorry harry, I should never of been like that, but you will be happy to know that your uncle Sirius and Lucius have taken Nik and I off the human stuff, only the blood bags” I explained.

He nodded and I knew that there was something that I could do to take his mind of this for now, “so want me to do that power potion to see what you have coming” I asked.

Harry smiled and I turned to Draco and Freya, “we can do yours as well if you want” I explained.

They smiled and nodded, “yes please” they said to me.

We nodded and I turned to Narcissa, “come on, we can use the potions lab, it should be empty”  I explained.

We all walked down to the lab and noticed that it was in fact empty and I smiled, “come on” I said grabbing what it was that I needed and some parchment, “so how did you learn to do this” Narcissa asked.

I looked over and smiled, “I didn’t like the potions master in school and well she would only let me do certain light potions and well it wasn’t enough for me so I decided to read ahead so I could see others, I did this one on my 13th birthday” I explained.

Narcissa looked impressed and I went to putting the ingredients into the cauldron and smiled as it began to bubble letting me know that this was done; I grabbed some vials and quickly poured it inside and went to cleaning up after myself and smirked, “Severus doesn’t like it when you leave a mess” I explained.

They all nodded and I looked to them, “so which one of you is going first” I asked.

Draco walked over to me and smiled, “me first” he said to me.

I nodded and turned to Narcissa, “nothing is going to turn up that we don’t know about is it” I asked.

She smiled and shrugged, “I don’t know being a black and a twin I am not sure” she said.

I nodded and turned to Draco, “I need you to put some blood in the potion and then pour it on the parchment” I explained.

Draco nodded and he did as I asked and he turned to me as it became to fill out showing him his status and what powers that he could have;

**_ Draco Lucius Malfoy _ **

**_Parents: Lucius Abaxas Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black)_ **

**_Godparents: Severus Snape, Lily Potter and James Potter_ **

**_Species/Heritage: Warlock (Dark Elf inheritance to come when 17)_ **

**_Powers:_ **

  1. **_Superhuman Strength and Speed_**
  2. **_shape shift, teleport, project energy and blasts_**



I had to admit that I was shocked and turned to Draco who looked confused and turned to his mother, “we have elf in our family” he asked.

Narcissa smiled and nodded, “we did, we thought that it was so diluted that it wouldn’t come  back in unless someone mated with one” Narcissa explained.

I smiled and turned to Freya and smiled, “would you like to go next” I asked.

She nodded and I knew that she looked worried, “don’t worry” I said to her and grabbed the next vial and smiled, “blood please” I asked.

She pricked her finger and added the blood into the potion and I poured it onto the parchment watching as it turned up;

**_ Freya Lillian Michelson _ **

**_Parents: Niklaus Michelson and Annabella Michelson (Nee Potter)_ **

**_God-parents: None_ **

**_Species/Heritage: Tribrid (Vampire/Witch/Werewolf)_ **

**_Powers_ **

  1. **_Healing,[Telekinesis](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis#Hope_Mikaelson), Mind reading, [Pyrokinesis](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrokinesis#Hope_Mikaelson), Astral Projection and [Pain Infliction](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Pain_Infliction#Hope_Mikaelson)_**



I looked to my daughter and noticed that she looked worried and I smiled,  “looks like you are all of mummy and daddy” I said to her.

She smiled and I turned to her, “well it looks like that we are going to have to get a handle on your vampire side hunny, we don’t want people finding out” I said to her.

She smiled and nodded and I turned to Harry, “looks like it is your turn little brother” I said to him.

He nodded and I could tell that he was worried and I smiled, “look we don’t have to do this” I said to him.

Harry smiled and shook his head, “no I wanted to find out and I will” he said to me and pricked his finger putting the blood in the potion and smiled as he poured it on the parchment and smiled at me, “okay then” I said and looked down.

**_ Harold James Potter _ **

**_Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter (Nee Evan (Adopted)_ **

**_God-Parents: Sirius Black_ **

**_Species/Heritage: Warlock_ **

**_Powers:_ **

  1. **_Control the Elements Fire, Water, Earth and Air_**
  2. **_Can summon and control all light creatures_**



Harry looked to me and smiled, “I am the opposite to you” he said.

I smiled and nodded, “of course you are” I said and smiled as he nodded to the others.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that he was going to go on a power trip, “you know that you have just made his ego bigger right” Draco and Freya said to  me.

I laughed and turned to my brother, “you might have power, but remember you can’t beat me” I said making him growl at me.


	25. 25

Harry and I walked down the hall towards the great hall as he was still laughing at me and I couldn’t help the smirk on my face, “take the smirk off your face Anna” Harry said to me.

I laughed and shook my head, “why it is fun to annoy you” I said to him.

He growled as we walked into the great hall and he turned to me, “Albus is looking at me for some reason” he said to me.

I turned my attention to Albus and noticed that he was in fact looking at us and he was smirking which I knew wasn’t a good thing, I looked around and noticed that Freya and Draco were in the hall but no one else, “stay with me Harry” I said to him.

Harry nodded and stood my by side as Albus walked over to us and I smiled as he walked over, “is there something I can help you with headmaster, I believe that my brother and I are not doing any harm being here” I said to him.

Albus looked to me and smirked, “you see I have found out something about you and your husband that I am sure the ministry would love to know” he said to me.

On the outside it looked I was fine and didn’t have anything to worry about but on the inside I was shitting myself, I looked to him and smiled, “and what would that be pray tell” I asked.

He smirked and looked over to Freya, “you see after you left my office yesterday there was something that wasn’t right about you, always been there since you came to this school” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, “okay, what is it then Albus” I asked.

Albus smirked, “you know that you will be killed for being a vampire” he said to me.

Now I really was shitting myself and noticed that Freya had left to get someone to help, I turned to him and smiled, “I’m sorry what” I said.

He smirked and turned to Harry, “she isn’t your sister, Anna did die that night. This is a shape shifter and vampire” he said.

I looked to him and growled, “what are you trying to play at Albus, he is my brother and this is a horrible trick to play on my family. Haven’t you done enough to my brother and me” I asked him.

Albus laughed and I noticed that Severus walked in and I decided to play my part really well as students has begun to come in, “Uncle Sev he is saying that Harry isn’t my brother, he won’t leave us alone” I sobbed into his chest.

Severus wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, “it’s alright Anna” he said to me and I noticed that he was now speaking to Albus, “how many times do you need to be told Albus, Anna and Harry are brother and sister and Anna did not die that night. You as much as touch my god-children again and I will press charges” he snapped and looked down “come on” he said to me.

I nodded and felt a surge of power and noticed that it was Albus; I grabbed Harry as the magic hit us and something went wrong as I blacked out.

\--

I woke up to my brother shaking me and he looked worried, I sat up and looked around realising something was wrong I grabbed my brother and ran down the hall, “stay with me”  I said to him.

Harry smiled and we walked into the great hall to see that this was not our class and I knew that we were in a different year, “who the hell are you to” one of the students asked.

I looked to her and growled making my magic respond making her scream and Albus take his wand out, Harry went to move forward but I grabbed him and shook my head, “not a good idea” I said and turned to Albus, “I wouldn’t do that if I was you, I mean you wouldn’t want to make the ministry made now” I asked.

He looked confused and I turned to lily and James, “I mean how do you think that they would feel you hurting their baby” I asked.

Albus looked to them and frowned, “I haven’t touched that baby” he growled at me.

I smirked and pulled my hair down and nodded to harry who walked beside me, “and who do we look like to you” I asked.

Albus looked confused and I smirked, “well let me introduce myself, my name is Annabella Potter and this is my brother Harry” I said to him.

People gasped and I smiled, “yeah I know the big bad witch is a potter” I said.

Harry laughed and turned to them, “nice to meet you all, I am sure that you will be accommodating to my sister and I till we can go home to our time” Harry asked.

They nodded and I noticed that Lily walked over to us and looked us over and smiled, “my children” she asked.

I smiled as I looked to them and nodded, “yeah I am the baby that is inside of you” I said.

She smiled and turned to James, “she is our baby and then we have another and a little boy” she said.

Harry and I smiled and I noticed that I was still be looked at, I turned my attention back to Albus and smirked, “your staring and it is pissing me off, I would take your gaze somewhere else” I snapped.

Albus looked away and I smirked as I looked to the others, “well it seems like the dark side were right Albus, she is the next dark lord” a teacher said.

I turned my attention to the person and laughed as it was umbridge and she looked pissed, “but she isn’t even born yet” Albus said.

I looked to Harry and frowned, “I am standing here right, I mean I am real” I asked.

Everyone looked confused as Harry walked over to me and I smiled as he hit me on the arm, “that hurt Harry” I growled at him.

Harry laughed and smirked, “you wanted to know if it was real and this was the best way” he said to me.

I growled at him and he laughed, “Remember not scary” he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that our parents were staring at us and I smiled as they walked over and took my brother and I from the great hall…


	26. 26

We were taken back to the common rooms and I looked around and coughed as Harry smirked, “lovely” I said looking around.

They all looked to me and I frowned, “so why don’t people have a problem with Slytherin in the Gryffindor tower” I asked.

Harry nodded and we turned to our family and they frowned, “why should they” Lucius asked.

I laughed, “Well we don’t get along in our time, trust me” I said.

Harry laughed and walked over to me and smiled, “so how are we going to get back to our time” he asked me.

I sat down and put my feet up and smiled, “well I am not in the mood or have enough magic to take on Albus for the moment, plus I’m hungry” I said.

Harry laughed and turned to me, “I’ll be back in the minute” he said to me and turned to our father and smiled, “do you have your cloak” he asked James.

James nodded and passed him the cloak and looked to me, “I am confused” he said.

Lily was rubbing her bump and I put my head to the side, “does it help” I asked.

She smiled and nodded, “it calms you down” she said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “I am sure that it does” I said and noticed that Harry walked back in with blood bags and I smiled, “and this is why you are the best little brother in the world” I said to him and took a hold of the blood bags and drank them down.

They looked to me and I smirked, “mate is a vampire and werewolf, turned me and well from about 2 weeks ago Uncle Sev and Lucius put me on a blood bag diet as I don’t have control” I explained.

I noticed that they looked to them and I laughed, “In my time” I explained.

They nodded and I noticed that Tom walked over to me and grabbed my arm and make me look to him, “I don’t trust you” he growled.

I ripped my arm out of his hand and turned to him pinning him to the wall and smiling, “and I don’t like the tone that you are taking with me, just because I have come from the future and you think that you can tell me what to do, we I am sorry to say this but there is nothing you can do to make me listen to you or anyone else” I snarled.

He looked to me and I felt his magic releasing and I released my own making my eyes go red and he laughed, “and there is the proof that she is your daughter” Tom said and I looked to the others and rolled my eyes.

Harry laughed and looked to me, “seems like you have met your match” Harry said to Tom and laughed as he looked confused, “Anna here is a royal bitch and trust me you are proud of her in the future” Harry said.

They smiled and Lily walked over to Harry and he smiled, “you don’t know who I am do you” she asked him.

Harry smiled and shook his head, “sorry but you died when I was 15 months old, Anna was thought to be dead as well” Harry explained.

Lily looked confused and I sat down looking for the rest of them to sit as well, “well it seems that Albus doesn’t want you to be having children, Albus believes that you give birth to the next dark lord” I explained.

Her hands went to me and I smiled, “he knows that I am the next big dark lord and to be honest I am making that one true” I said.

They nodded and I looked to them and smiled, “harry is the opposite to me, I am everything that is dark in this world, I can control the darkness, demons and all the dark objects and Harry is the opposite to me, he can control the light and brings me to the light when needed. We are the only people that have this power and I believe that Albus wants this to himself” I explained.

Narcissa and Lucius looked to me and I smiled, “it doesn’t mean that I am so dark that I kill everything around me, I have friends and some of them you wouldn’t believe” I explained.

Narcissa smiled, “can I ask you something” she asked.

I nodded and she walked over to me, “do we have any children” she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course you do, your son is dating my daughter” I explained.

They looked confused and I smiled, “Freya is adopted but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t mine, my husband and I blood adopted her” I explained.

Our parents looked to us and I smiled, “it is nice to see you again” I said.

They smiled and walked over to us and wrapped their arms around me and Harry, “well I believe that you two are the spitting image of your mother and I” dad said.

I smiled and laughed, “Yeah everyone is saying that Harry is your double” I said looking at my brother.

Harry smirked and nodded, “yeah well what do you expect” harry said sitting down next to me and putting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled and looked to my little brother, “you want some sleep little brother” I asked.

He looked to me and laughed, “Yeah I think that I need sleep, unlike you I don’t sleep to well” he explained to me.

I smiled and kissed his head, “go one, I am sure that one of them will go with you” I explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, “come on, you can come back to my room, Lucius, Severus and I share a room” Tom explained.

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to me, “see you later big sister” Harry said.

I smiled and turned back to the ones that was remaining and Lucius smiled at me, “well I think that we should get back as well Cissa, we don’t want to be yelled at” Lucius said.

I laughed and he looked to me, “it is just strange seeing you all in school” I explained.

They laughed and walked over to me and kissed my head, “night Anna” they said and left me with my mother and father which made me feel guilty because harry wasn’t here to see his parents.

My mother pulled my hair out of my face and smiled, “well it is nice to know that you are a girl, your father keeps thinking that you are a boy” she said to me.

I laughed and noticed that someone came in and I saw that they had red hair, “Arthur Weasley” I said.

He looked confused and I turned to Molly and pointed to the baby and laughed, “I know your Son, Charlie and I are really good friends” I explained.

She looked to Lily and rubbed her bump, “this is Annabella” she said with one hand on me and another on the bump.

Molly wrapped her arms around me and smiled, “it will be nice to have another person on the light side” she said.

I went to speak and my mother shook her head at me, “well I am sure that we will get to raise a few kids together” she said.

I looked to her and laughed, “it is only my brother and I together, we have only just found each other” I explained.

She looked confused and I laughed, “my brother and I lost our parents” I snapped and turned to my mother and father, “I am going to sleep before I lost control of my magic” I explained and walked into the girls common room and noticed that my parents had their own room, I walked into the room and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.


	27. 27

I woke up to the sound of my brother who was singing really loudly and I opened my eyes and growled, “Harry please stop with the singing because you are really annoying me” I asked.

Harry smirked and shook his head and carried on with his singing, I growled and looked to him, “HARRY JAMES POTTER” I snarled and he ran.

I ran out of the room after him and he laughed as he jumped over the sofa and I looked to him and growled, “I was sleeping and didn’t need to be woke up, we do not go to school in this time and I was happy to sleep the time away” I snapped.

There were footsteps and I noticed that it was our parents and they smiled, “What is going on here, why are you both arguing” mum asked.

I looked to her and sighed, “nothing, harry is just being an annoying little brother” I said.

She nodded and placed her hands on her hips “I am not stupid and I know that you two are arguing, so you two either get along or I will ground the both of you” she said.

I looked to her and growled, “You cannot ground me, I am an adult and no longer a child” I spat.

Mum laughed and walked over to me and used baby me powers against me and snapped, “I do not care that you are an adult Annabella, you are my children and you both will learn some respect and show it to each other” she growled to me.

I looked to her and laughed, “I don’t need you, I didn’t when I was 13 and I don’t now” I snapped and walked out of the common room leaving Harry to deal with our mother.

I walked out of the school and down to the lake where I noticed I was being followed and turned around to see that Tom had followed me out and smiled at me, “so where are we going” he asked.

I turned to him and smiled, “for a walk” I said and looked over to see that he walked over to me and smiled, “I see that you have a bad temper as well” he said to me and I smirked, “worse than yours” I said and smirked as he looked shocked.

He looked over and smiled, “your mother is upset, said that you said some things that she didn’t like” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “I don’t need parents, I have my husband and daughter and don’t need anything else” I snapped and disappeared from him.

I got to the edge of the forbidden forest and sighed as I sat down and pulled my legs up, I put my head down and let the tears come out as I knew that I was alone. I heard footsteps and turned to see a big dog and smirked, “Sirius” I said.

He transformed and looked to me, “how did you know it was me, no one knows apart from family” he said to me.

I smirked and looked to him, “Annabella” I said.

He looked shocked and I smiled, “yeah I am the baby” I said and he smiled as he sat next to me, “so are you going to tell me what you were upset about” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “always the one to get me to talk aren’t you uncle Siri” I said to him.

He grinned and I looked to him, “just some things that I can’t talk about” I said and wiped my eyes.

He looked to me and wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “well when you can you know that you can come and find me and talk” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you Siri” I said and he helped me up and smiled, “come on you need to come back with me, I think that we need to get you home” he said and we walked back into the castle where I noticed Harry was waiting with our parents and he smiled, “are you okay” he asked me.

I nodded and wiped my eyes and that was when my mother looked to me, “were dead aren’t we” she asked.

I looked to Harry and he smiled, “I didn’t say anything” he said to me.

I sighed and nodded, “when Harry turns 15 months old you both die” I explained and looked to the others, “Harry and I only just meet” I explained and smiled as she looked lost, “I am sorry but you cannot change this, I know that it must be horrible but these things need to happen for Harry and I to meet” I explained.

Dad walked over to me and made me look to him, “are you okay though, you’re not hurt or anything” he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, “we are fine and we will be, we came from the both of you and we are the strongest people around” I explained and smiled as Harry walked over to me and smiled, “she is right, we are stronger together and we are fine” he said and I turned to Harry, “I think that my magic is strong enough to get us back as I don’t want uncle Tom to come looking for us, you know what he is like” I said and grinned.

Tom laughed and I raised my hands and made the sky turn and Harry grabbed a hold of me, the lighting hit and we appeared back in school to see that Severus was yelling at the headmaster and I coughed as my magic was zapped again, “ANNA” Harry yelled.

I sat down on the floor and felt arms around me and looked to see that it was Remus and he smiled, “I was worried for a second, where did you go” he asked.

I smiled, “to the past, our parents” I said and blacked out.


	28. 28

I opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn’t in the hall anymore and knew that I was in the dorm rooms but I was in my room as I had a room of my own, I looked around and noticed that my brother was asleep at the end of the bed and I sat up and moaned, “my head hurts” I said and noticed that Tom walked over to me and smiled, “are you okay” he asked.

I nodded and smiled, “of course I am” I said and looked over to see that Freya was asleep in her dads lap and I smiled, “you called Nik” I asked.

Tom smiled, “of course I did, he is family and I know that he would have kicked up if I didn’t” Tom said to me and I sighed, “that was a trip” I said.

He laughed, “I remember seeing you and Harry” he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “sorry I wasn’t nice to you, I just wanted to come home” I explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, “of course sweetie, don’t worry but we do have a problem” he said to me.

I sighed and laid back down on the bed and looked to him, “can’t I just have a normal day at school for once” I asked.

He laughed and smiled, “well the headmaster is playing dumb and saying that he didn’t have any idea of what happened and well I think that he is going to keep trying to kill you” Tom said.

I sighed and nodded, “well we have the ball before the second task which I haven’t figured out yet and then there is the upcoming war as well” I said.

Tom smiled and sat on the bed, “don’t worry about the war for now, go to classes and play nice” he said to me and I nodded as I got up and placed my hand on Harry and smiled, “come on little brother, you have classes as do I” I said and walked over and bent down in front of my daughter and smiled as she opened her eyes.

“Mum” she said.

I nodded and smiled, “sorry I scared you, I think that I used a bit too much magic getting Harry and I back here” I explained and smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and I smiled, “come on princess, you need to go and get ready for school” I said to her and watched as she got up and Nik looked to me, “are you sure that you should be going back to school, you blacked out on me” Nik said to me.

I smiled and took his hands in mine, “I promise you that we will be fine as I have Severus and Remus in classes today also with Minnie as well” I explained and smiled, “I cannot have Albus thinking that he is winning, so I am going to play nice and pretend that everything is okay” I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, “alright then princess” he said and I looked to him, “I am not our daughter” I said to him and he laughed, “I can go with Pumpkin” he said to me and I laughed, “Funny” I said and walked into the bathroom getting dressed into some clean uniforms and walked out to see that Harry, Draco and Freya were ready to go.

I smirked and grabbed my bag and turned to the others, “see you later” I said and I ran after my brother and smirked as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and grinned, “little brother” I said.

Harry looked to me and smiled, “I have a name Anna” he said to me.

I smirked, “Annoying little brother” I asked.

He rolled his eyes and I grinned, “ha, good to know that big sisters are still the annoying ones” I said and walked into the great hall.

I sat down on the bench and noticed that Draco was being stared at and I looked over to see that it was Pansy, “Drakie” she said and I held the laugher in, “come and sit with me, I am better for you being a child from the inner circle” she said.

I laughed and looked to her, “you really think that is going to work” I asked and she looked to me, “at least I am not pretending to be something I’m not” she said to me.

I smirked and nodded, “of course I mean isn’t your father one of the outer circle” I asked.

She looked to me and laughed, “you wish, no my father is our lords most trusted” she said.

I nodded and looked to her, “so you must know the niece then” I asked.

She nodded, “yeah” she said and I nodded, “wow I didn’t know I knew you, Harry did we know that we knew her” I asked.

He laughed and shook his head and I looked around the hall, seeing that everyone was occupied I turned to her and snarled, “be careful when you speak to me little girl” I snarled and felt my magic react and she backed off, “I didn’t know it was you” she said and I growled, “I would watch yourself” I snarled and got up walking out of the hall and noticed that Charlie was here, I walked over to him and smirked, “and what are you doing here” I asked.

He smirked and looked over to me, “anna well my mother and brother decided that they wanted to speak to the headmaster about me coming to the ball with you as they don’t like the idea” he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “well your mother has never really liked me, only came around because of mum and dad” I said and turned to him, “thank you for agreeing to being my date for the night” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “of course, you know that I would do anything for you Bell sweetie” he said dragging my parents nickname for me and I laughed, “I haven’t heard that name in a long time, my family even stopped called me that” I said and we walked up to the tower and I looked out, “it really is beautiful here” I said to him.

I looked to my watch and smiled, “and I am late for potions” I said and smiled as I ran down the stairs and into potions where Severus looked up and smirked, “your late” he said to me.

I sat down and smiled, “yeah sorry about that, I was with a friend” I said.

He looked to me and sighed, “Please don’t be late again to my class” he said and I nodded, “Sorry uncle Sev” I said and looked like I was 17.

He smiled and nodded, “Forgiven” he said and I smirked as I leant back and noticed that the twins were in the class and laughed, “wow, the almighty Potter does it again” he said to me and I laughed, “don’t worry about me, it is you because he is staring and glaring at you” I said and noticed that they looked worried.

I chuckled and Severus walked over to the board and smirked, “Today I am in need of pepper up potions and I want batches of them on my desk at the end of class” he said and tapped the board with his wand and the ingredients came up on the board. I rolled my eyes and turned to the twins, “you want to work with me again” I asked.

They nodded and I turned to them, “get the cauldron boiling for me and I will get what we need” I said to them and smiled as they went to doing what they needed.

I walked to the back of the room and grabbed what I needed and noticed that Severus was looking at me, I smiled at him and he smiled back making sure that no one noticed, I walked back to the table catching the end of one of the students conversations and backed up smiling, “do you have a problem with me” I asked.

Jthe girl looked up and I didn’t recognise her which meant that she was a gryfindor and I smiled sweetly at her, “just saying that once again the professor is showing favoutiusm for his snakes” she snarled at me.

I smiled and sat down in front of her and smirked, “I don’t need his favouritism because I am the best in this class and remember that I am only in this class because I was being nice and saved my brother from this trails, I mean is that being mean on my end” I asked.

She looked to me and shook her head, “no, but there again being in with the snakes means that you have to have a evil streak in you” she said to me.

I laughed and watched as the air in here got warm and she looked confused, “ANNABELLA PUT THE AIR BACK TO NORMAL, IT IS TWO WARM IN HERE” Severus snapped at me.

I smirked and nodded as I looked back to the girl, “can control the elements and well haven’t always been the nicest of people to get along with” I said and walked back over to the twins and sat down adding the stuff as I went along.

They looked to me and I smiled, “don’t worry I can do this in my sleep” I said to them and they nodded, “so what happened back there, they don’t normally speak to people” Fred said to me and I smiled, “saying that they don’t like it when Sev gives special treatment” I explained.

They nodded and looked to me, “you know that he does right, I mean he doesn’t like anyone but his snakes” George said.

I frowned and nodded, “I’ve noticed” I said to them and added the last ingredient and smirked as I waved my hand over the flame and it turned blue and I smiled, “give it 10” I said and turned to the twins, “do you speak much to your mother” I asked.

They shook their head and looked to me, “I don’t think that she likes us much, we don’t want to follow into the order, we want to open a joke shop” they said to me.

I smiled and looked to them, “yeah harry said something about that to me the other night, Says that you are different to your family” I explained.

They nodded and smiled, “of course, Harry is the little brother that we wanted Ron to be, but he just follows my mother and sister everywhere” they said.

I frowned and nodded, “it’s ready to pour” I said to them and watched as they batched up 8 bottles and smiled, “wow” they said and I smiled, “like I said, in my sleep” I said to them.

They nodded and turned to me, “thank you for trusting us, I know that my mother and brother and sister have made you not trust us” Fred said and I smiled.

I nodded and walked over to Severus and placed them down and smiled, “all done” I said and he looked to me, “really wish I taught you” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I know but there is nothing that we can do about that, plus I am sure that you don’t mind being the pain in my ass now” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “so then, did they say anything about you going to the ball with Charlie” he asked me.

I smirked, “didn’t bother showing up to the headmasters office, I saw Charlie and we talked” I explained.

He nodded and smiled, “didn’t think that you did, I was surprised that you came to class. I thought that you would have been under bed arrest” he said to me.

I laughed and looked to him, “I am an adult and they cannot lock me up like im a child” I said to him and he laughed, “sure” he said and I pouted, “fine treat me like I am a unstable child” I said and walked out of potions and smirked as the twins where still waiting for me, “thought that we would walk you to DADA class and make people talk” Fred said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “fine come on” I said and we walked towards class with everyone including his brother and sister growling at me, “First Charlie and now the twins” Ron said and I turned around and smirked, “think about it this way, I will also have Bill and Percy” I said laughing and we walked away to class where the twins turned to me, “Bill might come over but Percy wont” Fred said to me and I smirked, “were see, I remember Percy when he was a little shit” I said to them and they looked intrigued.

I laughed and turned to them, “remember that Charlie and I are the same age” I said to them and they smiled as we walked into DADA and Remus looked to me and smiled, “Anna, Fred and George why am I worried that you three are friends” Remy asked.

I smiled and looked to him; “I told you before Remy that I am an angel” I said and giggled as I sat down with the twins.

Remus shook his head and waited for the class to fill before he started and I looked to the twins, “want some fun” I asked.

They nodded and looked to me, “used to be able to have this fun when I was in school before” I said and clicked my fingers and made demons appear and the twins looked really impressed, “wow, but they don’t like to be controlled” they said.

I smirked and looked to them, “have some fun, but please try and leave my uncle Remy alone” I asked.

They nodded and the twins smirked, “you can control all dark” Fred said to me.

I nodded, “yep” I said and looked to them, “sorry but you won’t be knowing all about me and my powers because I want to see if anyone else finds out about this” I said to them and noticed that they nodded. I smirked and sat back waiting for the class to begin.

I watched as the class piled in and Remus walked out with my uncle Sirius and he smirked at me, “morning as you can see I have a new teacher helping me as Anna has switched to the student, so I would like to introduce you to Sirius Black” Remus said to the class.

I smirked and raised my hand and smiled, “Anna” Remus said to me.

I smiled, “so I take it with Siri being here, you are doing a class on witches and wizards changing into different animals” I asked.

Remus smirked, “your good” he said to me and I smirked, “do remember that I ran circles around you as a child and can still do it now Remy” I said and got up and walked over to Sirius and smiled, “so are you going to teach us to do that” I asked.

Sirius looked to me and smirked, “out of everything that you can do, you cannot do this” he asked.

I grinned and my eyes flashed, they stood back and I became a large cat and sat down as I turned back and smiled, “sorry what” I asked.

Sirius looked to me and growled, “Really of all the things that you could choose, you become a cat” he said to me.

I laughed, “I am not Minnie, it is a panther” I said to him and smirked as the twins stood up, “now we want to do that” they said and I laughed as Sirius looked to them and smiled, “well looks like you are in the right class then.

The next hour went with Sirius and Remus teaching the students to be able to shift which they were happy about and I smiled as Remus walked over to me and sat down, “I didn’t know you could change” I said to me.

I looked to him, “I forgot all about it when I got my inheritance, I don’t think Nik even knows” I explained.

Remus looked to me and I smiled, “I’m okay Remy, just had a good day and it reminded me of the times with mum and dad is all. Makes me realise that Harry lost all of that” I explained.

Remus smiled and looked to me, “and now he has all of us including his insane, crazy big sister” Remy said.

I laughed and nodded, “I think that lunch sounds really good right about now and I have a little brother to make eat his food” I explained to him and smiled, “thanks Remy” I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, “it is what uncles are for kiddo” he said and I nodded.

I walked out of the class and stopped as I turned to the twins, “are you two coming” I asked.

They nodded and ran over to me and wrapped themselves around me making me laugh, “Come on Bell you need to eat” Fred said to me.

I looked to him and he smiled, “you don’t mind us calling you Bell do you” George asked and I shook my head, “no, it is something that I haven’t heard in a long time” I said to them and we walked into the hall where I noticed that Freya was holding her head, “Freya” I said as I walked over to her and bent down.

She looked over to me and I smiled, “are you okay sweetie” I asked.

She shook her head and I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, “my head is hurting as is my mouth and mum I can hear Drays heartbeat” she said to me.

I looked to her and sighed, “This is your vampire side, I thought it would have waited a little” I said to her.

She looked scared and I smiled, “come here” I said to her and pulled her into my lap and smiled as I bite my wrist and moved it to her, “it will just look like you are sleeping is all” I said to her and watched as the veins appeared and she bit down and drank, I wrapped her in my arms and ran my other hand down her back making sure that she was alright.

Draco looked worried and I smiled, “I knew that she was going to have this, being the daughter of her father and I she will have all three of us” I explained to him.

He nodded and I smiled as I looked to him, “she will be fine, just going to have to feed from her father and I for a few weeks is all” I explained.

He nodded and I noticed that the headmaster walked in and I growled, “just what I need” I growled and Harry smiled, “I have this” he said and I smiled, “any trouble call me” I said to him and he nodded as he walked up to him and I looked down, “Frey” I asked.

She looked up and I noticed that she was smiling, “I’m okay” she said to me and wiped her mouth, “come find me a dinner if I am not here” I said to her.

She nodded and I knew that she was going to have trouble with this, I sighed and got up walking over to my brother and smiled, “is there something that I can help you with headmaster, I see that you have upset my brother” I said seeing that Harry was losing his temper towards him.

I smiled and looked to him again, “Harry my boy” Albus started and I pushed Harry away and smiled at him, “go with Freya and Draco little brother” I said.

He nodded and I turned to the headmaster and noticed that we had the attention of some others including the teachers as well and I smiled, “my brother is not your boy and I would like it if you called my brother by his name please headmaster, also while we are at it” I said and grabbed the letter that was in my bag and smiled, “this is from the bank and the ministry headmaster, Harry is now under my uncle Lucius care due to my parents wanting anyone but our aunt and uncle. This is telling you that you no longer have any control over the potters” I said to him and turned to walk away and smirked, “don’t try anything Albus because you will not win against me” I said to him and we walked out of the hall where the twins turned to me, “wow you didn’t lose your temper” Harry said.

I laughed and nodded, “I know” I said and looked to the twins, “I need you to do something for me” I asked.

They nodded and I looked to them, “I need to know if you can get into the ministry” I asked.

They nodded and smiled, “of course our father works there and we normally go to see him” the said.

I nodded and smiled, “I need into the hall of visions and bits, but due to being dead in this world as that hasn’t been sorted yet I cannot get in there” I explained.

Harry looked confused and I smiled, “I believe that there is something about us all, me and you because of our power and I need to know what it is” I explained.

Harry looked to me, “can I just ask for it because it has our names on” he said.

I smiled, “yeah and then the order come and take us hostage, Harry they take me hostage and I kill them all” I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, “so that is the last of last plan then” he said to me.

I nodded and he smiled, “so then sneaking in it is, uncle Tom cant yell at the both of us at the same time, this way it will be better” Harry explained.

I sighed and nodded, “you have a deal, Fred George can you get us both in” I asked.

They nodded and smiled, “we will come with you, all the power you have and you will still need us” they said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away hearing my brother, “she will come around” Harry said and I rolled my eyes, “Freya come on” I said to her and smiled as she wrapped herself around me.

I smiled and we walked into the outside and I smiled as Charlie was there and smirked, “Bella my beautiful friend” he said to me.

I laughed, “Have you been drinking Charlie” I asked.

He smirked and looked to the twins, “I see you choose the bad side” he said and I walked over to him, “Shh” I said to him and looked over, “you really are not a good drunk” I said and wrapped my arm around him and smiled, “come on Charlie” I said to him.

Fred helped me with him and smiled, “less surprises is all, I don’t think that you want” he said to me and I pulled him down to the chambers and smiled as I laid him down on the sofa and he laughed, “always wondered what the snakes den looked like” he said.

I laughed and looked to Draco and smiled, “can you find Sev or Remy please” I asked.

Draco nodded and I smiled as he left and I turned to him, “Draco” I said making him turn to me.

“Anna” he said.

I smiled and walked over to him, “thank you for doing this for me, I know that you would rather be with Freya” I said to him and smiled, “thank you for trusting me” I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, “of course, plus you are more scary that our lord which I don’t know if that is a bad thing” he said.

I laughed and nodded, “I know” I said and watched as he left and I turned to Charlie and smirked, “and what am I going to do with you” I asked.

Charlie mumbled and I sighed as I walked over to Freya and smiled, “do you need more” I asked.

She shook her head and I smiled, “okay then sweetie” I said and looked to Harry “don’t say a word to them about us going to the ministry because they will try and speak us out of it” I explained.

Harry laughed and nodded, “don’t worry we will be fine, brother and sister combo” he said and I laughed.

We were chuckling when Severus walked in with Remus and Sirius as they looked to Harry and I, “now that is worrying” Sirius said and I rolled my eyes and looked to them, “he is pissed as a fart” I said to them and Severus walked over and laughed, “didn’t think that I would see Charlie Weasley drunk” Severus said and I smirked.

Severus smiled, “right Anna I need you to get him into your bed here, I can give him a potion to help but he needs to sleep this off” Severus said to me and I nodded and I picked him up and disappeared with him to the dorms putting him on my bed and smiled as he was still like a child.


	29. 29

I heard the door open and I looked over to see that Harry walked in and he has a dazed look in his face and I looked to him, “I know that look, what in the hell gave you that look” I asked.

He smiled, “nothing” he said and walked back into his room he shared with Draco and I walked into my room and looked over to see that Charlie wasn’t in here and I growled, “CHARLIE ARTHUR WEASLEY” I snarled.

Charlie appeared and looked guilty and smiled, “I am sorry” he said to me and I stepped forward feeling my vampire side take part, “he is 14 years old and he isn’t even out of school” I snarled.

He gulped and I looked to him and he stood back, “I get that our parents aren’t around anymore Charlie but that doesn’t give you the right to be a dick, you are supposed to be from a pureblood family” I snapped and noticed that we had people around us including my uncles Sev, Remus and Sirius.

Remus and Sirius looked to me and frowned, “what happened” Remus asked standing between us.

Charlie looked down and I laughed, “Really you not going to speak to them, I mean harry is there god-son as well and I am sure that they would be over the moon about you not asking them” I said to him.

Sirius realised what happened and turned to me, “did Niklaus ask us if he could date you” Sirius asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “no, but he did ask Lucius if he was happy for us to carry on being married, my husband may be a male but he was born in the 10th century and has manners” I snarled.

Sirius looked to me and smirked, “calm down otherwise you’re going to lose control” he said to me and looked to Charlie, “do you want to be with my god-son” he asked.

I went for him and noticed that I was being held back and noticed that it was Remus and he smiled, “I might not have the strength that you do but I can hold onto you for a little longer than anyone else and you need to keep calm” he said to me.

I growled but let him hold me back and Remus made no move to let go of me and I turned back to Charlie and he looked to me, “I didn’t mean for something to happen like that, he was in the common room and he looked upset, I spoke to him and then kissed him. I promise you that it didn’t go any further than that Bell” he said to me.

I looked to him and growled, “you don’t get to call me that” I snapped and looked to him, “break his heart or make him cry and I promise you that they will not find your body” I snarled and pulled out of Remus gasp and walked out of the room hearing Charlie, “she really does scare me” he said and I smirked as I walked away knowing that he would take what I said literally.

I walked out of the dorms and decided that I would take a walk around the castle deciding that I would get a look around the place, I walked up some stairs and noticed that there were people and I wanted to know what was going on, deciding to use my darkness to me I made myself invisible and walked up the stairs and noticed that it Ron and his sister Ginny with some others that I didn’t recognise speaking; “I still think that she is not all that bad Ron, all she did was come back and give Harry a family” a boy said.

Ron sighed and looked over to him, “I have spoken to the headmaster and he said that she was turned to the dark side of this war when she was little, he said that she was the one that let Lord Voldemort in that night, she knew that he wanted to kill her parents” Ron said.

I smirked and looked over to the others, “I don’t believe that” a girl said and I noticed that she was very blonde and looked like she wasn’t all there, “shut up Luna, your only here because Neville brought you” Ron said and I snarled.

He turned around frowned, “I still say that she has done something to Hermione, I cannot find her anywhere” Ron said and I could tell that he was only concerned because he wanted the money, “I want Harry back as well, I was promised a marriage and a baby” she growled.

I frowned and couldn’t believe what I was hearing, “you two don’t like Harry or Hermione, I know that you are only doing this for the money” Luna said and I smirked as she seemed like she was more on my side than there’s.

I wanted to know more so I sat down and noticed that Luna was looking at me and smiled knowing that she could see me, “well I think that we should speak to this Anna, we don’t know anything about her. The headmaster is lying about what happened that night and I want answers” Neville said and I watched as he left with Luna knowing that he was going to find me.

I stayed where I was and decided to see what would happened with these idiots, “Mum said that Charlie is with them, she said that he has a thing for Annabella so he is trying to stay with her, the twins mum doesn’t care about” Ron said and I rolled my eyes.

Ginny nodded and I smirked as I walked out making sure that I wasn’t found out, I walked down the hall and back into the common room where I noticed that Harry was and he looked pissed at me, “Really yelling at him” he said to me.

I smiled, “well I was pissed off is all, I get that you don’t know what happens in this family Harry, but Charlie was raised better than that” I snapped and turned to him, “I don’t want to see you hurt is all” I said to him.

Harry sighed and walked over to me, “I get that you are being protective over me and I get that you want to make sure that I am always okay and for that I can say thank you, but Anna sister I need you to let me make my mistakes otherwise I will never learn” he said to me.

I looked to him and nodded, “okay but I am not stopping being protective of you, I lost my chance to raise you because of my own reasons and for that I can never be sorry but you are my little brother and I only want what is best for you. I owe that much to mum and dad” I said to him.

He nodded and looked to me, “so where have you been” he asked.

I laughed and looked to him and smiled, “I will explain that to you later” I said and noticed that Severus was in the room with Neville and Luna, “they asked to speak to you Anna” Sev said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “thank you uncle Sev, can you take harry with you please” I asked.

Harry looked like he was going to argue with me and I looked to him, “don’t argue with me over this Harry, I want you safe from Albus people” I said to him.

He nodded and I watched as he left with Severus and Luna looked to me and smiled, “hello Annabella” she said to me.

I smirked and looked to her, “Luna” I said and turned to Neville and smiled, “what can I help you with today” I asked.

Neville looked to me and sighed, “I want to speak about you and Harry” he said to me.

I sat down on the sofa and looked to him, “what do my brother and I have to do with you, if I remember correctly you are with the headmaster aren’t you” I asked.

He shook his head and looked to me, “some things that have happened have made me think are not right and the main one is about you” he said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, “I would choose your next words very carefully” I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, “you were there earlier in the room when Ron was trying once again to make me think that you got your parents killed” he said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “yeah I was, I am assuming that Luna here is a seer” I asked.

She smiled and nodded, “Ron and his mother call me looney” she said and I sighed, “his mother isn’t all there in the head and neither is Ron or his sister Ginny” I explained and turned to Neville, “so why don’t you believe what is being told to you, for all you could know is that its true” I said to them.

Luna looked to me and smiled, “I know that you didn’t kill your parents as I know that it was your uncle Tom that killed your parents, I know what happened that night as I have seen it” she said to me.

I looked to her and smirked, “I’m impressed” I said to her.

She smiled and I walked over to her and bent down, “does the ministry know that you are a seer” I asked.

She shook her head and I frowned, “why” I asked.

She looked to me and I laughed, “of course he doesn’t” I said to her and smiled, “do you have any relation to Draco and his family” I asked.

She shook her head and smiled, “no why” she asked.

I looked to her and smiled, “only you have really white hair, like Draco and his father” I explained.

She nodded and smiled, “no I don’t have any relation to the Malfoy’s” she said to me.

I nodded and looked to them, “I don’t really need anyone else but at the moment you need me more than I need you” I said to them and smiled, “ill figure something out to do with you” I said to them and smiled as they nodded and got up.

I watched as they left the common room and leant back deciding on what to do for them, I heard a ringing and looked over to my right and saw that it was my phone and it was ringing, I sighed as I grabbed the phone and noticed that it was my sister in law, “Bekah” I said.

“Anna thank god that I got into contact with you, I cannot reach my brother” she said to me.

I sighed and knew that she meant Nik and smiled, “he is with me as I got my brother, he might not have signal, do you want me to get him for you” I asked.

She sighed over the phone, “no it is fine, I was worried that you both went off the deep end again” she said to me and I laughed, “no but there is something that we need to speak to you all about” I said to her.

“And what would this be” she asked.

I smiled, “well Nik and I have adopted one of the girls here and well you have a niece” I said to her and waited for the reaction.

She screamed and I knew that I was a good scream, “send me pictures and what is her name” Bekah asked me.

I laughed, “Her name is Freya and we named her after your sister and I will” I said to her and smiled as Freya walked in, “mum” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “give me two seconds sweetie, your aunt Bekah is on the phone” I said to her and she smiled.

“Send me pictures” she said and put the phone down.

I rolled my eyes and looked to my daughter, “your aunt is not all there in the head” I said to her and smiled, “say cheese” I said to her and took a quick picture and attached it to the file for her. I sent the photo and smiled as she walked over to me and sat down, “mum when do I get to meet the rest of the family” she asked me.

I smiled, “Christmas princess” I said to her.

She nodded and I leant back and looked to her, “I have to tell the others that you need to feed” I explained to her.

She nodded and I smiled, “come here” I said to her and pulled her into my lap and bit my arm and smiled, “here princess” I said to her and looked down, “so I think you are wondering why you are drinking from me and soon to be your father” I asked.

She nodded but didn’t unlatch making me smiled, “because you are mine and Nik by blood adoption and don’t know what to do to feed, it is for you and us, this will make our bond more parental for you and us and also it will get you understanding what it means to feed like a vampire and not like a human” I explained.

She nodded and I smiled as she pulled away and looked to me, “did you do this with dad” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “still do, but mine is different to yours” I explained to her and she nodded.

I got up and walked out of the common room with her and smiled as she turned to me, “do you miss dad when we are here” she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “I do but I know that Lucius and the others want to know him so I know that he is safe and not going to be hurt” I explained.

She nodded and we walked into the great hall and I noticed that all the teachers were there and I frowned, “great another talk to us all” I moaned and walked over to my brother and the others, “you all alright” I asked.

They nodded and I sat down and looked over to see that Severus looked pissed, “what happened” I asked.

Draco looked to me and sighed, “Albus came and got him from the chambers, wanted to speak to him about something” Draco said.

I rolled my eyes and looked to harry, “me and you is that conversation, he is still pissed that he isn’t winning this war with us” I explained.

We waited for him to start as I was still eating as for some reason I was really hungry, “when was the last time you feed” Draco asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, “I will” I said to him and he frowned at me, “Really Anna” he said and I smiled, “don’t worry so much over me” I said and looked over to Ron and the others and laughed as they were staring at me.

I smiled and he turned back to the others saying that they were to be careful around me and I turned back to my brother smiling, “so then little brother, who are you taking to the ball as I have Charlie” I asked.

Harry went red and looked to me, “bite me” he said and I laughed, “I think not” I said to him and turned my attention back to the headmaster as he stood and walked up to the pedestal and smiled, “good evening students, just a quick message for you all” he said to me.

I looked to him and he smirked, “The ball at the end of the term is going to be holding dance lessons for everyone, this will be done in two groups; the Slytherin house with the Gryffindor house and the Hufflepuff house with the Ravenclaw house” the headmaster said and I noticed that he was looking at me, “all students of the dorms must be present at the dance lessons” he said and I moaned as I leant my head down on my hands and sighed, “this is going to be painful” I said.

Harry looked to me and I smirked, “I have to be in a room with those two and I can’t even eat them” I said and he laughed as he turned to me, “no but we can have some fun, some brother sister fun” he said to me.

I smirked and nodded, “I used to always be able to have fun with you when we were younger, so I don’t know why now will be any different” I said to him and smiled.

He smirked and I leant back in the chair and watched as the headmaster was watching me and I smirked as he went to try and get back into my mind, I pushed back and got into his seeing his plans as he tried to cover them up. I saw one thing before he pushed me out and I growled lowly, “Anna” Harry said and I waved my hand dismissing him.

I got up from the table and walked out of the hall disappearing to the order house and smirked as it was filled with people, I made myself invisible and noticed that there was someone guarding the basement and smiled as I walked over and waved my hand over him and walked down the stairs to see the one thing I didn’t think I would in a million years.


	30. 30

****

I walked over to the woman on the floor and noticed that she was chained up and beaten, I noticed that she was all bloody and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, I walked over to her and bent down smiling, “Bella” I asked.

She looked up to me and frowned, “who are you” she asked me and I smiled as I looked up and smirked, “don’t speak to loud, they don’t know that I am here” I explained to her and looked back down, “My name is Annabella and I am your lords niece” I explained to her.

She looked to me and I smiled, “are you okay, my Uncle Tom told me that you went to Azkaban” I explained.

She smiled, “I am fine, Albus lied to him and told him that I did” she said to me and I waved my hand over her chains and looked to her, “I need you to trust me and go to Sirius” I said to her.

She laughed and I looked to her, “he is my god-father and is on my side, trust me Bella” I said to her and watched as she nodded and disappeared from the room and I looked around seeing if there was anyone else here which there wasn’t and I walked out of the room and got back to the school.

I walked into the common room and noticed that Harry was looking at me again, “Harry you’re going to make me yell in the minute, stop with the staring” I said to him.

He nodded and I smiled, “I will be back by tomorrow morning, this what I need to do will be on my own for now” I said to them and disappeared from the common room and got to my uncles house and smiled as I knocked on the doorframe, “uncle tom” I asked.

Tom looked to me and smiled, “Anna” he said and got up, “what do I owe this pleasure” he asked me and I smiled as I walked over to him, “so I found out some interesting earlier” I said to him.

We walked out of the room and he turned to me, “are you going to tell me” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “Well Albus decided that he is going to make this all fun for us and made us learn these lessons with the idiots in Gryffindor” I said to him and he laughed at me making me pout, “but it isn’t fair uncle tom” I said to him and he wrapped his arm around me, “I know but I am sure that you and Harry will make it fun for them all” he said to me and I nodded as I grinned, “well Albus was trying to get into my head and well I was able to turn it around and get into his mind, he was trying to push me out but I was able to get something from him before he did” I explained.

Tom looked intrigued and I smiled, “well I saw that Bella wasn’t in Azkaban like we thought, she was with him in there basement where she grew up being beaten and tortured” I explained and noticed that he looked pissed, “I was lead to believe that she has been in Azkaban for the last 10 years” he said to me and I nodded, “well it turns out that she wasn’t, I got her out of there but sent her to Sirius, he will be able to help her out while she is not here” I explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, “thank you for coming here and telling me, so how was your day” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “it has been good, I was able to annoy Sev and Remy so that was a good thing and I think that the twins are on our side as well but you know me, I don’t trust many people” I explained.

He nodded and smiled, “like me, I don’t either” he said.

I grinned and turned to him, “there is a couple of kids in the school that don’t believe the headmaster and I wanted to speak to you about them, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom” I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, “well before I knew that the vision that Albus had was fake there was two who fit it and your mother didn’t believe it for either which would have been our harry and Neville, don’t know much of Neville as he blames Bella for his parents death” Tom said to me and I nodded, “Luna” I asked.

He sighed, “don’t know that family, she will be a wild card if she was to be brought in” Tom said to me and I sighed, “thought as much” I said and we sat down, “Uncle Tom what happens if this is wrong and she is on their side, I don’t want to have to kill her for the sake of it, is there anything I can do to see if she is playing us” I asked.

Tom smiled and looked to me, “plant her and Neville with the wrong information or give them something that Albus already knows” he said to me and I smirked, “I like that idea, thanks uncle tom” I said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and looked to me, “I need to know if there is anyone else coming for dinner at Christmas” he asked me and I smiled, “yeah but I need to call and sort that out, can you give me an hour to get back to you” I asked.

He nodded and smiled, “of course sweetie” he said and walked out of the room where I grabbed my phone and dialled my sister in law.

“Anna” Bekah said when she answered the phone.

I smiled and sat back down on the sofa, “I need to know are Finn and Kol awake” I asked.

Bekah laughed, “Yeah they are but you know that Finn doesn’t like Nik and you” Bekah said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “I am aware that Finn doesn’t like me Bekah and it isn’t my fault that he doesn’t like me, but I am calling because my family are doing Christmas dinner this year and well they want to invite the whole family, you are family and so is he” I explained.

Bekah laughed and I could hear her jumping up and down, “of course we will come to Christmas dinner Anna, I will make sure that everyone is there and that they are all playing nice” she said to me and I smiled, “thanks Bekah, I will tell my aunt and uncle to make room for more” I said to her and put the phone down.

I smiled as I walked out of the room and back down to the study and looked to my uncle, “well they said that they will come so that will be another 4 people to come with all of us” I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, “are they like you and Nik” he asked me and I smiled and nodded, “yeah they are” I said not telling him that Finn doesn’t like us.

He nodded and smiled, “Alright then” he said and I smiled, “thanks” I said to him and walked back out of the study and went back to school so I wouldn’t get into to much trouble being out of the dorms, I decided that I missed my husband and went to the Malfoy manor and laughed as I scared one of the house elf’s and smiled, “sorry miss” the elf said.

I nodded and smiled, “Where is Nik” I asked and smiled as the elf pointed to one of the rooms and I walked in to see that he was reading and I smiled, “looks good” I said to him and smiled as he jumped and looked to me, “I didn’t hear you come in” he said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him and kissed him, “I need to speak to you about Freya” I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, “what’s up, she okay” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah she is fine but she has come into her vampire side and well she has been feeding from me and she is okay but I think that she is worried about what is going to happen to her” I explained.

He sighed and nodded, “do you want me to speak to her” he asked me and I smiled, “please love, I think that if she has someone else to speak to it will help her” I explained to him and he nodded, “anything for my two important people in my life” he said to me and kissed my head.

I sighed and laid my head down on his shoulder and smiled, “I have missed this, being able to just cuddle and not have to worry” I explained.

Nik laughed and nodded, “me to, as nice as it is to be with your family I miss mine baby, I miss my wife and daughter” he said to me.

I nodded and kissed him, “I now that she misses you as well love” I said.

He smiled and took my hand and smiled, “come on you need sleep and I want my wife to stay with me for the night” he said to me and I nodded as he picked me up and sped to the bedroom where he bit into his arm and passed it to me, “I know it isn’t best but it will cover for the night till we can get you a blood bag” he said to me and I nodded.

I bit down and moaned as it was the best thing that I tasted and Nik pulled me closer to his body and I drank more wanting to be closer to him for the night. Nik moaned against me and I knew that he was getting closer and I smirked as I pulled away and pulled him so he was flat on his back and smirked, “try and keep quiet” I said to him and pulled him jeans and boxers off him and grinned, “happy to see me” I said to him and began to suck him off.

He moaned and placed his hand in my hair pulled at it making me moan and gently bite down making him buck into my mouth, I pulled off him and smirked as Nik sped me into the wall and pushed his hands up my legs and pulled down the pants I was wearing and smiled, “good thing with you wearing a skirt, easy access for me” he growled and pushed himself into me making me bite down on his neck.

He growled and it wasn’t much for him to go and me at the same time, he moved us over to the bed and began to nip and kiss at my neck and I moved so he could get better access and he chuckled, “some one likes me doing this” he said and slowly went to kissing and nipping again, I growled out and felt as he was coming back to life and grinned tonight was going to be a good night.

\--

I woke the next morning and looked over to see it was nine in the morning and swore as I climbed out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, I quickly showered and got dressed as I ran out of the bathroom and looked to my husband, “I am running late and I have Sev first, he is going to kill me because I have double this morning” I said to him and ran out of the bathroom running into my aunt Narcissa and she smirked, “Morning Anna, nice of you to come and see us last night” she said to me.

I smiled, “hey aunt Cissa, I hope you don’t mind but I am running late and you know that Sev doesn’t like it when I am late” I explained and ran into the front room and smiled as Lucius smirked, “rather you than me” he said and I rolled my eyes as I ran over to the fireplace and threw the floo powder in and said snapes quarters, I ran threw and out of the chambers as I turned the corridor I saw Albus with a ministry worker and I growled, “I am never going to get to class” I mumbled and noticed that they looked worried, “Miss Potter” Albus said and I rolled my eyes, “you know it is Mrs Michealson, headmaster” I said to him and turned to the minsty worker and smiled as she was dressed in so much pink and smiled at me, “My name is umbridge and I have been brought in to work for the DADA position” she said to me.

I frowned, “but Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are the teachers for that” I said to her.

She laughed and shook her head, “not any longer they aren’t, Albus here fired them this morning due to reasons that I do not need t speak to a student about” she said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “of course” I said and turned to Albus, “Good morning, but I really do have to go, I am already late for Professor Snape’s class and you know that he doesn’t like students being late” I said to him and smiled nicely as I left his presence and ran down the hall muttering about killing the headmaster.

I slid into the potions room and Severus looked to me, “you’re late Annabella” he said to me and I smiled, “I know and I am sorry but I woke up late and I promise that it won’t happen again” I said to him.

He looked to me and then to my neck and I smirked as he growled at me, “detention” he said to me and I looked to him, “you cannot be serious” I said to him.

He nodded, “7pm here with me, you don’t turn up Miss Potter and you’re going to be in more trouble then you are now” he said to me and went back to teaching the class.

I sat down in the chair and noticed that the twins where laughing and I growled, “so not in the mood” I said to them.

They nodded and I crossed my arms and looked smug as Severus turned to me, “Anna you are trying my patience with me this morning, first your late and now not doing what I am asking” he said to me.

I smiled, “to be honest I am just not in the mood” I said to him and sat back crossing my arms and daring him to retaliate to me.

He growled and looked to me, “Annabella Mackenzie Rosalyn Lilith Potter do not think that you are above the rule little girl” he said to me and I leant forward, “give it your best shot Uncle Sev” I said and smirked as we were being watched, “get on with some work” he snapped and walked over to his desk and watched me.

I smirked and leant back deciding that I was going to figure out why they had fired Remus and Sirius, I smirked as the twins were watching us and turned to me, “why can you rile him up so much” Fred asked me.

I smirked and turned to him, “Sev has never been able to keep his temper with me, when I was about 9 I got lost in the school and well it was Severus that found me but decided from there that I needed to make sure that I was always by him” I explained.

I noticed that Severus was listening and I smirked, “I loved hanging around my uncle Sev when I was younger and well I was given some bad news and took it out on Sev, he will forgive me he always does” I said and smiled as Sev nodded.

I sat back and looked to the twins, “you know everything about the school and what is going on right” I asked.

They nodded and I looked to them, “what about someone called umbridge” I asked.

They looked to me and I knew that they didn’t know anything and the door opened and she walked over to my uncle and smiled, “Severus Snape” she said.

I looked up and he smiled at me, “yes I am” he said.

She nodded and turned to the room and smiled, “back to work please, this doesn’t concern you” she said to us all.

I growled and Severus shook his head at me and I nodded, “I want everything you can get on her” I whispered and they nodded as she went to speaking to my uncle, “you have applied for the DADA teacher for the past 3 years and you haven’t gotten it” she said.

He nodded, “yes” he said.

I growled and went to get up but he looked to me and I smiled, “trust me” I whispered and she turned to me, “I told you to sit down” she said to me.

I grinned and smiled as I took her shoulder and turned her to face me and smirked as she looked scared, “you have asked the questions that you needed and got the answers that you wanted, Severus is really good at his job and recommend that he takes the DADA teaching position” I said and she nodded.

She walked out of the class and I felt as my energy left and Severus caught me, “I have you” he said to me and I looked to him, “sorry I bit at you Sev, I didn’t mean to upset you” I said.

He nodded and looked to me, “do you need me to send the class away” he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, “don’t worry about me Sev, I will be fine” I said to him and sat down near the twins and they looked to me, “you’re a vampire” Fred whispered to me and I turned to him, “not a word to anyone” I growled out and he nodded, “of course” he said to me and I smiled as I leant my head down and tried to bring my energy back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see that it was the twins and they smiled, “come on we have transfiguration with McGonagall” he said to me and helped me up, “we will help you” they said and I nodded, “take good care of my god-daughter” Severus said and the twins nodded.

We got to McGonagall’s class and I noticed that she looked to me and frowned, “Anna are you okay, do I need to call one of the boys” she asked.

I smiled and shook my head, “I am okay and Sev knows” I explained.

She nodded and smiled, “take the back with the twins and please make sure that you don’t make a problem with the other students” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course” I said to her and we walked to the back of the class and sat down, “do you need to feed” Fred whispered and I smiled shaking my head, “I am not allowed to feed from humans” I whispered and he looked confused, “I will be fine, there are blood bags in my dorm” I explained.

George nodded and smiled, “do you need me to get them for you” George asked.

I shook my head and noticed that my brother walked into the class and I frowned, “Mr Potter you do not have this class” Minnie said and Harry turned to me and smiled, “Professor snape came and told me that you lost your lunch bag, I have it” he said to me.

I looked to him and he smiled, “I think I picked yours up this morning instead of mine” he said and walked over to me and smiled, “sorry sis” he said and passed me my bag.

I nodded and smiled, “thanks little brother, next time leave my stuff alone” I said to him and he nodded as he walked out.

I bit into one and noticed that the twins were in front of me and I smiled as I drained down 4 of them and smiled, “now that is better” I said and the twins turned to me, “wow” they said and I looked up to them.

I smiled and Minnie looked to me and frowned, I noticed that she didn’t mention anything but I would need to get on top of this. I sat back in the chair and raised my hand making her smiled at me, “Anna” she said.

I smiled, “last lesson we were changing things into objects and I don’t mean to come across rude but that is first year things, can we do something else more our level” I asked.

She smiled and nodded, “of course, now before coming here you were a student of one of our competing schools” she said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “yep” I said to her and she smiled, “so in honour of our visiting schools we are going to be turning water into liquid gold” she said and I smiled as this was something that I would enjoy.

The lesson was something that I enjoyed and Minnie smiled, “Anna do you mind if I have a word with you” Minnie said and I nodded, “of course” I said and turned to the twins and smiled, “don’t worry I will be fine” I said and watched as they left and frowned, I still didn’t know if I could trust them.

I turned to Minnie and smiled, “thank you for that, I didn’t mean to be rude but I get bored so easily” I explained to her.

She smiled and walked over to her desk and looked to me, “there is something about you that I cannot understand, you look 17 to 18 but I know that you are an adult you are 24” she said to me and smile, “something is different about you” she said.

I sat down on the chair and looked to her, “there are things that I cannot tell you because I won’t, I know that you know what happened that night and I am grateful that you have kept your mouth shut but I need you to remember something I might look like a student but I am not, I am only here because my brother was pushed into the games of the headmaster” I explained.

She nodded and I smiled, “I am sorry but I cannot have you finding this out yet” I said to her and walked over smiling, “it won’t hurt” I said to her and smiled as I bent down, “do you trust me” I asked.

She nodded and I grabbed her hands and smiled, “you didn’t want this conversation and you cannot remember seeing me after class” I explained to her.

She nodded and I smiled, “thank you” I said and walked out of the classroom and noticed that umbridge walked over to me and smiled, “Miss Potter” she said to me and I rolled my eyes, “Really no one can get that I am married” I asked.

She looked to me and frowned, “but you are 17” she said to me.

I smirked and nodded, “and my guardian signed the papers saying that I could marry my husband, you know what pureblood families are like” I said to her.

She nodded and sighed, “I am trying to find your brother, he has detention with me for answering back” she said.

I nodded and looked to her, “sorry I haven’t seen my brother” I said to her and walked away, I walked into the great  hall and noticed that it was transformed and Charlie was there and smiled, “the ministry worked it for us and we can dance together” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded as I walked over to my brother and smirked, “see you have detention with umbridge” I said.

He nodded and looked to me, “I asked why Remy and Siri were fired and she got shitty with me, told me that I was a bad kid and bad kids get punished” he said to me and I turned to Freya and smiled, “what about you” i asked.

She smirked and turned to me, “kept my mouth shut, she doesn’t seem to have a problem with me” she said to me and I smiled, “I have detention with Sev at 7” I said.

The twins laughed and I looked to them, “well I was in a foul mood, I woke up late as your father doesn’t like to get up and then uncle Lu decided to laugh and find it funny” I said and crossed my arms, “I may have decided to get into trouble with him because of it” I admitted and watched as my brother laughed at me.


	31. 31

Albus walked in to the hall with Severus and Minnie and smiled at us all, “good Evening today we are going to be learning the champion’s dance for the main four and then the others can go join in, now we are going to show you how it is done and then go from there” Albus said and walked over to me and smiled, “as you have done this one before Anna” he growled to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course I would love to, Minnie you don’t mind if Severus dances with me” I asked.

Albus looked pissed and Severus nodded and smiled, “of course sweetie” Severus said and walked over to me and smiled, “I never got to do this the first time” he said to me.

I smiled and harry whistled and I turned to him and smiled, “Minnie I think my brother would be a good dance partner” I said and smirked as he growled at me, “I hate you” he said to me.

I laughed and smiled, “feeling is mutual” I said and laughed as Freya was trying to keep her laughter in.

I noticed that we were being watched and looked over to see that Ron, Ginny and some of his other friends were giving us both bad looks and I smirked, I felt Severus tighten his grip on me and bent down so I was the only one that could hear him, “not here” he said.

I smiled and nodded as the music started and Severus moved around the hall with me and I smiled as he was a really good dancer, he lifted me up in the air and I smiled as he put me down and turned to the others, “there isn’t much to it, so partner up and have some fun with it” Albus said and Ginny ran over to Harry and smiled, “Take me” she said.

He laughed and pushed her off him and walked over to Daphne and smiled, “will you do me the honour of going to the ball with me” Harry asked and Daphne smiled, “I would love to Harry” she said and I snorted as Ginny was pissed.

I laughed as Charlie walked over to me and offered me his hand, “Mrs Michelson, please dance with me” Charlie said and I nodded.

Ron got pissed and looked to me, “I want my brother back and whatever you did to harry, I know what you are” he growled at me.

I looked to him and laughed, “I see you are insane” I said to him and looked to him and the others, “my brother isn’t here against his will, he is here because I am family and he wants to be with his family” I snapped and Harry walked over to me and took my hand and smiled, “she is my sister and I have a family Ron, why are you trying to make it out to be bad” Ron said.

Ron looked to me and laughed, “you know when we meet you at the train station Harry there didn’t really like you, said that there was something dark and evil about you” Ron said.

I swallowed down the pain and looked to him, “my brother is happy and it shows that you are jealous of this because if you were really his friend you wouldn’t be being like this to him, I mean showing this side of you out in public is a new look for you isn’t it Ronald. I am only going to ask this once and only once leave my brother and I alone” I snapped and turned to walk out of the hall when Ron stopped me, “Says the vampire” he said.

I turned back around and laughed, “I am sorry what” I said to him.

Ron laughed and walked over to me, “you are a vampire, I didn’t put it all together till the other day when we were in the great hall and your face changed, some must have cut themselves” he said and I watched as he grabbed a knife and cut his hand.

I kept control and smirked as he looked confused, “I don’t know what you are going on about, vampires are outlawed and would dare come back to this world” I said to turned to Severus and the others, “I am done for this evening, I just want to eat and have a quiet night” I said.

They nodded and Ron looked to harry, “she is evil and a vampire, your sister is dead” he said to him.

Harry growled and looked to him, “word of warning Weasley, I would leave my family alone” he snapped and snapped his hand out making the room bright white and I left the room and got to the dorm rooms as I grabbed the blood bags and sucked them dry.

I heard the door open and Harry walked in with the others and I stepped back and shook my head, “leave me alone” I growled.

Harry looked hurt and Severus smiled, “Harry go to my chambers with  the others please” Severus said and he nodded as he left, I watched as he looked hurt but I couldn’t hurt him because of this, “your still hungry” he said to me.

I nodded and he looked to me, “I need you to get control of this, I think that I am going to have to take you to Lucius” Severus said to me.

I smiled, “let me eat Ron” I said.

Severus laughed and shook his head, “as much as I would love to give you the yes for that, at the moment I don’t think that it is a good idea, maybe we should get you to Lucius and Nik can help” he said to me.

I shook my head and looked to him, “I can’t just keep leaving and I have a feeling that Albus is watching this dorm to see if I leave so I can’t leave to feed” I explained to him and looked down, “that was the last one” I explained.

Severus sighed and looked to me, “you can drink from me” he said.

I laughed and shook my head, “no” I said to him and he smiled as he walked forward and smiled, “I don’t mind Anna” he said and pulled me to him and sat on the bed, “come on” he said to me and I sighed as I bit down and sucked, he took a breath in making me realise that I was hurting him so I release a little and he sat back pulling me with him, “don’t kill me” he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes feeling the warm blood fill my system for the first time and smiled as I was drifting to sleep while in his arms.

**Severus POV**

I looked down and smiled as she unlatched and I noticed that she was asleep, I moved her over and pulled her shoes off her as I pulled the cover over her. “Sweet dream Bella” I said to her and kissed her head.

I walked out of her dorm and waved my wand over her door making sure that no one can get in and walked down to my chambers to see what was going on down there, I got to the door and noticed that it was quiet. I walked in to see that Freya was trying to stop harry from pacing and I leant against the door frame and smiled, “Annabella does that” I said making him look to me.

Harry looked over and sighed, “I think she hates me, I didn’t know she was my sister” he said to me and I smiled, “don’t worry she is not bothered by it, she knows that you love her and don’t care about this” I said to him and smiled as he nodded.

I looked over to Freya and she was looking at my arm, “she wouldn’t feed anywhere else” I said to her and smiled, “don’t worry she is okay” I said to her.

She nodded and looked to me, “I don’t know why Ron has such a problem with Anna” Freya said to me.

I sighed and sat down, “What Albus and a lot of the people have forgotten was that when James and Lily meet James was the good boy and wanted to fight for the light until her met and fell in love with Lily, when they fell pregnant with Anna he realised that he wanted to be with her all the time and changed his ways. It was the that the potters went from light to dark and Albus was thinking that he would be able to bring the potters back to the light and make it out as he was the big saviour for the world, but then Anna was born and she has all the riddle magic in her as she was born in riddle manor” I explained.

Draco looked to me and laughed, “wow” he said.

I nodded, “Harry you were born in the potter manor because like your sister you have all the potter light magic as she does all the riddle dark magic, together you make the other witches and wizards look like nothing but Albus being who he is, is jealous of that power and wants it for himself.” I explained.

Harry looked pissed and I smiled, “your sister will kill him but we are hoping that she waits for a while because Tom has plans to make him out to be the big bad as well” I explained.

Harry smiled, “I can keep her calm” he said to me.

I smiled and looked to Freya, “you are like your mother I believe” I said to her.

She nodded and looked over to Draco and I watched as she looked like her mother when blood was around, “I feed from her” she said.

I smiled and nodded, “I thought so” I said and walked over to her and bent down, “I will speak to her about that, but I think that it has been a long night and we all need some sleep, go on into the second bedroom, I will be in there to make the room big enough for the three of you” I explained.

They all nodded and I walked into the second bedroom and changed it so I could get three beds in there and smiled at them, “come on” I said to them and watched as they walked in and got into bed.

I closed the door and walked into the front room and grabbed some floo powder and called for the others to come as we needed to speak to them, “Sev” Tom said as he walked in.

I smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, “what happened” he asked me.

I sighed and looked to him, “Ron Weasley happened” I explained.

He growled and walked over to the arm chair and sat down, I grabbed some more floo powder and called for Lucius and smiled as he walked through with Remus and Sirius, “we need to speak” I explained.

Lucius nodded and Nik walked through and smiled, “My wife and daughter” he asked.

I smiled at him, “your wife Niklaus is in her bed where she is staying and as for your daughter she is in the second bedroom” I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to him, “she was late this morning for my class and answered  back” I explained.

Lucius laughed and I looked over, “sorry she came over last night, I think she misses her husband is all” Lucius said to me.

I nodded, “she has love bites all over her neck and I don’t want to see that on her Niklaus, she is my god-daughter” I said.

He nodded and smiled, “I am going to make sure my daughter is okay” he said to me and I watched as he left and I turned to the others, “she was pissed when she got to my class, didn’t get to ask as she was being a child again” I said.

Lucius looked to me, “Albus fired Remy and Siri” Lucius said to me and I looked to them, “she found out about it” I asked.

They smiled, “she must off, and you know what she is like when someone tells her something she doesn’t want to do. Remember when we told her no” Remus said to me.

I shuddered and nodded, “I remember, I was hoping that maybe she would speak to me but then Ron happened and he pissed her off. He knows that she is a vampire” I said.

Tom looked to me and I smiled, “he cut his hand and I was ready to get her out of there but she was able to keep her face normal and she got out of there making Ron look like an idiot, but she drained the rest of the bags and some from me” I said raising my arm.

Nik walked back in and sighed, “she is feed Freya which is draining her as well, the blood bags are only working so much” Nik said and walked over to me and asked for my arm, I raised it and he looked down, “I can make it go if you want” he said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, “I can get that sorted, but thank you anyway” I said to him and noticed that he sat down, “she needs to feed more often if she is also feeding Freya” he explained.

I nodded and he smiled, “so the boy dead” he asked.

I shook my head and he laughed, “She really must be pissed if he is still alive” he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “I told her now isn’t the best time because then she will show you all up” I explained.

He nodded and I noticed that he looked at the bottle of whiskey and I smirked, “not all of it” I said to him and he got up.

I turned to the others, “she isn’t going to wait for this to come together, Albus isn’t far off getting under her temper” I explained.

Tom sighed and pulled out paperwork and smiled, “they are mine now, Anna and Harry are legally my children” tom said to me and I smiled, “they are going to be so happy about this” I said and noticed that Nik walked over and smiled, “I am going to ask your daughter to marry be again, I would like her to have the wedding that she wanted then” Nik said as he looked to Tom.

Tom looked confused and Nik pulled out a ring case and smiled, “I have been looking for the right ring for years but never have been able to find it but I was speaking to Lucius about it and well he passed me her mother’s ring and I was hoping that you would give me permission to marry your daughter again” he asked.

I smirked he was good and I could see that Tom was over the moon to be asked, “I would love to give you my daughter again, of course you may marry her” Tom said and Nik smiled, “thank you” he said and grinned.

“Well I think that this is a cause for celebration, good luck” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “thanks I am going to need it” he said and laughed as Freya walked in and smiled, “daddy” she said and ran over to him.

Nik smiled and scooped her up, “my little princess” he said and looked to her, and “your mother tells me that you have got your vampire side” he said to her.

She nodded and Nik smiled, “well I am going to make sure that you are feeding from me for a while, I need your mother on the bag for a while” he explained and I smiled as Freya nodded and cuddled down into her father.

I smiled and looked to them all, “Christmas is going to be so much fun” I said and smirked as Nik got up and walked into the second bedroom and laid his daughter back down in her bed.

I yawned and looked to them all, “well I am off to bed, thought that you would want to know that she is going to be in a foul mood for a while” I explained.

Tom smiled and walked over to me, “come on” he said and walked into the bedroom with me and smiled, “I promise only to sleep” he said to me and I nodded.

**Anna’s POV**

I woke up and noticed that I was in bed and that I was alone, I got out of bed and looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10 on Saturday and smiled, “oh I do like the weekend” I said to myself and walked into the little bathroom that I had on the side and got changed for the day. I got dressed into my black jeans that had white netting down the sides and grabbed my AC/DC shirt that cut of at the top of my stomach and grabbed my black jacket that was fitted and walked out of the room screaming bad for a change.

I walked down the stairs and noticed that my brother and the others were around and I looked around the room seeing their friends I smiled, “have you seen my brother” I asked.

They smiled and shook their heads, “sorry no” Daphne said and I nodded as I headed out of the common room and went to look for them.

I got down to Severus room and walked in to see my brother and Draco laughing over something, I walked in and looked over and smiled, “hey little brother” I said to him.

Harry looked up and smiled, “Anna” he said and ran over to me and smiled, “I am sorry that you had to find out that I didn’t like you to begin with” harry said to me.

I sighed and pulled him out to face me and smiled, “I know that, I saw that in your face the first time you meet me. Harry I need you to think to now look at you know, you have realised that Draco is a better best friend than Ron and Freya is now happy and not being hurt” I explained and smiled, “I really don’t mind because I have you now and that is what matters to me” I explained to him.

He nodded and I smiled, “go and get changed” I explained.

He nodded and they walked into the bedroom to get changed and Freya walked over to me and smiled as she hugged me, “I am sorry that me feeding from you is making you feed more” she said to me and I sighed as I sat down on the sofa and smiled, “your father and I need to share it is all, with me being the only one that you feed from is zapping me is all but I promise you that I am fine” I said to her and smiled, “have you fed” I asked.

She smiled and nodded, “dad was here this morning but Tom came here and dragged him back to the manor, something about needing his help with something for Christmas” she said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “alright then princess” I said and kissed her head, “come on” I said to her and smiled, “I thought that we could go to hogsmead for the day, we need to get some Christmas presents for people and I thought that we could have a nice day out with the others” I explained.

She smiled and nodded, “sounds like a good idea” she said and skipped to get ready, I walked over to Sev and smiled, and “thank you for helping me” I said to him.

He looked to me and smiled, “you are family and I will do anything to make sure that you are alright, but I need you to make sure that you don’t eat anyone or do anything to them down there” Severus said to me.

I sighed and looked to him, “you take the fun out of my weekends” I said to him and nodded, “I promise that I won’t eat or kill Ron and his friends” I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, “have a nice time” he said and I muttered as I walked out of the chambers with Harry who was wearing his black pants that stuck to him with his boots and a grey shirt and jacket over the top who looked a little like me with his hair getting longer making me laugh, “you my dear little brother need a haircut” I said to him.

He laughed and Draco was wearing jean and a tee-shirt as was my daughter as well, we walked out and I noticed that Charlie was there with the twins and smiled as they saw us, “wow” the twins said and looked to harry and I, “you can tell that they are brother and sister” Fred said and I laughed as I nodded, “of course you can, harry looks like dad as I look like my mother” I said and smiled.

Charlie laughed and walked over, “like the change” he said to me and smirked as he looked to Harry, “wow you look hot” he said and turned to me, “sorry” he said.

I waved my hand and smiled, “I’m over that, but like I said Charlie, break his heart and I will make sure that no one finds the body” I said to him and he smiled, “of course” he said to me.


	32. 32

We walked into hogsmead and I turned to the twins and smiled, “I have a question for you and I really hope that you have a really good answer” I said to them.

They smiled and looked to me, “Ron didn’t find out from us, to be honest we are amazed that he was able to make the connection as he is really dumb” Fred said to me and I frowned, “so how did he then, it took a lot of control to keep myself from killing them all in there. You do realised that my uncle Sev is now pissed and will make sure that he doesn’t come close to me” I explained and Charlie walked over and frowned, “we need to know who told him about you because it might mean they know about Freya” Charlie said to me and I looked over to my daughter.

I growled and we walked into a shop and I smiled as I looked to my brother and daughter and noticed that they were grinning like children, “god help me” I said and watched as they ran around the shop grabbing things and I laughed, “you spend too much time with Siri Harry” I said to him.

Harry smirked and I laughed, “Do remember that I am faster than you and know not to walk into traps” I explained and he just smirked as he walked down the aisles.

I turned to Charlie and he was laughing, “he reminds me of your when you where his age, if I remember correctly you and I were worse than the twins” Charlie said to me and I smiled as I remembered to back then.

I laughed and nodded, “well we weren’t Harrys age as we were younger, I believe we were able to get all of them including your parents at 11” I said.

He nodded and we walked down the aisle and he turned to me, “are you okay, you seem really wound up” Charlie said to me.

I sighed and looked to him, “Albus fired my uncles and hired someone from the ministry who has already got her eyes set on my brother, I have a feeling that this Albus trying to get his claws back into my brother” I explained.

Charlie looked to me and frowned, “but why, harry is more likely to listen to his family that a ministry worker” Charlie said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, “she has another agenda for this school as she was questioning Severus as well which made me suspicious of her” I explained.

Charlie smiled, “well I am sure that I can do some digging into this woman and get back to you, I can have the info for you by the ball” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you Charlie, I don’t know what I would do without you” I said to him.

Charlie nodded and smiled, “give the twins a chance, they really don’t want to be on mums side they have always been more like me” Charlie said to me.

I laughed and we looked over to them and smiled, “being the older siblem is hard at times isn’t it” I said to him.

I nodded and laughed, “but the twins have always kept me on my toes which I am grateful for as I didn’t have to listen to my mother all the time” he said.

I smirked and noticed that Harry was grinning and I laughed, “I think that the school is going to have some potter siblem fun” I explained as I walked down to my brother and smiled, “this is going to be fun” harry said to me and I nodded.

We walked out of the store and I noticed that Freya was looking at me and smiled, “can we eat” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “sure we can, I believe that there is a pub around here” I said and looked to Charlie, “yeah the three broomsticks” he said and we walked into the pub and I smirked as there was the headmaster with some of the order members.

Tonks looked up and smiled, “anna” she said and ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, “I have missed you” she said.

I laughed and nodded, “I missed you to Dora” I said to her and she laughed, “I haven’t heard that name in a long time, what happened to you in the end” she asked.

I frowned and noticed that Albus was looking at me and I smiled, “don’t really remember much from when I was 13, I remember protecting my brother and making sure that he was safe as you know that I have always wanted to make sure that Harry was safe, I got my memory back when I was 16 and met my husband Niklaus” I explained to her.

She sighed and nodded, “well I am just happy that I have my favourite potter back” she said and I looked over to the others and smiled, “Moody” I said to him and smiled.

He nodded back and I knew that Albus had fed lies to them all, “well we are going to get some food as you know the teenagers are always hungry” I said and looked over to Harry, Freya and Draco as they were trying to fight over the menu, “Really what are you three” I asked them and walked over pulling the menu out of their hands and sighing, “you are not children, you can all read the menu together” I said and looked to the twins and smirked, “make sure that they don’t burn the place down” I asked and looked back to Dora and smiled, “your welcome to join us, be with friends” I said to her.

Charlie smiled, “long time no see Dora” he said and she growled, “Only Anna gets to call me that, try and be nice to me Charlie” she said.

I laughed and looked over to see that Moody was holding onto her and I smiled, “do you not trust me Alastor” I asked.

He smiled and shook his head, “of course not Anna, I am only wanting what is best for my friend” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course” I said and walked over to her and smiled, “we can catch up if you want, you can meet my daughter” I said to her.

She looked to me and smiled, “daughter” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah Freya she is my adopted daughter” I explained.

She smiled and walked over to Freya and smiled, “I went to school with your mother, if you would like I can tell you what she was like when she was there” Dora said and I smiled as I turned back to Albus and grinned, “your basement empty” I asked and walked away as he growled at me.

I smiled as I sat down and Dora turned to me, “you need to be careful because Albus has some sort of grudge against you for some reason that he will not tell me” she said.

I sighed and nodded, “I am aware, my god-father Remus is trying to figure out what it is” I explained.

She smiled and nodded, “I haven’t seen Remus or Sirius in a while, are they okay” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “Remus and Sirius I think are in the summer lodge” I lied and noticed that I was being listened to, “you know that Remus likes to be up there for the summer” I said to her.

She nodded and I sighed as I knew that she was going to take all this back to the order, Charlie looked to me and sighed as he realised the same thing, “how’s your mother and father” I asked.

She looked up and looked to me, “you don’t know” she said to me.

I shook my head and she sighed, “they died the night you disappeared, the dark lord was on a killing mission that night, he killed your parents and till about three weeks ago you, also killed my aunt Bella and my parents” she said to me.

I forced a smile on my face and nodded, “I am sorry that you lost your parents, it isn’t easy is it” I said to her.

She shook her head and smiled as Harry looked over to her, “I see you put some weight on” she said.

Harry smiled and nodded, “my sister makes sure that I eat and she is a bit of a bitch when it comes to me eating” he said.

I smirked and looked to him, “I don’t like that you were left to fend for yourself, you are only a child and should have been better looked after harry” I said loud enough for the order to here, “it isn’t your fault that your guardian was shit has their job” I said and he smiled, “well I am happy that it is back where it is supposed to be, with you big sister” he said and I smirked as he knew what I was doing.

I grinned and nodded; “well I know that mum and dad would be proud of us sticking together” I said to him and smirked as Albus was getting more and more pissed with me.

I laughed as Charlie walked over with drinks and smiled, “so I have ordered as well so food shouldn’t be long, the door opened and I watched as my husband walked in with Severus and I smiled, “Anna” he said to me.

I smiled, “Nik” I said and got up running over to him and smiled as he picked me up, “hey baby, our little girl doing alright” he asked looking to Freya.

She moaned, “Dad” she said and I smiled as she was now red in her face, “would you like to join us for dinner, you daughter is about to tell me how her classes are going” I said.

Nik smiled and nodded as he sat down and smiled at my brother, “nice to see you again harry” he said and smiled as Harry grinned, “Niklaus” he said and I rolled my eyes, “don’t I have enough with everyone calling him that” I said and he nodded.

Nik smirked and turned to the twins and smiled, “Niklaus Michelson” he said to them and I smirked as the twins looked to him and smiled, “so you are like our Anna here” Fred said and I banged my head on the table making them look to me.

I turned to Freya and smiled, “so how are classes going, I hope that everyone is being nice to you” I said to her.

She smiled and nodded; “it is nice to be able to have a school to go to” she said and turned to Dora, “mum and dad wanted me to be homeschooled but when she came here and saw that Harry was enjoying it here she asked if I wanted to come here, I didn’t want to be the freak with no friends so I started here. Everyone is so nice to me” she said and I smiled as Albus was still staring which I noticed that Nik saw him and smiled as he got up and walked over to him.

“What is dad doing” Freya asked me.

I sighed and looked to her, “going to get me in trouble” I said and got up walking over to him, “Nik sweetie what are you doing” I asked as I wrapped my hand around his arm, “you must be Albus Dumbledore” Nik said to him.

Albus smiled and nodded, “of course I am, and you are” he asked.

Nik smiled and held out his hand, “Niklaus Michelson, you teach my daughter Freya” Nik said to him and smiled as Albus nodded, “of course you must be Anna’s husband” Albus said and smiled as he turned to me, “please could you come to the office this evening as I need to speak to you about the next task and of course the ball as I am concerned with you bringing Mr Weasley” Albus said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “sorry but I cannot come to your office without either Severus or one of my other family members due to the last time we have a conversation and I have spoken to the minster of magic and he is happy for me to bring Charlie due to he is in my year at school” I explained to him and smiled as I turned to Alastair and the others, “I hope you have a good evening as our food as arrived and I would like to spend some time with my family” I explained and walked back over the table and sat down.

I noticed that Albus was trying to get back into my mind and I pushed him out smirking as he was pulled out of the pub by the others, I turned to see my husband and he looked pissed, “I really don’t like that man” he said to me and I nodded, “makes two of us” I said and Harry laughed, “you two make the big bad wolf” he said and I smirked “Really the big bad wolf” I said to him and laughed.

Harry smiled and I pushed his plate to him and smiled, “you don’t leave till it is empty little brother” I said to him.

He nodded and I knew that I would need to get him looked at because of this, I sighed and pushed the food around on the plate when I noticed that I was being looked at, “Bell” Charlie said.

I smiled and shook my head, “don’t worry about me, I am just trying to figure out some plans is all and I think that I might have to speak to my uncle over Christmas about them” I explained.

He nodded and I knew that he didn’t trust me, “Charlie really I promise you that I am not going to go on a killing spree” I said to him and smiled, “if I did I would get my clothes all bloody and it is hard to get blood out of my clothes” I explained.

He laughed and nodded, “it is nice to see you again Nik” he said and Nik smiled, “you too Charlie, I take it the twins are your brothers” Nik asked.

Charlie laughed, “What gave it away” Charlie asked.

Nik grinned and I rolled my eyes, “So then Dora anyone new in your life” I asked.

She sighed and shook her head, “no, working as an auror means that I don’t have the time to date or anything, but I have friends and that is all I need” she said to me.

I sighed and looked to her, “says the girl believing Albus lies about me” I said to her and she looked to me, “Anna” she said and I waved my hand, “I don’t care what you do, but I have a question for you” I said to her.

She nodded and I looked to her, “you have known what I can do from school and you haven’t said anything to them about me, haven’t told them how to defeat or at least protect themselves from me” I said to her.

She nodded and looked to me, “I might not agree with what you are doing Annabella but they don’t need to know everything about you. The one thing that is stumping Albus is that you look 17” she said to me.

I smiled and looked to her, “not tell you a thing as you will go back to them and tell them. To be honest I am a bit pissed because you’re a black and blacks don’t tattle” I snapped.

She looked to me and laughed, “I lost everything that night” she snapped at me and I looked to her, “you lost everything, I lost my parents that night and my brother all on the same night and then to top it all off, you precious headmaster told the world that I was dead” I snapped and stood up facing her, “when you realise and find out the truth you are going to feel like a twat” I snapped and walked out of the pub and into the snow where I noticed Albus still was and looked to me, “having fun” he asked.

I snapped and turned to him, “leave me and my brother alone, you need to realise that you aren’t going to win this war Albus because I will never ever let you hurt my brother ever again, you don’t deserve friends or family because you ruin it all” I snarled at him and walked forward, “take this as a threat or a warning because I simply do not care anymore but you come near my family and I will retaliate” I snarled and turned around walking away from him before he could piss me off any more.

I kept walking when I came to an opening and I looked up and smiled, “I remember mum telling me about this place” I said to myself and walked through the opening and smirked as it felt like something was telling me that I needed to leave, I walked up to the door and opened it looking inside.


	33. 33

I walked into the shack and noticed that it was a mess in here and smirked as I walked up to where I could hear voices, I appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled thanking for the ability to be able to get places without being heard, I looked around the corner and noticed that it was a few of the students from the my brothers and the twins years there speaking to by the looks of it Ron and some of his friends, I looked around and noticed that cedric was there but he didn’t look like he was listening, “I am telling you that we need to get all the three houses together and get rid of the Potter Siblems, they have my brothers” Ron said.

I smirked as I looked to them again and noticed that his sister didn’t look happy about this, “but Harry was promised to me” she said.

Ron sighed and looked to his sister, “I am sorry but he is too far in and even the headmaster doesn’t think that he can get him back from her, he is gone but maybe we can find someone else for you because I have my eyes on that Freya chick, she looks like she will be a good fuck” Ron said and I felt as my temper was brewing for this idiotic boy.

Ginny sighed and nodded, “fine I want the guy pretending to be her father, he looks a little older than me and looks like he will be more into me” she said and I growled.

Some turned around and I smirked as I walked out and looked to them all and smiled, “I see we are planning on getting my brother and I out of the way” I asked.

He smirked and nodded, “yeah we don’t need another person like your uncle Tom” he spat at me.

I smirked and leant against the door frame and smiled, “he told you that” I said to him and walked around the group and smiled, “seems like our dear headmaster cannot keep his mouth shut, what else has Albus been spouting off about my family” I snapped.

Ron smirked and I walked over to Ginny and smiled, “you are going to come with me and not make a sound” I said to her and smirked as she looked scared.

I turned to Ron and grinned, “go back to your mother and tell her that she has picked the wrong Potter to piss off” I said and disappeared with Ginny.

I got to riddle manor and noticed that Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Tom where all in the room and threw Ginny into the room and grinned, “Looks like your my prisoner” I said to her and smirked as she looked terrified.

Tom laughed and walked over to me and smiled, “my dear Annabella what happened for you to kidnap a Weasley” Tom asked me.

I smiled and turned to him, “well I decided that after yelling at the headmaster again and taking a walk that I got to the shrieking shack and remembered the stories that were told to me as a child and went to have a look, I heard voices and noticed that Ron was there with the others house plotting against my brother and I” I said and looked to Lucius and smirked, “she wanted my husband for her own and Ron said that he wanted my daughter, he wanted to fuck her” I snarled and turned to her and growled, “you will not touch my daughter or my husband” I snarled to her.

Tom put his hands on me and I pushed him off me and growled at her, “you think that my uncle tom is bad” I snarled and walked out of the room with my magic coming off me in waves making the manor shake. I walked out into the hallway and screamed letting my magic take control of me for the first time in a long time.

**Tom’s POV**

I watched as she left and I growled, “What the hell did you do” I snarled at the red head and she whimpered but I knew that it was towards my niece not me. I heard her scream and turned to Lucius, “keep an eye on her” I said and ran out of the room to see the one thing I wished I never did, there was my niece and she was pure evil, she had black hair with black eyes and she was grinning at me but it was not the look I liked, “Anna” I said as I walked towards her and she laughed, “I am going to kill them” she said to me and I sighed, “please, I need you to stay with me, I want them dead too but I cannot lose you or this family because of it” I said to her and she looked to me, “stop me if you can” she said to me and I watched as she disappeared.

I growled and walked into the room and looked to the girl and smirked as she turned to me, “how did she do that” she asked and I laughed, “because she is the dark queen of this world” I said to her and laughed, “you are going to wish that she doesn’t find your brother because she is going to kill” I said to her and smiled, “good luck” I said and turned to Sirius, “throw her in the cage, I want her to see what happens when Anna burns this world” I snapped and went to finding my niece.

I walked into the study and noticed that she was in the middle with Freya who was knocked out and she was crying, “Anna” I said.

She turned to me and growled, “he forced himself on her, she was screaming and pushed for him to get off, his friends held Harry and Draco back while he pushed himself on my daughter” she said and I felt my anger building, “I am going to call for a hearing in the minute and get him locked up” I said to her and she nodded, “NIKLAUS” she screamed and I was amazed when he turned up and looked to his daughter and growled, “I am going to kill him” he said and I watched as Anna grabbed his hand and smiled, “we both will” she said and turned to me, “I want her looked after, anything is different with her call” she said to me and I nodded.

“I will” I said to her and watched as they left this room and manor to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a short chapter but hoping that the next has a lot of action in it for you :)
> 
> please don't forget to leave any comments as they do help with me writing :D


	34. Chapter 34

Nik and I got to the school and noticed straight away that the school had been told to protect him and I smirked, ‘I am heir to all houses and I demand you give me the boy’ I said to Hogwarts and smiled as she accepted and I felt where the magic was coming from and I followed it with my husband, “Ron is to answer for what he did to our daughter but Albus can wait, make him believe that we aren’t after him” I explained and Nik smiled and nodded, “you might want to tell yourself that” he said to me.

I frowned and looked down to see that I was still giving off evil and my hair was black, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to calm down before this was sorted I pulled a glamour on me and nodded, “only I can take it off” I explained and we walked into the headmasters office where I could hear my brother, “she is a child, she didn’t deserve to have you push yourself on her” I heard harry snarl.

I walked into the office and Harry turned to me and smirked, “Anna” he said to me.

I smiled and walked over to Ron and snarled, “my daughter is terrified of you and I have decided that I am pressing charges on your Ronald Weasley, on behalf of the Potter and Riddle family I hear by give you summons to be brought to the panel of wizards” I said to him and looked to Molly and Arthur, “your son was going to rape my daughter because he believed that he deserved my daughter, she is terrified and doesn’t want to come back to this school.” I said to them and turned to Albus, “the ministry have been informed of this as well” I said and watched as the fire flared to live and Alastair walked out of the fireplace and sighed, “Ronald Billus Weasley you have been served with court summons and it has been asked that you come with me know due to the nature of the crime” Alastair said and turned to me, “Is Freya okay to come to the court hearing” he asked me.

Nik nodded, “my daughter will be there as will the rest of her family, we are not happy with what happened and I wish to push for the maximum sentencing” Nik snarled and turned to his parents, “you should be ashamed of what you son has done” Nik snarled and walked over to Harry and Draco, “we have decided that being the guardians to you Harry and your parents have also accepted that you are not attending Hogwarts till this has been sorted, we do not trust the headmaster” Nik said and Alastair nodded as he left with Ron and I turned to see that his mother was looking at me, “happy now” she asked me.

I looked to her and snarled at her, “my daughter didn’t deserve this” I snapped and turned to the headmaster, “you have just declared war with me Albus and this is not going to end well for you. I will not rest until you are brought to justice” I snapped and turned on my heel and walked out of there with my brother and Draco to see that Charlie and the twins ran in and looked to me, “we just heard, where is she” Charlie asked.

Molly walked over and smiled, “this is just a misunderstanding and your brother will be home soon” she smiled.

Charlie pushed her away from him and turned to me, “we are going to come with you if that is okay, I don’t not want to stay in a house where my mother condones what her youngest was going to do” Charlie said and the twins nodded showing that they agreed.

I walked out and grabbed a hold of everyone and appeared back in the manor and turned to Charlie and the twins, “I have your sister” I said.

Charlie smirked and nodded, “well I am sure that she deserves what is coming” he said and walked into the room and smiled as he saw her, “Charlie thank god, she is crazy” Ginny said and I laughed, “been called worse” I said and walked into the bedroom to see that Severus was now here and he looked to me, “I have given her a dreamless sleep potion as she needs to sleep and I have given her a pepper-up potion as well to try and get her to speak to us” Severus said to me.

I nodded and leant against the door frame and looked to them, “I am taking him to court, I want him in Azkaban” I explained.

Harry walked over to me and waved his hand over me and people gasped, “Really” I snarled and he turned to me, “talk about you being pissed” he said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, “he hurt my daughter and they were planning on killing the both of us Harry so I lost control of my magic, I believe the stupid little bitch is scared of me” I said and walked out of the bedroom and into the hall to hear that my uncle was in a meeting and walked in and sat down on the throne chair and looked to my uncle and smiled, “Uncle” I said.

He smiled and looked to the others, “I don’t know if you remember my niece Anna” Tom said and I smiled at them, “there is a red headed girl in a cage who has threaten my family and her brother who attempted to rape my daughter. You can do as you please to them because I do not care, anyone that touches the headmaster of Hogwarts will deal with me because I am not in the mood to be disobeyed” I snarled and turned to Tom, “I need to speak to you when you have finished with these idiots” I said.

He nodded and smirked as he turned to the others and growled turning their attention back to him, I walked out and noticed that my magic was coming back to normal and smiled as I walked in to the room to see that she was in the cage and I laughed as Ginny turned to me and backed into the corner of the cage, “how did you make the manor shake” she asked.

I looked to her and smiled, “I got pissed” I snarled to her and looked to the twins and Charlie, “there is no going back now, you are here and I need you to choose a side” I said to them and Charlie walked over to me and smiled, “I was on your side as a child and I will be now” Charlie said and I smiled and turned to the twins and the smirked, “you really think that we are going to be on the good side, we like the bad side and we will be on this side” they said and smiled as they made themselves at home.

I walked over to the cage and smiled, “your brother is going away for a very long time and then you are going to be my prisoner for the rest of your life so in a way you are getting what you wanted” I explained.

She looked confused and harry walked in and smiled, “we are going to see a lot of each other” he said and grinned as he walked over to Charlie and smiled as Charlie wrapped his arms around harry, “thanks for coming” Harry said and kissed him.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Ginny, “looks like Charlie got my brother, you and I are going to be having some lovely conversations” I said to her and smiled as she looked scared of me.

Severus walked into the room with Sirius and Remus who smirked when they saw Ginny, “let me guess, you said that you wanted her husband” Severus asked.

She looked to Severus and nodded, “wrong move, my dear god-daughter has a worst temper than her uncle and that is saying something” Severus said and turned to me, “this came for you” he said and passed me a letter and I smiled, “looks like this was pushed through quicker than I thought it would” I said to her.

I looked down and opened the letter smirking at what was written inside;

**_Dear Mr and Mrs Michelson,_ **

**_My name is Amelia Bones and I am writing to say that we have decided that we are going to hold this hearing in front of the Wizengamot as we believe that we need to make sure that the right sentencing is achieved, I have put a list of people that will need to attend and also some witnesses would be needed as well. I hope that we will see you tomorrow morning at 9am. Below please find attached the list;_ **

**_For the defence;_ **

****

**_Mrs Annabella Michelson (Nee Potter)_ **

**_Mr Harry Potter_ **

**_Mr Niklaus Michelson_ **

**_Miss Freya Lillian Michelson_ **

****

**_For the accused;_ **

****

**_Mr Ronald Weasley_ **

**_Mrs Molly Weasley_ **

**_Mr Arthur Weasley_ **

**_Mr Albus Dumbledore_ **

 

I smiled and looked to his sister and grinned, “Looks like court is tomorrow morning, they aren’t happy with what you brother tried to do to my little girl” I explained and walked out of the room to see my uncle stood there, “Anna” he said.

I sighed and ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “come to the study” he said to me and we walked into the study where I sat down and passed him the letter.

Tom looked to me and smiled, “don’t worry about this I will make sure that we are all there, also Harry and Draco will be the witnesses to what happened that morning with there memories as well as Severus for the potions if needed” Tom said.

I nodded and looked to him, “I will not have him getting away with this, I will see him locked up and never getting out” I explained.

Tom smirked and nodded, “I am aware, this is a good start to our plans, with Charlie and the twins with us they are already down people and not to mention that we have there only daughter as well so Molly will be worried over that as well” Tom said.

I smirked and nodded, “I can keep them out of our heads when there so they will think that we don’t know where Ginny is, I am going to ask for Charlie and the twins to come to see if they really are on our side as you know me I don’t trust many people” I explained.

Tom laughed and nodded, “I am going to come but be under a glamor and I know that Sirius will come with Remus as well so she will have the support that she needs to get through this” Tom explained.

I nodded and heard my daughter and smiled as I looked to him, “I need to speak to her about this” I said to him and walked into my daughters room to see that was panicking, “freya” I said as I walked over to her and smiled as she burrowed into my arms, “mama” she said.

I pulled her into my arms and wrapped my arms around her and smiled, “don’t worry mummy is her” I said to her and smiled as Nik walked over to us and pulled us both in, “we need to speak to you about what happened” Nik said.

She looked to me and I smiled, “Mama got out of control and may have tried to kill him and well I decided that I wanted to see him locked up, the ministry have agreed for us to take this up with them and we are going  to send him down tomorrow morning” I explained.

She nodded and I looked to her, “I need you to speak to them tomorrow, we will be with you” I explained.

She nodded and looked to the others, “and they will to” she asked and I looked up to see that she was speaking about the rest of the family.

I smiled and nodded, “of course they are going to be there for us, everyone is coming and I have asked for Draco and Harry to speak to them as well for more information that might need” I explained.

She nodded and looked to her father and I, “what happens if he gets away with it” she asked.

Nik looked down and smiled, “your mother and I will eat him” Nik said and I smiled, “yep” I said and she giggled.

I smiled and noticed that Tom walked in and bent down smiling, “I promise you Freya that we will put him away” he said and I smiled.

She nodded and cuddled down in to us and smiled, “night mama, night papa” she said and I smiled as she was falling back to sleep.

I looked down and turned to Nik and sighed, “How can someone so twisted want to hurt a child” I asked.

Nik sighed and looked to me, “I don’t know but maybe we can get some answers, because he hurt you when you were 13 Anna” Nik said to me and I sighed.

I looked to him and sighed, “I don’t remember a lot from after that night Nik and you know that I don’t, I don’t want to know either” I said.

Tom frowned and looked to me, “you have missing memory” he asked.

I nodded and looked to them all seeing that Harry looked confused, “between the time from that night till I was about 16 I don’t remember what happened to me or where I was, all I remember was waking up in some hospital and them saying that I was cured and would be fine” I explained.

Tom frowned, “do you remember the name of this hospital” he asked.

I nodded and looked to him, “Nightingale” I said to him.

Tom looked to me and growled, “that is for the insane and crimally insane” he said to me.

I shrugged and looked to them all, “like I said I don’t remember what happened for me to be there and I hope that you don’t mind but I don’t want to find out” I said.

Severus and Sirius walked over to me and sat down on the bed, “don’t you want to know what you were doing, where you had been around that time” Sirius asked me.

I sighed and shook my head, “no I don’t and I hope that you respect that” I asked as I looked to them all.

They all nodded and I knew that my Uncle Tom was going to have a hard time with this and I smiled, “don’t worry Uncle Tom, I am fine” I said to him and pushed myself down the bed and closed my eyes not wanting to speak of this anymore.

-x-

I woke up the next morning with my husband wrapped around me and my daughter who was asleep in the middle of the both of us and I smiled as she was sound asleep, I pulled myself out of the bed and walked out to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, my hair was not going to do as I asked so I waved my hand over it and smirked as I was forced into ringlets and I sniggered, “ha told you I would get you to do what I wanted” I said to myself and smirked as I walked out into the bedroom and noticed that Nik was awake and smiled, “taking to yourself again are we” he asked me and I smiled, “I am good company and I can have a really good conversation with myself” I said to him and he just laughed as he got out of bed and walked over to me, “are you okay” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course I am love, I am going to stay strong for our daughter” I explained to him.

He nodded and I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and my boots which I pulled on and then grabbed a hold of my red tee-shirt and smiled as I looked over to Nik and noticed that he was wearing his normal including his jacket that looked good on him. I grabbed some clothes for our daughter and gently woke her, “Freya come on sweetie” I said to her.

She moaned and I looked to her, “come on” I said and smiled as he opened her eyes and shook her head, “no mama” she said to me.

I sighed and sat down, “I am sorry princess but this is something that we need to do, I know that you don’t want to but I promise that he will not come anywhere near you” I said to her and she nodded, “promise” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “promise, your father and I won’t let him anywhere near you” I explained.

She nodded and pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom with her clothes and got changed, Nik and I stayed where we knew that she would need us and I smiled, “I promise we will get him for this Anna” Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I know we will” I said and remembered that I needed to figure out what the second task was, “I need to grab the egg as well on the way back, I need to figure out the second task as the ball is in a few days and then the task is before we come home for break” I explained.

He nodded and Freya walked out and smiled, “can we get something to eat” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “of course we can” I said to her.

We walked out of the bedroom and down into the dining room where I saw everyone and they smiled at us, “Freya do you want to get some food while I speak to your mother, I need to explain what is going to happen” Tom said to her.

She looked to me and I smiled, “Daddy is going to stay” I said and watched as Nik walked with her and she looked so lost, I turned to Tom and smiled, “what’s going on” I asked.

Tom smiled and looked to me, “so today will be a little different because of the nature of the crime which means that Ron will be there but he will be in the middle and when Freya goes to speak she will be covered from him, he will not be able to see her” Tom said to me.

I smiled and knew that this was something that Tom asked for and hugged him, “thank you for this” I said to him and he smiled, “I promise that I will make sure that he gets what is coming to him” Tom said and I frowned, “but it is Amelia there” I said.

Tom smirked and I laughed, “of course” I said to him and walked back into the dining room where Nik was trying to get Freya to eat but she didn’t look interested and I smiled as I turned to harry, “has it eaten” I asked.

He laughed and shook his head, “nope” he said and went back to speaking with Charlie and the twins, “come on Fred I need to speak to you and I need to keep busy” I said to him and he nodded.

I grabbed some bread and turned to Fred and smiled, “so I didn’t get a chance to speak much to you last night” I said to him.

He smiled and looked to me, “and that is fine, really Anna I am glad that you are speding it with Freya, she is scared isn’t she” Fred said to me.

I sighed and nodded, “yeah she is and I don’t know if she is going to go back to school, there is to much bad blood there for her to carry on. She isn’t me who can block it all out” I explained.

Fred smiled and looked to me, “don’t worry about your daughter to much, I have a feeling that she is just like her mother more than you know” he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “lets hope she doesn’t have my temper because that is not a good thing” I explained and stopped at the door and I looked to him, “does it bother you I have your sister” I asked.

He looked to me and smiled, “if I said no I know that you would wonder if I was with you as you would if I said yes, to be honest with you I don’t think I really care, I have George and Charlie which is more than enough for me” he said and I smiled, “your right that I have trouble with trust and you are doing the right thing Fred by being honest with me” I said and walked into the room and smirked as she was still awake, “I would have got some sleep if I was in that situation” I said to her.

She growled and turned to her brother and growled again, “you supposed to be my brother Fred and make sure that I am safe” she said to him.

Fred laughed and turned to me, “leave her without the food, she might then learn some manners” he said to me and I laughed, “Freddy I never thought that you would leave someone without food” I said to him and watched as he grabbed the bread and ate it laughing at her, “shame” he said and I watched as he walked out of the room.

Ginny went to say something but realised that it wasn’t worth it, “you will become my little slave soon” I said to her and smiled as I walked out of the room and sealed it with magic so she couldn’t hear what was going on, I re-waved my hand over it and noticed that Harry was walking down the corridor and turned to me, “what are you doing sis, I thought that you locked it” Harry said to me making me smiled, “well I have a feeling that Molly isn’t going to be at the hearing as I think that she is looking for her daughter with some of the other order member’s and in case they find this place I have made it as she isn’t there, they will walk in and she will see them but they won’t see or even hear her” I said and laughed, “serves the bitch right” I said and we walked back to the dining hall.

We walked in and I noticed that Freya had eaten a small amount and I sighed as I walked over to her and smiled, “can you not eat anymore” I asked.

She shook her head and I nodded, “okay then”  I said to her and noticed that Tom walked over with some blood bags and smirked, “I don’t want you two eating the people there” he said.

I nodded and downed them and looked to Freya, “you need to feed from your father” I said to her and smiled as Nik cuddled her in and feed her.

I fireplace went and I watched as Draco walked in with his parents and they smiled, “they are ready for us in an hour” Lucius said and I nodded as I got up and walked out of the dining room to grab the letter that Lucius was able to get for me regarding Albus and what he has been taking from us and also some letters that I was able to get this morning from the goblins and of course my mother and fathers will asking that Harry does not go to her adoptive sister.

I walked back into the room and nodded; “we are ready” I said to him and watched as Freya got up and nodded, “come on before I change my mind” she said.


	35. Chapter 35

We walked through the floo from the manor which was linked to the floo at the ministry and I smiled as we walked into the ministry main building where I noticed that it had not changed from the time when I was younger, I looked over to my husband and daughter and noticed that they were coming closer to me and I smiled as I looked at them, “don’t worry, we have been invited here. They cannot do anything due to be invited” I said to them and they nodded.

I walked up to the witches that were on the reception area and smiled as I looked to them, “we have a hearing here for Michelson against Weasley” I explained.

She smiled and nodded, “of course, session will start in 20 minutes as well. Please take the elevator to the hearing rooms” she said and passed us all passes and smiled, “thank you” I said to her and we walked towards the elevators.

We got out of the elevator and we walked into the court hearing were I stopped making my husband and uncle Tom walk into me, I could help it as there was someone there that shouldn’t have been and I growled, “Anna” Tom said to me.

I shook my head getting the feeling out because I knew that it wasn’t for me and looked to Freya and smiled, “keep it simple and don’t go on, leave that to Albus because I am sure that he is going to try something here” I explained to her and she smiled.

Freya nodded at me and looked to where I was and frowned, “who are they, I haven’t seen them before” she said to me.

I sighed and looked to them, “they are nurses from nightingale hospital, I have a feeling that our dear headmaster is going to try and get Ron off his charges and call me crazy” I explained to her.

Tom looked to me and I sighed, “He is playing a dangerous game here Uncle Tom, don’t worry” I snarled and we walked into the room to see that Albus was grinning at me, I decided to ignore him and just focus on my daughter and family.

Charlie and the twins walked over to me and smiled as they sat down and Charlie laughed when he saw his mother and father, “shame that they are going to lose another child today” Charlie said to me and I smirked, “I really am a bad influence on you aren’t I” I said to him and he wrapped his arm around me and smiled, “do remember you are my best friend” he said to me and I smiled.

Nik walked over and sat down with Freya and looked to me, “I don’t like this one bit, he looks like he is going to flip this on us” Nik said.

I sighed and nodded, “he will try” I explained and looked to him and smiled, “don’t worry so much love, you’re going to get wrinkles” I said to him and he laughed as he wrapped me in his arms and I sighed, “I love you Anna” he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him; “I love you to Nik” I said and kissed him.

Harry walked over to me with Draco and his parents and smiled, “we have been able to give our stuff to Amelia Bones and she is going to use that as well” Harry said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “thank you” I said to them and Lucius looked to me, “we are going to get justice for Freya and Albus is going to lose just a little bit more” Lucius said to me and I noticed that he was wear his work robes, “you’re on the panel” I said.

He smirked and nodded, “as is Narcissa and Sirius” he said to me and that was when I noticed that they too were in black robes, Freya looked confused and I smiled, “don’t worry” I said to her and turned to Tom and smiled, “looks like Albus didn’t think on that one” I said as we watched Albus become sour at us.

Tom laughed and looked to me, “don’t worry” he said and I wrapped my arm around Freya and pulled her to me, “are you okay princess” I asked.

She shook her head and I could feel the trembling in her, “I promised that I would be here with you all the way and I will” I said to her and she smiled at me.

Amelia walked in and smiled at us all, “this hearing is now in session, please stand” she said.

We all stood and she smiled as she looked to us, “Annabella Potter” she asked.

I nodded and she smiled, “well we have it that you are dead” she said to me.

I smiled and looked to her, “well that came from Albus and I can assure you that I am not dead” I explained to her and she smiled, “we will come back to that” she said to me and I frowned.

She smiled and looked down to Ron and smirked, “this is a hearing to see if Mr Ronald Billus Weasley is in fact guilty for the attack on Miss Freya Lily Michelson” Amelia said.

She turned to Albus and smiled, “I see you are the spokesperson for this case” she said.

Albus nodded and smiled, “I am here to make sure that Ronald doesn’t go to prison because he is not guilty” Albus said.

She nodded and turned to us and I stood up and smiled, “my daughter is being spoken about by Lucius Malfoy, he has agreed to take my daughters case” I said and smiled as she looked shocked, “Mr Malfoy doesn’t take cases” she said and Lucius stood up, “Anna is my god-daughter which make Freya my family, I do not like it when my family are attack and there for I push for life in Azkaban” Lucius said.

Molly whimpered and Amelia nodded, “of course Mr Malfoy” she said and looked down to Ron and sighed, “you have been brought here because it has been said that you attempted to rape Miss Michelson all because you believed that she would get you money” Amelia said.

Freya pushed herself into me and I smiled, “shh” I said to her and noticed that Nik took her and smiled, “get this sorted” he said to me and pulled his daughter on his lap and rocked with her.

I turned to Ron and noticed that he was staring at me, “Mr Weasley I am speaking to you” Amelia said.

Ron looked to Amelia and frowned, “she is making it up, and since Anna came to the school she has been out to get me. She dissolved her brothers friendships with myself and Miss Hermione Ganger” Ron said and looked to Amelia, “who is missing” he said.

Amelia smiled, “Miss Ganger is not missing, she has been adopted into another family” Amelia said and passed the paperwork to me and smiled, “I believe that you noticed that Hermione was being abused at home” she said to me.

I nodded, “she was good friends with my brother and I believed that they were a couple, it wasn’t until I noticed that Hermione has bluish rings around her wrists that she explained her mother was abusing her” I explained and she nodded as she turned to Albus, “being the headmaster of the school did you not see that one of your students was being abused” Amelia asked.

Albus smiled, “I believe that Miss Ganger might have been making it up, she seemed to want the attention from the boys” Albus said.

I kept my temper in check and Amelia smiled as she turned to the door, “thank you for coming Mr Ganger and I am sorry that it is this way” Amelia said and he smiled when he looked to me, “thank you for finding my daughter another home” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “it was the least I could do for you sir” I said to him and he looked over to Freya and smiled, “you have a beautiful daughter” he said and Nik nodded, “we do thank you” Nik said.

Amelia smiled and looked to him, “could I ask why you didn’t take Hermione and just leave with her” Amelia asked.

He sighed and looked to her, “because I was a wimp and didn’t want to be alone, when Anna and her husband Niklaus came to the house and explained that Hermione was wanting to be anywhere but at home I decided there that she needed a family, parents that would fight for her” he explained and looked to me, “I didn’t want to be a bad dad to her, I wanted what was best and I forgot along the way that her mother was a cruel bitch” he said and smiled at Amelia. “Hermione was happy to go to my cousins in America, I asked if she wanted to go out of the family completely or if she wanted to stay in the family. She went to my cousins who love her for being a witch and she is thriving” he said and Amelia smiled, “thank you for answering my questions” Amelia said and he was escorted out of the building.

Ameila turned back toRon and smiled, “now that you cannot blame Mrs Michealson for that, what else do you have to say” she asked.

I knew that she was making Ron talk because sooner or later he would slip, “Harry was my best friend as he was a bit shy in 1st year, we made friends and I made sure that he was happy when he was at school, it wasn’t until Anna came to the school and said that she was his sister that she made Harry not want to be friends with us” Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes and Lucius stood up and smiled, “do you mind” he asked.

Amelia smiled and shook his head, “now Harry I want you to be honest with me, “what made you become friends with Ron in 1st year” Lucius asked.

Harry sighed and looked to Amelia, “when I got to school Draco was a bit rash with me telling me that I should be careful who I was friends with, we didn’t have the best first meeting and well Ron was nice to me on the train” Harry explained.

She nodded, “did Ron mention about you being the boy who lived” she asked.

Harry nodded, “yeah when he sat down opposite me, he demanded I show him the scar” Harry said and Ron snorted, “I did not demand” he said.

Harry looked to Amelia and smiled, “I wanted friends so I did as I was asked, I didn’t think that he would want to take advantage of that as we got older” Harry said.

Ameila nodded and smiled, “what was Anna like when you first met her” Ameila asked.

Harry smiled, “I didn’t like her, she was hanging around with Lucius and Draco Malfoy. I believed that she was a dark witch” Harry said to her.

She nodded and looked to me, “and are you” she asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, “I don’t want anything to do with this war” I lied and looked to my daughter, “all I wanted was for my daughter to get a school education like our parents wanted for us and for my brother not to be taken advantage off” I said and wiped my eyes, “our parents wouldn’t have wanted my brother to be taken advantage off because he was a baby when all this happened, I don’t mean to be rude but harry didn’t save himself that night it was my mother, the love that she had for her children took down the dark lord that night that attacked my brother” I explained.

She nodded and smiled, “I know and for that I think that Harry has done well not knowing about this world and then to come into it and see his aunt and uncle killed” she said.

I nodded, “we just seem to lose our family” I said and Remus walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, “come on Anna” he said to me.

Amelia smiled, “I am done for the questions for you” she said to me and I nodded, “thank you” I said to her and sat down with Remus by my side.

She turned to Freya and smiled, “would you mind speaking to me about that day, in your own words” she asked.

Freya looked to her and nodded, “it was just another normal day for me as I was with Harry and Draco as we had come back from hogsmead and my mother was speaking with Severus over something, I am not sure what but I knew that when her and Severus get speaking about potions that she is for a few hours” Freya said smiling.

Amelia laughed and nodded, “Severus does like his potions” she said and Freya smiled, “we were walking in the courtyard as it was nice that afternoon when Ron was shouting at me about my uncle Harry saying that he was a traitor and how dare he leave his side” Freya said.

Ameila nodded and smiled for her to carry on, “Ron said that since he couldn’t have Hermione and get money that way that he would take me because being from the potter family he would get my money” she sobbed.

I walked over to her and ran my hand down her back, “go on princess” I said to her.

She looked to her and sobbed, “I said that I had a boyfriend and that I wasn’t interested in him, but he got angry and screamed at me saying that my mother was a slut and that I wasn’t hers” she sobbed.

I growled and looked to him but I was pulled back down, “Don’t” Tom said to me.

Freya looked to me, “I am yours” she asked.

I knew she was doing this part for the court hearing, “of course you are mine and your fathers, Freya you are the spitting image of me at your age” I explained to her.

She nodded and looked back to Amelia, “Ron pushed his body to mine and pushed me into the wall, I tried to push him off me but he was too strong for me to push off, he pushed his hand up my skirt and I screamed telling him to get off me push he pushed his tongue into my mouth, I will admit that I bit him” she sobbed.

Amelia got up and walked over to my daughter and bent down, “I need to know if he pushed himself into you” she asked.

Freya shook her head, “Harry and Draco found me in time and pulled him off me, the bruise that Ron has on his face is from his brother Fred” she explained.

Amelia looked to Fred and he laughed, “I don’t take lightly to rape” he said and turned to his mother, “I hit him and knocked him out because of what he did to her” Fred said and looked to Amelia, “I won’t get into trouble for that will I” Fred asked.

She smiled and shook her head, “no” she said and looked to my daughter, “thank you for telling me, I know that it must have been hard for you” she said and quickly hugged her.

Ameila went back to her stand and Lucius looked to Albus, “the nurses from nightingale, why do you have them” Lucius asked.

Albus smiled, “well for Ron to get oout of this I need to know if there is any chance that Ron might have some issues” Albus said.

I looked to him and frowned, “get him out of this” I asked.

Albus smiled and looked to me, “Freya I believe is lying about what happened that day and I believe that Fred hit him because their mother is worried over the behaviour that the twins have been showing” Albus said.

Lucius looked to him and smirked, “did you have my god-daughter looked at when her parents died” Lucius asked.

Albus smiled and nodded, “of course I did, she was there that night and she let the killer in that night, she might not think it but she is the reason that her parents are dead” Albus said.

I looked to him and snarled, “I am not the reason that my parents are dead Albus, I didn’t kill them that night” I snapped.

Albus looked to the nurses and smiled, “we haven’t seen you before” one of them said and I smirked, “I have changed” I said.

They looked confused and I smiled, “Red” I said to them and they backed off making me smile, “seems like your memory charm doesn’t work like you think Albus” I said to him.

He looked confused and the nurses turned to Amelia, “we have looked over Mr Weasley and I am sorry to report but there is nothing there that shows that he is ill. I am sorry Molly but your son did this because he wanted to” she said and Albus growled.

Lucius smirked, “Amelia I believe that it is in our rights to give the verdict” Lucius said.

She nodded and looked to Ron, “I hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban, you will not have any visitors and you will not be released” she said we watched as he was taken to Azkaban.

Freya nodded and looked to me, “can we leave here” she asked.

I nodded and smiled, “of course we can” I said and to her and smiled as we left the hearing rooms.

We walked out of there and I noticed that one of the nurses looked to me, “you shouldn’t have been allowed to leave” she said to me.

I smirked and looked to her, “whatever” I said and walked away with my family wondering what was going on with that.


	36. Chapter 36

As we got back to the manor and my uncle stopped me as the others went in different directions and looked to me as he smiled, “you’re not telling us something about those years before you met Nik” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “I know that you want answers and I get that you want to know what happened to me, but my past is in the past and I don’t want it being pulled back up” I said to him and noticed that Sirius walked over to me and sighed, “you said something to that nurse that made them change their minds with Ron, something that I don’t think even Albus is aware of” Sirius said to me and I nodded as I looked to him, “yeah I do have a past with them and I promise that I will tell you when I am ready to, but you cannot push on this because not even Nik is aware of this” I said to them.

They nodded and I looked to harry seeing that he looked worried about me and I smiled as I walked over to him, I made him look at me and smiled “don’t worry about me little brother, I promise that I am okay and my past cannot bite me on the ass” I said to him.

Harry nodded and I turned to the others and smiled, “I have a lovely sister to tell that she won’t being seeing her brother ever again, and then I need to figure out what this second task is because I know now that we have won this one that Albus will be upping this so I don’t win this one” I explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, “don’t forget that I want you and harry to come here straight from school, there is something that I want to speak to you both about” he said to us and I looked to him, “can you not tell us now” i asked.

Tom laughed and shook his head; “nope” he said and walked away from me.

I looked to my brother and he looked interested as well, I shrugged as I turned away and walked into the main foyer and went to the small room of the side where we kept Ginny and smiled as I walked over to the cage that she was in and grinned at her, “so I thought that I could come in here and tell you what happened today at the court hearing, I mean no one came to get you” I said and sat down in front of her.

She looked to me and I smirked as I leant forward, “looks like you won’t be seeing your big brother again as he has gone to Azkaban because of what he did to my daughter” I snarled to her.

She looked to me and I could tell that she looked confused and I smiled, “oh the nightingale nurses changed their minds when they saw me” I said to her.

She looked to me and frowned, “but how could they do this to us, they promised us that they would tell the court that he was crazy and that he needed to be in there hospital so we could get him some so called help” she said to me.

I smirked as I leant back, “I am scarier than Albus and I think that they remembered that” I said as I got up from where I was sitting on the floor and smiled, “don’t worry your see your parents soon” I said to her and disappeared from the room leaving her to think about her brother.

I appeared in my dorm room and grabbed the egg I got from the first trail and sat down on my bed seeing if there was anything I could do to see what the next task was, I noticed that there was someone standing at my door and I looked over to see that it was Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, “Anna can we talk to you” Theo asked as I looked over to him.

I nodded and they walked over to me and smiled, “what happened with Ron in the courtyard the other day” Theo asked.

I sighed as I looked to them, “he did something that I am sure he is regretting this moment” I explained to them and noticed that he was still looking at me, “the headmaster doesn’t look happy” he said to me. I laughed and looked to them, “he lost the battle today and I am sure that he is going to have a little hissy fit about it” I explained.

Daphne looked impressed and turned to me, “thank you for standing up to him because most of the students and staff here are scared of him” Daphne said.

I looked to her and she smiled, “the ministry worker that is here” she said to me and I nodded, “she is here because Albus hasn’t been getting the grades for the students like he should” she said to me.

I looked to her and she smiled, “I am a death eater’s child, I know what is going on in this school” she said to me.

I smirked and looked to her, “what else is happening that they don’t think you know” I asked.

She grinned and walked over to me smiling, “well there is the fact that he fired Remus and Sirius Black because he doesn’t think that they are fighting for his side anymore and the fact that he refuses to excise Binns the history of magic teacher because he is the only ghost that will give Albus information about old things” Daphne said to me.

I smirked and looked to her, “thank you Daphne, if you ever need anything come and find me” I said to her and waved my hand around the egg and smiled as it was in a bubble of water and I opened it and smiled as the egg began to sing, “wow that is beautiful” Daphne said.

I nodded and looked to her, “it is the black lake, there are mermaids at the bottom of it” I explained.

She looked to me and I smiled, “it isn’t the mermaids you read about, these mermaids are nasty creatures and will kill for the fun of it” I explained.

She nodded and I smiled as she went back to listening to the tune, I pushed the water bubble into her hands and smiled, “when you have finished listening to it, close the lid and the water will disappear” I explained.

She smiled and nodded, “thank you” she said and I walked out of the dorm room and down the stairs to see that my Uncle Tom was there and looked to me, “figured it out” he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “for someone who is supposed to be the dark lord and the one that cannot get into Hogwarts, you are doing a really good job” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “well being that I am the heir to Slytherin means that I can come and go from here” he said to me and I smiled, “well then Mr Heir to Slytherin what can I help you with” I asked.

He smirked and pointed to the sofa and I sighed, “I am not speaking about my past Uncle Tom, I don’t want to” I said to him.

He smiled and took my hands and smiled, “I know and I am not going to push about that, I am here about Freya” he said to me.

I frowned and looked to him, “she is with Nik, is she okay” I asked.

Tom smiled and nodded, “she is fine and asked if I was happy for her to go back to school as well, I don’t mind but I wanted to speak to you about it, I wanted to make sure that you are alright” he said to me.

I sighed and nodded, “I am okay; I do worry more about my daughter. I don’t know if I want her at the school with Albus here because it scares me that I might lose her, he has shown that he doesn’t care because of what Ron did to her and I know now that he is going to play mean and cruel to win this war” I explained.

Tom nodded and looked to me, “I am the same when it comes to your brother and you, you two are everything to me and I hope that I can get this war done without it taking my two most precious items in the world to me” Tom said and I smiled as I pushed him back and cuddled down, “I love you too uncle tom” I said.

Tom laughed and ran his hand through my hair; “I am glad no one is here to see me like this, you bring down my mean rep I have” he said and I laughed, “Makes two of us” I said to him.

I smiled and heard the floo come to life and Severus walked through with Harry, Draco and my daughter who smiled at me, “well I am not hiding from them mum, we are not going to make this easier for them” she said.

I smirked and looked to Tom, “she has riddle blood in her” I said.

Tom laughed and nodded, “that she does, I will see you in a couple of days, please remember not to kill him yet” Tom said to me and kissed Severus making me snicker, “not a word” he said to me.

I nodded and looked to Harry, “Aww so cute” I said and harry turned to them, “really cute” he said and we laughed as we ran away from Severus.

We left the common room and Severus turned to me and smiled, “I believe that Albus has the minister of magic here and he wanted to speak to the school about what Ron did, I am asking that you bite your tongue and don’t lose your temper” Sev asked.

I nodded and smiled, “I will” I said to him.

He nodded and we walked into the great hall and I walked to the table where Daphne and Theo where and smiled, “hey” I said as I sat down.

They smiled at me and Daphne turned to my brother and smiled, “I hear you and Draco saved Freya from that blood traitor” Daphne said to him.

He smiled and nodded, “well you know that people do mess with family” he said and she nodded and smiled, “I am glad that you are where you belong, we grew up knowing about you and your sister as your uncle was always speaking about you” Daphne said.

I smiled and looked to her, “I remember your father from when I was younger, he was a good person then and I am sure with two girls now that he is a better man” I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, “there is me and my sister Astoria and well she is a handful, dad says that she will be the top of her classes” she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I bet she will, does she attend this school” i asked.

She nodded and looked down the table where the was a blonde girl and she smiled as I looked to her, I smiled back and noticed that Freya was looking at me and I could tell she was worried, I smiled and took her hand and squeezed it. Albus walked in with the minister of magic and looked to me but I could tell that he wasn’t happy. I smirked as I leant back to see if I could see the twins and noticed that they were laughing at something and smiled when they saw me they grinned, “Good evening student” Albus said and looked to us all, “Tonight we have some bad news for you all, Ronald Weasley  has been locked up in Azkaban for something that his family and I still believe he didn’t do” Albus said and I growled as I went to move but nothing that the minister looked to him, “I am sorry when something like this happens in a school but Ronald did try to rape a student and got caught because her parents wanted to make sure that he was being given the correct sentence, now I know that this is a lot to take in so please can everyone look forward to the Yule ball as this is a cause of celebration for our champions at this school” the minister said making me smile.

Albus went and sat down on the chair and it was then that I noticed that he didn’t have any of the other teachers sitting next to him; I looked over to Severus and noticed that he saw it as well and smirked at me. I laughed and turned my attention to my brother and smiled, “so I think that we should get Uncle Tom a present for Christmas” I said to him.

Harry nodded and looked to me, “but what” he asked me.

I smirked, “well when uncle Tom went to school he had a snake that Albus took from him and killed and well I think that we should get him another one, I mean we both can speak to snakes and I think that he will like it” I explained.

Harry nodded and smiled, “I think that it is a perfect idea” he said to me and I nodded, “we will go and get it tomorrow night” I said to him and he nodded.

I smiled and grabbed some food and we went to eat before this task and Yule ball which was in a couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you have read we are going to have a new snake and i don't want to call it Nagini as well i want to have a name that we choose :)
> 
> so please can you all comment with a name for a snake that you think will fit for a dark lord and what type of snake it could be :)
> 
> will post the name and type in the Christmas chapter :P
> 
> hope you all are enjoying this :D


	37. Chapter 37

Harry and I had been staying out of the way of people as we couldn’t be asked with people calling us names or being mean to us because of what happened to Ron they believe that my daughter was making it up, we knew that she wasn’t but it was making classes really hard, already today myself, Draco, Harry, the twins and even Theo all had detention with Severus because we snapped back and well I was ready to kill them for what they were saying about my daughter.

We knew that we were going to be told off and told that we shouldn’t fight back but I couldn’t care because she was my daughter and it was beginning to annoy me, so here I was trying to ignore the world by drinking a blood bag and watching the TV that I had put in the room. A few of the other students believed that I was crazy for having some muggle in my room but the TV was a good way for me to be able to get away from the drama of my life.

It was coming up to 8 in the evening and I knew that Harry and I needed to go and get our uncles Christmas present as the pet store that I wanted to go was only open for tonight and then they would be again until after Christmas so we decided that we were going to go tonight, I smiled as harry walked into my room wearing his black jeans and his red tee-shirt with his black boots that had his jeans over the top as well as the black cloak that our uncle tom got him that covered him , I was dressed a bit the same as my brother but I was wearing heels instead of boots which made me taller and my top was a crop top as well so I was showing my stomach which always made one of my god-father growl when someone was looking. I pulled on the clock that Tom had given to me and walked over to my brother smiling, “we are going to Paris for this snake as they have one of the best pet stores in the world and I believe that we will find what we are looking for there” I explained. Harry nodded and I held my hand out for him to take and smiled as we disappeared from the dorms in our school in search for our uncle’s new snake.

We landed in paris and my brother was looking around in awe, “wow” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “Nik and I haven’t been here in a while” I said to him and smiled, “I might see if Kol is here” I said.

Harry turned to me and frowned, “who is Kol” he asked me.

I smiled, “Kol is the younger brother of Nik and we get on like a house on fire, he reminds me a bit of you” I said to him.

Harry nodded and I smiled, “don’t need to be jelous little brother, you will always been on top when it comes to them” I explained.

He nodded and I knew that he was going to have trouble when it came to them because as much as I didn’t want to admit Kol, Elijah and I were all close as brother would be with there sister, I sighed and looked to him, “come on, we have a snake to find” I said to him.

He nodded and I stopped making him face me, “just because I haven’t seen you in ages doesn’t mean that Kol is better than you, I know that you must be hurting knowing that there is someone else out there like you little brother, but there is something that you have that Kol doesn’t” I explained.

Harry looked to me and I smiled, “he isn’t my little brother, he doesn’t have the bond that you and I do and he doesn’t have anything on you in the magic department” I said to him and smirked, “plus you are the only one here that can make me clam down and not kill anyone” I explained.

Harry smiled and nodded, “you’re right, sorry we can go and meet him if you want to” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “sounds like a plan little brother” I said to him and we walked down the snowy path where my brother was looking around like a child.

I stopped at a shop and smiled as we walked in, “Annabella as I live and breathe, I didn’t think I would see you again” a man said.

I rolled my eyes and looked to him, “hello Samuel” I said and walked over to him and smiled, “so then I am looking for a snake for my uncle” I explained.

He nodded and looked over to my brother and smiled, “you look like your father son” Samuel said.

Harry nodded and smiled, “I am told that I am like my father, I believe that my sister is like our mother” Harry said not looking up.

I rolled my eyes, “ignore my little brother, he thinks that he funny” I said and he smirked, “get my sarcasm from you” he said.

I laughed and nodded, “so we are looking for a snake for my uncle” I said to Samuel and he nodded as he walked over to the snakes and Harry smirked as he looked to me, “so can I have a snake” he asked me.

I looked to him and sighed, “I find it in my bed and I will kill it” I said.

He grinned and ran over looking at the snakes and I laughed, “little brothers” I said to him and smiled as Samuel was showing us the different snakes, “Mistress” one said to me and I looked down to it, “me” I asked.

Samuel was looking at me and I smiled, “can speak to snakes” I said to him and looked down to the snake again and it turned to look at me, “we are bonded as I am your familiar” it said to me and I frowned, “I don’t do snakes” I said.

The snake laughed and looked to me, “don’t worry we will get to know each other, do you mind if I go to your shoulders. This idiot doesn’t realise that I need the heat not the cold” it said to me.

I looked down and noticed that the snake was a black mamba and I reached my hand down and smiled as it went onto my shoulder and sighed, “Wow you’re really warm” I said to it.

The snake laughed and looked to me, “I am a boy and my name is midnight” he said to me and I smiled as Harry walked over and smiled, “who is this” harry asked.

I smiled and looked to him, “this is midnight and he is a black mamba” I explained and harry smiled, “wow is he yours” Harry asked.

I smiled and nodded, “I believe so, he tells me that he is my familiar, did you find one” I asked.

He nodded and smiled, “I think that I have also found a snake for Uncle Tom as well” Harry said.

I walked over and noticed that harry was looking at two snakes and I smiled, “fine we will take all three” I said and Samuel walked over and smiled, “that is fine, would you like a warming pad for them as well” he asked.

I nodded and looked to midnight and smiled, “kill him” I said and harry looked to me.

I sighed and looked to him, “I have needs” I said to him and watched as midnight slithered up to him and attacked.

I smirked and turned to Harry and smiled, “being a vampire I can make sure that 99% of the time that I am well behaved but I have moments” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “we’ll have at it, I won’t tell the others” he said to me.

I smirked and shook my head, “I will not lose control of my humanity because I am bored” I said to him.

He nodded and midnight came back to me and slithered back to my shoulders, “all done, thank you for this” he said to me and harry laughed, “Another speaker” he said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “this is my little brother Harry” I said.

Midnight slithered over to him and licked his cheek and harry smiled, “nice to meet you to midnight, I believe our uncle tom will love you” Harry said.

I smirked and looked over to see that someone else was walking in and I smirked, “sorry” I said and sped over to him and pinned him to the wall and smirked, “I’m starving” I said.

I bite down into him and moaned as it was nice to be able to have blood from the vein, I felt him beginning to sag and I wrapped my arm around his waist and held him up draining him dry. I dropped him to the floor and clicked my neck and smirked, “now that is what I call a meal” I said and grinned as harry walked up to me, “that was horrible to watch Anna” Harry said to me.

I sighed and turned to him, “sorry” I said and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and looked up, “please don’t do that again” he asked.

I nodded and smiled, “of course” I said and smiled as midnight went across my shoulders and settled, “come on little brother, we have a school to get back to” I said to him.

He nodded and I knew that he was worried about me and I grabbed his hand and smiled, “I am sorry, my vampire side took over and I didn’t think about it” I said to him.

He nodded and I smiled, “really I promise you that I won’t do it again” I said to him.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, “thank you” he said to me and we disappeared from the pet store and got back to the dorms to see that Draco was looking at us and frowned, “Anna what is that around your shoulders” he asked as he took a step back.

I smiled, “this is midnight and he is a black mamba snake, Midnight this is Draco who is my daughter’s boyfriend” I said and Draco smirked, “you can speak parseltounge” he said.

I nodded and smiled, “as can harry” I said and Harry walked over with a diamondback snake and smiled, “don’t worry she can’t hurt anyone, she is my friend and familiar as Midnight is Anna’s” Harry said.

I smiled and Draco walked over and slowly held his hand out and smiled as midnight slowly flicked his tongue out and Draco smiled, “wow he is big” Draco said to me and I smiled as I held my hand out towards harry and smiled as she came to me, “do you have a name little one” I asked.

She hissed at me and I smirked, “I see” I said and passed her to Harry and smirked, “I believe that she doesn’t like me” I said and harry smirked, “I wonder why” he said to me and I growled, “bite me” I snapped and walked out of the room with midnight, “I need food” I said and walked back out with midnight around my shoulders.


	38. Chapter 38

I got to the kitchens and placed midnight on the floor and smiled as midnight was moving around on my shoulder, seeing that he was hungry I bent down and placed him down on the floor and smiled, “go and hunt little one” I said to him and smiled as he slithered out of the kitchens in search of some food.

I walked over to the cupboards and smiled as I pulled out some crisps and a bar of chocolate and decided that I was going to go for a walk around the castle seeing if I could find somewhere to look around as I didn’t fancy going back to the dorms for some reason. I got to the bottom of some stairs that I didn’t recognise and noticed that midnight was going up the stairs for something. Deciding that I wanted to see what he was doing I followed him up the stairs to the office, I made myself invisible so I wouldn’t be seen and got to the top of the stairs to see that midnight went into Dumbledore’s office. I saw that Molly was in there with Tonks and Alastair with some of the other order members.

I noticed that Albus looked to Midnight and smirked, “Anna doesn’t know that I know what happened to her when she was roaming around the world when she was a teenager and she thinks and I don’t know how to control her” Albus said and I frowned.

No way could he know my past but I watched as my snake shifted into someone I didn’t think that I would see again, “Jackson it is nice to see you again, how is Anna” Albus said and I shook my head not wanting to hear what he was going to say so I turned around getting out of there, I ran down the stairs and ran into Severus and he caught me as I didn’t see him there, “Anna” he said.

I looked up and couldn’t do it, I couldn’t let them see the person that I used to be because then I would lose them all, “No” I said to him trying to get away.

He looked confused and looked to me, “Anna sweetie you’re not making any sense to me” Severus said.

I looked back up to him, “I am not that person anymore, I cannot do this I have been well behaved” I said and went to move but Severus grabbed a hold of me and smiled, “come on” he said and turned me around and we left the room.

I noticed that we got back to Severus chambers and I turned to him, “why are you doing this, let me go I will run” I said to him.

Severus looked really confused and I turned to him, “I ran from my past because of that idiot, because I didn’t like the person I was, I ran and found Niklaus who made me a better person” I said and noticed that my brother and daughter were here and sighed, “I believe that Albus is aware of my past” I said to them and sighed as I sat down on the sofa putting my head in my hands.

I heard as Severus went to the fireplace and I stood up walking over and grabbed some floo powder, “Riddle Manor” I said and walked through the fireplace and noticed that Tom was there with Lucius, Remus, Sirius and my husband who smiled, “Anna” he said and I walked into the room where Ginny was.

I slammed the door open and looked to her, “how in the hell does that twat know my past” I growled.

She laughed and looked to me, “Albus has always known about you being that person, she is there deep down” Ginny snarled at me.

I turned around to walk out and turned back to face her and smirked, “you really better hope that she doesn’t come out because if she does come out, she is going to kill everyone in her way” I snarled to her and slammed the door closed.

I noticed that everyone was looking at me and I turned to Harry, “he planted midnight, Midnight was someone who can change into a snake and I am scared that I am going to become who I used to be” I explained.

Harry looked confused and turned to me, “you’re not making any sense to me big sister, I don’t know what happened for you to be like this. How is midnight planted” Harry said to me.

I turned to Nik and sighed, “I will tell you my story but I can’t stay once I have” I explained and Tom walked over to me and pulled me into him, “we will deal with this as a family” Tom said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, I sat down on the sofa and noticed that Nik took my hand and smiled; I looked to the others and noticed that Narcissa was here as well “when Albus did what he did and threw his killing curse at me, my inheritance saved me but there was something that went a little wrong” I explained.

Remus looked confused and I sighed, “what happens when an inheritance is forced out early” I asked.

Sirius looked to me and frowned, “it cases insanity” he asked.

I nodded and smiled, “I embraced it when it happened and to be honest I was happy being that person till I met Jackson” I explained.

Nik looked to me and took my hand, “the day I found you Anna, you were crying and covered in bruises” Nik said and I noticed that my god-fathers and uncle growled, “he beat you” Tom asked.

I nodded and looked to him, “Jackson was a control freak and he always wanted to have everything a certain why” I explained and looked to Nik, “before you came along I thought that he loved me and wanted to be with me” I explained.

Nik looked to Freya, Harry and Draco, “can you three go and play quddich or something please” Nik asked.

Harry went to argue and Tom smiled, “I need her to open up and I don’t want you to be hurt” Tom said to him.

Harry sighed and nodded, “of course” Harry said and walked over to me and bent down, “this doesn’t change the way I feel about you big sister, you past doesn’t change that” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded; “I know little brother” I said and watched as he left with the others.

I turned to the others and wiped my eyes and sighed, “I did some bad things when I was with him, I wanted to make him happy and I did horrible things” I explained.

Tom sighed and walked over to me, “what happened” he asked.

I sighed, “Nightingale was the place the police put me, I was out of control and well I escaped from there” I said.

Sirius walked over to me and smiled, “Jackson did he ever force himself on you” he asked me.

I got up and walked around, “that’s why Ron doing what he did pissed you off, you went for him Anna” Nik said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, “yeah and I would have killed him as well, I would have been happy to watch that asshole die” I spat.

He sighed and walked over to me, “this is something that we deal with together Annabella, you are my wife and I am in this with you 100%” Nik said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “you don’t care about this” I asked.

Nik laughed and looked to me, “when I was my worse self, didn’t you bring me to the top again” he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “I am sorry that I didn’t tell you” I said to them and sighed as I reached down the back of the sofa and pulled out a file and smirked, “you don’t clean” I said to them when they looked shocked, “what is that” Tom asked.

I sighed and passed it to him, “me” I said and looked to him, “you use this against me and I will leave” I said to him.

Tom smiled and walked over to me and kissed my head, “you will not have anything to leave over princess” he said to me and smirked as he walked out.

I growled and Nik laughed, “don’t worry about him and you don’t need to worry about Albus or the others either because you are my wife and the mother to my child” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said and looked to him, “go on I know that you want to see this” I said to him.

He nodded and I walked out of the room and saw that Harry, Freya and Draco were all playing fairly for a change and I smirked as I walked over to them and smiled, “so your play fair for a change” I asked.

Harry looked to me and smiled, “so are we allowed to know what happened back then” he asked.

I sighed and sat down, “do you want to know” I asked.

They nodded and I looked to them, “well I am not giving you the whole story because I can’t but what I can tell you is that when Albus tried to kill me and my brother he was almost there but my inheritance kicked in early which is dangerous” I explained.

Draco looked to me and smiled as he took my hand and looked to the others, “dad explained it to me saying that it can send someone crazy because they cannot not control what is going on in there bodies” Draco explained.

I nodded and looked to the others, “I am sorry you needed to find out this way but yeah it does and well I don’t remember a lot but there are some things that stick out which is a guy called Jackson” I explained.

Harry walked over to me and smiled, “do I need to go and kick his ass” he asked me.

I laughed and shook his head, “I want you to stay away from him Harry, he is dangerous and I will not trust him because of what he did” I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to them, “I did some things that I am not going to tell you about but I will tell you that I am not the prefect person you think I am” I explained.

Freya looked to me, “does he still have pull on you” she asked me.

I laughed and shook my head, “no he doesn’t, no one knows but I was the one that got him arrested because of what he did to me and some others but that doesn’t mean I did good things before that. I promise you that I will never be that person again” I said to her.

She smiled and cuddled into me, “thank you” she said.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me and Harry looked to Draco, “fancy a game” he asked.

I looked to him and smirked, “how about all of us, you can see what it is like to have me kick your ass at this” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “you’re on” he said and I smirked, “give me an hour to get the others to play with us and then I will kick your ass at this little brother” I said to him.

Harry smirked and looked to me, “losing team have to cook dinner” he said to me.

I grinned, “Don’t make bets you cannot win little brother” I said to him and smirked as I ran away from them to the house.


	39. Chapter 39

I got back to the manor and walked into the house and noticed that they were all in the study still, I walked in and leant against the doorframe and smirked, “having fun” I asked.

They all looked to me and I smiled, “I am not that person” I said as I looked to the file and smiled, “she didn’t have anyone to love her, and she was all alone in the world. I am not I have people around me and I have people in my world” I said.

Tom smiled and walked over to me, “I know and this person will never come back, is there anything that is missing from this” he asked me.

I shook my head and smiled, “everything should be in there, why” I asked.

Nik sighed and passed me the file, “things have been taken out” he said to me.

I took the file and looked down to see that he was right there was pages missing from it, “I took it from nightingale the night I got out” I explained to him.

He nodded and I sighed, “It is a medical page that is missing” I explained.

Tom nodded and looked to me, “tell me you didn’t take drugs” he asked.

I didn’t look at him and he sighed, “really Bella” Nik said.

I turned to him and smirked, “yeah Nik I was in a bad place, my parents were dead and I was alone, I didn’t know that I had a mate out there and I didn’t want to be around” I snapped and stopped when I realised what I said.

Tom walked over to me and pulled me to him, “that low” he asked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my sleeves up, “yeah” I said to him.

He looked to me and smiled, “don’t worry about it now, you have us and we are going to keep an eye on you, but in the meantime I believe that you came here for something” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “harry wants a game and I thought that we all could play, plus loser is cooking dinner” I explained.

They laughed and nodded, “Nik I will quickly tell you the rules as your will be keeping score” I explained.

He nodded and I quickly told him of the game and what we do to play it which  made him laugh, “okay I got it” he said to me.

I smiled and walked over to my brother and grinned, “This is going to be fun” I said to him.

Harry smirked and turned to me, “you can pick first being that you are the oldest” Harry said to me and I laughed, “You’re on little brother, Siri” I said.

Sirius laughed and walked over to me and Harry smirked, “Remus” Harry said and I laughed, “I see how this is going, Draco” I said.

Harry growled at me and I laughed, “Sorry little brother” I said to him.

He looked over and grinned, “Lucius” he said and I laughed, “Wow” I said and looked over to my uncle, “Tom” I said.

Tom walked over to me and sighed, “Playing dirty little niece of mine” Tom said and I nodded as Harry smiled, “Sev” he said and I watched as Sev walked over and smiled, “looks like you’re going to be cooking dinner” Sev said to us and I smiled, “you keep thinking that” I said to him and smiled, “Narcissa” I said and smiled as she walked over to me and left Freya for Harry which I knew she was happy about.

I turned to my team and smirked, “I am not losing to my little brother” I said.

They nodded and I noticed that Charlie and the twins came towards us, “bag the twins” I shouted and Harry swore making me laugh. “Dam you Annabella” Harry said and I grinned, “To slow little brother” I said and walked over to the twins, “we are playing to see who makes dinner, make sure that I win” I said to them.

They nodded and Charlie turned to me, “can I have a word quickly” he asked.

I nodded and he took me to a corner, “you’re not jealous are you” I asked.

He smirked and shook his head, “I have just come back from the burrow as our mother demanded our presence” he said to me and I noticed that he looked pissed, “Charlie what happened” I asked.

Charlie sighed and looked to me, “they are about 90% sure that Ginny is here but as they cannot get here she is sending out an investigator” he said to me.

I sighed and nodded, “right well I can let her go and make sure that it is something else that took her” I explained.

He sighed and looked to me, “I know that this is the best thing for her but there is another thing I wanted to ask” he said to me, I nodded and he sighed, “does the name Jackson mean anything to you” Charlie asked me.

I sighed and nodded, “my past is catching up with me, why” I asked.

Charlie looked to me, “he is after you because of Albus, and he is saying that because you left he is looking for a new girl. My mother has given him Ginny” Charlie said to me.

I snapped my head to him and growled, “I may not like your sister but he is a lunatic and will kill her because that is what he does, Charlie you need to make sure that Ginny doesn’t go anywhere near him” I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to the others, “ill cook” I said not feeling in the mood to play, I walked off the pitch and Nik appeared next to me, “you’re going to let her go aren’t you” he said to me.

I looked to him and sighed, “I think it will be best, I can compel her to forget us that isn’t going to be a problem but I am more worried about what Jackson is going to do to her. Nik I wasn’t joking when I said he is a cruel and loveless man” I said to him.

He nodded and turned to me, “maybe we can leave something there to make sure that he cannot touch her, make it so he isn’t interested” he said to me.

I sighed and looked to him, “don’t worry” I said to him and kissed him, and Nik grinned as he took my hand and pulled me to him, “come on love” he said to me and we walked into the manor and to where Ginny was and we walked in.

“Ginevra” I said and she looked to me, “please do call me that” she said to me.

I smiled and looked to her, “so I have a problem that I am hoping you can help me with” I said to her.

She looked to me and laughed, “Why would I help you” she said.

I smiled, “what has Albus told you about a man called Jackson Peters” I asked.

She looked to me and frowned, “not much really, says that he is a shape shifter and that he has a thing for you. Told me that he is a dick and will beat a woman if they don’t do as they are asked” she said to me and looked up, “he hit you” she asked.

I looked to her and laughed, “yeah he did and it wasn’t only that, but I am not being nice to you and telling you what a dick he is” I said and looked to her, “your mother has said that you are to be his wife” I said to her and she frowned, “she wouldn’t do that to me” she said.

I looked to Nik and I sighed, “I get that you want to be with your family and I get that I really do, but Ginny your mother is supposed to care for you and your Siblems” I said to her and waved my hand making the cage disappear and walked over to her, “you are not going to remember this and you don’t know where you are, the last thing you remember is seeing Albus” I said to her and watched as she blinked and looked to me, “Anna” she said and went to move, “your brother sent me to look for you” I said to her and smiled as Charlie walked in and smiled, “thank you for finding her Anna, I didn’t know that she had come to the old prince manor” Charlie said and walked over to his sister and smiled, “come on mother is worried about you” he said and I watched as they left.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa and smiled as Freya walked in, “I don’t like this Nik, she is only a child” I said.

Tom looked confused and I turned to him, “Molly is giving her daughter to Jackson, I don’t like the girl but she doesn’t deserve this” I explained.

Tom looked to me and sighed, “Are we really going to do this” he asked.

I looked to him and frowned, “if it was me that they had given to him” I asked.

Tom and the others growled and looked to me, “we would tear him apart” they all said together and I turned to Narcissa, “I can’t see another child be hurt because I was a wimp when it came to stopping Jackson the first time” I explained.

They nodded and I smiled, “I am sorry but I will not watch this happen again” I said to them and disappeared.

I appeared in the burrow and Charlie turned to me and frowned, “Anna” he said and I turned to Molly ignoring the look that Jackson was giving to me, “you are really going to give your daughter to that monster” I asked.

Molly looked to me and I laughed as the rest of the family minus Tom appeared and I looked over to see that Nik had Jackson pinned to the wall and I smirked, “so if Albus told you to kill your daughter would you” I asked.

She looked at me and smiled, “you don’t know what it is like to be a mother to 7 children and get nothing in return” she snarled at me.

I looked to her and growled, “Being a mother doesn’t mean that you get anything in return for it Molly, you get to watch your children grow and become the people that they are today which should be enough for you” I snapped and turned to Arthur, “I suggest that you take your daughter out of here, your wife is going to give her to this monster” I said and noticed that Jackson was laughing, “monster, you wound me” he said to me.

I ignored him and turned to Ginny, “I know that you don’t like me but you need to leave here, he is a lunatic and he will kill you” I explained.

She nodded and I turned to Arthur and smiled, “go and don’t look back” I said to him.

He nodded and I watched as he left and I turned to Molly and snarled, “you are not worth anything to your children, the fact that you looked sideways when your son tried to rape my daughter and then you give your only daughter to a mad man” I snarled and walked over to her and snapped my hand out, “be grateful that I don’t kill you because you are testing my patience” I snarled.

She nodded and I turned to Albus, “you are not going to win this, my family knows all about my past and it is nothing new” I snarled and looked to Nik and smiled, “come on we have a daughter to get back to and I have a dance and trail to get ready for” I said.

He nodded and smiled, “of course love” he said and I turned to Jackson and smirked, “shame that they let you go” I said and walked over to him and smiled, “this is going to hurt” I said to him and punched him in the face and snarled, “for the past asshole” I said and felt arms go around me, “don’t do it” Nik whispered and I sagged against him.

Nik took us home and I noticed that Tom was now smiling and I noticed that Severus and Lucius had their hands full with Jackson, Tom smiled and walked over to me, “go with me on this one” he whispered and I nodded.

I watched as Tom turned around and face Jackson and his eyes turned red and Jackson screamed, “What the hell, I thought that she was the only one that could do that” he said.

Tom smirked and looked to him, “well normally traits are passed on” Tom said and he turned to me and I smirked, “yeah” I said.

He looked scared and turned to Tom, “she’s your daughter” he said to him.

Tom smirked and nodded, “that she is and you have pissed me off” Tom said and walked over to him and grabbed him, “you’re going to find out what happens when you piss off family” he said and turned to my husband, “he is all yours” Nik said.

Nik grinned and the veins appeared around his eyes and he snarled, “This is my wife” he snarled and flashed in front of him and sunk his teeth into him and killed him, “well I see that Nik doesn’t do nice when he is protective” Lucius said and I nodded, “he is like this when someone he loves is hurt” I explained.


	40. Chapter 40

The Yule ball had come around and Charlie was down in the main room waiting for me which I could hear because he was arguing with Harry over something and Freya was muttering about killing her uncle, I laughed as I walked down the stairs and Harry smiled, “wow” he said and I smiled, “well it was mums which Cissa was able to turn into this” I explained to him and smiled as he turned to Charlie and smiled, “Bell you look beautiful” Charlie said and I smiled, “you haven’t called me that in ages” I said to him and he smiled as he walked over and took my hands, “time to make people talk” he said to me and I nodded as I looked to my brother and daughter, “please behave” I asked.

They nodded as Charlie and I walked into the ball and smirked as Albus was staring at us and Charlie wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled, “looks like he is going to be doing that for a long time” he said to me and I nodded, “not looking forward to the trail tomorrow as I am sure that he is going to try and kill me again, I mean I did send your brother to Azkaban” I explained to him and Charlie looked to me, “he did that himself when my mother decided that she would use her children to get her money, don’t worry about that” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks” I said to him and he walked over to the drinks.

I noticed that Harry walked in with Daphne and Freya was with Draco and I smiled, “hey” I said as I walked over to them and Draco smiled, “wow” he said and I smiled, “thanks your mum is good when it comes making some new dresses” I said to him and he nodded, “yeah annoys dad like anything” he laughed and I noticed that Albus was making his way over, “looks like a bad smell is on the way” Harry said and I smirked, “go with your friends” I said to him and smiled as he walked away, “Annabella” Albus said to me and I turned to him and smiled, “Headmaster, I see that you are wondering around” I said to him and he smiled, “just making sure that nothing bad is going on” he said to me and I rolled my eyes, “whatever” I said to him and noticed that Charlie came back over to me and smiled, “McGonagall has asked that we make our way with the other champions” Charlie said and I smiled, “of course” I said to him and walked away without saying bye.

We got to where we needed to be and I looked over to see that Cedric smiled, “you look beautiful tonight Annabella” he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “right we go out in style” she said and I smirked, “fun” I muttered as we walked out, “please welcome our champions” Albus said and we all walked down the little isle that was made and Charlie turned to me and smiled, “ready” he asked and I nodded, “of course” I said and the music started, I smiled as we danced around and smiled as Charlie picked me up when the others did, I smiled and was looking around when I noticed that uncle Sev was being yelled at by Charlie’s mother, “seems like your mother is here” I said to him and knew that Freya would hear me filling the others in as well.

Charlie turned around and smiled as he noticed his father and turned to me, “I believe that my father wishes to speak to you Bell” Charlie said and the song finished with everyone clapping at the 4 of us, “I will play nice with your father because I happen to like the man” I said to him and he nodded, Charlie took my hand and smiled as he pulled me over to them and I smiled at Sev, “Hey uncle Sev” I said to him and smiled as he walked over to me and smiled, “hey sweetie, are you having a good time” he asked and I smiled, “yeah Charlie makes a good dance partner” I said to him and he nodded, “Charlie” Sev said and Charlie smiled, “Hello Professor Snape” Charlie said and Sev laughed, “Severus is fine Charlie” Sev said and I smiled, “Harry and the others are over there, I believe Harry is getting bored” I said to him and he nodded thanking me for the excuse to leave.

I turned my attention to Arthur and smiled, “thank you for protecting our daughter, I know that you don’t really like her but thank you” Arthur said and I smiled, “I am sure that you wouldn’t have wanted him for a son in law, he is a nasty piece of work” I explained and Arthur nodded, “sorry that you had to see him again, I am sure that was hard” Molly said to me in her mother voice.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, “apart from at your home I haven’t seen him, my husband has been speaking with him and well we all know that my husband is protective of me and his daughter” I explained to her and she nodded at me. I knew that she wasn’t listening to me so I smiled at Charlie, “I am just going to get a drink” I said to him and he nodded, “I’ll come find you in the minute” he said and I nodded.

I grabbed a drink and knew that Molly was speaking about me, “she is a dark witch Charlie and I don’t want you hanging around with her, she is too much like her mother and uncle” Molly snarled and I laughed as I grabbed my drink, “she is my best friend and I happen to get along with her husband and the rest of the family, if you bothered to take your head out of your ass you might realise that Albus is the one feeding you all the lies” Charlie snarled back and I walked over placing my hand on his shoulder, “now come on, you don’t want to make a issue about all this here” I said and looked to Molly, “ever call me a dark witch again or even bad mouth my mother and we will be having a conversation that you will not like” I snapped at her and turned around finding someone to eat because I was starting to lose control.

That was when I smelt it, it was blood and it was coming from behind me, “my son was right about you” she snarled at me and I noticed then that she had cut herself, “you are a moron” I snapped and turned to Charlie and smiled, “you might want to get her out of here” I said to him and he nodded, I looked around the room and noticed that Severus, Harry, Draco and Theo where all trying to hold Freya back, I walked over to her and smiled, “Get us out of here, Molly cut her hand and I am going to lose the control I have” I said to Severus and he nodded, “come with me” he said and I grabbed Freya dragging her with me.

Severus got us to his chambers and called for riddle manor where I walked through and smiled as Nik was there, “Anna” he said and I shook my head, “feed her” I snarled and I disappeared from them finding myself something or better yet someone to feed from. I grabbed the nearest muggle and sunk my teeth into her and smirked as she went to scream but where I was feeding was making it difficult for her, “Madam” a voice said and I growled, “What” I snarled and turned to see it was Albus and Moody, “Vampire” he said and I growled, “shit” I said and dropped the body on the floor and grabbed them both and smirked, “stronger than you” I snarled and disappeared with them taking them to the cells in the manor and threw them in, “well look what I have caught” I said as I slammed the doors shut and waved my hand over them smirking, “won’t be getting out of there now” I said to them and smiled.


	41. Chapter 41

I looked to them and noticed that they were looking confused to how they got there because I don’t think that they knew how it worked, I smirked as I turned back around and walked back up the stairs, I noticed that I was being looked at my uncle tom and sighed, “I got caught” was all I said and he looked to me and smiled, “are you okay” he asked me and I smiled as I nodded “sorry, I wasn’t watching what I was doing” I said to him and I watched as Tom walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, “I asked if are you were okay” he said to me and I looked to him, “not really because molly cut her hand in the ball to try and out us which I think worked and I needed to pull Freya out of there before she lost control” I said to him and sighed, “I didn’t think as my hunger took over my actions, Tom I drank and got caught by Albus and Moody” I explained and he sighed, “where are they” he asked and I looked down, “in the cells, I didn’t know what else to do uncle Tom” I said to him and he nodded, “right well I am going to kill him” Tom said to me and I shook my head, “he isn’t worth it yet uncle Tom, we have our plan and we need to stick to it” I said to him and smiled, “plus I will just wipe there memory, your forgetting that I can get him and Albus forgetting everything that they have seen in the past 24 hours” I explained and he nodded.

Tom nodded and smiled at me, “alright then, I am sure that you have this all under control, I have some last minute Christmas things to sort for you and your brother” he said to me and I looked to him, “something you can tell me” I said to him and he smirked, “nope” he said to me and I smiled, “right then, we I am going to let Nik know that I have done this and then I am going to get this sorted so I can get back to school” I said to him and he smirked, “you really do make me proud” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks uncle tom” I said to him and smiled as I turned around and walked down the hall to see that Nik was here and he was still feeding Freya which made me frown as she should have been finished now, I walked into the room and he looked up to me and smiled, “she was ranting at me about the bitch mother and it took me half an hour to calm her down” he explained to me and I smiled, “don’t worry she will be fine, I believe that she does like to rant like me” I explained as I looked over to him and sighed, “so I might have got caught” I explained to him and he looked to me, “what happened” he asked me and I looked to him, “I was hungry and the hunger took over, Albus and Moody caught me while draining a woman” I said to him.

Nik looked to me and growled, “Anna our daughter and not to mention your brother needs there education, you doing this is going to affect our daughter life Annabella” Nik said and I looked to him, “really you think that I left them there, do you really think that I didn’t think about that Niklaus” I snapped and he looked to me, “where are they” he asked me and I looked to him and smirked, “in the cells, I am going to get rid of the last 24 hours once I have had a conversation with him about some things that I want to talk about” I said to my husband.

Nik nodded and looked to me, “do you want me to come with you” he asked and I smiled, “sure why not, he might get cocky and answer something he normally wouldn’t” I explained. Nik smirked and I looked down to my daughter and smiled, “we are going to question the headmaster and I need you to stay with Tom” I said to her and she went to argue about it, “I don’t want him to even lay a thought on you Freya, if he gets into your mind he will play and I don’t want that” I said and Nik smiled, “please listen to your mother and I, we only are protecting you” Nik said and she sighed, “fine, but please be careful down there” she said and I smiled, “we will princess” we said to her and she nodded.

Nik and I walked down to the cells and I leant against the wall and smirked, “well it is nice to drop the nice act, it is so tiring pretending to be something that your not” I said making them both look to me. Moody looked over to me and then to my husband and frowned, “you where the vampire that bit her” he asked and Nik laughed, “if you have to ask then you don’t really know much do you” he said and Moody growled trying to intimate my husband and Niklaus walked over to him making me laugh, “do you think you scare me” he asked and Moody looked to him and Nik laughed, “I have been around since the 10th century idiot and I know when someone is being bad” Nik growled at him and Moody looked to him, “an original vampire, I thought that all of you had died” he asked and Nik looked impressed, “wow I didn’t think we would be remembered” Nik said and he walked over to me and smiled, “when I found Anna she was a little bit mean to people, didn’t like anyone around her and well I knew that she was everything I would need in a friend as I wasn’t one to make many friends” he snapped and looked to me and smiled, “then I found out she was my soul-mate which turned to her becoming my wife and the mother to our beautiful daughter” Nik said and looked to Albus, “but there again, here you are living on the fame of a lie while my wife and brother in law are the ones having to fix all the pieces you made” he said to him and Albus laughed, “you don’t know anything about our war, you weren’t there when her uncle got jealous and killed her parents and then tried to kill her” he growled and Niklaus stood up and I smirked as he walked over to him, “do not forget that I am your elder little boy and you will do well to remember that” he snarled.

Albus backed off, I smirked as I walked over to him and he looked to me, “you see I was 13 when this all happened and people forget that I was there that night, I saw what happened when my brother was attack and my parents were killed” I said and Albus turned to me and smirked, “your own uncle came after his own family because he was worried that Harry would kill him, I mean talk about a broken and confused man” Albus said and I laughed, “see that’s where you are weak minded Albus, your obviate didn’t work on me because well I don’t think you wanted it to, you were so worried that you had killed me that night that you wanted to flee from the house, you didn’t realise that I was the potter child with an inheritance” I said to him and laughed as he looked to me with worry in his eyes realising that he was going to be outted for his actions. I turned to Moody and tutted as I shook my head at him, “always following people without even a word about what is real or made up, I mean I really do think that you need to think about your actions towards this man, he is after all the jealous one” I said to him.

Moody looked confused and I turned to him, “do I look like someone who died that night to you” I asked and he shook his head at me, “do you really think that my own uncle would come and kill his sister and brother in law” I asked and looked to Albus, “his heir to his throne is me asshole” I said to him and he looked to me and laughed but it wasn’t the nicest of laughs to come from him, “well you were born in riddle manor to get all the dark magic in this world” he said and I nodded, “and harry in potter manor, had to make sure that the light magic was in the right place as Harry is the opposite to me as I was the dark magic” I said to him and Moody looked to me, “you are the dark heir that has been mentioned a few times over the years” he said and I laughed, “the potters were never a light family jackass, Albus has been lying to you all about that, James wasn’t the nice boy in school he was the bully along with Severus and Lucius” I snarled and he turned to Albus, “why would he kill his own sister and brother in law if they were on his side Albus, you told me that James and Lily died because they crossed him 3 times” Moody asked and I looked to Albus, “good question, would you like to answer that one headmaster, because if not I am sure that I can for you” I said to him and he looked around and noticed that there was others down here including Severus and Lucius, “please do tell the truth headmaster, our dear Annabella does know the truth and well tell us if you are lying” Lucius explained and I smirked.

Albus looked to me and smiled, “I am sure that you are a bit confused because of that night Annabella, I mean your parents did come to us asking to switch sides, something about not wanting harry to turn out like you or your uncle” Albus lied and I looked to him, “did they” I asked and he smiled, “of course my dear girl, your mother didn’t want to be part of her brothers family anymore, she wanted to make sure that her brother wouldn’t get your powers or your brothers because he would then rule the world” he said to me and I felt my temper rising, “you might want to be careful with your next words” I snarled and he looked to me, “I think that you need to rethink that night” he said to me and I noticed that things were starting to float and I looked to him, “you are a nasty piece of work Albus and the sooner that someone takes you down the better because then I will be able to sleep at night” I snarled and snapped my hand out to the both and smiled as they both fell to the floor and I turned to Severus, “get them out of here and the next time he catches me I am going to eat him” I snapped and watched as they nodded and got them both out of my sight and put them both back at Hogwarts.

Nik walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and looked to me, “don’t worry because I know for sure that he will be taken down love, I will not let him pull this family apart” Nik said to me and I smiled as we walked back upstairs and tom looked to me and sighed, “he really pisses you off doesn’t he, the manor was shaking again” he said to me and I nodded, “I just don’t like the asshole and well he was saying something’s that he really shouldn’t have” I said to him and he looked to me, “what do you mean” he said and I shook my head, “don’t worry about it, he is full of crap” I said to him and smiled as he nodded at me, “right well you only have a few days left at school and then you can come home and spend a nice Christmas with your family” he said to me and I smiled, “which will be nice for us all” I said and he smiled, “try and have a good time and I will see you for the next task which I believe is tomorrow isn’t it” he said and I sighed, “that reminds me, have you seen my brother” I asked.

Tom shook his head at me and I sighed, “no he didn’t come with me to the dungeons, went to speak to Charlie about something which was a few hours ago” he said to me and I nodded, “alright then, he might have gone back to school then, I will see if he is there in the minute” I said to him and walked over to the fireplace and turned back to Tom and smirked, “FREYA WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO SCHOOL, YOUR UNCLE NEEDS TO SPEAK TO ME BECAUSE HE DISSAPERED” I shouted and noticed that she walked in and looked to me, “you don’t need to shout mum, I can here you normally remember” she said and I smiled, “I know but I like to shout, makes me feel like I am being a good mum to shout every so often” I said to her and she rolled her eyes at me.

We walked into the fireplace and I threw the powder down, “Severus Snape’s Chambers” I said and watched as the green flames went around us and we got out of the fireplace and walked into the school and I smirked as Freya looked to me, “so you going to pretend that Albus didn’t find you in the alley this evening” she asked and I looked to her and sighed, “well at the moment yes because I need him in the dark until after Christmas” I explained and she nodded, “alright” she said and I smiled as I wrapped my arm around  her and kissed her head, “don’t worry so much it will give you frown lines” I said to her and laughed as she pouted. “Come on” I said and we walked down to the dorms so we could get some sleep.

We walked into the dorm rooms and I looked around and noticed that Daphne was there with Pansy and some others and I smiled, “you haven’t seen my brother have you at all” I asked and they all shook there head, I turned to my daughter and smiled, “can you see if Draco has seen him because I am starting to get a bit worried now” I explained to her and she nodded, “of course” she said to me and smiled, “night mum” she said and I walked into my room and noticed that there was blood bags there with a note on;

‘ _Anna, please make sure that you drink these as the second task is on its way and I don’t think you want to get caught with Albus again._

_With love Lucius’_

I smiled and grabbed one and went to drinking it and walked around the room getting myself ready for the night so I wouldn’t have to get up so early tomorrow morning.

-TDP -

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off and I rolled over and pushed the button so it would stop ringing at me and stretched as I got out of the bed grabbed the blood bag of the side and bit into it making sure that I was full for the next couple of hours due to the trial that was going on today.

I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the clothes that I would need for today and got changed into the clothing that we were given which was a black and green top with Potter on the back and then I have black leggings which had a green skirt attached to it and walked into the bathroom and quickly sorted myself out, seeing that my hair was a mess, I grabbed the brush and quickly pulled it up and walked out of the dorm pulling the last hair band around the ponytail in my hair so I knew that it wouldn’t come out while in the water. I smiled as Freya walked in and looked to me, “breakfast because I need food at this time to be sociable” she said and I nodded, “have you fed this morning” I asked and she rolled her eyes, “yes mum, I was up early and went to Sev’s chambers where dad was, he said that he would see you later” she said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said to her and we walked up to the great hall getting some breakfast.

I frowned as once again I didn’t see my brother and looked to Draco, “have you seen harry at all, because he really is starting to worry me” I asked and he shook his head, “not since yesterday” he said to me and I growled, “where the hell is he” I said and Freya looked to me, “maybe Albus” she said to me and I looked to her, “he wouldn’t dare, have you seen him this morning” I asked as I looked over to Daphne and her friends, they shook their heads at me and I sighed, “shame because I am going to kill him when I find him” I said and grabbed a sausage and looked to my daughter, “you see my brother tell him that I am looking for him” I asked.

They nodded and I got up and noticed that Cedric was walking over to me and smiled as he reached our table, “we need to go, we have to walk down to the lake and I thought if it was okay that we could walk down there together” he said and I growled, “fine” I said and looked to the others, “don’t worry about me” I said to them and I walked out of the hall with Cedric.

We left the great hall and he turned to me and smiled, “have you seen Cho this morning, I was hoping to see her before this, she makes it easier for me not to worry over all of this” he said to me and I smiled, “no my brother is missing as well and I am starting to get worried, I haven’t seen him since yesterday” I explained and he sighed, “I hope that you find him” he said to me.

We walked down the little hill and I noticed that everyone was on the three stands in the water and I looked to cedric and smirked, “I am assuming that we are the middle one” I said to him and he smirked, “I think so” he said to me and we walked down to the small boats and got in, we got to the stands as cedric and I got on and noticed that the others were there on the other stands including the headmaster and he smiled when he saw us, “aww thank you for coming, now for the next task as you are now aware of is in the black lake” he explained and we nodded, “we are aware” I said and he looked to me, “what you don’t know is that for each of you there is a loved one down there, Cedric down there is Cho and Anna your brother is down there for you to save” Albus said and I looked to him, “really my brother, I have been worried sick as I didn’t know where he was, with everything that is going on Albus, I thought that you might have told one of us so we wouldn’t have to worry” I snapped and he looked to me, “it would have been your daughter but we couldn’t find her” he spat at me and I noticed that Cedric looked to me and shook his head. Albus turned to the others and smiled, “your loved ones are in status and will not come out it until you have brought them to the surface, for you to get to them you will have to get through the dark creatures at the bottom and make sure that you only take the one needed as they are not forgiving on cheaters” he explained and we nodded.

We walked out and I noticed that my family were here and I smiled as Albus looked to me and I grinned, “Happens when you have a big family” I said and noticed that Niklaus was there was well and he smiled at me.

The minister of magic walked out and smiled as he looked to everyone, “thank you all for coming, now on with our second trial of the games” he said and looked to us all and smiled, “you all have 30 minutes from the bang” he said and we nodded. I walked over to the edge of the stage and looked down into the water and smirked as I would be able to use my powers in this and not have anyone know, “3,2,1” the minister said and a bang came from the wand he was holding and we all jumped in and I used the magic I had for this as there was dark creatures down here to get me to my brother and smirked as the others weren’t as quick as I was.

I turned around as there was a noise and noticed that there was mermaids down here and they were coming for me and I turned to them and smirked, “I really wouldn’t” I pushed into their minds and they looked to me, “mistress, it is an honour for you to be down here, the evil man put your brother and some others over by the ruins” they said to me and I smiled as I looked to them “thank you” I said and I laughed as they went to stop the others from coming for me and the others that would be down here, I swam over to my brother and snapped my hand out watching as fire came from me and brunt the rope making it easier for me to break with my wand less magic.

I grabbed my brother and smiled as I turned to the others to see that they were trapped in the weeds with the mermaids stopping them and I grabbed my brother and swam to the top of the lake, as I reached the top I sent my dark magic down to the bottom to release them and smiled as harry and I hit the top and harry breathed in and looked to me “Anna, what happened” he said and I smiled, “don’t worry about it now, come on we need to get you out of the water” I said to him and I helped him swim over to the others where we were helped up and everyone was cheering for us but the headmaster.

I looked to the headmaster and smirked as he looked sour that I won this one, “why headmaster you don’t look happy, what is wrong I mean I am playing for this school which means that I just won another one for you” I said to him. He smiled and nodded, “of course i am happy” he said to me and I smirked as Sirius walked over and wrapped the towel around me and smiled at me, “come on you need to get warm otherwise you are going to get a cold, congratulations on wining Bella” he said to me and I smiled, “well you know me, I will do anything for the school” I said to him and walked over to my family and placed my hand on my brother and smiled as he looked to me, “thanks” he said to me and I nodded, “don’t worry” I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to see that cedric got Cho and was second with Victor third and the girl I didn’t know from my old school coming in last, “well it looks like we have a clear winner, “Annabella Potter is awarded first place for her brother and Cedric gets second place” the minister said and walked over to  us and smiled, “congratulations” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you minster, I am sure that my uncles are all proud” I said and looked to see them all cheering for me.

We got back to the main hall and my uncle Remus walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “I am so proud of you Anna, I didn’t think you would do it that quick” he said to me and I looked to him, “I was worried for my brother, I hadn’t seen him since yesterday and believed that something bad had happened to him” I explained and Sirius walked over and smiled, “worrying are they brothers, I was always worried over mine and I was the younger of the two of us” he said to me and I laughed, “well I knew that he needed me” I said to him and I noticed that Nik walked over and smiled, “I am so proud of you love” he said and I leant up to kiss him and smiled as he wrapped himself around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have redone this chapter as i didnt think i did enough for it...
> 
> hope that you like the new updated chapter...


	42. Chapter 42

It was the last day of school for us and that meant that we would be riding the train home today so Albus didn’t know where we were going to be and to be honest with myself; when I thought about what my life was like at the moment I didn’t think that I would be back in school and I certainly didn’t think that I would be in school with my brother and daughter. I rolled over to the side of my bed and looked to the alarm clock seeing that it was 2 in the morning and I sighed as I missed my husband, I got up and pulled the my dressing grown on and walked out of the dorm room towards the common room and sighed as I sat on the sofa and waved my hand at the fireplace watching as it came to life and smiled at the warmth that it was giving off, “Anna” a voice said and I turned around to see the one man I wanted to see and he smiled as he walked over to me and sat down, “Freya was hungry and didn’t want to bother you, she said that you had your second trail today and didn’t want to hurt you” he said to me and I smiled as I turned to face him, “I know I was the one that said that she needed to fed as much as possible, I think over the Christmas period we need to get her over to human blood” I explained.

Nik smiled at me and nodded, “well I think that might be a good idea love” he said and I turned to him smiling “well I miss my husband and his wife wishes to be with him for the night” I said to him and smirked as he stood up and looked to me as he picked me up and carried me back up to the dorm room I had to myself and went to making me happy for the night.

I began to press kisses to his neck and smiled as he groaned at me, I couldn’t help the smirk to come to my face as he kicked the door open to my room and walked in closing it behind him, he turned his attention back to me and smirked, “I am going to make you scream Mrs Michelson” he said to me and I waved my hand around the room and grinned, “no one can hear us” I said to him.

Nik smirked as he pushed me into the wall and I looked to him, “best you have Niklaus” I asked and he bite down on my neck making me moan out at him, “Nik” I said and moved so he could get a better bite and I moaned as he moved and looked to me, I looked down and bit into his neck and groaned as he pushed his hand down my pants and moaned at me, “Anna” he said to me and I couldn’t help but whimper as he pulled him hand from me and smiled, “don’t worry I will have you moaning again” he said to me and pushed me over to the bed and pulled my trousers from me and looked down, “looks like you have been waiting for me” he said and I grinned, “now come on love, don’t even think you are getting away with one round” I said to him and noticed that he got on top of me and ground his dick into me and I smirked as he was hard and I knew that he would get more than one tonight.

I looked to him and pushed his trousers from him and smirked, “fuck me” I said to him and giggled as he pushed himself into me and I moaned as was big and it took some time to adjust, “Anna” he said to me and moved so I was getting what I wanted from him.

We had gone more than normal and I looked to him and smiled as he didn’t disappoint me giving me what it was I asked for.

-TDP-

I woke up and noticed that Nik was still asleep next to me and I smiled as I turned to him, keeping the cover wrapped around me and smirked as he looked to me, “so most of the students have left to go home via floo and we don’t go till 11 for the train, so do you want to come for breakfast and see your daughter” I said to him and he grinned at me, “come on then” he said as he rolled over and got up showing me if naked ass, “well I have something that we could do instead” I said to him and watched as he smirked at me, “well I think we have some kids to show how to be good, and us having sex again means that we don’t get to show them how to be good” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “fine but you are not going to get away with this” I said to him.

He smiled and I watched as he walked into the bathroom and got dressed into his jeans and a black shirt and walked out throwing his jacket on and smiled as I got up and walked into my bathroom and got myself dressed into some tight fitted jeans that hugged all the right places and grabbed my AC/DC shirt which was a crop top and pulled it on. I walked over to the mirror and looked in there and smirked as my hair was a mess and I waved my hand over my hair and grinned as it went curly.

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Nik was looking at me and I smirked as I turned to him, “wow” he said and I sat down pulling my boots on and looked to him, “come on otherwise we are never going to get out of this room” I said to him and he laughed as he took my hand and smiled, “come on, we are going to take the train with our family and have a great Christmas” he said to me and I smiled as we walked out of the common room and up to the great hall.

We walked in and I noticed that my brother was speaking to Charlie who was holding his hand and Freya was chatting to Draco who smirked when he saw me and Nik, “Anna” he said and looked to Nik and nodded, “Niklaus” he said to him and I smirked as Niklaus and I took our seats and he was sat next to our daughter who smiled at us, “being scary again are we love” I asked him and smirked as he nodded, I looked over to my brother and smiled as he looked confused about something, “hey you okay” I asked him and he nodded, “yeah fine, just wanted to ask something and well thought better of it” he said to me and I laughed, “the different between you and I is that I am married and you aren’t, I don’t want that happening and I know for sure that Uncle Tom will kill him” I said to him and noticed that he was grinning at me.

I realised that I knew that grin as it was normally the one plastered to my face after Nik and I have had sex and he smirked at me, I looked to him watching as he looked away from me because he knew what he did was wrong, “CHARLIE” I growled and he turned to me trying not to have an heart attack, “Anna come on, he is 16 and it was consensual okay” he said to me and I looked to him, “you and I are going to have some words that you aren’t going to like Charlie” I snarled and grabbed him pulling him out of the great hall with Harry yelling after me, I turned to him and snapped “GO INSIDE” I snarled at him and he looked to Charlie, “don’t worry” Charlie said to him and smiled, “it won’t be the last time that I get on her bad side, plus she won’t kill me” he said and I looked to him, “I am after all your bestest friend” he said to me and I rolled my eyes.

I watched as Harry walked in and I turned to Charlie and growled, “you said you would wait until he was 17” I said to him and Charlie looked to me and sighed, “did you” he asked and I looked to him, “I don’t care about me” I said to him and looked to him, “I ruined my life before I met Nik and I wasn’t in a good place or don’t you remember that asshole” I asked and he sighed, “I am sorry that I didn’t wait until he was 17 and I will speak to Tom about this but you yelling at me shows that something else is bothering you” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “just worried over a few things and well I need to get some things sorted for the next task and well I am worried that my brother is going to see me for an evil witch and leave” I explained.

He sighed and looked to me, “don’t worry so much about what your brother things of you Anna, he loves you and wants to make you proud” he said to me and I laughed, “okay” I said to him and smiled, “break his heart Charlie, best friend or not I will kill you” I said to him and he nodded as we walked back into the great hall, “happy” I said to harry and he nodded, “thanks for not killing him” he said to me and I noticed that Nik was looking at me, “don’t” I said to him.

He nodded and I noticed that Freya looked to me and I smiled, “don’t worry about me” I said to her and noticed that the headmaster was walking towards us and I sighed, “Miss Potter, he cannot be here” he said to me and I smiled, “well he is here because his daughter needed him this morning, she was upset and I couldn’t calm her down. Severus gave her permission for him to be here” I lied and he looked to Severus who smiled and nodded, “my student my house and I said he could be here” he said and Albus nodded, “fine” he said.

I watched as he walked away and Severus turned to me and frowned, “did he stay the night” he asked me and I looked to him, “yeah” I said to him and he looked to me and growled, “we will talk about this later Annabella” he said and I looked to him, “why do I get the feeling that you are going to yell at me” I asked and he smirked, “because you are” he said to me and walked away, I looked to harry and frowned, “do I look like a teenager” I asked and he smirked, “you really want me to answer that” he asked and I looked to him, “it was rhetorical dumb ass” I said to him and he smirked as he went to stuffing his face with food.

I looked to Nik and he laughed at me, “well I don’t want to be you” he said to me and I looked to him as he held his hands up, “won’t say anything” he said to me and I smirked as he stuffed bacon in his mouth and I smirked as I turned to him, “so there is something that I have been wanted to speak to you about” I said to him and he looked to me, “what” he asked and Freya smirked, “is this where I can ask for money” she said and I laughed, “don’t worry I am sure that your aunt is going to spoil you” I said and Nik looked to me, “you didn’t” he said and I nodded, “I want to see Bekah and Kol and well I invited them all for Christmas” I said to him and he looked to me, “you could have spoken to me first”  he snapped and got up walking out.

I looked to my brother and sighed, “this is why I don’t do anything nice” I said and noticed that Severus was looking at me and I shook my head, “is he going to be okay” Harry asked and I sighed, “he will be, family is a hard thing for Nik” I explained and he looked to me, “I’m not going there” I said to him and noticed that my phone was ringing and it was my sister in law, “Bekah” I said into the phone and she squealed down the phone. “Please don’t do that again Bekah, you’re going to make me deaf” I said to her and she laughed, “I have the prefect present for you Anna, but I need to know Freya’s size” she said to me and I smirked, “fine size 8” I said to her and she laughed, “right then, are you coming to meet us tomorrow” she asked and I smiled, “yeah” I said to her and smiled, “I will text you where tomorrow” I said to her and put the phone down. I looked up and noticed that Nik walked back over to me and sighed, “We will talk about this later” he said and I nodded, “fine” I said to him.

I got up and looked to him, “I am done” I said and he looked confused, “I get that you don’t get along with your brothers and sister but here is the thing Niklaus you sister and brothers love you Niklaus but you are so far up your own ass that you don’t see it” I snapped and noticed that everyone was looking at us, “I begged my uncles not to kill you when they found out I was married to you, I did all this without there say so. So for once Niklaus grow the fuck up” I snapped and walked out of the great hall. I got to the potions lab and walked over to fireplace and threw the floo powder in as I called out for riddle manor and walked through to see Remus and Sirius who were looking at me, “Annabella” they asked and I looked to them, “don’t get married” I snapped and walked up to my bedroom I had here.

I slammed the door closed and couldn’t help but release my magic and anger I was feeling, I felt as the manor began to shake and I fell to my knees and screamed as I wanted it all out. I didn’t want to feel this way anymore and I didn’t want to feel like I was doing something wrong when I wasn’t, I heard the door open and I noticed that it was my uncle and he sighed as he leant against the door frame, “you want to talk about it” he asked and shook my  head and turned to me, “I don’t want to be the nice girl anymore, I don’t want to be the good girl anymore” I said to him and he smiled, “come with me then” he said and I pulled my magic back to me and he smiled, “might want to find something that scares people” he said to me.

I nodded and focused on my hair and it turned red and my eyes went pure black and I turned to him, “better” I asked and he nodded as he took my hand and disappeared from the room and into a hall where I noticed that there was a meeting on-going and he smiled at me, “so I would like you to meet my heir” he said and I watched as everyone turned to me and I smirked as I leant on the throne and smirked, “looks like you finally met me” I said to them and watched as they all stood up and nodded to me, “mistress” they said and I smirked, “you don’t mind if I take this do you” I asked and Tom smirked, “this is for you” he said to me and I smirked, “so I want Albus dead and not to mention a few others but my family believe that I can be cruel but not what I need, on the last trail there is a cup that will be spelled to be a port key” I explained and Tom looked to me.

I smirked as they looked confused, “I want Albus to be in pain and to be the one that looks like he is the dark one” I explained and they nodded, “I need for you all to appear to me when I ask because Albus is going to get a big shock to his system” I explained and a woman stepped forward and I smiled, “hello Bellatrix” I said to her and she smiled, “Annabella” she said to me and I smirked, “will you follow me” I asked and she laughed, “of course I will, you got me out of there and that is all I need” she said and I smirked, “great” I said and waved my hand and watched as they all got a new dark mark and smirked, “he will die” I snarled and disappeared from the hall.

I walked back in and everyone looked to me, “Anna” Nik asked and I looked to him, “don’t worry” I said to him and smiled, “nothing is going to happen” I said and everything went back to normal and I laughed, “Nik you look like you want to yell” I said to him and he looked to me, “I don’t want to yell I just want to know why” he asked and I looked to him and smiled, “because you are stubborn Niklaus” I said to him.

He looked to me and I noticed that we had an audience and I turned to them and smiled, “leave” I said to them and watched as they left and I turned to him, “why do you have a problem with seeing Elijah, Kol and Rebekah” I asked and he sighed, “because I am not the nicest of people when they are around” he snapped and I looked to him, “Nik they don’t hate you” I said to him and he looked to me, “I daggered them Annabella” he said to me and I looked to him, “I don’t like Finn and he can rot but your other brothers and sister are everything to us Nik” I said and walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm, “don’t worry about me” he said and I growled, “well I do because you are my husband Niklaus, I didn’t marry you because I thought wow he will do, I married you Niklaus Michelson because you are the love of my life and my soul-mate” I explained and he looked to me and smiled, “you love me” he said and I laughed, “yeah idiot, I love you” I said to him and sighed, “I turned to the bad bad bad side” I said to him and he laughed, “thought that you did, maybe not mention it to anyone else for now” he said to me and I nodded, “don’t worry I won’t not yet, but I think that you will need to come with me to see your brothers and sister” I said to him and he sighed, “fine if it will make you happy” he said to me and I grinned, “thank you” I said to him.

He pulled me to him and I laughed, “I love you Mrs Michelson” he said to me and I laughed, “I love you too Mr Michelson” I said and we walked into the others and Tom looked to us, “all sorted because I don’t think that the manor can take anymore” he said to me and I nodded, “yeah” I said to him and he laughed, “why don’t I believe you” he said to me and I smirked, “because deep down I am you” I said to him and he laughed as he nodded, “right then we are going to get some dinner sorted” he said to us and I nodded, “alright then” we said and I noticed that Harry was trying not to touch Charlie and I smirked, “good luck with that” I said to him and he growled, “be nice” he said to me and I snorted as I walked through the manor with them behind us.


	43. Chapter 43

Nik and I walked into the dining room and noticed that everyone was here and Severus looked to me, I knew that this was not going to go my way so I decided that I was better of not being in the room, “and I am not hungry” I said and went to walk out when Tom walked in and looked to me, “sit down Annabella” he said to me and I turned to see Severus looking at me, “you do realise that I am an adult right who is married and isn’t a teenager” I said to them and Severus looked to me, “at the moment Anna you are in school because you have covering for you brother, my other students have to follow the rules and that means you do as well Anna” he said to me and I sighed, “well I wasn’t the only one who didn’t follow the rules” I said throwing my brother into the pan and he looked to me and snarled, “couldn’t keep your mouth shut dear sister” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “didn’t say it was you did I, you just threw yourself into that pan little brother” I said to him.

I was then that I noticed that we were being looked at by the rest of the family and I looked to them, “what” I asked and Tom smacked his head on the table making me laugh at him, we watched as he turned and looked to my brother and I, “really you two, Anna you say you’re an adult and yet you are fighting with your brother like you’re a child” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “I am married uncle tom and the sooner that you realise that the better because I hadn’t seen my husband in a long time and I was missing him, we only slept” I lied and Harry snorted making me turn to him, “my ass did you just sleep, you were tried as hell this morning and well he looked like someone made him happy a few times last night” he said to me and I looked to him, “you couldn’t keep your mouth shut” I asked and he smirked, “says the boy that slept with Charlie” I said  to him and watched as he went red and Tom growled making us both shut up, “wow like they are children and shut up when being yelled or growled at” Lucius said and we both turned to him, “bite me” we both said and I turned to Severus, “I really am sorry that I didn’t follow your rules, I didn’t think about it” I said to him and he nodded, “thank you for saying you’re sorry” he said to me and I smiled.

I sighed and looked to Harry and smirked, “you’re in so much more trouble” I said to him and we noticed that the table was quiet, “you two are going to shut up and listen to me” uncle Tom said and we nodded, “I don’t care if you are 2 or 60 but when you are in this house and under my roof, you do not disrespect any of us. Annabella I understand that you are married but please remember while in Hogwarts you have to abide the rules and listen to us when we are trying to tell you something and Harry I understand that you have found someone but you could have spoken to one of us about it” Tom explained to the both of us and I nodded.

I looked to Harry and smiled, “I am sorry I told them like that but maybe we should have spoken to them or even each other” I said and he nodded, “yeah maybe we should have” he said to me. I smiled at him and turned back to Tom and smirked as I looked to him, “so I am going to remind you how annoying I am when it comes to Christmas and the couple of days up to it” I explained and everyone moaned, “I don’t get it” Harry said and Tom looked to me and laughed, “well when she was little she used to be a pain a week up to Christmas, but someone was able to get through the week because she didn’t like to annoy her mother” Tom explained and I looked to him and he smirked, “you’re not going to get anything from me this time Anna, I am tight lipped about this one” he said to me and I pouted. I turned to Harry and smiled, “fancy some fun little brother” I asked.

Harry smirked and nodded, “sounds like fun big sister, plus being my first Christmas I am sure that people are going to want to make this special” he said to them and I had to admit that I was impressed with him, I turned to Tom and smirked, “can you say no to two of us” I asked and he looked to the others, “I hate them at times, they used to gang up on me when he turned one” he said and I smirked, “you have a week of this uncle tom” I said to him and he moaned, “yay” he said and looked to Severus, “there were terrors when they were younger and now they’re older I am doomed” Tom said and I turned to Harry and he smirked, “we won’t annoy you that much to begin with” he said and I smirked as Tom hit his head on the table and I noticed that the others were laughing at him, “so changing the subject for like 5 minutes we need to get some rooms sorted for Bekah, Kol and Elijah” I explained.

They looked to me and Nik, “who are they” Lucius asked and Nik moaned making me laugh, “they are my brothers and sister” Nik explained and looked to them, “Bekah and Kol are like best friends with Bella always making trouble for us” Nik explained and  I looked to him and smirked as he continued “as for Elijah well he is the level headed one of us all and makes sure that we don’t out ourselves” Nik explained to them and I turned to him, “hey just because I prefer Bekah and Kol doesn’t mean I don’t like your brother at times but that doesn’t mean that I don’t hate him” I said to him and he looked to me, “who went on a binge with Kol” he asked and I moved down in my chair and looked to him, “it was a good idea at the time” I said to him. Tom looked to me, “Binge, Anna please tell me it was alcohol” he asked and I smirked, “it was a good idea at the time but when you get caught by their older brother and then lectures you on what you need to be doing with your life you get pissy” I explained and Niklaus laughed, “you snapped my brothers neck” he said to me and I laughed, “he was being a dick” I said to him and he was still laughing. “Finn” I said to him and he sobered as he looked to me, “bite me” he said and I smirked.

Dinner appeared on the table and I grabbed some seeing that Sirius and Remus were looking at me and I smiled, “yes” I asked and he smirked, “so as we have a couple days to Christmas and I know that you loved to do it when you were younger, would you like to do the tree in the living room, we left that one to be done” he said to me and I looked to him and smiled, “really” I asked and he nodded, “well I like to keep some of the traditions your mother kept and I know that before now Christmas has always been a bit horrible for us” he explained to me and I looked to them all and sighed, “sorry I didn’t know that you thought I was dead, I wasn’t aware of that” I said to them and Remus smiled, “I figured that out when you looked shocked when I told you before finding out who you were” he said and I looked to my brother, “did you know about me” I asked him.

Harry looked to me and shook his head, “no, I didn’t know that Sirius was my godfather till 2nd year” he said to me and I looked to him, “no one tells me anything” he said and I looked to Sirius, “you aren’t his godfather” I said to him and he smirked, “well Remus is but as I am still dating him that makes me his god father as well” he said to me and I laughed, “okay this family is so weird” I said to him and looked to Harry, “your god father is Remus and Sirius but you have the four as uncles well apart from Tom as he is our uncle, you still have me and Niklaus not forgetting your niece Freya” I explained to him and he looked to me, “this is a weird family” he said to me and I laughed as I nodded, “your telling me” I said to him.

Nik took my hand and made me look at him, “I am sorry I went off at you, I realise that you were only trying to be nice” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said and leant over kissing him, “don’t worry we won’t do anything else” I said seeing that my uncles were looking at us, Nik smirked and turned to Tom and smiled, “so what happened earlier, my wife came back looking scary” he said and I turned to him and smacked him, “shut up” I growled to him and Harry looked to me and frowned, “what is he going on about” he asked.

I sighed and looked to him, “don’t worry about it, I lost my temper and Uncle Tom helped” I explained to him and he looked to me and nodded, “alright” he said and Tom smiled, “she was blowing off some steam” Tom said to Nik and he sighed, “alright then” he said and I knew that Nik wasn’t going to drop this, “so I want to ask something” Nik said and he looked to me and passed me something, “I have spoken to Tom and well I wanted to do this for everyone” he said to me and I looked confused and noticed that he got up and smiled, “the last time we did it so quick that we didn’t get enjoy our day” he said and I looked confused, I turned to Tom and noticed that he was smiling and looked to me, “you might want this as well” he said to me and I noticed as he passed one to Harry and another to me and smiled, “it is official” he said to me.

I looked confused and Nik smiled, “open his first and then mine will make sense” he said and I nodded, “alright” I said and opened the letter and felt the tears come to my eyes and looked to him, “you adopted me and my brother” I asked him and he got up and walked over to me and smiled, “yeah I did, I didn’t want just harry, I wanted the both of you” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said to him and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled harry in with us and smiled, “I don’t expect you to call me dad but I hope that one day you can” he said and Harry smiled, “thank you” we both said and Nik looked to me, “might want to open mine” he said and I grabbed it and noticed that my wedding ring was in there and I looked confused, “Annabella Riddle, I would be the happiest man if you would marry me again” he said to me and I looked to him, “yes” I said and ran over to him and smiled as he caught me and I grinned, “thank you” I said to him.


	44. Chapter 44

It had been an eventful evening and now we were all in the living room trying to watch the TV some film that the kids wanted to watch and well I wasn’t really seeing the point to this film, I turned to Nik as I wanted to know if he knew what Tom was planning for my brother and I, I looked over to him and smiled, “so I have a question for you” I said to Nik and he looked to me, “what can I help you with” he asked as he turned to me and I smirked as I turned to face him, “so when Tom gave me and harry the adoption papers for him to become our father, you have been keeping something from me which yes I was aware off. was it this” I asked and he looked to me and sighed, “yeah, I promised that I wouldn’t tell you and I did it because you deserve a father in your life Bella” he said to me and I smirked, “don’t call me that Nik, it is like when I call your Klaus” I said to him and he sighed, “fine Anna” he snapped at me.

I smirked and looked to him, “don’t pout Nik, it doesn’t suit you” I said to him and he looked to me, “they call you Bella and we have been together for a long time. Why can’t I call you Bella” he asked and I looked to him, “fine you can called me Bella please don’t make me regret it” I said to him and he smirked, “please don’t call me Klaus because you know I don’t like that” he said to me and I looked to him, “you only get called Klaus when you are being a dick to me” I explained to him and he smiled, “I know love” he said and got up.

I watched as he walked over to his daughter and bent down in front of her and smiled as he took her in his arms and smiled at her, “come on sleepy head, mummy is being a bitch today” he said and I looked to him and stuck my tongue out at him.

I watched as he left with Freya to put her to bed and I noticed that Draco was looking over to me and smiled, “so what are you going to do to get married again, I mean you got married already” he said to me and I looked to him, “Nik and I got a quick marriage, I didn’t want the big wedding then, I was alone and angry back then Dray” I said to him and he looked to me, “do you want the big wedding now” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah I would now, I have the whole of my family that I need including my little brother” I said to him and he smiled, “I am glad that I got to meet you, growing up dad and the others told me a lot about you” he said to me and I looked to the others and they laughed, “well no-one has ever lived up to what you were like as a child” Lucius said to me and I laughed, “I was a terror” I said to them and they nodded, “terror is putting it nicely” Lucius said to me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I looked over to Tom and smiled as I got up and walked over to him sitting beside him and smiled, “well I am sure that you have some ideas of what you want to do for my wedding, I know that you’re not James and if you ever bring this back to me I will say that it never happened” I explained to him and he looked confused, “I might have had James for a father and he was a good father to me but he wasn’t you” I said to him and he looked to me but he looked confused, “I don’t get it” he  said to me and I laughed, “he might have given mum me but you were always my dad” I said to him and he wrapped his arms around me and looked to me, “you want my help with this wedding then” he asked and I nodded, “of course I do, and there is something else that you will need to do” I explained and he looked to me, “being my father means that you walk me down the aisle” I said to him and he smiled, “I will speak to you about it tomorrow at the moment we have had a long day and now you need to sleep” he said to me and I nodded, “fine” I said and got up and looked back to him, “thanks dad” I said to him and smirked as he smiled at me.

I walked out of the living room and up the stairs were I checked on Freya and smiled as she was curled up in the middle of her bed and I smiled as I walked over to her and pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the head, I walked back out of the room and closed the door seeing that Harry was behind me, “can I speak to you” he asked and I nodded, “come on” I said and walked over to the bedroom and sat down on the bed and looked to him, “what’s up” I asked and he looked to me, “is this what you want” he asked holding up the adoption papers.

I smiled and walked over to him and wrapped my arm around him, “well he has always been there for me when I needed him which makes this easier for me, but harry he does love you and wants what is best for the both of us” I explained to him and he looked to me, “are you sure that he wants us” he asked and I looked to him, “don’t worry so much Harry, he loves us” I said and he nodded, “I heard you called him dad” he said to me and I turned to him, “he won’t replace James in your heart harry, he is already there isn’t he” I asked.

Harry nodded and I looked to him, “he only wants to make sure that you are happy little brother” I said to him and he smiled, “thanks sis” he said and I nodded, “get some sleep” I said to him and walked out of the room to see Charlie and I laughed, “wow you are asking for trouble aren’t you” I said to him and he rolled his eyes at me, “got to your husband Bella” he said to me and I turned to me, “bitchy now are we” I said to him and he growled.

I laughed as I turned back around and went to walk into my room and turned to him, “remember that I can win at any argument we have Charlie boy” I said to him and he looked to me, “game on Bell” he said to me and I laughed as I waved my hand and his hair turned blonde and I smirked as I looked to him, “could be Lucius older son” I said and laughed as he swore at me as I walked into the bedroom and Nik looked to me, “being a child again” he asked and I smirked, “he asked for it” I said to him.

Niklaus laughed and I walked over to him and climbed into bed and cuddled down next to him and he looked down to me and smiled, “so I hope you don’t mind me wanting to marry you again” he said to me and I looked to him, “I think that this time we should do it big like you wanted to” I said to him and he looked to me, “I think that will be a good idea love, my family will be happy as Rebekah didn’t speak to me for weeks when she found out that I got married without her part of it” he explained and I laughed, “I know she was not happy at me either” I explained.

Nik nodded and grabbed my hand and smiled, “we will make this what we want as well” he said to me and I nodded at him, “so then my dear husband, you want to make me moan your name” I said to him and he smirked as I climbed on top of him and pushed myself down his body and pulled his dick out of his pants and smirked as he looked to me, “Anna” he said to me and I smirked as his hand went into my hair as I licked up his shaft and he moaned, “don’t play” he said to me and I looked to him, “but it is fun to make you moan at me” I said to him and sucked him in and he moaned at me as I began to suck him off. He was getting louder and I pulled off and sat up pulling my shirt off and he sat up looking to me, “this is going to be fun” he said to me and I smirked as he flip me over and kissed me making me push up to him and he smirked as he pulled his shirt off and looked down, “I love you” he said to me and I smiled, “I love you too” I said and he pushed his lips to mine and we began to make out.

I smirked as I rolled us over and sat up as I got off the bed and pulled my trousers off and reached for his smiling as he pulled them off and pulled me back to him, he rolled back on top of me as I moved my legs as he began to put kissed all down my body making me want him more, “Nik” I said to him and he looked up and smiled, “shh” he said and sucked one of my breasts into my mouth making me moan at him and push my hips up and smiled as he sat up and pushed himself into me making me moan out at him and he began to move making me feel better. Nik began to get faster and I looked to him, “harder” I said and he turned me over and pushed himself back in and moved his hand over so he could play with me making me move with him.

Nik smashed into me and I couldn’t help but noticed that we were able to make the bed moved and I laughed as he turned me over and sped me over to the wall pushing me into it and making me moan, “Niklaus” I said to him and he smirked, “come on baby” he said to me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed himself back into me and I smirked as he was going for gold with me making me moan as he was getting faster. “Anna” he said and I knew that he was getting close to cuming, I moved fasted on his and noticed that he bit down taking blood from me and I knew that this was going to be a long night because we both would get lost in each other, I bit back on him and he came back to life and we spent the night fucking each other.

-TDP-

There was a knock at the door and someone opened it giving me enough time to pull the covers over me and noticed that it was Harry, “sorry” he said and I looked to him, “OUT” I snapped and he laughed as he walked out and I turned to Nik who was smiling, “come here” he said to me and I smiled as he kissed me, “you don’t have time for another round. Dad sent me up” Harry shouted at me and I looked to him, “I am going to kill him” I said and Nik laughed, “I wouldn’t you father wouldn’t approve of it” he said to me and I looked to him, “I can get around that” I said to him and got up and growled, “you have blood in my hair Nik” I said and didn’t noticed that he was so close he made me jump and I turned around smiling, “what time are we going to get my family” he asked and I smirked, “you are coming with me” I said to him and he moaned at me, “but I made love all night and I am tired” he said to me and I looked to him, “well we both were there for that and I don’t care love” I said to him and he moaned at me as we walked out of the bedroom and down to breakfast.

We got down to the dining room and dad turned to me, “wow I didn’t think you had the guts to do that Annabella” Dad said to me and I laughed, “well one of us in this house needs to have sex” I said and he looked to me and growled, “oh come off it, it isn’t like we can’t fix the walls” I said and they all looked to us, “we are original vampires dad, we have a lot of strength” I explained to him and he looked confused, I sighed and got up walking over to the wall and pushing my hand through it, “that is just me on my own, what happens when two vampires get a bit carried away” I asked and he smirked, “just fix it” he asked and I nodded, “of course” I said to him and Charlie walked in and I remembered what I did and laughed as he growled at me, “change it back” he said and I laughed, “remember that I always win” I said to him.

He smacked his hand down on the table and looked to me, “Annabella I mean it, turn it back” he said to me and I smiled, “try to get harry to do it” I asked and harry looked to me, “already tried” he said and I noticed that Lucius walked in and looked to Charlie and smirked, “piss Anna off” he asked and Charlie sighed, “she caught me going to harry last night” he said and tom growled, “Charlie I would really like it if you wouldn’t slept with my 16 year old son” dad asked and Harry looked to him, “dad” he said and he snapped his head over and dad smiled, “don’t do it again” he said to him and turned to me, “that goes for you as well” he said and I looked to him, “you can’t be serious” I said and he smirked, “try me” he said and I growled, “I am not a child” I snapped and turned to Nik, “I seem to say that all the time” I said to him and walked out of the dining room.

I grabbed my shoes and turned to see that Sirius was walking towards me and sighed, “do you have to speak to him like that” Sirius asked me and I looked to him, “really you are siding with him” I said to him and Sirius smiled, “we are just worried about you is all Anna” he said to me and I turned to him, “he treats me like I as 17 like I am a teenager” I said to him and threw my hands in the air, “I just don’t want to be treated as a child all the time” I said to him and he smiled, “so speak to him calmly” he said to me.

I laughed and shook my head, “let’s not, I have a in laws to get, NIKLAUS” I shouted and noticed that he walked out and I smiled, “come on we have to go” I said to him and looked to Sirius, “I am not speaking to him” I said and walked over to Niklaus and grabbed his hand as we disappeared from the manor leaving Sirius to speak with my father.

We got to the train station and I turned to Nik and he looked sick, “I still hate that way of travel” he said to me and I laughed, “are you okay love, I would have left you at the manor but well I didn’t feel nice today” I said to him and he nodded as he looked to me, “don’t tell them I get sick from this because I will never here the end of it” he asked and I nodded, “that is fine love, I won’t tell them” I said to him and we walked to the trains and I turned to my husband and took his hands, “can you please be nice to them for a little bit and then I promise that I will make him happy” I said to him and he looked to me, “if I have to, but I want you later if I am nice to them” he said and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled, “thanks” I said to him and he nodded, “anything for you” he said to me and I grinned at him.

We walked over to the side and he moaned at something he was looking at, I turned to see that he was looking at his family with someone that I didn’t think I would see, “Finn” I asked and he smiled, “Annabella” he said to me and I turned to Nik and frowned “I take it back, I don’t want to do this” I said to him and Nik smiled, “together love” he said to me and I looked to him, “I don’t like your older brother, he is worse than Elijah Nik. He makes it clear that he doesn’t like me” I said to him and Nik nodded, “I am aware but it is Christmas and you said that we needed to be together” he said to me and I looked to him, “fine, use my own words against me” I said to him and crossed my arms.

I noticed that Bekah ran over to me and I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled, “Anna I have missed you, it isn’t the same without you at the mansion” she said to me and I smiled, “I missed you to Bekah, but have I got some things to tell you” I said to her and she turned to me and grinned, “come on then tell me what has happened” she asked and I looked to her, “so I found out that Nik was keeping something from me which he was close to being yelled at” I explained to her and noticed that they all sighed as they turned to him, “nothing bad in the end” I said to them and Elijah looked to me, “so what was good about it then Annabella, because normally it isn’t a good thing when things are kept from your wife or husband” he asked and I turned to him, “my uncle Tom adopted my brother and I because he wanted to make us all happy and feel like we were a proper family, Tom who is now my father asked Nik to keep it from me for a good reason and well Nik me to marry him again” I said and Bekah looked to me, “were getting a proper wedding this time” she asked and we nodded, Nik walked over and smiled, “of course we are, I think that this will be good for us all” Nik said and Finn nodded, “why did you invite him” I asked and Bekah looked to me, “because he is family and you two need to get over your problems” she said to me.

I laughed as I looked to her, “sure because I am speaking to my father at the moment” I said to her and she looked confused. I smiled and looked to her, “my uncle adopted me and my brother who is now my father decided that he was going to be a dick to me and give me rules like I am the age I look” I explained to her and she sighed, “tough break” she said and I sighed, “I know right” I said to her and she laughed as she linked her arm through mine and turned to me, “it will be nice to meet the rest of your family, I would like to see where you come from” she said to me and I smiled as she took my hand and I turned to the others, “you need to grab hold of me” I said and smirked as they looked confused, Nik walked over and smirked as he grabbed a hold of Elijah, Kol and Finn and we disappeared from the station and got to the manor where I appeared in the living area and looked up, “that was too many people” I said and noticed that Dad rushed over to me and caught me, “come on to the sofa” he said to me and Bekah looked worried, “I’m fine” I said to her and she smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

Tom’s POV

Sirius walked back into the room and looked to me, “Safe to say that your daughter is pissed off” he said to me and I sighed as I sat down and turned to Harry, “she will come around, she doesn’t stay mad at me for long” I said to him and he laughed at me, “sure thing dad” he said to me and I smiled, “come on, I need to make sure that there are places these in laws can’t get to” I said to him and smiled as he walked over to me and smirked, “come on then” he said and I laughed as I walked out of the room leaving Severus, Lucius and Sirius all in the room.

We walked into the main room and I noticed that Harry wasn’t speaking much and I sighed as I looked over to Harry and smiled, “so you going to tell me about this Charlie” I asked him and noticed that he turned red and looked to me, “it doesn’t bother you that I like him” he asked me and I smiled, “Harry I am proud that you have found someone, I don’t want you to be alone” I said to him. Harry looked to me and smiled, “I liked him when I first met him when I was 11 but I wasn’t sure what was happening” he explained to me and I smiled, “I didn’t want to admit the feeling I had for your uncle Severus, it took me a long time to come to terms with what I was feeling but your uncle Sev was a very patience man” I explained to him and he looked to me, “Anna is so pissed at me for sleeping with him” he said to me and I looked to him, “me too” I said and he looked to me, “don’t worry about it Harry, I am just pissed that you didn’t come to me and speak to me about this” I explained to him.

He looked to me and I sighed, “I am just used to be alone is all” he said and I stopped and turned to him, “I know you are but maybe you can come to getting used to having us all around” I said to him and he looked to me, “I didn’t know anything about my family, 6 months ago I was all alone and thinking what I needed to do to get away from my aunt and uncle to find out that I have a sister who was believed to be dead and an uncle that no one could be asked to tell me about, I was lied to my whole life and I don’t know how to deal with it” he said to me and I put my hand on his shoulder, “as a family harry, you have your mother and father in you and I can see that you are a very bright and I will admit annoying child” I said to him and he smirked, “well I have to make you turn grey some way dad” he said to me and I laughed, “just because I have adopted you and your sister doesn’t mean that you have to forgot your parents, I would believe that your mother and father would have come back to live to kill me if I let anything bad happen to you” I said to him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and looked to me, “I promise that I will come and speak to you or anyone else when I need to” he said to me and I smiled, “that’s my boy” I said to him and we carried on walking through the manor to lock the doors that needed to be when harry turned to me, “will she ever admit to me that she is the next dark lord” he asked me and I looked to him as he caught me of guard with that one, “Harry your sister has changed a lot since she was supposed to be dead” I said to him and he looked to me, “she wasn’t always like this” he said to me and I laughed, “no she wasn’t, she might not have been carefree but she always was able to see the funny side to things” I explained and chuckled, “she was always the one to make me laugh when something went wrong and she would always be the one that would make us all laugh” I explained and looked to him, “she lost a lot that night as well Harry, she lost your parents as well but also lost her life and her baby brother at the same time” I explained to him and he nodded, “I will be the best annoying little brother in the world” he said making me laugh and nodding, “come on they will be back soon and well I for one want to know what these people are like” I said and he nodded.

We walked into the living room and Lucius turned to me and smiled, “better” he asked and Harry looked to him, “yeah it is and thank you for being patience with me, I know that I have been difficult and for that I am sorry” harry said and I smiled as Lucius walked over to him and bent down so he was looking at him, “Draco told me what happened that day on the train and then when he would come home he would say that you needed help, I did those things for you harry because you needed to be in school or you needed your god-father” he said to him and harry looked up to him and looked confused, “you needed family around as I knew that you weren’t ready to accept us” he said and I smiled, “thank you for that Lucius” I said to him and he nodded, “he was always family” he said to me and I nodded, “always” I said to him and smirked as Harry turned red.

I went to speak but Anna appeared and she looked ready to collapse and I caught her in time, “come on to the sofa” I said to her and she looked to me and I smiled, “daddy knows best” I said to her and she moaned at me, “is she okay” a woman asked and she smiled, “I’ll be fine” she said and she nodded and she looked around and smirked, “Wow Bell this place is amazing, you have been keeping things from us” she said and I looked to her and she smiled, “Rebekah Michelson, Niks little sister and Bells best friend” she said and Anna laughed, “she sure is” she said to me and I looked to my daughter and smiled, “you are to stay there for the next hour, I want to make sure that you are okay because that was a lot of people you transported” I said to her and she opened her mouth, “you are my child Anna and I only want to make sure you are okay” I said to her and she shut her mouth and nodded. I rolled my eyes and turned to Nik and smiled, “want to show them to their rooms as I don’t think that they want to be just stood there” I asked and he looked to me, “just go and show them, Freya is with Draco at his house” I said to him and he nodded, “fine, will she be back for dinner” he asked me and I smiled, “yeah Narcissa and Lucius said that they want to meet these lot” I said to him and he moaned as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Nik’s POV

I noticed that I was being watched and turned around to see that they were all staring at me and looked shocked that I didn’t yell or kill him, “wow, you don’t listen to anyone” Finn said to me and I turned to him and sighed, “Tom came to my aid when I needed him Finn, and well he is Anna’s father as well which makes me want to try and get along with him is all” I snapped and noticed that Elijah smiled, “your trying” he said and I sighed, “yeah I am” I said to him.

I turned back to Bekah and smiled as I noticed that she was looking around as we walked down the halls and noticed that the pictures were moving making me smiled as I was sure that I looked like that the first time I was around this manor, “so I am not sure if you have been told but you all have a niece” I said to them and Finn looked to me, “so you have a baby” he asked and I sighed, “no I don’t have a baby, she is 15 years old and she was an abused child that we adopted” I explained to them and noticed that they looked pissed, the one thing that we did all agree on was the way a child should be raised, “Anna told me that we could blood adopt her which is a thing in the wizarding world which we did and Freya is now the image of her mother and I” I explained and Bekah looked to me, “can we meet her” she asked and I smiled, “at dinner as she is with Draco at the moment at his house with his parents and well I don’t have the heart to pull her away from him as she can be mean like her mother” I explained and Elijah walked over to me and smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder, “it is nice to have Nik back with us because I was worried that I wouldn’t see him again” he said to me and I smirked as I walked into a hall and turned to them, “Bekah you’re in the first room which is yours now and Elijah the second room, Kol you’re in the third room and Finn the fourth bedroom” I explained to him and turned to Finn, “I get that you don’t like my wife but while you are here please don’t piss my wife off, she has a temper and can make this manor shake which I have been the cause off” I explained to him and sighed as he looked confused, “also she is her father’s daughter as well so you upset her and he will kill you” I explained to him and Finn laughed as he looked to me, “I am not scared of him Klaus as I am not you” he said to me and I turned to him, “he isn’t the nicest person in this place and over the next couple of weeks or years depending on if you want to be part of this family you will learn that” I said to him.

Finn laughed as he walked into the room and I turned to Elijah, “he really is a dick” I said and Elijah sighed, “I am going to make sure that my wife is okay and then we can take a walk around the grounds if you want” I said to him and Elijah smiled, “I would like that Nik, I would like to know what my little brother and my sister in law has been doing” he said to me and I smiled,  “thanks” I said to him and walked back into the room and looked to my wife and smiled, “you okay” I asked as I walked over and she smiled as she nodded, “yeah” she’s aid and I sat down and pulled her into my side and kissed her head, “well I spoke to my brothers and sister, 3 out of 4 is better than nothing” I said to her and she smiled, “Finn will come around love” she said to me and I sighed as I looked to her, “no, there is too much bad blood between us” I explained and she looked to me, “if I can get my brother back and understanding me then so can you” she said and I smiled, “of course love” I said to her and she rolled her eyes, “were is our daughter” she asked me and I smiled, “with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa” I said to her and she nodded, “alright then” she said and I smiled as my brother walked in and smiled, “Bell” he said and she looked to him, “hey Kol” she said to him and he smiled, “nice place here” he said and she rolled her eyes at him.

I laughed as she got up and looked to me, “don’t tell dad, but I cannot sit here for another minute” she said to me and I looked to her, “just take it easy” I asked and she smiled, “of course” she said to me and I noticed that the floo went making Kol jump and me laughing at him, but it was Charlie that walked in and turned to me, “Ron has been released” he said to me and I growled at him, I noticed that the manor began to shake and I turned to my wife and noticed that her eyes were red and she was pissed, “Anna” I said and she turned to me, “I’m going to kill him” she said and I watched as she disappeared.


	46. Chapter 46

I disappeared from the manor as I was pissed and wanted answers about Ron getting out of Azkaban, I got to the house that they used for The Order of the Phoenix which was formed to be against my father and myself, I slammed the door open making them all look to me and I smirked as I turned to them, “what” Tonks said to me looking confused and I looked to her, “doesn’t concern you Dora, I am asking that you don’t get into this” I said to her and I turned to Albus and growled as I walked over to him, “what in the hell do you think you are doing Albus, he tried to rape my daughter who is one of your students” I snarled.

Albus turned to me and smiled, “well I was only getting an boy who was wrongly accused out of that horrible place” he said to me and I looked to him as I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, “he tried to rape my daughter Albus because he believed that he could do it, he did not just go to that place because of nothing” I snarled and Molly stood up and I looked to her, “SIT THE FUCK BACK DOWN” I snarled at her and watched as she sat down, I turned to Albus and looked to him, “she is my little girl Albus and whatever is happening between us doesn’t involve her” I snapped and turned to him, “you are the headmaster of this school and it is your job to keep the students in the school safe, Ron being there isn’t keeping the students safe” I said to him and he laughed at me, “well I don’t care, I don’t like you or your family Anna and I will make sure that Ron is back in school” he said to me and I rolled my eyes at him, “you are the worst headmaster in this school” I snapped.

I turned to Molly and Arthur and smiled, “he comes anywhere near me or my family I will kill him because he doesn’t deserve to be around any nice or normal human being, mother to mother I am shocked that you let him become like this Molly” I said to her and she looked confused and I turned to Arthur “he comes to school and I will get the minister of magic to expel him, word of advice make him a better person and try to send him to another school because I will not be responsible for what happens to him” I snapped and they nodded showing that they were listening to me, “you look like your uncle when you are pissed, I don’t remember at lot from him but he could do that” she said to me and I looked to her and smiled, “because I am my uncles niece and someone needs to be the one that sorts this world out” I snarled.

Albus smirked, “dark lord in training are we” Albus said to me and I turned to him and realised my magic and growled as the house shook and they all looked scared of me, “no we are not in training, does it look like I need training to kill your idiot little order” I snapped and smirked as Ron walked into the room and I turned to him, “watch yourself little boy, Freya’s father is pissed and as for me well I am going to kill you if you so much as come near my family including my brother” I said and left the house with them all shaking.

I got back to the manor and noticed that Finn was there and I looked to him and rolled my eyes at him because I couldn’t make that idiot happy for his brother and I, I turned to my uncle Sirius and smiled, “can you please go and get Freya and the others for me as I don’t want her alone, she doesn’t leave my side or anyone else’s while that idiot is out”  I said and Nik agreed, “I agree that is a good idea, I don’t like or trust that twat around our daughter” he said and I looked to Charlie, “your brother has been warned, he comes anywhere near my daughter and I will rip his heart out, I have warned the others as well” I said and Finn looked to me, “that’s a bit cold isn’t it” he said to me and I turned to him, “you don’t know what has been happening for my daughter in school Finn, you can think that I am cold or mean but I think that you need to open your eyes because you only care for yourself, if you want to know what he did to our daughter, fine I’ll tell you but that is because you are her uncle and I think that you might become the brother you used to be” I snarled and he looked to me, “he hurt her feelings” he said to me and I smirked, “no he tried to rape her Finn because he believed that he could have her” I snapped and he looked to Charlie, “wait what” he asked and Charlie nodded, “he was sent down but he got out” Charlie said to him.

I looked to over to Charlie and frowned, “Albus got him out, said that Freya made it up and made us follow her. Charlie he made it out as my daughter lied to the court” I said and Charlie sighed, “he still alive” a voice said and I turned to see it was my dad, “yeah he is, but the house might not be” I said and turned to Sirius, “sorry but he was pushing buttons and well you know what I am like, I lost my temper and my magic reacted to it” I explained and Sirius nodded, “don’t worry, I never liked the house anyway and I am sure that Bella and Narcissa would tell you the same” he said to me and I smiled, “okay” I said to him.

He nodded and I turned to my father and smiled, “I didn’t kill him, he was asking for me to kill him but I didn’t” I said to him and he smiled as he walked to me and smiled, “he will get what is coming as I am sure that you have a plan for him” he said to me and I smirked as I turned to the fireplace and noticed that it was Freya, she walked in with Draco by her side and she looked like she was told what had happened and she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, “I don’t want to go back to school mum, I cannot be there with him” she said to me.

I bent down so I was below her and smiled as she looked at me, “you listen to me Freya Lillian Michelson, he will not touch you, speak to your or even look at you when you are at school because I am at school as well and I promised to protect you at all times” I said to her and she looked to me, “what about Albus, mum he is wanting to kill you and grandpa” she said and I noticed that a pot blew and I smiled, “he won’t touch you because he will have to get through me and you know what I won’t let him get through me” I said to her and she looked to me, “you have already yelled at them haven’t you” she said and I smirked, “yep showed them what happens when you piss off a riddle” I explained and she laughed, “Michelson” she said to me and I smiled, “at the moment it is riddle as your dad asked me to marry him again” I explained to her and she looked to me, “you’re going to marry dad again” she asked.

I smiled as I looked to her, “yeah I am and I hope that you are okay with that” I said to her and she smiled, “yay, I get to see my parents get married” she said and then she looked around and frowned as she seemed to notice that there was other people in the room that she didn’t know, “Mum, who are these people, I don’t recognise them” she said to me and I smiled, “Dad will explain who they are to you little one, I think that it would be better coming from him” I said to her and she walked over to Nik and I smiled as she climbed into his lap and smiled as she cuddled down into him and looked up, “dad, who are these people” she asked and Nik smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her in.

Nik smiled as he looked to me and I nodded, “Freya I would like you to meet your uncles Finn, Elijah and Kol” Nik said who all waved and smiled as they looked to her, “it is nice to finally have a niece, I was worried that I might not get one” Elijah said and I laughed as he looked to her “I was worried about your parents as they weren’t the nicest of people before” he said and Nik smiled, “and your aunt Bekah” Nik said to her and she smiled as she looked to her and Bekah looked to me wanting to know if she was alright to go over to her, “go on” I said to her and she smiled as she ran over and pulled her off her dads lap and smiled, “Rebekah but you can call me Bekah and I can’t wait to take you shopping” she said and Freya nodded, “Freya” she said and Bekah smiled, “didn’t think that Nik would call you after our older sister” Bekah said and Freya looked confused as she turned to Nik, he smiled as he walked over to her and smiled, “Freya was my older sister, but she died when Finn was younger, I never got to meet her but I thought that you would be able to live up to that name” he said and she smiled, “thanks dad” she said and he nodded.

I laughed and noticed that Dad walked over to me and smiled, “dinner won’t be long but I need to borrow you for a little bit Anna” he said to me and I looked to him, “going to tell me what for dad” I asked and he smirked as he walked out of the room, “that isn’t an answer” I yelled and Nik laughed, “you do that” he said to me and I laughed, “well I thought that after dinner we could all decorate the tree together as a family” I said and Finn snorted as he left the room, “FINN” I snapped and he turned to me, “what is your problem with me” I asked and he turned to me, “you are just someone who wanted to marry my brother for his money, you don’t love him and he will see that soon” he said to me and I laughed, “money, is that what you thought” I asked and he nodded, “we all knew it, you might have the rest of them fooled but you don’t me” he said to me and I looked to him seeing that the others were going to kill him, I raised my hand and looked to him, “look up the name Potter Finn and tell me what you find” I asked and I watched as he looked through his phone and looked up to me “says that you lost your parents and your brother, says that you are dead” he looked shocked, “yeah I am her, the missing potter child Finn. I fell in love with your brother and made sure that I was everything for him, I don’t need the money or the family, I have him and his love and our daughter” I snapped.

He looked to me and I walked over to him and pushed my finger into his chest and looked to him, “you are a guest in this house Finn and I don’t mind having you here but you ever upset my husband or daughter and I will end you” I snapped and pinned him to the wall and smirked, “yeah that’s right, I’m like you because I am your brothers soul-mate” I snapped and walked out of the room to find my father listening as Nik was growling at his brother about being a dick.

I walked into the study where i knew that my father would be and smiled as he was leant over something I couldn’t see, I knocked on the door and noticed that dad laughed at me as he looked up, “in laws don’t always like you baby, but they will learn” he said to me and I sighed, “he just won’t even try dad, he is such a dick that I don’t like him” I explained and dad looked to me, “don’t worry so much about him Bella sweetie, from what I can see Elijah, Kol and Rebekah all love you and that isn’t so bad” he said to me and I sighed as I sat down, “Finn didn’t like me from the beginning when I met Nik, Nik was this bitter horrible man that was cold and mean to anyone. Finn believed that he could be the one to make Nik back into the man he used to be, but then I came along and he realised that he wouldn’t be that person for his brother, Dad is Nik losing his brother is my fault” I said to him and wiped my eyes as the tears came, dad walked over to me and smiled as he sat down and pulled me into his arms and smiled, “it is not your fault and him making you feel like this is him being a crappy brother in law. Annabella you are not and never will be a bad person in my eyes or your family eyes” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “sure” I said to him and dad laughed, “come on, I have a surprise for you” he said to me and took my hand.

We walked out of the study and I noticed that Narcissa and Bella was there and she smiled, “they told me who you were as Sirius wanted me  back in his life, I hope that you don’t mind” she said and I smiled, “looks like we are going to have to call me something else that Bella because that is going to get confusing” I said and she laughed, “that fine” she said and dad walked over and smiled, “I am going to pay for this wedding and Nik isn’t going to lift a finger for the money” he said and smiled as I nodded, “thank you daddy” I said and wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him, “I love you Bell” he said to me and I smiled, “I love you to dad” I said and he smiled into my hair.

I turned to him and smiled as Narcissa and Bella walked over, “we are going to take you, Freya and Rebekah dress shopping tomorrow and then your father is going to get the boys sorted” he said and I smiled as I turned to Bella, “can you find Dora for me” I asked and she frowned, “she isn’t on our side bell” Bella said to me and I smiled, “I am aware of that, but I want to speak to her” I said to her and she nodded, “alright” she said and I turned to them, “please do try to get along” I asked and they nodded.

I walked out of the room and noticed that Nik was speaking to him family and I walked over to him and smiled, he looked up to me and pulled me down on to his lap and smiled, “hey” he said to me and I laughed as Elijah looked over, “it is nice to see the nice sides to you” he said and I laughed as I turned to him, “I was never that bad” I said and Elijah laughed, “no you weren’t” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you for saying that you are going to spend Christmas with us, my family wanted to know where I was and through that I would show them instead” I said to him and he nodded, “alright then little sister” he said to me and I laughed, “have you met my brother yet” I asked and they shook their heads, “HARRY” I shouted and watched as he ran in and looked to me, “do you have to shout” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “this is my brother harry, Harry this is Kol, Bekah and Elijah” I said and he looked to Finn, “who are you” he asked an di smirked, “a dick” I said and Harry smirked, “she can be mean cant she” Harry said and smiled, “nice to meet you all, Anna sis can we please talk” he asked and I nodded, “sure” I said to him and turned to the others, “make yourselves at home” I said to them and they nodded.

I walked out of the room and noticed that Harry looked worried and I turned to him, “harry what is going on” I asked him, he looked to me and sighed, “Anna I want to talk to you about something and I hope that you can be honest with me” he said and I nodded, “alright” I said to him and he looked to me, “so when people ask what side you’re on you sort of just avoid the question so I spoke to dad about it and he asked me to speak to you” he said to me and I sighed, “alright then, what do you want to know” I asked and he looked to me, “what side” he asked and I looked to him, “I’m not on a side” I said to him and he looked to me, “you’re the one that Albus is trying to kill, you’re the dark lord” he asked and I looked to him, “yeah” I said to him and turned to wait for him to leave, “then I will follow you” he said to me and I looked to him, “wait what” I said to him and he smiled, “Anna you are my big sister and I would do anything for you, I  knew that you were light and I knew that this leader people are speaking about is you but I needed you to tell me yourself” he said and I smiled, “yeah I am the one that is going to make this world better and dad knows this” I explained to him and he smirked, “looks like you have another person in your fight” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said to him and smiled.

We walked back in and they all looked to me, “right I forgot that you could hear” I said and Elijah looked to me, “we will listen” he said and I looked to them, “fine but if I tell you all about me, you have to promise that you don’t use this against me” I said and they nodded, “we won’t” they said.

I nodded as I looked to them and smiled, “I was 13 when my parents had my brother and well to be honest I wasn’t happy to get a brother but when he was born he was the happiest baby in the world and I had someone to make trouble with, my uncle tom who adopted us was always saying that I was the heir to his empire because I was the one born with all the dark and black magic of the family and my brother was the one born with all the light and white magic of the family, which means he is the one that would stop me going over the edge” I explained and Elijah looked to me, “what happened for you to be gone from this world because from what Finn read your world believed you were dead” he asked me and I sighed, “in my world we have every so often have a seer come into our world which means that we are told of the future and what we can do to change it if needed. Albus who is supposed to be the headmaster of Hogwarts school said that there was a vision showing the downfall of the biggest dark lord out there, showing that the child born of the 7th month would be the downfall to this person” I explained to them.

Elijah looked to me and frowned, “so your brother would kill your uncle” he asked and I looked to him, “my parents were told by Albus that harry would defeat the dark lord which he was sure was my uncle at the time, but before he would be able to this he would be hunted for his life until he would defeat him” I explained and they nodded, “turns out that the night of my parents death, my brother was 15 month’s old and I didn’t want to leave my brother alone that night and begged my parents not to send me back to school. My mother and father agreed and I asked if I could sleep in with my brother and they were happy for me to do this and it was that night that a man broke into the house and tried to kill my brother and I” I said and Finn looked to me, “someone tried to kill you” he asked and I nodded, “I was 13 and coming into my magic which was dark and Albus didn’t like that, he was me as the next Tom, the next big dark witch to take over the world” I explained to him and he nodded. Nik rubbed my arm and smiled, “carry on” he said and I looked to them, “that night I lost my parents because they were killed with the killing curse and my brother was almost killed as well, the last thing that I saw was Albus walking into my brothers nursery and pointing his wand at my brother and tried to send the curse at him but I moved and he turned his wand on me” I said to them and Elijah looked shocked, “he almost killed you” he said and I shook my head, “he did kill me that night, if my inheritance didn’t come early I wouldn’t be here now” I said to him and Nik wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “but you’re not, your alive and here” he said to me and I looked to them, “because of a wizard that is jealous I was almost killed that night” I explained.

Finn looked to me, “that asshole tried to kill you because he was jealous” he asked me and I nodded, “Albus tried to kill me and got away with it for 15 years because my world was lead to believe that my brother was the only one left, Finn I lost a lot that night, I lost my parents and my brother and most of all myself” I explained to him, Finn looked to me, “what happened for you to get yourself back, I mean you are cocky and can be a real bitch” he asked me and I laughed as I looked to him, “I stopped letting my life be controlled Finn, I took control of it and came back to my world where I now have my brother, father and my family” I explained and he looked to me, “I am sorry I made you feel like crap, I wanted to be the one that helped my brother come  back to himself which I was bitter about” he said to me and I looked to him, “you still can Finn, he isn’t the complete same person he used to be but he is getting there and he will get there faster with all of his family helping” I explained and Nik tighten his grip on me, “we work through this as a family” I said and Elijah turned to me, “we will help you get Albus for what he has done to you and your family” he said and I smiled, “thank you Elijah, I was hoping that you would want to help me. Nik is right when he said it is easier to take control with family around” I said to him and smiled as they looked to me, “this world will wish that Albus didn’t kill my parents” I said to them and they nodded.

We walked out of the main living room and I noticed that everyone was there and I pushed my head into Nik’s chest, “looks like they are going to be asking questions all night” I said to him and he laughed, “don’t worry, I got through it and so will they” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks love” I said and reached over to him and kissed him, “might be more of that later” I said to him and he smirked at me as we walked in and Freya looked to me and smiled, “so can I be a bridesmaid” she asked and I smiled, “of course you’re going to be a bridesmaid Freya, you are going to be in this wedding” I said to her and smiled as she nodded and I looked to my father and smiled, “Niklaus” Dad said and Nik looked to him, “can’t you call me Nik like everyone else does” he asked and I smirked as I sat down on the chair, “no because at the moment I am not your father in law, I am your girlfriends father” he said to him and I coughed as he looked to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “so are you going to tell him” I asked and dad smiled, “of course I am” he said and turned to Nik and smiled, “I have agreed that I am going to pay for this wedding because she is my little girl and even when her parents were around I was the one saving for the wedding she was going to have” dad said and I looked to him, “you saved for my wedding” I asked and he smiled, “for both of you I have” he said to me and I noticed that Harry was looking at him, “you have saved for me as well” he asked and Dad smiled, “of course I have you two, plus I was the one that told Lily that I would pay for them” he said and I smiled, “thank you” I said to him and he nodded.

Dinner appeared on the table and Rebekah jumped when the house elf appeared and she turned to me, “what” she asked and I laughed, “Missy leave” I said and she nodded, “of course Mistress Riddle” she said and disappeared, “I umm… what…” she said and I smiled, “they are house elf’s Bekah, they cook, clean and tidy up after us” I explained and Elijah looked to me, “but that is slavery” he said and I smiled, “no, they are wanting to do this” I explained and he didn’t believe me, “MISSY” I screamed and watched as she appeared to me, “Mistress Riddle” she said and I smiled, “my brother in law wishes to speak to you” I said to her and she nodded, “of course” she said and turned to Elijah who looked to me, “do you like to be slaves” he asked and she looked confused, “I have always served the Riddle family” she said and Elijah sighed, “I mean do you want to serve this family” he asked and she smiled, “of course they give me room and food and look after me” she said and I smiled, “they like to serve, all families have one” I explained.

Elijah looked to her and smiled, “are you happy” he asked and she smiled, “yeah I am” she said and popped out of the dining room and I smiled, “told you” I said to him and he nodded, “well with that out of the way, I have noticed that one of the trees isn’t decorated” he asked and I smiled, “well when I was little dad would always leave that tree for us to decorate as well it was something that I liked to do” I explained and he nodded, “we are going to do it after dinner and we would like it if you help” I said to him. Elijah smiled and nodded, “we would love to” he said and I smiled as I turned to Kol, “so you going to tell me what you have been up to” I asked and he looked to me, “I have a girlfriend” he said and I looked to him, “what” I asked and he nodded, “her name is Davina” he said to me.

I smirked and turned to Nik who smiled, “well big brother has a girl, are we going to meet her” Nik asked and he smiled, “at your wedding” he said and I laughed, “alright, let’s hope she can get along with us all” I said and Kol laughed, “so best friend what about you” he asked and I smiled, “nothing much, took my brothers place in school which meant that I had to go back to school” I said and he looked to me, “wow you went back to school” he said to me and I smiled, “we are stuck at this age and well it is fun being in school with my brother and annoying my uncle Severus” I explained.

Kol laughed and nodded, “it is good being immortal” he said to me and I laughed, “I have to put up with you for the rest of my life, kill me now” I said and he stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed, “come on you lot, we have a tree to decorate” Dad said and Freya smiled, “aww I get to decorate a tree” she said and ran from the room making us all laugh. Nik took my hand and we walked into the main room and Sirius walked over to Elijah in his dog form and rubbed his head on his hand and Elijah smiled, “I didn’t know you had a dog” he said and I smirked, “Sirius don’t” I said to him.

Elijah looked confused and I smiled, “Sirius” I snapped and he turned back and I smirked, “Elijah don’t pet the animals around here” I said to him and he nodded, Harry walked over to me and smiled, “can we know”  he asked and I nodded, “of course” I said and he ran out of the room and dad turned to me and frowned, “do I ask” he said and I smiled, “well it is Christmas eve and well as you remember we always give someone a present on Christmas eve” I explained and he nodded, “well Harry and I have something for you” I said and Harry walked in with a box and smiled, “we know that it won’t replace your old one but we hope that you like it” I said to him and harry passed him the box, “happy Christmas dad” I said to him.

Dad opened the box and looked to me and harry, “she is beautiful” he said and picked her up and I smiled, “I hope that you like her” I said and he looked to me, “I love her” he said and I smiled.

Elijah looked to me and smiled, “what do you mean replace” he asked and I smiled, “my father and I can speak to snakes” I explained and harry coughed, “make that my brother, father and I can speak to snakes” I said and he nodded, “Nagini was a snake that my father had but she was killed by Albus and well dad wasn’t able to get over that, we decided that we would get him another  that would help him not replace her” I explained to him and Elijah smiled, “I won’t be touching the snake” he said to me and I smiled, “she cannot hurt you, we can make sure of that” I said to him.

He looked to me and I smiled, “don’t worry” I said to him and dad walked over to me and smiled, “I will put her in the bedroom so she can’t get out” dad said and I nodded, “thanks dad” I said and turned to Elijah and smiled, “big bad original vampire scared of a snake” I said to him and he growled at me, “don’t worry so much about me” he said and I smirked, “sure thing Lijah” I said to him and he rolled his eyes, “come on we have a tree to decorate and a couple of drinks to have” he said passing me a bottle of jack Daniels and smirked, “it’s nice to have you home again” he said to me and kissed my head, “both of you” he said to Nik and I and we smiled as we decorate the tree with some drinks and telling story’s.


	47. Christmas Morning - Presents

I woke to someone bouncing on the bed and I opened my eyes to see that it was my daughter and I growled at her, “go back to bed Freya” I said to her and she smirked as she jumped down between us and cuddled into her father and I, “but it is Christmas day and I really want to open presents” she said to me and I opened my eyes and smirked, “wake your dad up then, I am going to get your uncle and we are going to jump on your grandfather” I said to her and she looked to me, “this is going to be a long day isn’t it mum” she asked and I smirked as I looked to her, “I am going to wake up Harry and dad” I said as I walked out of the room with her smirking at me, “good luck” she called as I left the room.

I walked down the corridor and across the hall to my brothers room and opened the door not bothering to knock and noticed that Charlie was wrapped around my little brother as he slept, “sorry to wake you up rudely” I said to them and watched as they both bolted up and looked to me, I smirked as I turned to my brother “harry I think it is time to get our dear father back for annoying us with stories of our childhood” I said to him and noticed that Harry opened his eyes as he looked to me, “what are we going to do” he yawned out at me and I smirked, “jump on the bed of course” I said to him.

Harry looked to me and laughed, “what are you 5 years old Anna” he asked and I looked to him, “please little brother, he can’t catch the both of us and it isn’t like he won’t deserve it” I said and he smirked, “come on then big sister” he said to me and I laughed as he got out of bed and grabbed his jumper and pulled it on, we walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to where our fathers room was and opened the door to see that he wasn’t alone and I noticed that my brother had the same smirk I had on my face.

I turned to Harry and laughed, “cute, it is nice to see the scary and mean potions master be the little spoon” I said and harry snorted as he turned to me, “this he isn’t going to live down dear sister” he said and I nodded as this was something that I agreed on as well. We both walked in and I looked over to my brother and pointed to the other side and we walked over to different sides of the bed and I turned to my brother, “on three” I whispered and he nodded, we whispered to three and when we got to three we both jumped on the bed like we were children and chuckled as they both bolted up wondering what in the hell was going on, “What is happening” Severus asked making me laugh.

With that Harry and I got up and began to jump on the bed making them both look to us like we were insane, “merry Christmas, you have to get up because we want to open presents” we shouted to them at the same time and laughed as they pulled us down and looked to us, “it is too early in the morning to have my evil spawn jumping on the bed” dad said and I looked to him and smirked at his evil spawn reference, I waved my hand and watched as my father and Severus became soaking wet which made me smiled at them both “shame now your both wet, I would say that you have to get out of bed” I said to them and watched as my father turned to look at me, “I would run Annabella” he said to me and I bolted from the room and laughed as he was running after me soaking wet.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and turned to dad and smiled, “do you know what the advantage is of being a vampire” I asked and he stopped looking at me, “Anna” he said and I disappeared from view laughing as I appeared behind him and smirked, “you can’t out do me on these things dad” I said to him and he grabbed my arm and smirked, “you keep thinking that little girl” dad said and I looked to him, “now come on dad, I mean you wouldn’t want to be  bestest by my children in front of your minions” I asked and he looked up to see that there was in fact a few outer circle members there which made me smiled, “I mean come on dad” I said and they looked to us, “I didn’t know that our lord had children” one of them said and I snarled, “did we say you could look at us or even speak” I snarled and they looked to the floor and dad smirked, “my dark princess” he said and I looked to him, “I want presents” I said to him and he nodded, “I am aware” he said and I grinned as I turned to the rest of the house, “presents” I said and Harry appeared next to me and smirked, “this is going to be fun” he said and we heard as dad sighed, “this is going to be a long day”  he said and I smirked as Freya walked down and looked to dad and laughed, “I see mum got you soaking wet gramps” Freya said to him.

Dad looked to her and smiled, “Gramps” he asked and she smirked, “of course, I mean what else am I going to call you” she said and looked to him, “I am your grand-daughter” she said and I laughed as I looked to him, “she is correct” I said and noticed that Severus walked down and I smiled, “you wanted to sleep with him” I said and he looked confused, “ask him” I said and skipped into the main room to see that Elijah, Kol, Finn and Rebekah were in there with Nik who turned to me, “did you have fun” he asked me.

I smirked and nodded, “of course I did, I mean I got to soak my dad and uncle Sev and yell at people I mean how else would you want to start your morning” I asked and Nik smirked, “well when you put it that way” he said and I smiled as I walked over to him and smiled, “morning Nik, merry Christmas” I said to him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, “morning and merry Christmas” he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that dad walked in with Severus and Harry who had Charlie grumbling at me about something, “what” I asked and he looked to me, “I was warm and comfy till you came and took harry” he said and I smirked, “well Freya decided that she was going to come and jump on her father and I this morning so I believed that dad deserved the same from his children” I explained and Charlie laughed as he turned to dad, “wish you didn’t take her, she is annoying isn’t she” Charlie said and I looked to him, “wounded best friend” I said and looked to Harry, “so wounded” I said and dad moaned, “so dramatic” he said to me and I smirked, “I learnt from the best remember that” I said to him and noticed that Sirius walked in and laughed, “me” he said and I nodded, “of course” I said to him.

I noticed that dad looked to me, “Remus, Lucius and the others will be here later today as Lucius said that he was not going to be woken up by you and as for us we are going to make sure that dinner is sorted for the afternoon” dad said and I nodded, “sure that is fine” I said and he nodded as he passed a box to harry and smiled, “I had this when your sister went missing” dad explained and I looked to him, “you both had one, your was given to you when you turned 11” Dad explained and my hand went to my neck and I sighed, “the necklace that was lost when I was 13” I explained and harry opened it and smiled, “wow I have seen this before” he said and I snapped my head to him, “wait what” I asked and he nodded, “yeah Ginny has it” Harry said and I felt as the manor shook and I looked to Charlie, “I want that back, it is mine” I snapped and Charlie nodded, “I will get it later” he said and I nodded, “you okay” Nik asked and I nodded, “yeah” I said to him.

Nik smiled as he wrapped his arm around me, I snuggled down into my husband and noticed that Elijah passed me something and smiled, “from the 4 of us” he said to me and I looked over to see that it was a locket and I smiled, “it is beautiful guys” I said and Elijah smiled, “it was our mothers when she was a nice person” Elijah said and I noticed that he got the attention from Nik as well as he wanted to know why I was given this, “we decided that you are the only family that we need and well I didn’t want to come with nothing and this is also peace offering Nik, we don’t want to fight anymore” Elijah said to us and I smiled, “thank you” I said and Nik smiled, “brother” Nik said and I smiled as I turned to Freya, “the most your father shows for attention to your uncles and aunt” I explained and she laughed, “don’t worry mum” she said and I looked to Harry and smiled, “this was our mothers when she was pregnant with you, I know that you don’t have much from her so I got this” I said and passed it to him.

Harry looked to me and smiled, “thank you Anna” he said and I smiled, “it’s alright little brother” I said to him and Freya looked to me and I sighed, “we didn’t get you anything” I said to her and she looked to me, “mum” she said and I looked to her, “yeah” I said and she pouted, “sorry nothing” I said to her and she crossed her arms at me making her dad laugh and he turned to me, “please don’t rile her up” Nik asked and I passed her something and smiled, “from all of us” I said to her and watched as she opened the box and noticed that it was a cape and she looked to me and I smiled, “being a potter/riddle means that you get our family stone and crest” I explained and she looked to me, “but there is a M on their” she said and I smiled, “well your father is a Michelson” I explained to her and she smiled, “thank you” she said and I smiled, “of course little one, you are the next big witch with your uncle” I explained and she smiled at me as she passed something to me and smiled, “for you and dad” she said and I opened it seeing that it was a picture frame and she smiled, “I wasn’t sure what you would like” she said to me and I smiled, “this is the best present ever” I explained to her and smiled, “thank you Freya” I said to her and noticed that Nik smiled at me.

We spent the next couple of hours together exchanging presents and it was the best time for us together.


	48. Chapter 48

The Floo roared to life and Lucius walked out with Narcissa and Draco who looked over to us and smiled, “Merry Christmas Anna” Draco said to me and I smiled as he looked to Freya, I rolled my eyes and nodded, “go on” I said to him and watched as he went to her, I walked over to my god parents and smiled, “Merry Christmas” I said to them and smiled as Lucius wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in, “it is nice to have a full house again” he said to me and I smiled, “I know and it is nice to have this family back together” I said to him.

Lucius smiled and looked to me, “what did you do” he asked me and I looked to him, “I don’t know what you’re going on about, I am an angel” I said to him and he laughed, “of course you are, wasn’t it you that set fire to the living room when you were 5” he asked and I smirked, “woke dad and uncle Sev up this morning, Harry and I decided to jump on them this morning” I said to them and Narcissa smirked, “not like you at all” she said as she walked into the main room to hand out the presents.

I walked in and Kol grabbed me and smirked, “Kol what are you doing” I asked and he smirked, “I think that we could have some fun” he said to me and I looked to him, “really you want to be the biggest kids on Christmas” I said to him and he smirked, “come on, you’re not chicken are you” he said to me and I looked to him, “you’re on” I said to him and Nik looked to me, “don’t you two, it isn’t worth it” Nik said. Kol smirked and looked to me, “come on Anna” he said to me and dad walked in and smirked, “what is going on” he asked and I smirked, “you’re on” I said and disappeared from the room with Kol not far behind me, we got to the main centre of town and I noticed that Kol looked to me and smirked, “not going to get yelled at by daddy are you” he said to me and I looked to him, “says the boy that stopped because mummy yelled” I said to him and he grumbled at me.

I smirked as I slammed my hands down to the floor and watched as the weather changed into lighting and the air got cold, I turned to Kol and grinned, “let’s see if you can keep up” I said to him and snapped my hands out making the dark shadows come to me and I smirked as I looked to Kol, “this is going to be fun, I haven’t played with my dark magic in a long time” I said and Kol walked over to me, “let’s have some fun” he said and noticed that there were muggles on the street and they looked worried, “can we help you” a woman asked and I smirked, “well my brother in law here thinks that he is going to win our little game” I explained and she looked confused making me laugh, “don’t worry you won’t feel it” I said and watched as my shadows went to making the town scream.

I knew that I was going to get into trouble for this but I couldn’t care, I felt someone behind me and knew that it was my husband and he smiled as he began to kiss my neck, “Annabella” he said to me and I turned around and smirked, “want some fun” I asked him and he smirked, “I would love some fun” he said to me and I pushed my lips to him and smiled as he sped us into the wall and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him and smirked as he moaned at me, “Bella” he said and I looked to him and sank my fangs down in his neck, “we are going to make this more fun” he said to me and he grabbed one of the people and looked into her eyes, “you’re not going to scream” he said to her and looked to me, “like we used to” he said to me.

I nodded and sank my teeth into the woman and moaned out as I forgot what it was like to drink human blood that we killed the woman and I turned to Nik and grinned, “come and fuck your wife” I said to him and he pushed me into the wall and pulled up the skirt I was wearing and smiled at me, “I will make you scream my name” he said to me and I looked to him, “well what you waiting for” I said to him and smirked as he pulled of my pants and pushed his mouth into me making me hit my head on the wall and my hand in his hair as I began to moan out his name, Nik smiled as I began to moan and he pulled away I looked down to him and smirked, “I didn’t say stop” I said to him and pushed him back so I was getting the good feeling from his mouth, I knew that he wanted his release as well so I pulled him up and kissed him tasting myself on him and smiled as his eyes were blown and I looked to him, “fuck me” I said to him and he pulled his pants down and pushed himself into me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and went to kissing him as he pumped into me making his orgasm come quicker. “Bella” he said and I looked to him, “harder” I said and he got harder and faster making me cum, “NIKLAUS” I said and he smirked as he looked to me, “told you I would make you scream my name” he said to me and I laughed, “that you did” I said to him and we sorted ourselves out so we wouldn’t be caught.

Kol walked over and smirked, “Anna, Klaus” he said to us and I smirked, “not a word” I said to him and he laughed, “don’t worry you won this because I cannot control the shadows” he said to me and I smirked, “I forgot that I let them go” I said and sat down pulling my dark magic back to me and smiled as I Kol whistled at me, “you are the next big bad” he said to me and I laughed as I stood up and looked to them, “don’t tell dad, he will only yell at me and I don’t want to be yelled at today” I explained and Kol nodded, “so Kol, is she coming” I asked and he looked to me, “yeah I am going to get her now” he said to me and I smiled, “were be nice” I shouted as he walked away.

I laughed as Nik took my hand and smiled, “we will say that we went for a walk” Nik said and I smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and we got back to the manor where I could hear fighting, “what the hell” I asked and we ran in to see that Harry was being held back by Draco and Freya as Ron was there with his family, “what in the hell is going on in here” I snapped making everyone look to me, “harry” I asked and he turned to me, “he is saying that the necklace is a marriage contract” Harry said to me and I snarled as I walked over to Ron and smirked as he backed up, “what did I tell you” I snarled and he looked to me, “I am not scared of you, we will get Harry back” he said to me and I pushed him down and laughed, “sure you will” I said to him and walked over to Ginny and pulled the necklace from her neck and snarled, “this is mine, my mother and father gave it to me. you are not and never will be a potter” I snarled to her.

She stood up and I turned to her making my vampire side come out and she screamed as she ran to her brother, “Charlie” she said to him and he pushed her away, “I don’t care” he said to him and walked over to me and smiled, “don’t eat them” he said to me and I smirked as Ron looked to me, “I was right, you’re a vampire” he said and I smirked, “an original” I said to him and he looked shocked as Nik, Kol, Finn, Elijah and Rebekah all walked behind me and smirked, “she is our family and we made her an original” Finn said and I smirked as Ron looked to harry, “your siding with them” Ron snarled and Harry smirked, “of course, I mean she is my sister and we need our family” Harry said and snapped his hand out, I watched as Ron went flying again and Harry laughed, “plus it isn’t Potter anymore for Anna and I” Harry said and I smirked as Ron and the others looked to us, “so what is it” Molly asked and dad walked out smiling as he walked over to us and wrapped his arms around us, “they are my children Molly, they are riddles” dad said and she looked to me, “dark heir” she asked and I smiled, “of course” I said and looked smug about it, “leave” I snarled and my magic reacted to as the manor began to shake, “Albus will be hearing about this” she said and I smirked, “go on then” I said to her and watched she grabbed her children, before she left she turned to Charlie, “you are no longer my son” she said and Charlie grinned, “that is fine, Harry is my future” Charlie said and I looked to him, “you might even be worthy for the name riddle” I said to him.

He smirked and Molly looked horrified, I waved my hand to the fireplace and threw her out of here with her offspring and dad turned to me, “your outted” he said to me and I shrugged, “it was going happen sooner or later” I explained and noticed that I had the necklace in my hands and smiled as Nik looked down and smiled, “wow it is beautiful” he said to me and I smiled, “mum and dad was able to get two of them when was about 4, she saved the other one for Harry but he only just got it” I explained to him and he smiled, “do you want me to put it on you” he asked and I smiled as he took it and pulled my hair out of the way and smiled as he clipped it and grinned, “beautiful” he said and Tom rolled his eyes, “come on we have dinner ready” he said to us and we walked into dining room to see that everyone was now here and I smiled as Sirius looked to me, “where have you been” he asked me and I smiled, “for a walk with  Nik” I said to him and he smirked, “sure you did, who is this” he asked and I looked over to a girl and frowned, “Kol” I asked and he smiled, “Davina I would like you to meet my brothers Nik, Elijah and Finn and my sister Rebekah” Kol said and I smirked, “the girl with a smirk on her face is Annabella who is Nik’s wife” Kol said. She smiled and nodded, “it is nice to finally meet you” she said and we all nodded, “my brother harry, our daughter Freya and my father Tom” I explained to her and she smiled at my father, “thank you for the invite” she said and I smirked, “wow Kol she has manners, you didn’t say she was a nice girl” I said and he laughed.

I smirked and sat down while dad looked to me, “did you go for a walk with Nik” he asked me and smiled, “remember I know when you are lying Annabella” he said to me and I smiled, “well I don’t think you want me to tell you what I was doing” I said to him and he looked to me, “Annabella I asked you a question” dad said and I looked to him, “sure you really want to know” I asked and he growled, “fine I have sex” I said to him and he hit his head on the table, “I wish I didn’t ask” he said and I smirked, “I told you dad” I said to him and he nodded at me, “I don’t want to know anymore” he said and I smirked as I shoved food into my mouth with Freya and Draco snickering at dad.

Nik grabbed my hand and I smirked as I looked to him, “I need you to come with me” he said to me and I frowned, “humour me” he asked and I sighed, “fine” I said to him. I followed Nik out of the room and noticed that the room was done out in Christmassy things and smiled as he pulled me to him and grinned, “so I was thinking that we could do something nice for your father” he said and I smirked, “like what” I asked making him smile, “well I was thinking something that he would be able to keep” he said and I nodded, “I’ll have a think on it love” I said to him. Nik nodded and we walked back into the room and Davina looked to me, “don’t I know you from somewhere” she said making me smile, “might do, Nik and I have been around” I said and she nodded, “it will come to me” she smiled at me and I grinned as I turned to dad to see that he wouldn’t look at me, “dad you asked and I told you” is aid making him moan, “well I don’t really want to have a picture of my daughter sleeping with someone” he said to me and I laughed, “well next time don’t ask” I said and he nodded.

I looked to my brother and noticed that he was quite, I walked over to him and bent down, “you okay” I asked making him look to me, “no, I am worried that you’re going to be taken away from me” he said and I smiled, “Harry no one is going to take me away from you, 1 they don’t have the magic or power that I do, 2 they cannot catch me due to them being normal to me being a vampire and 3 have you noticed that i am the next big bad” I asked making him look to me, “just don’t do anything that is going to make me lose you” he said to me. I nodded and smiled, “I won’t little brother” I said to him. Harry nodded but I knew that he was still worried about me when Elijah walked over and bent down in front of him and smiled, “I promise you that I will not let anything happen to your sister, I will make sure that she doesn’t do anything stupid or reckless” Elijah said to him and Harry smiled, “thank you, it makes me feels better knowing that she isn't alone” he said and I looked to him, “Harry I am not alone, I have you and dad, not to mention that I have the rest of our family as well” I said. Harry looked to me and frowned, “you’re going to let me help” he said and I nodded, “of course, you are the only one that can calm me down enough when I lose control” I said to him.

Harry nodded and I smiled, “right onto something more happy as it is Christmas” I said and walked over to the tree and bent down grabbing a box and walked over to Harry and smiled, “this was from mum and dad, they made it the night they died and well I had it pulled out of the bank” I explained and he looked to me, “wait what” he said and I smiled, “I promise you that you will like it” I said and I watched as he sat down and opened the present, I watched as he looked to me and wiped his eyes, “thank you” he said making me smiled, “also there is something in there from me” I said to him. Harry looked through the box and pulled out a vial and I smiled, “so you have some memories of mum and dad” I said to him. Nik wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “that was nice of you” he said to me making me smile, “well you know that every child needs something more than seeing their parents die” I said and he looked to me, “wait how did you know” he asked and I sighed, “because I too have the same night mare” I explained to him. I noticed that he had something and I looked to him, “what is that little brother” I asked and he sighed, “something I made for you” he said and I held my hand out for the package and noticed that it was a long rectangle, Harry passed it to me and I opened it to see that there was a cord that had a small grim, werewolf, and then had a lighten bolt and I smiled as I looked to him, “you made me a necklace” I asked and he looked to me, “do you like it” he asked an di smiled, “I love it little brother” I said and pulled the cord over my head and smiled as he settled between my breasts and I turned to my brother, “thank you harry, it means the world to me and I will never take it off” I said and smiled as he walked over and hugged me.

We all went to passing the presents out for the rest of the day and I smiled as dad was finally able to give us what we wanted and we had to admit that it was a nice to finally be able to spend Christmas as a family.


	49. Chapter 49

Christmas break had been good but it was time for us to go back to school and well Kol was not letting this go as he was finding this funny, “I'm sorry you went back to school” he said to me and I rolled my eyes, “yes Kol, I went back to the school so I could protect my brother, he was entered into a competition which he shouldn’t have been. Me being the best sister in the world, entered for him” I explained and Bekah looked to me, “what have you done so far” she asked and I smiled as I looked to them, “well the first task was getting an egg from a dragon which I had some fun with” I said and smirked as dad looked to me, “I knew you were playing around with the dragon” he said and I laughed as I looked back to Bekah, “and then my second task was getting harry from the bottom of the black lake, were I am currently first” I explained making Elijah and Finn look to me, “wait these are real games” he said to me and I nodded, “yeah our world is different to your remember” I said to him and Finn sighed, “I see why you are cruel and mean to people” Finn said and I smirked, “well that is another reason as well” I explained and dad smiled, “make sure that the idiot headmaster doesn’t touch you or your brother” he said to me and I smiled as I nodded, “of course dad, you know that we wouldn’t let that idiot touch us” I said to him and he smiled.

I looked around and noticed that Siri and Remy weren’t here and it was making me wonder where they were, I looked over to dad and frowned, “dad where is Remy and Siri, as I don’t see them around here” I asked and dad smiled, “well they are going to see you later as they had something that they needed to do” he said to me. I nodded as I looked to him, “okay then, I am sure that I will see Remy in school and as for Siri well I am sure that he is going to be making trouble at school” I said making dad moan, “he is worse than you sometimes” he said to me. I laughed as I looked over to my brother and smiled as he was there with Freya and Draco,  “do you have everything you need for school” I asked them. Freya looked to me and smiled, “of course, dad helped me pack this morning and told me to make sure that you would be okay” she said to me. I laughed and nodded, “I will be fine, your grandfather is making sure that I have all the blood bags I need and I am sure that between your uncle Sev, Remy and Siri I will be fine” I said to her. Freya smiled and turned her attention back to Draco and I laughed as I turned to Nik and the others, “what are you doing while I am back at the school” I asked and Nik smiled, “nothing much, I am going to spend some time with my brothers and sister making sure that we are all okay since we have decided to put our past behind us” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you for trying with them, we all need family” I said and Nik smiled as he kissed me, “I know sweetheart” he said and I smiled as I noticed that dad walked over to me and passed me something which looked like a blood bag and smirked, “drink before you leave, I am not having you on a train full of children and humans without you eating” he said to me and I smiled, “Aww but I like to scare the people in the school, its fun” I said to him.

Dad looked to me and shook his head, “come on before you miss the train” he said to me and I grabbed hold of Nik and smiled, “come on you can come and say bye to Freya” I said and disappeared with him and my brother. We got to the platform and I noticed that Ron was there with his parents and I growled as he was happily speaking to people, my brother looked to me and laughed, “this is going to be a good time” he said to me and I laughed as dad appeared with Freya, Draco. I looked to Draco and frowned as I couldn’t see his parents around which was strange as they were normally the ones that liked to say good bye to the family, “were are luc and Cissa” I asked and Draco looked to me and smiled, “doing something, dad said that you should get an owl before lessons start” he said and I frowned, “about what” I asked and he smirked, “don’t know” he said and I knew that he was lying to me. I nodded and looked to Harry and smiled, “right on the train” I said and walked over to Dad, “I will contact you in a few days about the last task, I have some ideas that could work” I said and dad smirked, “that’s my dark heir” he said to me and I laughed as I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, “I will speak to you later dad, love you” I said to him and smiled as I walked over and kissed Nik and smiled, as he looked to me, “have a nice time” he said to me and I laughed, “ill speak to you later” I said and wrapped my arm around Freya and got onto the train.

I walked down to the carriage that we were in and noticed that Fred and George were already in there and smiled as they looked to me, “well if it isn't our female Potter” they said to me and I laughed as I looked to Harry, “so what are you doing this term” I asked and he laughed as he looked to me, “Well Neville and I are going to be getting some new plants for the greenhouses and then I am going to be writing to Charlie to make sure that he is okay as well his mother was mean to him on Christmas morning” Harry said and I smiled as I looked to him, “don’t worry so much about my bestie” I said to him and he nodded, “alright then as long as he is okay” he said to me. I nodded and noticed that the door opened and Daphne looked to me and smiled, “I have something I need to speak to you about if that is okay” she said and I nodded, “that is fine, would you like to speak to me alone” I asked and she shook her head, “my father has informed me that you will be taking over from your uncle” she said and I smirked, “father, my brother and I have been adopted” I explained to her and she sighed, “sorry, so I was thinking that if you would allow me I would like to be one of your followers” she said and I looked to her, “I don’t have followers” I said and Draco coughed making me look at him, “we will get back to you in a minute, can you give us a second” Draco asked and she nodded, “of course” she said to Draco and she walked out, I looked to Draco and frowned, “I don’t have followers, that is my father Draco” I said and he smiled, “but if you’re taking over you need your own people and well I think that it would be better to have new and fresh people” he said to me and I looked around the carriage and noticed that they all nodded, “we would follow you anywhere” the twins said and I smirked as Freya looked to me, “you know that you have us” she said and I smiled, “you will not be marked because you are my daughter” is aid to her and looked over to Harry and smiled, “if this is to be done, I will do this correctly” I said to him and nodded, “Daphne” I said and she walked back in, “how many of the death eaters children would be willing to be loyal to me” I asked and she smiled, “almost all of them, some believe that you don’t have the power you say you do” she said and I nodded, “alright then, well I have decided that I would have followers so welcome and please make sure that no one finds out for the moment” I said to her and she nodded, “of course” she said and looked to me, “would you mark us, like your father” she asked and I smiled, “I am thinking on that” I said to her and she nodded, “of course” she said and bowed as she walked out of the carriage and I turned to my brother who was smirking at me, “I see why father doesn’t like that” he said to me.

I moaned and looked to Harry, “if I am going to do this, I will make you my second in command as Lucius is to dad” I said and he looked to me, “really” he asked and I nodded, “of course” I said and looked to Draco, “you will also be the second in command as well as I think that two of you working together will be better” I said and Draco smiled, “thank you Bella, it means the world to me that you see me as your second in command” he said to me. I smiled and looked over to Freya and smiled, “you my princess will be with your father as he is going to be working to get some more of the dark creatures and being that you are half werewolf, vampire and witch you will show power to them” I explained and she grinned, “this could be fun with daddy” she said to me and I turned to the twins, “are you going to betray me” I asked and the twins looked to me and smiled, “no we aren’t going to betray you, we follow you and only you” they said and I smirked as I looked to them, “don’t make me regret this” I said to them and they nodded, “of course, we have been thinking about this and as Harry and Draco are your second in commands we were wondering if you would consider us as your soldiers, we would love to be the ones in command of the younger ones” Fred said and I looked to him, “you want to be my leaders” I asked.

The twins nodded and looked to us, “this way you will believe that we are not betraying you and it will show us more of your side” George said to me. I nodded and looked to them, “you fuck up or don’t do as I ask and I will kill you” I said and they nodded, “of course, we are loyal to you as Charlie is as well” Fred said and I nodded, “well Charlie has already said that he would be the dark creatures expert” I explained and Draco nodded, “well I think that is a good idea” Dray said making me smirk. I nodded and Harry looked to me, “I have an idea for the mark” he said to me and I looked to him, “which would be” I asked and he smiled, “give me a couple of hours to draw it up for you and then I will pass it to you” he said and I smiled, “alright then” I said to him and turned my attention to the window and through about what I was going to do next.

I felt as someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see that it was Fred and he smiled, “the others have got off the train, want to speak to me” he asked and I sighed, “what happens if they lose faith in me” I asked and Fred smiled as he pulled me up and looked to me, “trust me” he said to me and I smiled as he pulled me out of the train and to the platform where I noticed that Draco, Freya, Harry, George, Daphne and some other Slytherin’s were stood and looked to me, “we pledge ourselves to you our queen” Theodore Nott said and I looked to them and smiled, “first thank you” I said and waved my hand to them, “up before Albus sees” I said and they laughed as they got up and I turned to Fred, “thank you” I said to him and we walked up to the carriages were I noticed Luna was with Neville, “Hey Harry” Neville said to my brother and he smiled as he turned to me and held his hand out, “come on big sister, cannot have you falling and hurting yourself” he said to me and I growled at him, “fine” I said and he pulled me up so I was sitting next to him, “hey Luna” I said to her and she smiled as she waved, “hello Miss Riddle” she said and I looked to her, “how did you know it was riddle” i asked and she laughed, “I am a seer” she said to me and I looked to her, “light or dark” I asked and she smirked, “anything for you my queen” she said and I grinned, “thank you Luna” is aid and Harry laughed as he looked to me, “Luna is a good friend and I am sure that Neville will be willing to follow” he said to me and I looked over to Neville and he smiled, “I don’t like Ron and the others, I have always known that I prefer the darker side” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “I am not the darker side, I am on the right side because of the headmaster” I said to him. Neville smiled and held his hand out, “Neville Longbottom, I prefer plants and potions to people and I will be helpful to you if needed” he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, “thank you Neville” I said and turned to Harry, “I will look into it, at the moment I have Sev and I know that he would give me anything that I need” I said and Neville looked to me, “is it okay to speak freely around here” he asked and I nodded, “of course” I said to him and he smiled, “I love the professor but I think that I would be able to give you more, I mean I am able to get plants from all over the world and good at getting plants to grow in the soil I have around me and of course I am good with potions as I am sure the Professor Snape would say” he said to me and I smiled, “well I will think about it Neville and get back to you tomorrow morning” I said to him and he nodded, “thank you for listening to me” he said.

We got to the school and I noticed that the headmaster was looking at my brother and I, “Mr and Miss Potter, please follow me” he said and I looked to him, “I would like to know what this is about headmaster” I said to him and he looked to me, “in my office please” he said and I sighed as I looked to my brother and smirked, “this could be fun” I said and laughed as he linked his arm with mine and we followed the headmaster to his office as I was wondering what was going on. I sat down in one of the chairs and looked to the headmaster and smirked, “what can I help you with Albus” I said and he looked to me and growled, “since when are you and your brother riddles” he asked and I laughed, “ahh so that is what Luc and Cissa were doing” I said and smiled, “our father adopted us over Christmas” I said and looked to him, “I mean you are happy that my brother is finally happy with the family he has always wanted” I said and the headmaster looked to me and frowned, “you and that man are pure evil, I don’t want Harry anywhere near you” he snarled and I got up looking to him and watching as the room lit up with my magic, “you listen to me and you listen well old man, Harry is my brother and my family, he is not your boy, your friend or anything to do with you” I snapped and looked to him, “you even touch my brother or even speak to him that isn't anything to do with school or work and I will make sure that you are fired from this school” I snarled and turned to my brother, “come on we are leaving, I don’t want you near him” I said and with that we walked out of the office and I looked to my brother, “I have a feeling that I will be repeating myself a lot this year” I said and he smirked, “I forgot that you were mean and scary” he said making me laugh.

We got to the great hall and I sat down leaning against the table and smirked as Draco looked to me, “do I ask” he said to me and I laughed, “Albus being Albus” I said and Harry laughed as he wrapped his arm around his best friend, “Anna went bitch on him” Harry said and Freya laughed as she looked to me, “are you going to tell gramps” she asked and I nodded, “I am, I have a letter to send so while you lot are eating I will be writing” I said to her and she nodded. I watched as they went to eating and quickly wrote out some letters, one to Neville and another to father to let him know what was going on;

_Dear Father,_

_I must say that I didn’t think that I would be writing a letter this quick but the idiot headmaster pulled harry and I to his office this evening as he found out that we are known riddles which I am sure is because of either Luc and Cissa or the idiot Weasley’s as you know they said that they were going to tell him, so know we are riddles and not potters, also just to let you know some of the children of your followers have said that they would like to follow me which I have thought about and said okay. I will tell you more about this when I see you next as I don’t think that you would be happy to read about it._

_Lots of love Annabella and Harry_

I sent the letter to father as I waved my hand over it to make sure that it didn’t go to anyone else but dad, I quickly grabbed another piece of parchment and smiled as I knew that Neville would be happy about this;

_Dear Mr Longbottom,_

_I have thought about our conversation and believe that this would be a good opportunity for you to be a part of, now I believe that we would need to sit down and talk about all this so you know where you stand within the ranks as you would be the potions master. I will speak to my father and uncle about this as I believe that it would be good to get you’re your mastery in potions._

_Please make sure that you burn this once it has been read as you wouldn’t want people to read this, I have added a charm onto it to make sure that it looks blank to anyone trying to read over your shoulder._

_Thank you_

_Mrs Annabella Michelson_

I sent the letter and knew that it would come to Neville tomorrow morning and turned back to Freya to see that she was looking at me and smirked, “eat your being stared at” she said to me and I looked up to see she was right, the headmaster was looking at me and I smirked as I grabbed food and went to eating making him frown at me.


	50. Chapter 50

As dinner finished I turned to the others in the house and smiled, “come on, I believe we are finished” I said to them and watched as a letter dropped onto the table and had my name on, I looked to it and looked up to see that Remus and Sirius walked over to me and smiled, “It is from Lucius” Remus said to me and I nodded as I grabbed the letter and opened it catching something as it fell out, I caught the pin and looked down to see that it said head girl on it and looked over to the current head boy and he nodded, “I was speaking to your uncle” he said to me and I smiled as I went back to the letter;

_Annabella,_

_I have spoken to the minister and he is happy that your finally happy with your father and he said that he is really pleased for you and your brother, I have also spoken to the school board and they said that it is time that they get rid of the old and bring in the new, they have also said that they agree with me, we believe that there should be at Slytherin as head girl not another house as they are always being overlooked (I believe that this is albus as he doesn’t like us Slytherin’s). We have agreed that we are going to make you head girl as we believe that you would be able to get a lot done, so please make us all proud._

_Also please make sure that you contact us before your last task as we will all be there for you cheering you on and we would like to know what it is that you plan on doing as well._

_With our love Lucius_

_X_

I looked down and smiled as this was nice of them, “wow, I didn’t think that we would get head boy and girl in the same house” one of the younger years said making me smile, I pinned the badge to my robes and noticed that Ron was looking at me, “wow she was able to make her family give it to her, not work for it like the rest of us” Ron said and I looked to him and smirked, “well at least I was in the running for the badge as I know that my brother would be as well” I said and stood up watching as everyone turned to me, “shame that you got the same idiot genes as your mother” I said and he looked to me, “I hate you” he snarled and I smiled, “doesn’t bother me” I said and looked to my brother, “come on then, let’s go back to the common room” I said to them. We all walked back to the common room and I noticed that the twins were there and they turned to me, “we have been disowned from our family as we wouldn’t do as they asked” they said to me and I sighed, “come with me” I said and they followed us into the common room.

I turned to them and smiled, “what happened” I asked and noticed that George wasn’t looking to me as he was looking around the common room with wary eyes, I turned my attention back to the twins and noticed that Fred looked to me and smiled, “well we received a letter at dinner which was something that our father was able to get so we would be able to responded straight away and told us that we needed to cut all ties with Charlie because he had turned to you and your side” Fred said and I smiled as George looked to me, “we told them no and that we were on his side because we didn’t believe in the headmaster and his stupid plans and that we were all for you and your plans” George said to me making me smile as it was nice to see that they were on our side. I turned to the and smiled, “what happened” I asked, “well she wrote back saying that we were no long part of the family and that we are not getting any else from them” they said and I sighed, “well your all family here so you can stay here, I will sort out the funding for you to stay at school” I said and waved my hand over the side and watched as a room appeared, “no tricks, pranks or anything that is going to get us into trouble” I said pointing my finger at them and they grinned at me nodded, I smiled as I walked over to them, “please remember that with you now being in the Slytherin common room makes you part of this house, we do not pick on our own and we do not make a scene outside of this common room otherwise I will send you to Severus who will himself give out punishments” I said and they nodded, “we will make sure that we follow the rules as well you can be terrifying” the twins said making me laugh as I looked to them, “well now you are part of this house” I sad and they smiled, “thank you for helping us Anna, you didn’t have to” the twins said.

I turned to the rest of the house and raised my hand locking the common room down so only Slytherin’s could get in and looked to the students, “I want all the children to the followers of my father” I said and watched as they all stood in front of me and I looked to each of them, “I am sure you know who I am by now” I asked and they nodded, Daphne walked over to me and smiled, “I told you that some don’t believe” she said and I nodded, “I am taking over from my father and I wish for my own followers as I don’t need my fathers followers, I have a close family which I am sure you are aware of and I wish for followers outside of this so I am able to pass orders down without having to be questioned to why” I said and watched as Theodore walked over to me and bowed, “I will follow you my queen, I think that I would prefer to follow you to your father if you do not mind me saying” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you Theo, I believe that I know your father” I said as he nodded, “yes my father is one of your fathers loyal death eaters” he said to me and I smirked as I knew what was happening. I looked over to Crabbe and Goyle, “what about you, are you loyal to me or my father” I asked and smirked as they looked confused, “are you two idiots like your parents” I asked and the looked confused still. I rolled my eyes as I looked around the room and smirked as some of them looked bored with me, snapping my hands out I watched as all the fireplaces roared to life and the common room became dark, “I don’t not like to be ignored” I snarled and watched as a few of the 1st years fell to the floor and someone yelled out, “let me tell you this once and only once” I snarled and looked to the other in the room, “I am not my father and I am not the nicest of people when you piss me off” I snarled and walked out of the room with my brother and daughter following me.

I moaned as I laid down on the bed and looked to them, “are they all idiots” I asked making my brother snort and walk over to me, “this is for you” he said and passed me a drawing, “wow I didn’t know you could draw like this” I said to him. He smiled as I looked down to the drawing and noticed that it was a small snake that was surrounded by a blood red diamond that made me look to him, “well your eyes turn red when your pissed and well we are the house of snakes” he said to me. I smiled and looked down and nodded, “I love it little brother, I think that we will use this as the mark for our followers” I said to him and he nodded, “I am going to colour ours so they show the inner circle like dads and the lower can just have black” I said and he nodded, “sounds like a good idea” I said to him and smirked as he passed the drawing the twins and smiled, “it shouldn’t hurt” he said and I laughed as I turned to the twins, “don’t mind my brother, he is being the normal” I said and the twins laughed, “well I think that we are going to have some fun” he said making me smirk.

I laid back down on the bed and noticed that the twins were looking at me and I smirked, “you’re wondering if it is true” I asked and they smiled, “well Ron is known to lie a lot” he said to me and I smirked, “well this time he is telling the truth, my husband is an original and he turned me which made me an original as well” I said and they grinned, “wow” they said and I laughed. I sat up and looked to them, “so we need people to fall into line and I think that we are going to have a problem with that because of Albus” I explained and Fred looked to me, “trust me, I will find somewhere to speak to people and we can go from there” he said and I nodded, “alright then, I will leave this with you” I said and closed my eyes trying to think of my plans.

-x-

I woke up to someone banging on the door and I growled as I got up out of bed and walked over yanking the door open, “WHAT” I snarled and frowned as it was Daphne, “its Freya” she said to me and I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around me as I walked out of the room and down to the dorms where I noticed that Freya was awake and looked scared of something, “Frey” I said and she looked to me, “you need to go to dad” she said and I looked to her, “Freya your father is fine” I said to her and she shook her head, “no he isn't, dad and uncle Finn are in trouble, they went somewhere but I cannot see where” she said to me. I frowned as I turned to Daphne, “stay with her, I am going to get her brother and Draco and then I am going to find out what is happening” I said making Daphne nod, “of course” she said and I walked out of her rooms and down the hall to my brother and banged on the door, “What” a sleepy Theo said and I pushed past him and looked to my brother, “Freya needs you in there with her, she is having dreams of her father and I  believe that it might be albus sending them to her” I said to him and he nodded as Draco was the first out and cuddling Freya.

I walked over to the fireplace and threw the powder in and called out for dad, “Tom Riddle, Riddle Manor” I said and watched as dad walked over and put his head into the fire, “Anna” he said and I smiled, “please tell me that Nik and Finn are with you” i asked and dad nodded, “yeah they are in the living room getting to know each other again” he said and I nodded, “can you just check for me please” I asked and he nodded, “of course princess” he said and I rolled my eyes as he walked away from the fire and came back 10 minutes later, “yep all asleep, what’s going on” he asked and I sighed, “I think that Albus is sending Freya dreams of her father dying” I snarled and he nodded, “I will let Nik know and if he wants to send him through” he said and I nodded as I ended the call and got up walking back in to see that Freya was looking at me, “your dad is fine hunny, he is with you gramps” I said and she nodded, “it was so real mum” she said to me and I smiled as I walked over to her and ran my hand though her hair, “I promise that he will be fine, but gramps is going to make sure that he is and send him through if you need him” I explained and she shook her head, “I’ll be fine, as long as he is fine” she said and I nodded. I looked to Draco and smiled, “any problems let me know, I am going to find out what is going on” I said and snapped my fingers making me go invisible and I smirked as I walked out of the common room to see if I could find out what was happening.

I walked up to the teachers quarters and noticed that one light was on meaning that one of them was awake, I walked into the chambers and noticed that albus looked around and I smirked as I knew that he wouldn’t be able to see me, I looked around and noticed that he had photos covered on one wall and I frowned as some of these he wouldn’t have been able to get without having someone in my group, I looked around and noticed that he was the one sending the images to Freya and I raised my hand and watched as he panicked as everything went up in flames, I walked out of the office and sped back to the common rooms and growled as I walked into the twins rooms and slammed the door opened, “in my room now” I snarled and walked into my daughters rooms and looked to Draco, Harry and Freya, “my room now” I said and they nodded as they walked back into my room, I opened the fireplace and grabbed Charlie and looked to them, “I want to know who told Albus about my family because he had photos of my family that no one would be able to give unless they were at the manor and was able to get free rein” I snarled and Harry looked to me, “we have a mole” he asked and I nodded, “yes we do, I want to know who it was now” I snarled and watched as Charlie looked to the twins, “well” he asked and they shook their heads, “it wasn’t us, you can go through our minds” they said and I growled, “I will find the traitor” I snarled and walked out of the room to see if they would speak about it.


	51. Editing Story

Hey Lovely Readers;

So recently i have been reading this story and noticed that it needs a little bit of a tidy up, please be patient with me while i am doing this as i do have 50 chapters to edit.

if there is anything you think needs to be sorted please do let me know so i can sort this out

thank you :)


End file.
